Warrior of Darkness
by Gogeta SSGSS
Summary: After beating Madara, Sasuke must plunge into the unknown to save his home. With no hope of returning, Sasuke is adopted by Batman and uses his skills and unrivaled power to be a hero to this new world. What happens when he forms a team of heroes to fight alongside him? The world will never be the same. SasukeXArtemis {Edited}
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice**

 **The Arrival**

"It's expanding," Kakashi warned as he backed away slowly, he clenched his right eye shut but he could still feel the throbbing pain in the back of his head.

Naruto wiped a small trickle of blood from the corner of his bottom lip. "Can you close it?" Naruto turned his head to face his former teacher but once he removed his hand from his eye, the answer to his question was clear. The long strokes of blood running down his cheek spoke for itself.

"I've over used the Kamui as it is, I'll die before it closes and then it would just start expanding again."

"Any ideas Sasuke?" He contemplated; the properties of the expanding vortex were similar to Kaguya's technique and the Kamui, could some version of strengthening Kakashi's Kamui but, at this rate, it'll kill him. Knowing of Kakashi's bravery, Sasuke kept the solution to himself.

Sasuke sighed and opened his right eye before glaring up at the expanding vortex in front of them, "Beats me, but who knows what'll happen if it keeps growing like that," this possibility of this Jutsu's expansion could be dangerous on a beyond planetary level; all due to a madman whom used a last result to take us all with him, speaking of the devil...

All three heads turned at the sound of slight chuckling from behind them. They were in a separate dimension so there was only one person that could be laughing at a time like this; and this man was lucky to even be alive, "You are… all… fools," the fallen villain proclaimed as every breath he took was viable to be his last. "It won't stop… it'll keep growing… until it eats the Planet… and then… everything… will be gone," the man paused every few seconds which is understandable as he had a long black pole piercing his left lung… and his abdomen, and pretty much anywhere there was skin.

"Even when you're dying, you're still annoying," Naruto mumbled folding his arms.

Sasuke sighed as an idea popped into his head, although he wasn't very fond of it; using the sealing ability performed on Kaguya is a hypothetically reasonable solution, simple enough, only one problem.

"We can close it."

They all looked at him in surprise, what plan could Sasuke have devised.

Naruto smiled, "Really? How?" He was excited at firs but, his mood would soon change.

"We'll seal it, but it has to be done from either side, like Kaguya."

Naruto blinked, "But if we seal it how will I get back?"

"You're not going," Sasuke poked Naruto in the chest, "I am."

"I can't let you do that-"

"Save it moron, It's time I paid for my sins, whether or not this portal leads to another continent or hell itself, I'm going."

Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke briefly before separating with their arms connected.

"It was an honor to know you Sasuke;and to fight this War along side you, i'm glad we finally came to peace with out rivalry and managed to move foreward." Naruto smiled and removed his headband from his forehead before folding the straps neatly and presenting it to Sasuke with both hands.

"I can't take that from you…" Sasuke put his hand up signifying his reluctance.

Naruto grimaced, "Save it moron," his left eye shed a single tear, "It was an honor being your friend too."

Sasuke chuckled lightly before grabbing the head band and strapping it to his belt; the memories of this headband would be remembered forever.

Sasuke turned to Kakashi and held a hand out.

Sasuke, with both of his intensely powerful eyes, could see Kakashi's smile appearing from behind his mask, something he'd actually never seen before.

"We'll meet again, someday." Kakashi reached his hand out and shook three times for good measure.

"Well, I'm off." Sasuke took one last look at the evil soul who caused all of this before he stepped through the vortex. The last thing he saw was the beaten face of Madara Uchiha smiling back at him, grinning like a child.

…

Everything was dark, even with Sasuke's vision; he could see nothing but darkness for several seconds. This was slightly frightening to even Sasuke; suddenly his head began spinning as his mind throbbed uncontrollably. The pain was excruciating but brief as his eyes found light at last. It was dim and uninviting but it was more or less the only sign that he wasn't dead so naturally Sasuke reached for it. Minutes went by before he reached it but when he did, he fell onto the cold concrete of an unknown location.

Sasuke opened his eyes but immediately realized there was the vortex behind. It looked brand new as it was still a small human sized hole floating in the air. Sasuke poured chakra into his eye and focused his energy on sealing. He reached his hand out along with the crescent symbol seemingly tattooed on his palm and forced the portal to close. Sasuke fell to his knees and sighed loudly; a small drop of blood dripped from his left eye and fell slowly to the ground. He looked in the reflection of a small puddle beneath him and noticed how much blood he was actually covered in. His earlier battle had drained him so even something as simple as sealing caused a major drain on his chakra reserves. He stared at his reflection for a few more seconds before shutting his left eye and allowing the right to return to its normal onyx color.

He looked around and found himself in the center of some sort of ally way. He got to his feet and walked to the nearest exit. As he walked he noticed various pieces of garbage, rotting food, plastic bags and even articles of clothing on the ground lining the ally. Once he exited the ally, his normal eye adjusted to the now dimly lit asphalt road with very odd yellow markings all over it. He limped his way out into the road when a light startled him from his right side. A massive metal contraption sped towards him at slightly slow speeds, most shinobi were much faster than it.

Sasuke wished he had the energy to move but after being technically dead for several minutes and having a little chat with a Demi-God, he was simply too exhausted to dodge it, instead he placed his hand out and stopped it. Simply put, he used the last of his chakra to stick himself to the ground and strengthen his arm slightly enough to simply stop the oncoming object. Metal crumbled like tin foil around his body as a plume of smoke erupted from the front. Now that Sasuke had a closer look, the object was some sort of advanced vehicle, strange looking and exotic. He looked for a driver and found a man in his late forties unconscious in the driver seat. Sasuke backed away slowly as an abrupt honking noise caused his head to start spinning again, another strange vehicle had stopped right in front of him.

The man opened the door and yelled something to him in a foreign language, Sasuke didn't know what he was saying but it sounded angry.

Sasuke felt cornered and unprepared so he leaped into the air and landed on the building that had juxtaposed the ally way he arrived in. He tried to comprehend what was happening but simply couldn't. He was hoping that the portal lead to another Kamui dimension where he would be alone until he starved. This was much worse as now he was an alien in a world he didn't understand. Sasuke was brought back from his thoughts as he heard someone arriving behind him.

Sasuke spun around and pulled his short sword from its sheath and pointed it in the direction of the intruder who was shrouded in darkness from the shadows. Sasuke gripped his sword with one hand and his abdomen with the other, he was still bleeding and wasn't totally sure how much longer he would last.

The figure stepped forwards as clouds above them began to release their contents. Small drops of rain spread across the city for miles until it began pouring and a single flash of lightning illuminated the sky as well as the man staring down Sasuke.

The thunder was ominous and quick as it shook the buildings, Sasuke tried to figure out what he'd seen. It was pitch black and he had no chakra left for using his Sharingan, even opening his left eye could be a detriment to his health at this point.

Sasuke stepped back, "Who are you?" Sasuke asked calmly.

The figure seemed slightly confused but spoke anyways.

"You're in my city; I ask the questions and you answer them." The figure had a deep, growling voice that sounded like he was gargling marbles.

"You can speak my language but your followers cannot? What makes you so special?"

"I'm not a ruler, I'm a protector." The figure was illuminated by another flash of light and this time Sasuke caught every detail. The figure was a man, about six feet tall and dressed in some sort of armor with a symbol resembling a bat on his chest. His cowl was pointed at the ears also resembling a bat. "What are you doing in my city?"

"I arrived here not by choice but by necessity." Sasuke responded before clenching his abdomen tighter and dropping his sword to the ground. "I need medical attention."

"So does that man in the car below us, why should you come before him?"

"Because if you don't help me, I'll die," With that last sentence his eye slipped closed and his body drifted lazy to the ground pulled only by gravity.

Sasuke couldn't see anything but he could feel the water pouring onto his face and then he felt an odd sensation that he simply couldn't describe, and then? His heart stopped.

The Batman stared at the fallen stranger as he scanned the body with a multitude of devices in his cowl and belt. He scanned the heart with a simple glare and realized it had truly stopped beating. Batman rushed to Sasuke's side and ripped apart his shirt and began chest compressions.

"Come on, come on."

Suddenly the heart scanner began beeping rapidly as the pulse returned to life and Sasuke coughed up a decent amount of blood. Batman turned Sasuke on his side to avoid a choking hazard before he heard a voice in his ear.

"Sir, are you alright? Your heart scanner had flat lined and I certainly hope it wasn't yours." The man spoke with a thick English accent that spewed wisdom in waves.

"Not mine, some kid's. I'm taking him back with me."

"Shall I prep him a room?"

"A bed… in the cave, and prep yourself for surgery."

"Of course sir."

…

Sasuke awoke with a gasp, he had never been so close to death before, and he had been _very_ close to death in his short life. He didn't open his eyes, instead he listened, the sound of buttons smashing, breathing for sure, someone… eating?

His eyes snapped open; he sat up quickly preparing for battle but was dissuaded by the immense pain coming from his abdomen. A chair spun around and the man dressed as a bat faced him once more, "You had six broken ribs, your lung exploded, you needed forty-seven stitches around your body not including the ones needed for your surgery, and I'm not even going to talk about whatever is on your eye," The man sat back and clasped his hands together in front of his face as if he were pondering what kind of battle he could possibly have been in, "What in God's name did you do to yourself?"

Sasuke didn't concern himself with anything the man said, he needed answers and that's all he cared about at the time, "You speak my language perfectly, how? Are you from the Elemental Nations?"

"I don't know where that is and as for 'your' language, it's Japanese. I'm a linguist; I can speak up to forty-different languages with dozens of sub-dialects to go with them."

Sasuke was stupefied; he had never met a more solid man, his demeanor and attitude all screamed 'prepared for everything'. He didn't display his admiration for the mans demenor instead turning his head and scoffing.

"So what exactly did you do to get yourself in that condition?"

Sasuke sighed, "I fought a God," he said it casually as if it were a regular thing.

"Didn't go well?" the man looked him up and down and smiled ever so slightly; he didnt beilve a true God was involved in a battle, this man hay hhave been a God to his people but, not a real Omnipotent one with true all power.

"I won," Sasuke stood to his feet and clenched his abdomen; "Not without consequences..."

"Sit down or you'll pull your stitches," the man stood to his feet and grabbed the plate of food sitting on the desk behind his chair, and that's when Sasuke saw it, "You're healing rapidly, which means your have a healing factor."

"Healing what?"

"You heal fast," Batman stated, "the point is your stitches can be removed in a few hours.

"What is _that_ thing?" Sasuke asked as he pointed up at the massive glass screen in front of him.

The man approached a set of stairs and looked back at what Sasuke was referring to, "That's a computer."

Sasuke marveled at it; it sported holographic keyboards and a large screen larger than he'd ever seen, "This world must be pretty advanced to ave technology like this," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Its state of the art, only four exist in the world," Bruce folded his arms in boasting.A man stepped into the cave,h He was old, at least fifty or sixty, wearing a black tuxedo of some sort.

Sasuke slipped into a fighting position out of simple habit but the man in the bat suit put a hand up towards him without even looking, who was this man? A man who could notice the slightest defensive position without even looking?

"Thank you Alfred," the man handed 'Alfred' the plate and he took up the stairs immediately.

"An attendant? A slave? Or does he just wash all of your dishes?"

"He's a friend," the man walked back to his computer chair and sat down looking at Sasuke up and down. "So tell me, what do you plan on doing now?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure, I came here alone and I have no way of getting back."

"I have connections, I can drop you off where ever you need," the man stood and walked closer to Sasuke, "I could drop you with your parents considering you still look pretty young."

"Im sixteen but, I don't have any family, not anymore. Besides, I came from another world, I used a portal and I have no idea where I am relative to where I came from."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?"

Sasuke sighed loudly, "My entire family was murdered, leave it at that."

The man's eyes widened, "Im sorry, I know it can be hard. If you need a place to stay…" The man trailed off before reaching upwards and pulling his cowl back over his head, "You can stay with me; I know I've got plenty of room."

"That's kind of you but, I wouldn't want to impose." Sasuke stood and headed for the stairs to exit but was stopped by the man speaking to him.

The man smiled slightly running a hand through his short black hair, "I can't let a minor with no family or understanding of this world just walk out of there to fend for himself." Sasuke turned around and stared with his onyx eye, "Let me help you."

"So what should I call you, the man who feeds me unconditionally?" Sasuke smirked as the man smiled slightly.

"Just call me Bruce." He smiled and pulled back his cowl revealing a chiseled face with handsome features, his dark blue eyes scanned the teenager for the first time without an electronic filter. Bruce always had the uncanny ability to tell when someone had ill intent, he would feel this and immediately prepare for any situation he could think of, if his suspicion was wrong, which it rarely was, he would simply file away the contingency for a rainy day. In this case, he felt nothing, the boy was proud and unwilling to admit he was in pain but, he felt sad and alone and as proud as he is, he wouldn't admit how scared of this situation he truly was.

Suddenly two heads poked out from the top of the stairwell, one of a young boy, no older than fourteen, and one of a teenage girl looking to be around sixteen. They peaked out to stare at the stranger, whispering to each other in the same weird language from earlier. He looked at them, their lips, and their movements. He read their body-language like an open book.

"They're scared of me." Sasuke sighed to Bruce who looked over at them and smiled.

"They're just curious, we tend to be afraid of the unknown around here," He waved them down and they immediately scuttled down the steps nervously.

Bruce turned and addressed them; he even used Sasuke's own language. "This is Sasuke, he's a little stuck and he could use a place to stay. He doesn't speak English only Japanese." Bruce turned to his computer and typed a few things into the console as the two teens analyzed Sasuke.

The girl was the first to speak, "Uh hi, my name is Barbra. It's nice to see you gained Bruce's trust. That list is very short." She put out a hand but, Sasuke didn't even address it, he simply looked her up and down, her curves, her long red hair that fell just passed her shoulders, her crystal blue eyes and pink lips. He hadn't met many girls that didn't trip over themselves at the sight of him, was it ironic that he felt the roles reversed here?

She raised an eyebrow and looked over to Bruce, "My Japanese is fine right?" she turned immediately when she felt a cold hand grasp her own.

"Sorry, my ribs are pressing up against my lungs, makes it hard to get oxygen to the brain." Sasuke shook her hand and they stared at each other for several seconds causing Bruce to raise an eyebrow.

"Uh I'm Dick, it's nice to have you," The boy was young but seemed more mature than most teenagers, he reminded Sasuke a lot of himself without all the angst. Dick reached his hand out and Sasuke didn't hesitate to shake.

"You both speak my language, how coincidental…"

"Bruce had me learn at a young age," Dick admitted rubbing the back of his neck with his palm.

"And my I took AP International Relations in tenth grade; I had to brush up on Japanese and American relations and cultural differences, it was tedious but learning Japanese was pretty fun." Barbra smiled as Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What's an America?" Sasuke asked sitting back on the cot he had awoken from.

Barbra and Dick immediately raised an eyebrow in concern, looking over to Bruce who sighed, "He's kidding right?"

"Sasuke isn't from this Earth; he's from a parallel universe with a lot of significant differences, one being the name and formation of the countries." Bruce continued typing without looking back, "He was pulled to this universe and has no way of returning home."

Barbra looked back at Sasuke who had his head turned away, "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"Save it," Sasuke smiled, "By coming here I saved my, uh, un-I-verse from being totally destroyed. If I had to do it again, I would."

Barbra smiled and shared a look with Dick, "That's noble but, don't you want to go back?"

"I made mistakes there, mistakes that I'm not sure they could see past. I will miss them but, perhaps it's for the best that I remain here." Sasuke rubbed his shoulders in pain as he felt his aching muscles.

"Well, if you're going to stay here, you might need an education. Maybe you would benefit from going to school with Barbra and Dick." Bruce mentioned.

Sasuke looked up, "What's a school? Is that like an Academy?"

"Yea, you show up, learn some stuff about some stuff, and then you go home! It's pretty straight forwards." Dick commented as he walked past Barbra and sat on Bruce's desk next to his array of keyboards. "You had an academy where you came from, what types of things did you learn about?"

"Mostly the proper ways to kill someone, but sometimes history and math too," Sasuke crossed his arms nonchalantly.

They were dumbfounded, sharing looks wondering if he was serious, "So you went to an assassin's school? That's pretty awesome." Barbra mentioned chuckling.

"I grew up during times of great political tension, the five nations constantly bickering and fighting, we were trained as efficient killers ready to protect the homeland. We got a basic education but only the strategists and the gifted focused more on academics rather than how to properly utilize their chakra."

"We have wars here too, but I guess your wars were little more high stakes considering your society completely adapted to producing efficient soldiers." Dick mentioned as Bruce continued to type away.

"We were more like ninjas then soldiers."

Barbra analyzed his features, he was handsome for sure but, his eyes told a different story, a sad one at that. It was then that she realized what had bothered her about his face.

She broke the silence by walking closer to him, "Why is your left eye closed, did you injure it?"

Sasuke placed a hand onto the lid of his eye; he caressed his feeling the events of the last two days fill his memory. "I keep it closed for a reason. We should leave it at that."

The conversation was interrupted by Bruce clearing his throat, "I just finished enrolling you in Gotham City Academy, you start in two days."

"I didn't ask you to do that for me, although, I should probably learn En-glish while I'm here. How am I supposed to talk to anyone if they can't understand me?"

"There are tons of gifted students at the Academy, a lot of them know Japanese. Most of the teachers do for sure."

"Then I suppose I could benefit from this school thing," Sasuke sighed.

Bruce smiled, "I've come up with a basic backstory, your family was killed in a car accident when you were ten years old, you were at an orphanage until I adopted you recently, and you were raised in Japan but, moved to America just before the accident."

"I suppose that's not too far off, my family was killed when I was young. But we didn't have these orphanages, they were only for toddlers, once you turned around ten you could live alone in an apartment paid by the village until you turn eighteen." Sasuke pulled the purple rope that was tied around his waist until it came undone allowing him to remove his small bag of knives and throwing stars and place it on the cot. "I could use some clothes, to better blend in and I didn't exactly have time to pack a bag before I left."

Bruce spoke up, "I have some sweat pants that'll probably fit you, tomorrow Dick and Barbra will take you to the mall to find something to wear."

"I don't have any money either; I can't pay for any of that." Sasuke looked down not in sorrow but, in a way that made him feel like he was charity case.

"I have plenty of money you can use, trust me." Bruce pulled on the straps to his armor and peeled off the chest piece.

"Why are you helping me like this? We just met a few hours ago and your treating me like we're old friends! What's the deal, no one is this nice for no reason?" Sasuke looked up at Bruce who simply sighed and closed his eyes, Dick and Barbra looked away, knowing the answer to his question the moment they heard Sasuke's back story.

Bruce placed his armor on the desk next to Dick and looked over at Sasuke, "I was like you, I lost my family and I had no one to really look after me other than the man you saw earlier. I was troubled and alone but, I had this." Bruce motioned to the ceiling referring to his vast wealth and classy mansion sitting atop the cave, "I had what my parents left for me but, you have nothing, in a world you don't understand, with no one to help you. I just want to help someone who needs it. I helped Dick the same way, he lost his parents and I helped him bring the man responsible to justice as well as giving him a place to stay and someone to look after him, I'd like to extend that offer to you too."

They looked to Sasuke waiting for a response but he gave none, he simply sighed once again, looking up, Barbra could see his one onyx eye, it was barely noticeable but, she could see darkness behind them, one of many years of misguided trust and selfish goals.

"I appreciate that, really, but I don't deserve it. I have blood on my ledger and it's not so easily forgiven." Sasuke looked back to the horrible atrocities he performed under Orochimaru's tutelage, the selfish actions he took in his search for vengeance, the things he said and did were inexcusable, and he couldn't allow people who didn't know the circumstances to throw their money and kindness at him when he was the last person who deserved it.

"We all have blood on our ledger," Sasuke looked up at the three in front of him, they looked away, slightly ashamed, mostly trying not to relive harsh memories, "It's how we move past it that makes us who we are." Bruce looked back to Sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let us help you." Sasuke looked down and sighed.

"Do you have a shower? Because I'm covered in a lot of blood."

Bruce chuckled slightly, "Barbra could you please show Sasuke to the guest room." He turned to Sasuke, "There's a bathroom in the room, you should be comfortable there. Breakfast is at eight in the morning, we can talk more then, now I imagine you're tired."

Sasuke nodded slowly as Barbra motioned him to follow her up the stairs. She led him through the doorway and into a library of sorts; the walls were lined with books except one wall was the entire doorway. They left that room and found themselves walking down a hall, the hall was wide enough to fit them both walking side by side. They walked in awkward silence for several moments until they arrived at a wooden door that seemed identical to all the others that lined the hall.

"Well, this is you," Barbra opened the door allowing Sasuke to take in the scent of freshly washed sheets. "Alfred must've made the room for you; usually it's a lot dustier."

Sasuke walked in without a word as Barbra followed him in the room which was large, containing a king-sized bed up against the wall, a dresser with multiple drawers, a large TV that hung from the wall, and a door on the far end that he could only guess led to the bathroom.

"Well, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, and try not to be late to breakfast, Alfred makes the most amazing pancakes you've ever had." Barbra smiled as Sasuke reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and off his body causing Barbra's cheeks to heat up suddenly.

"I haven't had pancakes in four years and I haven't eaten any food in days." Sasuke said tossing his shirt lazily onto the bed.

"I'm sure Alfred will be more than happy to whip you up something if you haven't eaten in days, most people pass out from exhaustion after forty-eight hours without food, are you sure you're ok?" Barbra tried to keep her eyes from traveling down his muscular form.

"Ninja like me can fight for days without food or water, I'll be fine."

Barbra chuckled nervously and tried to hide her blush as she backed out of the room, "Well if you need anything," she accidently backed into the door frame rubbing the small lump now present on the back of her head, "Uh just ask, have a good night." She quickly stepped away and closed the door, pressing her back to the wood she sighed, why was she feeling so nervous and out of place with this boy? She had plenty of boys crush over her at her school and it never made her react this way before, she was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a throat clearing.

"Ahem," Dick exclaimed, "Did he like the room?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Uh yea he uh did, although I'm not sure I could even tell with that stoic look he always wears."

Dick smiled, "Your face looks like a tomato by the way, if you like him, you should talk to him." Dick chuckled as Barbra threw her hands up into the air.

"I just met the guy!"

…

The next morning, Sasuke's eyes snapped open in preparation for battle, it wasn't until several seconds after he awoke that he realized the fight was over. Sasuke trained his entire life to fight on instinct and after fighting a war for multiple days without rest, I suppose it's easy to forget the simple things when waking up in a stranger's house. He sat up and realized his injuries were all but healed, he felt only slightly sore around his abdomen were Madara had plunged his blade. He moved his legs to the edge of his bed and placed them on the cold tile, he could feel the Rinnegan imposing unwanted killing intent upon the surrounding area, he stared at his reflection in the tile and how his Rinnegan blazed without him putting any effort, he closed the eye and stood to his feet.

Unbeknownst to him, Barbra stood outside Sasuke's door with her back against the wall facing the room, her heart was pounding and she was attempting to feel her pulse. She had never felt such absolute terror before, just being in proximity of Sasuke caused this? Could it be something else? She was only trying to make sure he wouldn't sleep through breakfast but, now she felt uneasy as the horrible feeling faded, her heart rate returned to normal. She could hear the running water of the bathroom, it was best she just wait for him at the table now that she was sure he wasn't still sleeping. She turned around and straightened herself out, she was in a blue crop top with matching pajama pants, she wasn't sure if this was proper attire to wear around a guest but, she shook the thought without caring.

Sasuke stared at his reflection in the mirror; he had scars across his chest, some fresh and some old. He stared at his onyx eye and immediately came to a realization that caused him to snap the marble sink in two as he dashed for the exit. In mere seconds he was facing the family and their butler as a large table filled with steaming plates of breakfast foods filled his senses. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, cereal, fresh fruits, sausage, ham, and many other enticing foods were laid out in front of him but he barely noticed any of it.

"Where is it?" he asked in a rushed tone.

Bruce looked up from his plate and raised an eyebrow, "Your manners? Out the window apparently."

Sasuke scoffed, "My stuff, I came here with something, where is it?"

"Your 'stuff' is in the cave, next to the computer." Dick added as he shoveled mounds of bacon into his mouth and suddenly the ninja was gone.

He dashed into the cave with incredible speeds and when he arrived he smiled, there it was, his blade was still sheathed, his bag of kunai and throwing stars and, most importantly, the headband he had received as a parting gift. At the moment it was the only thing he treasured, Naruto was the only person who never gave up on him, he never once thought that he couldn't be saved, all the others gave up at a certain point, even the rose haired kunoichi had professed false love to Naruto simply to convince him that Sasuke was a lost cause but, Naruto never wavered. He stood by him until the very end and that was more impressive than any ability the jinchūriki ever possessed; his undying will to keep his word.

Sasuke walked lazily up the stairs as he stared at the headband intently, it was all he had left and he refused to lose it.

As he approached the table once again, Barbra, Dick and Bruce all placed their eyes on him. They waited for him to say something but he didn't, he simply sat down across from Barbra and began serving himself. He bowed his head to Bruce and Alfred who exchanged a confused look, "Thank you for the meal." His heritage did resemble the Japanese as he was taught by his parents to thank a person if they were giving unwarranted kindness especially in the form of a meal.

Bruce continued to read his paper without looking up, "Here in America we don't usually give thanks before a meal; it's a preference not a necessity." Bruce stood and grabbed something from a table not too far from where they were eating; Bruce placed a book on the table in front of Sasuke and smiled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Japanese to English dictionary, read it, memorize it and learn your way through our language. You said you had some sort of eye power, use it."

Sasuke activated the Sharingan in right eye; he then furthered it into some sort of pin-wheel design. He opened the book and scanned through it and after a few minutes looked up at Barbra.

"Hi, how you are?" He spoke in nearly perfect English causing Dick to look up from his food and Barbra to drop her spoon into her cereal bowl.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "That was nearly perfect, keep at it and you should have our language down in less than a week."

Sasuke cleared his throat and switched back to his native tongue, "I was a child prodigy back home, and I suppose that's the case here too."

Barbra curved a smile and looked on in amazement, "And your eye? Its red and weird looking," Sasuke smiled at this and touched his cheek just below his eye.

"My Sharingan, it's an heriditory ability that allows me to memorize things and see things faster, English doesn't seem too difficult." Sasuke allowed his Sharingan to morph back into its three tomoes design, "And I can further power up the Sharingan to gain a Mangekyou Sharingan which gives me further ocular power and incredible abilities. I can read ten times as fast as any person and my perception only increases. These eyes are my birthright and the only thing left connecting me to my family."

Barbra listened as she was intrigued by the man's abilities, "And your other eye? Is it just an empty socket or is it a Sharingan too?"

Sasuke sighed and opened his left eye revealing a purple ripple design completely over shadowing his entire eye; the pupil was a tomoe with multiple other tomoes surrounding it. "It's called a Rinnegan; it grants me an expansive amount of other abilities that would take me the rest of the day to explain. Let's just say it basically puts me on par with a God."

Sasuke continued eating as if it were a completely normal thing to compare oneself to a God, Barbra and Dick exchanged a look before continuing their breakfast. Bruce broke the silence by speaking up, "Well you guys have some shopping to do, I have got some League business to take care of, we're supposed to be introducing the individual sidekicks to the Hall of Justice next week."

Dick and Barbra shouted in unison, "Don't call us sidekicks!"

Bruce ignored them and walked out of the room towards the room that held the entrance to the cave.

"League? Hall of Justice? Sidekicks? What is all of that supposed to mean?" Sasuke repeated still eating fresh fruits and bacon.

Dick sighed, rubbing his stomach in satisfaction, "Well, here in our world, we have guardian heroes known as the Justice League, and they have partners that are commonly known as sidekicks, although; we prefer being called partners."

"Where I come from, we had Kage who were generally the strongest in each village; they led and protected the villages from powerful threats. In the end all five Kage joined together to defeat a common enemy and formed the Allied Shinobi Forces." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Who was the unlucky threat that had to face five different armies at once?" Barbra joked as Sasuke shrugged.

"Just a guy, who decimated the Kage and an army of eighty-thousand."

Dick and Barbra exchanged a look of surprise before standing up simultaneously, "How about we find you a decent shirt so we can go shopping," Barbra suggested as Alfred came in to pick up their cleared dishes.

Sasuke looked over at Alfred and sighed, "I don't suppose you have a sidekick too?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow and sighed, "I'm afraid I don't speak Japanese sir." He spoke in English and didn't waver to continue along picking up dishes. Sasuke learned enough English from the dictionary to understand the basic gist of what he was saying but just barely.

…

Barbra, Dick, and Sasuke approached a large building with a multitude of windows and lights sprayed across it.

"And what are those?"

"Cars, they move and transport people from place to place."

"Oh yea, I got hit by one of those when I first arrived here yesterday."

Sasuke had been asking questions about nearly everything he saw that he didn't understand billboards, IPods, airplanes, motorcycles, and anything else that didn't seem familiar.

They walked through the entrance and Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he stared up at all of the signs and shops, "It's like Konoha condensed into a single room!"

Barbra pulled on Sasuke's white collar which was just one of Bruce's white t-shirt's that didn't fit him anymore and was still three sizes too big, "Come on you can marvel at the impossibilities after we get you clothes!"

The three ventured through the store and eventually landed in the teen section for men.

"This is what people wear? You guys dress so…" He looked Dick and Barbra up and down before looking back to the clothing in front of him, "Nice compared to this."

They approached an isle of sweatshirts and jackets and found Barbra searching through a rack of shirts.

Sasuke looked around and noticed a single jacket he liked. He pulled it from its rack and noticed it looked perfect for a new take on his old shirt that he arrived in. A solid purple hoodie that matched perfectly with the color of his Susanoo, he smiled at it genuinely. It was the first thing he actually enjoyed about this world so far, after having that thought he looked over at Barbra who pulled a shirt from the rack and analyzed it. He smiled again; maybe the hoodie wasn't the only thing he liked about this world so far.

Barbra paused, "What?"

Sasuke's smiled immediately faded, "Nothing, I thought of something funny." He deadpanned immediately, he was a master at hiding his emotions, his brother taught him that.

At that moment, they heard gun shots, loud popping in the air that reminded Sasuke of fireworks. Both Barbra and Dick immediately hit the floor, dropping to their stomachs and reaching for their individual belts although Sasuke couldn't imagine why.

"What?" he asked standing as everyone else had dropped aside from him, "Is this another thing I don't know about?"

Barbra whispered, "Yea it's called a gun, now get down!"

Sasuke scoffed, "You don't seem scared so why should I be?"

Sasuke turned at the sound of shouting, "Hey! Everyone shut up and keep your heads down! We take the money and we leave and no one gets hurt!"

Sasuke looked down again, "Should they be doing that?"

"What? No! They're robbing the store! Would you get down already? Let us handle this!" Barbra pulled a shuriken from her belt as Dick did the same.

"Nah I got this." Sasuke walked out of the isle to see three men all in masks, one held a long, light machine-gun up in the air aiming it at random people in the store, the other two filled a duffle bag with money from the cash register.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled in his best English, "You not should be that doing!"

Barbra face-palmed and groaned, "He's hopeless."

The three exchanged looks before shrugging and looking back at Sasuke, "Dude just shut up and sit down!"

"Baka," The man was surprised to hear a Japanese word which was about the only word he knew in Japanese before he fell into unconsciousness.

Sasuke stood behind the man, all of a sudden, in a feat of great speed; he had chopped the man in the neck in the blink of an eye.

Everything was silent until one of the thieves dropped the duffle in awe.

"You want some?" Sasuke was barely pronouncing his words right but that made him no less intimidating. The thief raised his gun to eye level and pulled the trigger and that was it, Barbra knew he was done for, a gonner, dead for sure. She cracked an eye open to see that Sasuke stood, with his palm up in front of his face. He opened the palm to reveal a smoking bullet that slowly fell to the ground and clinked on the tile.

The man dropped his gun and ran for the exit immediately; the other man dropped the mound of cash still in his hand and pulled his automatic weapon up to his waist before firing rapidly.

Sasuke's eye immediately shifted into the scarlet Jutsu as everything around him began to slow down. He walked casually past the bullets as they appeared to be moving in slow-motion but, to everyone else he sped past the bullets in a blur, moving to behind the man and grabbing the gun by its barrel, moving it upwards to the ceiling until he broke the man's trigger finger.

He analyzed the gun with his one Sharingan and sighed, "No wonder why we don't have these back home, completely unreliable and way too messy. Plus how are you supposed to be stealthy when shooting one of these?"

The man fell to his knees clutching his hand tightly, "Oh yea, the other guy."

Sasuke moved towards the exit and dashed outside to find a man backing out of a parking space at high speeds. "Round two?" Sasuke stepped in front of the man's car as he switched gears and prepared to run the man down.

Barbra and Dick ran out the door and watched as the tires squealed on the asphalt and sped towards Sasuke. He sighed and put his arms out, catching the car by the hood, his feet stuck to the ground by chakra, he lifted the car off of the ground to relinquish it of its traction. Sasuke placed the car neatly on its side to make sure it wouldn't move.

"Is that good enough?" Sasuke shouted to Barbra and Dick who were dumbfounded by the feat of strength. They're jaws hung loose in amazement, "Yea, that's good." Dick mumbled as he wondered just how strong he really was.

…

Sasuke walked into Wayne Manor wearing the purple hoodie he had picked out in the store as men wearing suits came carrying multiple bags of clothes and other items.

"Well I'm satisfied," Sasuke mumbled as he headed for his room.

Barbra stepped in front of him getting in close proximity to him, "You know I'm not going to stop buggin you until you tell me how strong you really are, or until you spar with me."

"In due time, now I need to get some rest," Sasuke walked passed her and headed again for his room.

Barbra had only gotten a brief look into his eye before he walked passed her but she was something, the darkness was still there, lingering,as if he was just hiding it behind a mask of sadness. The look in his eye spoke of utter pain and agony but, being here with her and DIck, didnt help it all...

Well that's all folks!

I hope you guys like this fic so far and if you like Ben 10 in any way, check out my other story called The Justice Era. It's a Ben 10/ Young Justice Crossover and it's pretty well written if I do say so myself.

I may not update this story too often but it will be updated, just expect it to be less frequent.

And if you want to give me an idea or motivate me to update faster than, REVIEW! Honestly reading your input and how much you hate/love the story makes my day and motivates me to update the story so that's your best move if you want quicker updates.

I had a story called Vengeance or Justice up a few months ago and it wasn't very successful, mostly from lack of writing experience but, I'm back and I've had some practice so I think im better prepared for this.

Till next chapter! Stay Awesome Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Own Young Justice or Naruto

 **Adjusting**

 **Gotham City; Wayne Manor; April 17th; 5:48AM.**

Sasuke awoke with a startle; his eyes scanned the room prepared to lash out at any given threat. He found the loud beeping that awoke him; the clock next to his bed flashed six in the morning. Sasuke pulled the covers off of him and placed his feet on the cold tile. He hated waking up this early, everything was hazy, even for his shinobi senses, and everything seemed colder. Sasuke ignored the tender calls of the warm blankets and began getting ready for his first day at the academy.

After his brief shower, he faced himself in the mirror. He looked as his Rinnegan blazed in no general direction. He sighed, "How am I supposed to keep you a secret all day? I guess I could keep my eye closed but, that seems like too much work." Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Sasuke quickly wrapped himself in a towel and made his way to the door to answer it, he swung the door open lazily to find an awestricken Barbara who was as red as Sasuke's Sharingan.

"What? We dont leave for another hour," he deadpanned.

Barbara gulped audibly as she ripped her eyes from his chest; she extended her hands which held a gift in them, wrapped neatly in a small box.

"What is it?" Sasuke opened the box and found a black leather eye-patch, folded neatly in the center.

"I knew you wouldn't want to keep your eye closed all day long or risk anyone seeing it so, I bought this for you yesterday at the mall." Barbara's blush faded for a moment as Sasuke scoffed slightly.

"I don't think this is my kinda-" Sasuke was going to finish his sentence until he saw Barbara's disappointed face at the sound of the first part of his sentence. Sasuke sighed softly and grabbed the eye-patch from the box, "I love it," he said in his stoic monotone; he placed it over his Rinnegan and looked around for a moment.

"Do you really like it, because we could totally go and get it exchanged if you want to? I mean as long as we're there we could get lunch or something?" Sasuke narrowed his eye at her, he looked disappointed in something but he didn't let it show too much.

"I'm fine, thanks for the gift." He closed the door in her face and turned around, a loud sigh escaping his lips. The one thing he hated about all the girls in Konoha is that they fawned over him. They went out of their way to give him unnecessary gifts and ask him out on a daily basis, he had nothing against Barbara, in fact she was far more tolerable than the other girls of Konoha but, he could see her already becoming more like Sakura as time passed. Sakura was a good team mate and a better friend but, he had never met anyone more annoying than her back when they were still in the Academy. Sasuke shook the thought and readied himself for school.

He sighed as he looked himself up and down in the mirror, "In the words of an old friend; what a drag." Sasuke wore a suit, which he hated, with burgundy trim and a black vest under an even darker jacket. He wore long dark dress pants and socks to match. Sasuke sighed once again and touched the material of his eyepatch, it was soft but firm. He suddenly felt bad for shutting the door in her face and being rude, as annoying as fawning girls are, they don't deserve to be shunned.

Barbara walked past Sasuke's door on her way to the front exit; she groaned slightly but not only at her earlier rejection but, the fact that it was Monday was enough reason to groan. She approached the front and checked if she had everything she needed. Rummaging through her bag she blew a crimson strand of hair from her face and continued to the door.

Sasuke emerged from his room in his uniform and walked up to Barbara, she never really realized how tall he was until he looked down on her and sighed, "So we have to wear these dumb out-fits every single day?"

"Pretty much, now let me hear your best English."

Sasuke sighed and cleared his throat, "Hello, how are you?" He still had a faint accent but otherwise his English was perfect, spot on.

"Wow that was impressive for someone who started learning two days ago," Barbara commented in English as Sasuke continued in English as well.

"Well I kind of cheated but, I guess that counts too," Sasuke walked past her and towards the door, he had studied the night before, using his Mangekyou to memorize the letters, the pronunciations, the definitions; he studied relentlessly for hours through the night but, he was far too prideful to admit he tried as hard as he did.

"So should we go?" Sasuke asked as Dick stepped out into the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he did so.

"Nine hours of sleep isn't enough," Dick groaned as he walked to the door and nearly crashed into it.

Barbara smiled slightly, "All-set, let's get going."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked around for a moment before turning back to Barbara, "Where's Bruce?"

"Probably still prowling the Gotham skyline, putting the fear of God into drug dealers and what-not," Barbara chuckled and walked out the door.

"I've seen Gods; Bruce isn't that scary." Sasuke followed her as Dick followed him, bumping his shoulder on the door frame by accident on the way out.

"Bruce doesn't usually get back until seven or eight in the morning, and then he'll sleep until four in the afternoon." Dick recited as a long black limousine pulled up in front of them; Alfred emerged and opened the door for them.

Dick's eyes snapped open, "Wait a sec, is Sasuke speaking in English? Since when?"

Sasuke smiled slightly, "Last night," Sasuke looked outside the window as they pulled away from Wayne Manor; he watched the sunrise and contemplated the last few days. He couldn't understand any of this.

"Why is Bruce so forth coming with me? From what you say he doesn't trust anybody so why me?" Sasuke's question drew the attention of Barbara and Dick; they shared looks before turning back to him.

"We asked ourselves the same question, he already revealed his secret I.D to you and it took him days to that with me, weeks for Babs." Dick jabbed his thumb over to Barbara who shrugged.

"Bruce seems to really trust you, he usually has a killer instinct for danger but it looks like he doesn't get that vibe off of you."

Sasuke grumbled, "I've killed plenty, I'm no saint."

Barbara smiled, "Even the devil can be trustworthy, if you know him well enough." She reached over and placed a hand on Sasuke's but, he yanked his away from hers abruptly.

"You don't know me!" Sasuke exclaimed, it made no sense, someone who was revered as the greatest martial artist and detective on the planet wouldn't trust him automatically for any reason, would he?

"Look, Bruce is a complicated person; you can never really know why he does something unless he flat out tells you, if you really want to know than you should ask him yourself." Dick sat back in his seat and plugged his headphones into his ear.

It was several minutes of contemplation before they arrived at the Academy that the two spoke about. It looked more like a castle for a Lord of Land rather than a school. Sasuke sighed; it was going to be a very long day.

…

Sasuke walked through the halls and students and teachers alike stared at him in awe, girls fawned and boys shuttered at his demeanor.

Sasuke made his way to the front office with Barbara and Dick leading the way, once they entered, they approached the front desk and requested Sasuke's schedule.

"Students name?" the bored secretary asked as she typed away on the computer in front of her. Her breath reeked of coffee and failure, she definitely hated her job.

"Sasuke Wayne." Barbara announced as Sasuke immediately spoke up in contradiction.

"That's not my-" Sasuke was practically tackled by Dick as Barbara smiled and nodded, receiving the schedule she turned around.

Sasuke pushed Dick off of him and dusted himself off, "What was that for? Why did you lie about my name?"

"Bruce adopted you, that means your last name is legally Wayne now. Besides, a secret identity works better if you use an alias."

Sasuke scoffed, "Who said I wanted a secret identity?"

Barbara looked down at the ground, "Trust me, you'll want one." She walked past them both and back into the crowded halls.

"That's so stupid," Sasuke muttered as Dick stood and walked besides him.

…

 **Konohagakure; Land of Fire; 6:27AM.**

"No prison on Earth can hold you, we both know that." Naruto whispered as the man behind bars shifted in his shackles. He was strung up by his arms and legs, with a metal clamp covering his eyes. A device strapped to his neck blinked to life as Madara was shocked painfully. It was the first of its kind, made specifically to block chakra and shock the user when he attempted to use it.

"So then why haven't you killed me yet, young Jinchūriki?" Madara Uchiha, both injured and dehydrated, manage to mumble under his breath.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You'll get what's coming to you, Kakashi, Tsunade, and I will make sure of it."

"You're not sure you can, are you boy?"

"Everyone can die! You made that very clear to me, the people you murdered in the name of false peace will not go unavenged; I promise you that." Naruto forced himself to stay put as every cell in his body wanted to rip the man to pieces.

"I fought with Hashirama for twenty-four hours straight, I was then stabbed repeatedly and left for dead and I still managed to live for sixty more years before passing of old age, what do you possibly think you can do to me that I haven't already survived?" Madara chuckled lightly but began coughing violently mid-laugh.

"I'll cut your damn head off if I have to," Naruto turned and walked passed the three Hyugas who had their Byakugan trained on the prisoner 24/7.

Madara laughed harder as he looked down at his collar, it beeped and a hummed tranquilly, _'Now we play the waiting game'._

…

 **Gotham City; Gotham Academy; 3:35PM.**

Sasuke awoke with a small amount of drool slipping down his cheek. The classroom was empty and the teacher was standing above him with an angered look on her face, "Mr. Wayne, sleeping on your first day doesn't make a good first impression you know…"

"Uh, sorry?" Sasuke asked as he couldnt truly care less about her or her class; he stood and collected his things.

"The bell rang four minutes ago; I'm surprised you could sleep through it." The teacher turned and walked back to her desk, "You should probably make your way to you're the parent pick-up, I'm sure your father is waiting?"

"Whatever."

Sasuke didn't like this new system of school; it was hardly worth anything to learn about advanced math and how to analyze twentieth century poetry, learning how to kill properly was much more efficient and useful.

…

Sasuke entered his new home with delight; being done with an activity had never been so refreshing. School was long, boring and pointless in Sasuke's eyes so he refused to pay it any mind. As they entered the mansion, Barbara and Dick noticed something immediately. There was a small light next to the entrance to the Cave; it blinked red as if notifying someone of something.

Barbara gained a serious look on her face, "Where's Bruce?" she asked Alfred as he sighed and shut the door behind them.

"Master Bruce is still in his chamber sleeping, he asked that he not be disturbed."

Dick scoffed, "Well tell him to get turbed, we need to talk."

Sasuke turned and raised an eyebrow, "What? What's wrong?"

Alfred lowered his head, "I do apologize, Master Dick, but he specifically told me not to disturb him under any circumstance."

Dick and Barbara sucked their teeth simultaneously and moved for the Cave, "If he wants to sleep, than fine, let him, we can do this on our own!" Dick announced.

"Do what?" Sasuke asked again following them into the cave.

Barbara pumped her fist into the air, "Totally, we can just swoop in and save the day ourselves!" they pranced down the stairs with Sasuke close behind.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on!?" Sasuke shouted as Dick pulled himself into Bruce's chair.

"Looks like Bane's old factory is up and running again, this'll be easy." Dick chuckled as Sasuke came from behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Who's Bane? What Island?"

Barbara sighed, "Bane's is probably Batman's physically strongest recurring enemy; he developed a special toxin that causes extreme muscle growth and density. His muscles are as dense as concrete."

Barbara grabbed a small case from a desk beside Sasuke and walked behind a small changing wall.

Dick typed away on the computer, an image of a small island appeared as Dick narrated, "Bane's central operations took place on this Island, Isla Santa Prisca." The location displayed itself on the screen above him, "Batman's computer just detected a shipment departing Santa Prisca's docks only 3 hours ago. If we go and do some recon, maybe we can find out who the buyer is!"

Barbara stepped out from behind the changing wall in a skin-tight spandex onesie; her cowl was pulled back allowing her long red locks to spill out around her neck. The bat symbol was displayed across her chest in bright yellow, matching her utility belt and gloves.

Sasuke sighed and turned towards the desk that held his possessions, "I guess I'll grab my kunai bag," Sasuke stated as he turned towards the stairs.

Barbara and Dick shared a look that stopped Sasuke in his tracks, "Actually, maybe you shouldn't go." Barbara muttered rubbing her arm nervously.

"What? Why?" Sasuke turned with an eyebrow raised, "You saw me at the mall, I can take this Bane character."

Dick stepped forwards, "We know that but, you don't know anything about this world, Bane could have some advanced tech and we don't have time to stop and explain everything." Nor did they want him stealing their thunder of saving the day.

Sasuke scoffed, "What? So now I'm dead weight?"

Barbara sighed, "Look, if you're gonna act like a five year old, you can do it somewhere else. We don't have time for this; you aren't coming so deal with it." Barbara turned and headed for the Batmobile as Sasuke turned and realized Dick was already in his costume. The Batmobile shifted parts at the press of a button, the vehicle morphed into the Batwing as it was designed to; a sleek, black, fast jet-plane that can fly at under Mach 3 with ease.

"Don't tell Bruce we left, if he asks, make something up." Barbara hopped into the jet, next to Dick, in the pilot seat. The engines blared before sounding a loud roar and taking off out of the cave.

"What a drag," Sasuke turned to walk around when he noticed Alfred staring at him from a few feet away.

"You aren't going to say anything, are you?"

Alfred sighed and turned around, "They do this all the time; Master Bruce will figure it out himself."

Sasuke watched as Alfred left the room to Sasuke, who reflected on the past few moments.

 _Sasuke didn't know how exactly to feel but his thoughts drifted, was he not suited to be a hero in this world? He was definitely powerful but, maybe he should expand his arsenal. The Rinnegan allows a shinobi to access all chakra types and natures, while Naruto had training in changing chakra natures, Sasuke did not. Naruto was able to utilize this ability to summon multi chakra-nature Rasenshuriken of seven different types. Wait, that's it! As a tribute to Naruto, Sasuke officially dedicated himself to mastering the Rasenshuriken._ Sasuke halted his inner thoughts and pounded his fist into the palm of his hand, he was determined to succeed!

Sasuke immediately crossed his legs and fell into a sitting position still on the floor of the Bat-cave. He held his left palm out and grasped his wrist with his right hand; he focused on the center of his palm and allowed his Rinnegan to blaze behind his eye-patch, a light blue energy swirled around into the center forming the basic Rasengan. A bead of sweat grazed his cheek and swung down his chin, Sasuke sighed, "This may be harder than I expected."

Sasuke attempted the next step, he focused intently and tried with all of his chakra to form the Rasenshuriken, the energy spun and began to spread out before warping. The energy collapsed and exploded sending Sasuke into the air and onto his back.

"A lot harder than I expected."

…

 **2 hours later**

Bruce's eyes snapped open, his training allowed him to survey the room with a single glance; everything seemed normal except, it was far too quite. Dick should be playing loud music and Barbara should be doing her hair with the loudest hair drier known to man. Bruce stepped towards the door and swung it open only to face Alfred holding a silver platter of food.

"Alfred?"

The butler sighed with a small smile, "You always wake up hungry, sir."

"Where are Barbara and Dick?" he questioned.

"Ah, you should ask Master Sasuke, he's in the cave if I recall."

As if on cue, a loud shouting echoed through Wayne Manor, "God damn it!"

Bruce rolled his eyes and stepped down the stairs, he walked until he entered the room that led to the cave. Once down the stairs, he witnessed the reason behind the shouting.

Sasuke was shirtless covered in ash and burnt clothing standing in the middle of the Cave with his arm outstretched, "God damn it!"

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked.

"Training, leave me be." Sasuke attempted to shift the Rasengan once more as the orb of energy warped and collapsed once again, causing a small explosion that sent Sasuke across the room, flying past Bruce who stopped and followed him with his eyes as he flew into the wall behind him.

"Where are Barbara and Dick?" He asked in a deadly tone as Sasuke pulled himself from the stone wall.

"They left to Santa Prisca, wherever that is."

"What?!" Bruce ran to his computer and began typing to find the alert for Santa Prisca's activity; he found the active report from 5 hours ago.

"You let them go alone?" Bruce asked turning towards Sasuke.

"They aren't alone, they have each other," Sasuke replied as he dusted the ash from his body.

"Idiot!"

"What? They made it sound like Bane was low-pickings," Sasuke said throwing his hands in the air.

Bruce stomped over to the wall where his armor and suit were displayed, "Maybe to Superman, but Bane has an army of soldiers and has enough skill to go up against me, he was trained by the League of Shadows and has deadly precision followed by incredible strength. They couldn't take him down on a good day."

Bruce pulled his armor on and clasped it tight, "They said it was just recon to see who the buyer of his drug was, no big deal." Sasuke muttered as Bruce pulled his cowl over his head and marched towards the Batmobile. Or the spot the Batmobile used to be in.

"They took my car didn't they?"

Sasuke shrugged and Bruce ran to the computer and typed a few buttons, as the wall to the cave opened up and spat a new, identical Batmobile that immediately shifted into the Batwing.

"Let me go and rescue them, I'm a lot faster anyways." Sasuke reached out to put his hand on Bruce's shoulder but was shrugged off by the dark knight.

"If I can't trust you to at least keep them from doing something as stupid as this, than why should I trust you to rescue them? Stay put, I'll take care of this myself." Bruce hopped into the pilot seat and rocketed towards the exit in one swift motion.

"I am not a child!" Sasuke shouted as he stared at the empty room lost in thought.

His eyes glanced over to an outfit in a glass case worn by a manikin; it was a long black cloak that covered the entire body from ankles to neck, the cloaks length spread upwards, surrounding his head up to his nose.

Sasuke rubbed his chin and looked over at the stripped bat-suit helmet; it was stripped of its rubber insulator and became just a hunk of enforced ceramic plastic, the helmets design spread all across the face and the back of the head. It resembled a sleek motorcycle helmet more than anything.

Sasuke allowed an evil grin to crawl across his face as he contemplated his plans.

After several long minutes of painting, Sasuke was left with a new helmet, one colored white with black rings painted across it, he also cut two symmetrical holes allowing him to see with the helmet on, "Perfect, just like Obito wore when he called himself Madara Uchiha."

Sasuke brought his hand up to his eye, removing his eye patch as he slid the helmet over his head. The helmets shadow shrouded his Sharingan and Rinnegan in darkness, from the outside there were was nothing but darkness behind his mask.

Sasuke donned the cloak flipping up its collar to shroud his identity further; he stepped towards the exit to the Batcave, he could see the empty fields that surrounded the single road that leads to the city. Sasuke's gaze fell on the coordinates of Isla Santa Prisca, his eyes narrowed and he instantly memorized the location and calculated the direction he had to take in his mind.

"They might recognize my voice," Sasuke rubbed the chin of his helmet and sighed before turning his gaze to the stairs where Alfred once again stood, lurking.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I could find something that changes voices or something." Sasuke's voice sounded muffled behind the mask but Alfred simply rolled his eyes in understanding.

After letting out a long, grief filled sigh, Alfred pointed to Bruce's desk in front of the computer console, "Bottom drawer; third cupboard to the left; it's black a has a red button on its tip."

Sasuke smirked coyly behind his mask before leaping the distance between him and the desk in a single second, he rummaged and pulled drawers off their hinges but finally came across a small black device, located exactly where Alfred had said it would be. He placed the device in his pocket under his cloak and switched it on.

The device sent a pulse that surrounded him and modified any sonic frequencies, including those produced by our vocal chords, and giving the user the ability to lower and raise the voice with the switch of a button. Sasuke opted for a deepened but clarified voice, so it would sound less muffled.

Sasuke stepped out onto the exit to the cave, a small tunnel that lead out to a lake and onto land on the other side, being submerged the entire time. Sasuke had no need for that; he stepped around the tunnel and towards the exit.

And then, he ran.

Sasuke flashed like a bolt of lightning, crossing the massive lake in seconds, he left a jet stream of wind across the ocean behind him. Blue lightening surged around his body and behind him as he ran; a lesser known ability similar to the Raikage's lightening chakra which is only possible for Sasuke thanks to the Rinnegan.

Lesson time, lightening travels at an impressive 224,000 miles per hour, to put it into perspective, take the Batwing for example. It travels at Mach 3 or 3 times the speed of sound, Lightening travels at Mach 298 or 298 times the speed of sound.

Sasuke crossed the ocean at speeds over a hundred times faster than the Batwing, he would arrive to show everyone just how qualified to be a hero he was in just minutes.

…

 **Isla; Santa Prisca; 5:57PM.**

While being covered in mostly forests and jungles, there were small amounts of untouched land all across the island, only a few miles but it was worth it. This island could remain completely neutral as it had no owner; it was also in international waters where America's laws had no jurisdiction.

Two posts dug into the ground, tied to the posts were Barbara and Dick, also known as Batgirl and Robin. Robin was knocked out cold; Batgirl had managed to stay conscious as Bane waited.

It was simple, capture his brats and the Batman comes running, and this time he wouldn't walk out alive. Bane raised a hand that actively summoned the entire army of soldiers surrounding the two captives.

Bane turned to Barbara and spoke, "It must be my lucky day finding you chiquita, when your boss comes running, he'll get a lifetimes worth of revenge served all at once." The buff man spoke with a thick Spanish accent before laughing hardly at Batgirl.

Barbara grunted, "You know the scenario Bane, you can't beat him! Soldiers like these can't stop Batman; they won't even slow him down."

Bane ceased his laughter and walked over to Barbara, "Soldiers like these? Perhaps if they were the average soldier your little scenario may play out in your favor, however, these aren't ordinary soldiers. The League of Shadows is having a civil war within its ranks, dozens are opposing Ra's Al Ghul's authority, and they were slaughtered, never even reached the surface. These are the ones who survived; following me in my crusade to go against Ra's and form my own League!" all the men and women around them cheered in support until Bane raised his hand to silence them.

"You must have like fifty people here? Batman can take twice that many enemies in his sleep." Barbara looked towards the ground in worry, _'Bruce had better bring the League with him otherwise we're dead in the water.'_

In the distance, a silhouette approached the captives as the former assassins intercepted him and surrounded him.

Bane's eyes widened from behind the circle of trained men surrounding the new comer, "You aren't Batman, who are you?"

The man chuckled and in a flash he was gone, the men searched for him all around them until they heard a deep menacing voice, "People call me the thing everyone fears the most, and only those who are immune to me can hope to defeat me." Bane turned around to find the cloaked figure lurking behind him; the figure looked up revealing his mask, white with black rings.

"They call me Pain," His deep voice growled as he narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

"I'll show you pain! Kill him!" The assassins flushed from behind him jumping at Pain who simply disappeared; jumping into the air and flying over the armies head. Landing behind them, they slowly realized and turned to face him.

"These are trained warriors? Pathetic."

Batgirl watched as the man disappeared and reappeared across the battle field, tossing men around like rag dolls. He tore through them, using his physical strength alone to knock them several feet away. Pain landed on his toes, he was ready to strike again however one enemy caught him off guard from behind, and he raised his blade above his head, screaming in preparation for a killing blow. Pain turned around and flashed his Rinnegan at the man. He froze in his place, fear pulsed through his body paralyzing his every muscle, the blade fell from his hands and he collapsed completely. The other men jumped at him, leaping in his direction with their weapons drawn and prepared to strike.

"Enough of this," Pain pulled his hands in and stretched them out around him, "Almighty Push."

An invisible force surrounded him, creating a dome like force field which expanded and knocked all of the fighters onto their backs, leaving them groaning in pain.

Pain turned and pulled two kunai from his sleeve, launching them into two other agents who prepared for attacks behind him. They collapsed and Pain turned to the last group of warriors who cringed at the sight before them.

Pain flashed towards them, sending a slight jab into each of their abdomens, which knocked each and every one of them out, except for one. One woman left, her long tangled black hair sprung in every direction, she looked in all directions, cowering as she gripped her weapon. She saw a flicker of movement and she sent her blade down expertly, she plunged her blade into her target, slipping it into Pain's abdomen.

Pain looked down at his wound and back up at the woman who's face went from one of triumph to one of horrifying fear, the man grabbed the blade with his bare hand and pulled it from his chest without so much as a whimper. "You think you can inflict Pain on me? Only those immune to me can hope to defeat me." Pain snapped the blade in two with only his fingers causing the woman to slip onto her back and attempt to crawl backwards.

"What's your name?" Pain asked as she swallowed audibly and stuttered awkwardly.

"J-Jade."

Pain sighed, "Run. I plan on getting far stronger than I am right now, so run and tell anyone who'll listen about what you saw here today."

Jade backed away and ran off the battle field and past Bane who watched on in absolute rage, "Who the hell do you think you are?" Bane pressed a button on his glove causing his muscles to expand massively, his entire body bulged with pure raw strength.

Pain looked back unimpressed, "Is that all? Give it your best shot."

Bane raised a fist above his head and stuck with the force of ten men, the strike echoed through the air as made direct contact with Pain's palm. The fist was caught mid-swing; he pulled on the fist pulling Bane to his knees in pain.

Pain laughed loudly, slapping his knee with his free hand, "I just decimated an army and you think you can stop me like that?" Pain dropped his wrist and immediately brought his knee up and dug it into Bane's solar-plexus, forcing the air from his lungs. Bane collapsed in a heap, a single strike brought him down effortlessly.

Pain brought his eyes to the captives; Robin was still unconscious while Barbara struggled to get free. Pain approached her as she struggled faster to get free. "Get away from me!" she shouted.

"Pshh… I just rescued you, ungrateful."

Barbara froze; she raised an eye brow under her cowl as Pain slowly came behind her and cut the restraints binding her to her post. The moment he cut her leg restraints, she dropped her body to ground, landing perfectly in a crouch; she used her legs to propel herself in a backflip over the post and attempting to drop her leg on top of Pain's head. Barbara witnessed it, one second his head was undefended and the next, his arm was up guarding his head. Incredible speed.

She landed behind him and threw a jab to the back of his head but he moved his head to the right, dodging the attack, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her over his head attempting to slam her body on the ground. She countered, by spinning her wrist in his grip; she swung her feet inside and slammed them into Pain's chest. The move was intended to use the opponents strength against him but, Pain didn't even budge.

"Impressive," Pain started as Batgirl pushed off of Pain's chest and back flipped to a halt several feet away, "Im surprised that over grown ape managed to capture you."

Pain walked over to Robin's post and began to untie him, severing his restraints and picking him up.

Batgirl raised two throwing stars and glared at Pain, "Put him down."

Pain handed Robin into his left arm and gripped his helmet with his left hand, "Relax Barbara," Pain removed his helmet revealing Sasuke's messy raven colored hair, "It's me." Sasuke reached into his pocket and shut off the voice-modifier.

Barbara's jaw dropped instantly, she looked around at the decimation, a small army of trained assassins were picked apart effortlessly by a single man, and it was Sasuke?

Sasuke held his helmet in one hand and Robin in the other, "Next time you tell me to stay put, consider your options carefully."

"Why didn't you tell me you were capable of _that_!?" Barbara motioned to the scene behind her, "You're a monster!"

Sasuke turned and gave her a warm smile, "I prefer demon, if you don't mind."

Barbara's fearful look turned completely inside out, she smiled and remembered the last few days and the Sasuke she had been getting to know as of late, a kind hearted person.

Sasuke knew he was being out of character, usually he was a serious stoic man with angst pouring off of him in waves but, in light of losing his entire old life, he decided to make the best of the life he has left. He shared a warm smile with Barbara who smiled back.

…

The three of them were lined up in the Batcave; Sasuke, Barbara and Dick, who had regained consciousness, were being reprimanded for their actions or at least they thought they were.

Batman paced in front of them, he did so for several minutes and continued for many more. After about ten minutes of silence Batman shattered it like glass with a solid, "Good work."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You aren't mad? How are you not mad?"

Batman gripped his cowl and pulled it back revealing his raven black hair, "I was young once too, I know how impressing your parental figures can be satisfying but, if Sasuke hadn't shown up, we would have been dead meat." Bruce smiled, "You're still grounded, I'm just saying I understand why you did what you did."

Sasuke threw his hands into the air, "What did I do?"

"No, not you, I have something specific in mind for you." Bruce turned and walked towards his computer, "Killer Croc escaped from prison three hours ago, I've been tracking him through sightings but I can't get a fix on his location."

Sasuke shrugged, "So? What do you want me to do?"

"Help me catch him," Bruce pulled his cowl over his head once again, "Your ocular prowess would be useful and since you already have the costume on…" Batman trailed off as Sasuke sighed.

"Ugh, fine, as long as im not 'grounded' for this," Sasuke slid his helmet on and flipped the voice modifier on.

…

 **Konohagakure; Land of Fire; 6:30.**

"Did you hear the news?" A Hyuga shouted outside of Madara Uchiha's cell.

"What?" the other Hyuga responded, looking away from Madara.

The villainous Uchiha listened; he focused all his senses and felt out the situation, his years of training and experience helped hone these senses allowing him to virtually see without the use of his eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha is alive!"

Madara's eyes widened under his brace, he could feel their enthusiasm and it was sickening.

"How do you know that? Who told you?" the Hyuga asked as his clan member answered.

"Lord Naruto said he was able to sense Sasuke's chakra with his Honored Sage Mode, he said they were going to find a way to bring him home but, it could be years-" The Hyuga continued on with insignificant details. Madara perked up, he could feel them. Turning away, conversing amongst each other, their attention to him was minimal.

He took this opportunity; he negated all of his chakra and relied only on his physical strength. He yanked on his arm and leg shackles and in seconds he snapped all four in a single stroke. His next move was to tear off his collar, and the moment he did, he felt a rush of power overwhelm him.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" From Madara's mouth spewed massive flames, instantly frying the Hyugas who guarded him.

Alarms sound, people scramble, and a massive, four-armed blue avatar emerged from the prison building.

…

Naruto slammed his palm on the desk as people ran in and out of his office in a hurry. "I told you we should have killed him back when Sasuke left!" He stood abruptly and faced Tsunade, "This was inevitable and I can't fight Madara without my other half."

Tsunade sighed, "Madara can't fight all five nations at once all by himself, and the other Kages are on their way to-"

"Madara beat all five of you before! The only chance we have is me…" Naruto turned and looked out his window as burning buildings collapsed and multiple shinobi attempted Jutsu on the blue prison escapee.

Naruto jumped out the window, ignoring Tsunade's calls of warning, he leaped fist first; slamming his knuckles into the Susanoo's abdomen, the raw strength Naruto possessed cracked the exterior of the avatar's skin and knocked it on its side.

"You want a fight you pick it with me!" Naruto shouted, "I'm the current Hokage and I say this won't stand! I've decided that you just died, Madara." His skin was quickly covered in yellow burning chakra, his aura ignited and his pupils shifted, the truth seeking orbs formed and floated around Naruto as one formed a long black staff and felt itself right into the palm of the jinchūriki's hand.

The tall Susanoo watched him for a single moment before allowing four blades of chakra to form in its hands.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as his blazing chakra became thicker and more pronounced, he grew until the nine-tailed demon formed around him, he stood at over a hundred feet tall.

"You want to battle me? You are nothing without Sasuke, at least compared to a God." Madara allowed his sacred God Tree Chakra to ignite inside himself, his red armor melted and morphed until it resembled a white cloak, his own truth seeking orbs formed around him as his cloak extended just passed his ankles, his Rinnegan formed and spun in both of his eyes.

"You're no God! This ends now!"

…

 **Gotham City; Downtown; 10:15PM.**

Pain, which was Sasuke's official hero codename, leapt across alley ways in the dead of night. They had spent hours in the cave tracking Killer Croc's where-abouts and connecting sightings for a possible location or area to search.

Batman long jumped across an alley; landing on the gravel and surveying the area before continuing on to the next. It all happened in a matter of seconds.

"So, is he normally _only_ spotted in sewers or is that new?"

"Croc adapted the tendencies of his namesake, he finds the sewers comfortable and anyone who comes down there is trespassing in his eyes." Batman leapt off the edge of a building but instead of landing on the next, he glided down with the use of his custom cape.

Pain pencil dropped off the building nonchalantly yet landed gracefully on the ground next to the dark knight. They walked around the corner and faced a rather large manhole.

"It's a maintenance hatch, meant to fit all the tools and equipment needed down in the sewer. The perfect size for Croc to wiggle his way down," Batman stepped closer and pulled out a crowbar.

"We don't have time for that," Pain's deep voice muttered as he used his chakra to stick his hand to the sewer cover.

"Are you sure you can lift it, it weighs-" Pain effortlessly lifted his hand bringing the sewer cap with him, "A lot, you sure are full of surprises."

Pain dropped into the sewer and looked around, the smell was intensely vomit inducing, but he didn't have much of a problem with it. His Rinnegan scanned the entire sewer line in seconds, "He's this way."

Batman followed the shinobi through the dark, holding a bright green glow stick for his personal sight.

Pain turned his head slightly as he walked, "Why do you trust me?"

Batman raised an eyebrow under his cowl, "What does that mean?"

Pain scoffed, "You know what I mean, the most dangerous and prepared fighter on Earth and you trust me on the spot, you confirmed my story without any evidence, you pay for my clothes, my food. Why?"

"I did an X-Ray scan on you while you were unconscious, blood tests, DNA tests… you're body has an entirely separate system of veins, nearly identical to ours, that transports chakra through-out your body. I was able to instantly confirm the fact that you weren't from this Dimension." Batman concluded as he walked.

"And then why trust the rest of my story? Why trust the fact that I wouldn't turn on you?"

Batman was silent; he turned and looked into the sewer water as they passed, "I saw myself in you."

Pain was so surprised by his words; he lost focus for the slightest of moments.

Suddenly, a massive thirteen foot tall creature emerged from the sewer water; his green scaly skin glistened at the light from Batman's glow stick. The light pushed a shadow over the creature, shrouding him from view. But you can't hide from a Sharingan.

Pain leapt into the air, disappearing from Batman's site.

"Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu," a massive concentration of fire broke out from the distance, the flame lite the sewer for a moment as Croc screeched and retreated into the water.

Pain ran towards he was seen last, he stepped on the water, using his chakra to walk across the liquid as if it were a solid.

"This is a first but I can't see him," Pain announced as the Bat pulled a shuriken from his belt and held it up in wait.

A few moments past and a giant clawed hand reached out from below, grabbing hold of Pain's foot up to his ankle. Croc rose from the water and slammed Pain into the concrete tunnel beside them, cracking and rupturing cement structure.

Batman launched his shuriken but instead of piercing, cutting or exploding. It burst to life, a flash of light bright enough to blind Kaguya exploded in front of the giant creature causing him to loosen his grip on Pain. He pulled his foot from Croc's grip and jumped onto his back, holding his palm up; he allowed blue chakra to swirl in his palm forming an orb the size of a baseball. If he had mastered the technique it would be the size of a basketball and if he could add Sage chakra it could become the size of a small truck. For now, he drove the baseball sized orb into Croc's back and let out a deep roar of satisfaction, "Rasengan!"

Croc screamed in agony as his reptile skin was warped and twisted; the attack burnt his skin and tore it apart easily, Croc screamed for longer until he passed out from the pain, sinking into the water, Pain grabbed the villain by the scruff of his neck and dragged him onto dry land. "How was that?"

"I could've taken him, nice attack, did you develop it yourself?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You had a lot of emotion behind your attack," Batman pulled a small black box from his belt which extended into a small collar which he placed on Croc's neck.

"Just some Deja-vu," Pain muttered as they heard sirens from above, "We should leave."

"Right," The two disappeared into the tunnel.

…

There is chapter 2! OMG!

A lot of people had a problem with how OOC Sasuke and Bruce were so I explained why they have both been acting that way.

Bruce sees Sasuke like a younger version of himself.

Sasuke sees this new life as a new life and wants to good, he is still stubborn and stoic but I gave him emotion beyond barely smiling through-out 700 chapters of Naruto.

Keep reviewing and keep reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or Young Justice

 **Konoha**

The era of peace for the nations were over once again, the Lord of the Land of Fire's unwise decision to keep Madara Uchiha alive has back fired. The village of Konohagakure was in ruin, buildings still burning and people still dying.

In the center of the village, a familiar face lay; A massive glowing blade of chakra pultruding from her lifeless body. The former Hokage, Tsunade Senju, had passed. Even with her One-Thousand Healings technique, she still fell victim to the power of Madara Uchiha. The fight still went on, massive tremors spread throughout the village as the battle came to its closing.

A blitz of lightening whooshed through the battle field, passing the blue avatar of chakra and slamming attacks it whenever the chance was given. The Raikage ran at his trademark lightening speeds, his body was lightened by the Tsuchikage's Jutsu but, it wasn't enough. The Raikage was strong but his physical strength was not as impressive as Tsunade's.

Raikage slid to a halt next to the only remaining fighters against Madara; Naruto, Kakashi and, the Mizukage all wiped some blood from one spot or another on their body. They were worn and out of chakra, the battle had been at its peak for days. They had lost many fighters, Tsunade, Gai, Rock-Lee, Onoki, and thousands of individual shinobi who gave their lives for a fight that wasn't truly theirs.

"Where are you, little Jinchūriki?" Madara's voice hissed through the smoke and fire surrounding the city. Naruto raised his head, his flaming chakra had dimmed over the last 72 hours but it was still evident, with all nine Bijuu powering you, you gain high reserves for chakra. Naruto stood and flashed his aura, powering up for another assault, he increased his physical strength as well as his speed and durability by pumping chakra through his entire body.

"Madara!" Naruto shouted as the mad man appeared, using rubble as a stepping stone. His long silver hair danced in the breeze as he smiled brightly.

"This game is getting old, nine-tails, give up already." Madara used an inviting tone as if what he had in store was somehow worth giving up the fight.

"I won't give anything up until I draw my last breath!"

Naruto disappeared in a flash of speed, he was faster than any eye could track although; a Rinnegan wasn't just _any_ eye. Madara changed positions, blocking Naruto's fist and causing a massive shockwave throughout the Land of Fire, the entire continent shook in terror as two Gods battled for dominance.

The Raikage witnessed the over whelming power and sighed, "In all my years…"

The Mizukage walked up next to him, "We can't fight _him_ ; we were considered the strongest of our villages but, he was considered the strongest on the Planet. How do we fight something like that?"

Raikage smirked, "We hit harder." He flashed away, disappearing into the cloud of dust and battle.

Naruto dodged a left-cross from Madara, just barely avoiding his attack, he spun and formed an orb of energy in his right palm, "Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan!" the energy slammed into Madara's chest propelling him across the battle field.

Madara dug his foot into the ground, forcing himself to a halt, and uprooting hundreds of tons of solid Earth in the process, "Sage Art: Yin Release, Lightening Claw!" from Madara's palms came forth purple lightening, it spread across the battle field, it caught Naruto, the Mizukage and Raikage all at once. "Did you all really think you stood a chance? Your fates were sealed the moment I became a deity!" a sickening smile crossed his face as the life slowly slipped from his targets, the smile disappeared completely as a sudden realization hit him like a truck, "Wait a second, where is-" he was cut off by a shocking pain surging through his back and up his spine. His Jutsu was interrupted by the pain freeing the others in the process.

Madara turned in aggravation, "Kakashi Hatake!" he shouted as the Jounin backed away immediately, flipping back several feet. As he landed, he lost sight of Madara. Something he wasn't used to from all his years with a Sharingan. He looked around until he felt a palm on his shoulder and his eyes widened in horror, "The fact that a non-Uchiha wore a Sharingan for so long was extreamly aggravating, just know that my dis-pleasure ends with your death."

Naruto looked up, still recovering from his wounds, he watched as Madara snapped Kakashi's neck. The lifeless body flopped to the ground in a heap. A tear slipped down Naruto's cheek as he stared in shock.

Naruto was drained of chakra; his stamina was at its breaking point. He had been able to shake continents and destroy moons at full power but now, he wasn't sure he could even stand. But as Naruto does, he pulled himself up his bones begging; every cell in his body pleading for him to stay down but, he wouldn't listen. That wasn't his ninja way.

Naruto stood and amassed every drop of chakra in both Kurama and Naruto's body, he focused as, in his palm, a spinning energy formed, cutting through the air as it spun. As his trademark attack spun and grew, small amounts of red and blue chakra began covering its center, leaving the blade spinning on the outside. As he prepared for his final attack, he made sure it would count.

"Jinchūriki Art: Tailed Beast Planetary Rasenshuriken!"

He launched the attack as it grew in size with every passing moment; Madara simply stared as it grew closer with every passing moment. A small smile curled across his lips as the flash of light blinded everyone in the area, the explosion was concentrated to a single point as the dome of energy decimated anything within it; it could have leveled an entire continent if that was its intention however; its true intention was not fulfilled.

After a few minutes, the high winds died down and the light faded, a silhouette was visible.

"Impossible…" Naruto mumbled, shaking in fear. His golden aura faded and he returned to his normal state. Madara stepped out from the dust and ash, he was injured, his robes torn, his skin burnt and his pride intact. He waved his smile around as if it were a victory flag; he looked over at Naruto as his own features began to regenerate.

"That was impressive, you could have killed me; unfortunately for you I was able to absorb the bulk of that attack. The only damage I took was from the shockwave." Madara stepped down towards the three remaining warriors as they quivered in fear. He approached the Mizukage first, ejecting a long black pole from his palm as he did so.

Naruto listened to the horrifying sounds of a nation's leader's body hitting the ground with a lifeless thud. A black pole pultruded from her chest as a pool of crimson formed around her.

A flash of blue lightening zoomed through the village, gaining speed and accelerating all the while. Madara leaned down and placed his palm on the Mizukage's abdomen smiling as he drained her of her left over chakra. The flash of light zipped into range of Madara who turned and caught a mountain shattering fist that was aimed for the back of his head.

The Raikage cringed and Madara squeezed his fist, calling him to his knees. Madara smiled even wider as he slowly drained the chakra from his body; lightening surged through out them but eventually faded from A and grew larger in Madara. The Raikage sank to the ground; lying flat on his stomach as his chakra was drained completely.

"Honestly, A, you shouldn't be surprised by this outcome," Madara pulled a long black pole from seemingly nowhere and raised it above his head, "You only survived this long because I was trying to get your chakra but, now that I have that…" Madara trailed off as he brought the pole down into A's back, using his ocular prowess to pierce his heart accurately.

Naruto slammed his fist into the ground in frustration, he tried to think of an ending where he didn't pull the short straw but, things were hopeless. He looked as Madara stood above him, "Now for the main course!" The mad man held his hand out and from Naruto's chest came nine glowing spirits each shaped in a unique way resembling beasts. They screamed as they were pulled into Madara, "Yes! This time it is I who is in control and not Kaguya! I have all the power!"

Naruto fell in a choking and coughing heap, pulling himself to his hands and knees he chuckled stopping Madara's laughter instantly. He drew his eyes down to Naruto who continued to chuckle and cough when necessary, "Oh your still alive, must be the Sage's blessing keeping you alive without your Bijuu." Madara watched as Naruto pulled himself to his feet.

"You're an idiot," Naruto coughed.

"Well now you're just being a sore loser…" Madara lifted himself into a sitting position, levitating in front of Naruto, "I've won, I've beaten you; everyone is dead and you couldn't stop me. So why are you laughing?"

"Your goal was peace, through forceful and inhumane methods but peace none-the-less. You killed all the shinobi, destroyed most of the villages and killed all the Kage. Who are you going to use the Infinite Tsukuyomi on now?"

Madara's eyes widened, he was right. Madara had become caught up in revenge and hatred. He had forgotten why he started this fight in the first place. Naruto was right. Then an idea popped into his head.

"I overheard some Hyugas that were guarding me the other day," Madara floated down next to Naruto and smiled, "If Sasuke is alive, that means he landed in a populated dimension."

Naruto looked at him in confusion, "Populated dimension? I thought he just landed in another barren wasteland like the one Obito's Mangekyou transported us to."

"On the contrary, the space-time Jutsu that Obito used transported people to a single barren dimension with no life. However, the hole Sasuke went through wasn't created by Obito or Kakashi, it was created by me wielding Obito's Mangekyou and it was amplified by my God Chakra and Rinnegan. It could have led to any number of dimensions in the multiverse!"

"Whatever!" Naruto shouted, "You'll never get there, Kakashi had his Sharingan removed and destroyed, and Obito has long since been dead! No thanks to you."

Madara smiled and floated to the ground, he used his god like abilities levitate boulders and mounds of rubble out of a path way, he walked down the path way dropping the massive boulders. A depowered Naruto barely managed to evade being crushed, "Wait! Where are you going?" Naruto got up, nearly tripping in the process as he ran after Madara.

Naruto was no threat without his Bijuu powering him; he was just an average shinobi on his own. Madara couldn't bring himself to fear Naruto just knowing how weak he currently was, and as the last two living beings for thousands of miles… Madara needed someone to 'talk' to.

Naruto followed Madara into a medical center of some sort, the walked past multiple dead bodies and flat-lined heart rate machines that Naruto nearly lost count. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Madara chuckled, "Shouldn't you be mourning? A lot of people died today I heard."

Naruto dashed and aimed a kunai at the back of Madara's oversized head but, he hit nothing but air. Madara appeared behind him and mumbled, "Universal Pull," Naruto stopped midair and spun around, flying towards Madara's outstretched hand and landing perfectly by the neck into his palm.

"I'll mourn when you're lying on your back bleeding to death! The mission isn't over you bastard!" Naruto choked out as a clone fell from above, wielding a Rasengan in its palm, the orange pigmentation around his eyes clearly indicated he was in his Honored Sage Mode. Madara held his other hand out and attempted to absorb the Rasengan into himself but failed allowing the attack to connect with his face, slightly burning and twisting it before it dispersed altogether. Madara dropped Naruto to his feet and held his cheek in pain.

"Insolent little-" Madara was cut-off by Naruto who grew a cocky smile across his face.

"Can't absorb Senjutsu chakra, can you? You can't absorb my Sage Mode!"

Madara smiled slightly as Naruto pushed with a single glare, his body flew through the wall of the hospital building they were in; landing him outside in a pile of rubble.

After a few moments of searing pain, Naruto managed to get into a sitting position, he silently gathered nature energy as Madara emerged from the hole he was thrown through, holding something in triumph. "Behold the eye that holds a thousand Jutsu! Kakashi's Sharingan!"

Naruto's mouth gaped, "Impossible!"

"You think you Kakashi would ever just destroy his Sharingan? Fool! He is more cunning than you give him credit for. My Rinnegan sensed this power the instant I wondered if it was intact."

Naruto smiled, "So what? Give up a Rinnegan for a Sharingan? Not really a fair trade, is it?"

Madara frowned, "Hm you're right," he floated back into a sitting position, staring at the eye as its crimson glow glistened in the smoky sunlight. "I know; I'll just absorb some of its power! That way I don't need the eye itself to perform the Jutsu." He looked down at Naruto who tightened his jaw in anger, "How's that? There's a solution to every problem…"

"Damn you!" Naruto muttered through his clenched teeth, he closed his eyes and focused, drawing in the natural energy around him as quickly as possible.

Madara's fist closed on the Sharingan as his own Rinnegan eyes flared with their own power, his hands began to glow as he was filled with the Sharingans power. "Excellent," Madara mumbled as he reached his hand out, seemingly grasping for air. Suddenly the space in front of his palm began to warp and twist; a portal slowly twisted open, leading to utter blackness.

Naruto activated his Sage Mode, leaping into the air and aiming a fist at Madara's head but, he stopped midair, frozen he had no traction, nothing to push himself off of to move. "You'll never learn, will you?" Madara held his hand out and placed Kakashi's eye into Naruto's open palm, "Take it, I have no use for it. You can follow me if you'd like, I don't care." Madara dropped Naruto to the ground below and floated through the portal, leaving it floating in mid-air.

"Come back here! Coward!" Naruto shouted as he starred up at the spiraling portal. He looked down at the slimy eye in his hands, "What do I do with you?"

…

 **Gotham City: 3 Months Later, July 3** **rd** **, 10:56PM.**

Sasuke stood in the middle of the Batcave; he was shirtless wearing only the pants from a Karate Gi. He was also blindfolded and surrounded. Barbara, Dick, and Bruce all wore the same outfit aside for Barbara who also wore a violet sports-bra and her hair tied up in a pony-tail.

"You have good eyes, but that isn't good enough." Bruce stated as Sasuke moved his head around trying to locate his opponents. Dick leaped and aimed a flying side-kick for Sasuke's back; Sasuke turned avoiding his foot and grabbed his ankle, tossing him aside and towards the edge of the make-shift ring they had put together.

"You need to learn to fight without your powers, use your other senses: sent, hearing, feel the vibrations on the ground. You need to rely less on your chakra and more on your physical attributes," Bruce surveyed Sasuke's fighting stance; it was nearly perfect… nearly.

Barbara spun and threw a round house kick aimed at Sasuke's right temple; the hit would surely knock him out or at least down. The kick sliced at air as Sasuke bobbed his head back dodging it; Barbara was relentless, she stepped forwards throwing multiple hooks and jabs which were all also dodged. Sasuke smiled and grabbed her wrist, spinning her towards him and wrapping her own arm around her neck, her back slamming against Sasuke's chest.

"Nice try," he whispered in her ear, she elbowed him in the stomach and he reeled back, holding his stomach as Barbara spun herself and assumed a fighting stance.

"This is so stupid!" Sasuke shouted as ripped the blindfold off, "I don't need to learn to fight without my powers, chakra is natural and it can't be negated."

"Really?" Bruce stated walking closer, "I did an analysis on your chakra network, it seems you have multiple points across the network that can be used to stop your chakra flow. Did you know about that?"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, "Yea, so? No one is fast enough to get within my Sharingan and-" in an instant, Bruce was in front of him crouched underneath his arms reach. The vigilante quickly struck multiple points across Sasuke's body, points which he studied Sasuke's chakra network to learn.

Sasuke wasn't quick enough, every time he would attempt to stop a point from being blocked, Bruce would already be attacking the next one. Bruce pushed on Sasuke's shoulder turning him around; another kick to the back of the leg sent Sasuke to his knees.

Barbara smiled and Dick chuckled, Bruce was the only person who could get the better of Sasuke in battle, it had been like that for a while now and Sasuke was getting aggravated by it.

"You studied my chakra network?" Sasuke asked in a shout as Bruce smiled.

"Of course I did, knowledge is power and I'm very powerful."

Sasuke turned on a dime with his fist raised; he struck with all of his strength but was surprised to find his fist never connected. Bruce caught Sasuke's strike with a single hand, his other arm tucked behind his back.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, "Without your chakra, you're just a normal person. A punch like that normally would have broken my arm in a best case scenario but, since I exploited your weakness, we're on equal terms."

Sasuke furrowed his brow as he pumped chakra throughout his body; he forced chakra through the blocked points flooding his arm with strength. His fist practically exploded in Bruce's palm sending the dark knight skidding back on his feet. Sasuke breathed heavily as smoke visibly floated up and off his hand; Bruce rubbed his own palm and felt the slight burn he had contracted.

"Pushing chakra through the blocked points with enough force to flood your body? Impressive but, look at you." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and immediately felt it, "You're almost out of chakra, aren't you? That little stunt takes a lot of power, doesn't it?"

Sasuke felt the anger build up until he finally shouted in rage and brought his fist down on the ground. Aside from making an impressive hole in the solid stone floor of the cave, Sasuke also shook the entire mansion and the estate around it.

"Don't presume to know me!" Sasuke stood to his feet and approached Bruce who didn't waver even slightly, putting a finger in his face he scoffed, "And stop studying me," he pronounced every syllable to make sure Bruce understood as he grabbed his hoodie and walked up the stairs.

Barbara sighed, "Should I go after him this time or do you want to?"

Dick threw his hands up, "I'm not going near that with a ten-foot pole."

Barbara rolled her eyes and ran to catch up to Sasuke as Dick motioned to Bruce, "Why do you let him talk to you like that? He's been here for months; he should know to respect you by now."

"I let him because I've been in his state of mind before, he doesn't want help and the more we offer it the less he wants it but, he seems to have a weakness for Barbara so let her take care of it. For now, your own training isn't done yet."

…

Sasuke practically kicked the door to his room down and grabbed the eye-patch sitting on his desk before heading back to the door, "Where are you going?" Barbara asked as Sasuke scoffed and walked past her and into the hall.

"None of your business."

She ran past him and stood in front of him again, "It is actually because you could get into a lot of trouble out there," Sasuke walked past her again and towards the door to the mansion.

"I can handle anything that tries to hurt me out there," Sasuke reached for the door handle but Barbara grabbed his wrist.

"I said you could get into trouble, I didn't say someone else would start it. I'm worried about you, Sasuke." Barbara gave him a worried look which he didn't reciprocate.

"Well, don't. I don't do well with my emotions and I get carried away sometimes, you saw me in there, right? I should be more worried about you."

"Why would you worry about me? I can protect myself." Barbara let go of his wrist and placed a soft hand on Sasuke's. He pulled his hand away abruptly opened the door. He slipped his hoodie on and stepped onto the porch, "You don't need to shut me out, let me be the one you can open up to."

"I can't open up to you or anyone, if I did you'd see me differently and not as some badass ninja assassin," He walked past her and reached for the handle again, "You'd see me as broken." He closed the door in her face, leaving her to her own thoughts. She had bonded with Sasuke over the last few months but, he had never gotten as close to her as she wanted to be with him; She wanted him to open up to her but, something was holding him back.

Sasuke wandered through the small forest that surrounded the mansion; he walked up to a tree and held his palm out, effortlessly forming a Rasengan the size of a basketball in it. He spun around in the blink-of-an-eye and slammed the orb into a tree directly behind him. The bark split and warped until the trunk toppled over.

Sasuke breathed, he had gotten better at using the Rasengan; he had nearly mastered it but, progress was stunted by the Rasenshuriken.

Sasuke formed another Rasengan; he grabbed his wrist and pumped chakra into his hand, using his Rinnegan to attempt a change in chakra nature but, the orb collapsed inward and exploded sending Sasuke into a tree, snapping it in half and causing it to fall over behind him.

"God damn it!" he shouted and slammed his fist into the ground causing birds to fly from their perch and into the night air. "Why can't I do it? Naruto, I need your help."

At that moment, Sasuke's Sharingan caught something in the trees. Someone or some _thing_ was watching him. He tried to analyze it without tipping his hand but, even his Rinnegan couldn't fully catch the figure's appearance without looking directly in that direction; whoever it was, they're good. Sasuke casually grabbed a thin stick from the ground, not tipping off his stalker. He whirled around in an instant and launched the twig at the intruder. The figure disappeared faster than Sasuke could track as the twig flew through where the the figure was and snapped a thick branch in two in the background.

"Oh no you don't," Sasuke leaped after him, jumping from branch to branch in the trees, Sasuke watched the figure expertly leaping from tree to tree, he squinted as the figure leaped towards the ground and Sasuke followed.

"Are you ready to tell me who you are? Or are we going to play tag again?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms.

The figure stepped into a strip of moon light revealing a white-cat mask wrapped around his face, his armor resembled an ANBU Black-Ops agent and his hair was as black as the night they stood in.

The man spoke up in prefect Japanese, "You've grown stronger, but mastering a technique like that will take more than just determination." The man turned and looked back slightly, just enough for Sasuke to catch the sight of a crimson-red Sharingan staring back at him, "I'll be watching, Sasuke." The man vanished just as quickly as he had appeared.

Sasuke would have followed but he was dumbfounded, he stared at the spot where the man had been, his jaw was slightly ajar, his eye widened and his hands sweaty. He was… scared.

Sasuke shook the look off of his face; it had been so long since he saw a Sharingan other than in a mirror, he had forgotten how terrifying it could be.

He questioned everything he knew, was there a way to go home? Or was this just a cheap trick to throw him off his game? The man clearly had a chakra network, he had to be from his world but, what other Uchiha could it be? Madara was dead and Kakashi would never make his way here without revealing himself. These thoughts swirled and spun in Sasuke's head as he walked back to the mansion. He had only been gone for a few minutes; they would probably be surprised by him returning so early. Should he tell them? Is it a good idea? Or is it another disaster waiting to happen?

As he walked through the door, he was greeted by Alfred who raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"Mistress Barbara ran to her room crying about fifteen minutes ago…" Alfred's eyes drifted down to Sasuke's feet as he looked away as if trying not to care more about what he saw, "Also you're tracking mud onto the carpet."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed, "What a drag," he reached down a removed his shoes and handed them to Alfred who smiled, "Thank you sir, but you really should attend to Mistress Barbara." The wise butler walked away and into another room of the house.

Sasuke sighed and approached Barbara's door, he didn't know why she would cry over something so miniscule but he couldn't bear letting her cry all alone because of him. He knocked on the door lightly and waited for a response.

The door cracked open as if checking who it was, it swung open revealing a perfectly emotionally sound Barbara staring at him in confusion, "Sasuke? I thought you left."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You… aren't crying?"

"Why would I be crying?" Barbara opened the door further revealing a paused movie and a bowl of popcorn laying on her bed.

"Alfred told me…"

"Stop right there, Alfred does that sometimes," Barbara put a hand up with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Sometimes when me and Dick fight, he'll tell us something like the other is crying or angry so one of us would go to the other to apologize. He can be tricky and pretty wise about it sometimes." Barbara smiled and crossed her arms, leaning against the door frame. "You thought I was crying and you came to comfort me? Pretty chivalrous for the broken ninja assassin, don't ya think?"

Sasuke lowered his head and sighed, "Ugh, look I didn't come here for a guilt trip."

"No, you came to apologize for being rude and mysterious earlier, or was that not why you came?" Barbara let a coy smile curl across her lips as Sasuke scoffed and turned around.

"Whatever, bye," Sasuke stepped to leave when he felt a hand grasp his arm, he turned back to see Barbara smiling but it wasn't a coy smile, it was a genuine smile. She pulled him quickly into an embrace and whispered, "Nice try; I forgive you."

Sasuke returned the embrace but, just barely. He wrapped his arms around her like wet noodles and turned his head away, trying not to show his rosy cheeks.

"Look, I should get to bed, i'm sorry for being a dick," he shortly stepped back and turned, "Goodnight."

Barbara stared at his back as he walked away from her, she didnt know how she felt about him but, perhaps it was too soon to tell?

…

July 4th 11:21AM

…

Gotham City Square was funded by Wayne Enterprise and transformed from the ghetto, drug slinging, gangster infested rat hole to the grass filled, family friendly environment it currently was. However, no amount of money is going to protect the people from super-criminals.

Happy couples walking their dogs couldn't even manage a scream before they were encased in ice; the father playing catch with his son didn't even see the blast of cold coming. But the mother pushing her toddler's stroller through the park managed to witness the eight-foot tall mechanical monstrosity aim his freeze gun at her face, "I'm so sorry, today's independence day has had a slight change in forecast. There is a blizzard in town I'm afraid." His deep, raspy voice was muffled by the glass case that encased his blue, mutated head.

He moved to pull the trigger but as he did, something got between him and his victim, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" a massive flame erupted and met the freezing blast, pushing it back. When the resulting steam cleared away slightly, he saw Pain standing with a protective arm outstretched in front of the mother and her child.

Pain jumped into the air and formed another hand-sign, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Flame!" Multiple blasts of fire exploded from Pain's mask towards Mr. Freeze who countered with multiple shots of his freeze gun.

"Oh, it's just you." Freeze lowered his gun and smiled, "I've heard about you, prowling the streets with _him_." Freeze whirled around and raised his gun up where he saw Robin and Batgirl smiling and holding shuriken in each hand.

"Wait, are all of you…" Freeze turned and only inches from him was the Bat shaped cowl he had learned to fear so much. He didn't register anything other than a fist aimed directly at his face before he was knocked unconscious.

Robin threw his hands up, "Come on! We don't have time for this! Today is _the_ day!"

…

 **Washington D.C**

About 20 minutes later Pain, Batgirl, Robin and Batman stepped onto the grass less than a mile from the White House, they faced an even more advanced and iconic building in the same vicinity. The Hall of Justice.

Only about ten minutes went by until other heroes arrived with their protégés. Green Arrow arrived with Speedy standing only a few feet away, the red headed archer looked Pain up and down.

"So you're Batman's new protégé? Funny I haven't heard much about you," The archer spoke sarcastically as Pain turned his head without even paying the boy much attention.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?"

Speedy crossed his arms and scoffed, "Funny guy, huh?"

Pain turned his head completely aggravating the archer to no end; "Hey, does this guy look familiar?" He asked Batgirl who raised an eyebrow behind her cowl.

"Oh that's Green Arrow's partner; he goes by Speedy," Batgirl said before turning back to look at the hall, "Don't mind him btw, He's not from around here. He wouldn't recognize you even if you were Superman," Speedy cocked his head back and grew a coy smile, "Oh yea, where ya from?"

Pain tipped his head back and placed a finger to his chin, "Hmm… a world beyond yours."

Pain turned around and walked away towards Batman as Aquaman and his protégé arrived.

Batgirl leaned over and whispered to Speedy, "He doesn't really like anybody at first, but he'll come around… eventually." She sped up to walk side-by-side with Pain.

Speedy simply grunted and walked behind them.

Aquaman walked over and greeted everyone with a handshake, his protégé, Aqualad, walked close behind him waiting to introduce himself.

"Hello there, you two look new." Aqualad, a tall, tan, muscular specimen with blue eyes and a blonde buzz-cut spoke referring to the only two new protégés Pain and Batgirl.

"Call me Pain," he held his hand out and Aqualad gripped his hand.

Aqualad smiled as their hands tightened, "You have quite the grip, Pain." Pain smiled under his mask but didn't attempt to show it, "Likewise."

Aqualad released his grip with Pain and moved towards Batgirl leaving his hand out to greet, "I know how it's like to be new, so I hope we can all be good friends."

Batgirl smiled enthusiastically, "Likewise."

After about ten minutes past again as they waited they noticed more and more people gathering along the sides of the hall. Finally, a gust of wind picked up in the distance.

Pain stepped forwards, "It's them, you weren't lying when you said they were fast. Well, the one in red, Flash I presume. The other one seems to be topped off just keeping up."

Speedy stepped forwards and squinted out into the distance, "How can you tell all of that?"

"You can't? I thought archers had hawk-eyes?" Pain scoffed as they approached and within seconds they were skidding to a halt at their feet.

The one in yellow, Kid Flash, threw his hands up into the air, "Aw man, I knew we'd be the last ones here!"

Flash chuckled, "Stop complaining, we're here aren't we?"

Kid Flash ignored his comment and continued on towards the other protégés and heroes. As time passed other heroes arrived including Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado, they all made their way to the hall passing dozens of people who took pictures and shouted their names.

"Wow, do ya think all the sidekicks have been in the same place at the same time before?" Kid Flash asked in curiosity and excitement.

Pain and Speedy both looked towards him abruptly speaking in unison, "Don't call us sidekicks."

Kid scratched his neck in embarrassment, "Sorry, first time at the hall, I'm a little overwhelmed."

Robin elbowed him in the stomach playfully, "Well get whelmed buddy; we're in for the time of our lives!"

Martian Manhunter took the lead as he walked them all in the front door, Pain entered and looked up to see the massive thirty foot statues of the first seven Leaguers; "Wow, kinda reminds me of Hokage Mountain."

"You now have full unlimited access to the gym, fully stocked galley, and of course, the library." They walked in to a large open room lined with books and tables, in the far upper left-hand wall; a huge space was cut out and replaced with a large plate of glass. Multiple people on the other side snapped pictures and spectated.

Kid, Robin, Aqualad, and Pain all sat in comfortable chairs, feeling them up as these were the same chairs used by the Justice League on occasion. Batgirl came from behind and placed a comforting hand on Pain's shoulder; he didn't react.

"A quick debrief on the coincidence of four different ice themed villains attacking various unrelated locations on the same day and time," Batman announced as he looked towards the protégées, "We shouldn't be long."  
Speedy narrowed his eyes and stepped forwards towards the heroes as the computer recognized each of them individually.

"That's it?"

All of the heroes turned to face Speedy as he crossed his arms in disappointment.

"You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass," Speedy growled under his breath as the heroes stepped towards him.

Aquaman raised his hands in debate, "It's a first step, you have been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" Speedy raised his hand and pointed towards the plate of glass, "Who cares what side of the glass we're on?"

Green Arrow sighed, "Roy, you just need to be patient…"

"What I need is respect!" He turned around and faced the others, "Their treating us like kids or worse, like sidekicks. We deserve better than this."

The heroes exchanged confused and neutral looks as Speedy or 'Roy' stared at them incredulously, "You're kidding me, right? You're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be _the_ day! Step one to becoming full-fledged League members."

Kid raised an eyebrow, "I thought step one was tour of their HQ?"

"Except the hall isn't their real head-quarters! I bet they never even told you, did they? The hall is just a front for tourist and a Zeta-Beam pit-stop to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower!"

The protégés were dumbfounded and Batman turned to give Green Arrow a threatening look; "What? I thought we could make an acceptation?" Batman didn't even flinch, intensifying his glare, "Or not…"

"You are not helping your cause here, son." Aquaman stepped up coming face to face with Roy, "Stand down or-"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son or your partner." Roy took a glance at Green Arrow, "I thought I was his, but anymore." He grabbed his yellow hat and pulled it off dropping it to the ground and stepping on it on the way out. "No more."

He walked past the protégés and sighed, "Guess they're right, you guys aren't ready after all."

With that, he walked out of the room and presumably out of the hall; Pain cleared his throat and sighed, "I know I have good eyes but I can physically see the tension in the room… is that bad?"

Batman sighed aloud and looked over as a video message came through the large computer screen to his right, "Superman to Hall," a tall, muscular man in a blue and red costume came across the screen, "There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus, it's on fire."

Batman rubbed his chin, "Hm, I've had my suspicions about Cadmus in the past, this may prove the perfect moment to inve-" Batman was cut off by an image of a classic magician with an Italian mustache talking in rushed tone.

"Zatara to Justice League, Wotan the Sorcerer is planning to use the Amulet of Atin to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response!"

Batman turned to Superman who simply sighed, "It's a small fire; the local authorities have it under control." Batman turned to the computer console and pressed a single button.

"All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates, Batman out." Batman turned to leave but faced the teenagers first, "Stay put."

Pain threw his hands up, "What? After all of that?"

Flash stepped forwards, "You're not trained to-"

"Since when?" Kid interrupted.

"I meant you aren't trained to work as a part of this team," He responded referring to himself and the other heroes.

Aquaman smiled, "They're will be other missions, when you are ready."

"Until then, stay put." With that Batman exited along with the other heroes.

Green Arrow leaned over to Manhunter and whispered, "Glad you didn't bring 'you-know-who'?"

"Indeed."

Kid sighed in frustration, "Ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready if they keep treating us like… like sidekicks?"

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me," Aqualad clenched his fist and closed his eyes.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They have a secret orbiting satellite in space!" Kid announced throwing his hands up once more.

"Then we have to ask; what else aren't they telling us?"

"For all those who aren't going to whine all day, I ask, what is _Project Cadmus_?" Pain surmised as he approached the large computer screen.

Robin smiled, "Dunno, but I can find out."

He walked past Pain and the other protégées until his fingers met firmly with the holographic keyboard, "Let's see here," He began typing as several boxes of code and numbers appeared on screen.

Kid watched in amazement, "Whoa, how are you doing that?"

"Same system as the Batcave," Robin gleefully continued typing as several 'access denied' panels turned green and said 'access granted' instead.

"Alright; Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in DC… That's all there is." Robin smiled and looked over to Pain who gave him a look.

"But if Batman was suspicious, maybe taking a look wouldn't be such a bad idea?" Pain suggested as he looked back to Kid and Aqualad.

Robin smiled, "What you say?"

Kid stopped in his tracks, "Whoa wait, are you going to Cadmus? Cause if you're going, I'm going!" Kid wrapped Robin around his arm and looked over to Aqualad and Batgirl.

"Solving their case before they do? It would be poetic justice," Aqualad pointed out as he continued to think.

Batgirl stepped forwards and sighed, "But they said stay put."

Kid got in her face with excitement, "For the blotting out the sun mission, not this!"

"It's way too risky! What if we don't find anything? Then we'll be in trouble and it would be for nothing too." She explained as Pain scoffed and walked behind her.

"Oh come on, you have to be curious." Pain put his hand on her shoulder as she contemplated, "Are you afraid of the Bat?" He whispered into her ear softly.

She scoffed and pushed him away with a slight blush, "Fine, whatever but seriously, just like that we're a team on a mission?"

Robin grinned once again, "We didn't come for a play date."

…

A small office building burned large amounts of smoke into the air above as multiple firetrucks aimed their powerful hoses through the window and at the fire.

Pain was the first to arrive as leapt into the air and onto the firetruck assisting the fire, Pain threw his hands together in front of his face, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

As if on command, the water pooling below the office building along with the water being aimed at the fire began collecting and moving to form a twenty foot tall dragon made completely of water. Pain leapt from the truck onto his chakra creation and allowed it to carry him up to a window of a room which was currently on fire. The dragon slowly lowered Pain to the ground inside the room and then dispersed itself around him putting out the fires.

Pain approached the left wall and analyzed it with his Sharingan, "Appropriate I suppose." He reached his hand out and flicked the wall lightly causing it to crumble and form a large hole. Pain navigated through the smoke and fire using his ocular prowess; he grabbed two men by their collars and leaped out of the window they were shouting from.

As he did this, Kid Flash arrived followed by three multi-colored motor-cycles.

"I know its not the mission but I decided to save these guys first!" Pain shouted towards Kid who raised an eyebrow and ran over.

"What do you mean?" Kid asked as Pain let the men go to the ambulance for treatment.

"I didn't want you to think I was jeopardizing our mission."

"Dude, saving lives always comes first. You never really jeopardize a mission that way because every hero's real goal is to protect people." Kid explained as he zipped up the wall and into the room.

"I guess things are little different here," Pain remembered back when he was just a Genin and he was taught that the mission always came first, until he met his less formal teacher. _"Those who abandon the mission may be scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum!"_ which was both iconic and true but it only referred to ones comrades, not the civilian populace. Here things seem to be different; saving any life is more valuable than any mission objective. "Interesting," Pain mumbled as Batgirl, Robin and Aqualad parked their motor-cycles and approached the building.

Aqualad walked towards Robin as he hacked through a computer in the far corner of the room, "Anything interesting?"

"Nothing! Just junk files and trip schedules; what kind of genetics lab is this?"

Pain walked towards a file cabinet and began reading through files when something caught his Sharingan's attention down the hall; He squinted behind his mask at an elevator closing in the distance, and just as the doors closed, his Sharingan caught sight of some creature's silhouette including horns and red eyes.

Pain stepped down the hall, "There was something in the elevator."

Kid sped around the corner, "Elevators should be locked down."

Robin ran passed Pain towards the elevator, "No, this is wrong."

Pain looked down at the ground and focused chakra into his Sharingan causing the tomoe to spin and form into an atom design with a pinwheel overlapping it, "Mangekyou Sharingan."

The others looked over to Pain as he stepped towards the elevator shaft, "This elevator goes down way past two floors; I'd say around fifty-floors total"

Robin, who had plugged into the elevators maintenance grid, spoke up in refute, "Fifty-two sub levels actually, but you were close."

Batgirl stepped forwards with a hand on her hip, "What are you waiting for? Pry it open and lets go looking or is that not what we came here to do?" She walked past the men and gripped the edge of each elevator door, prying it open slowly and pencil diving down the shaft.

"Wow, she's uh strong." Kid stated as they heard her grappling hook fire, "I'm sure she's a keeper."

Pain smiled behind his mask, stepping closer to the elevator doors which had shut after Batgirl released her own grip, the closer he got the stronger the small black flames became as they slowly burned a hole through the door. "You don't know the half of it," He walked through the empty space that used to be the stainless steel door and then took a step and began walked down the elevator shaft vertically as if it were still horizontal.

"Burning through steel doors and walking on walls? Who is this guy?" Kid asked as Robin shot a small pod to the ceiling and began grappling with the rope it left behind.

Aqualad shrugged in response and grabbed hold of Robin's rope and began sliding down, Kid grunted and jumped after them.

Pain walked until he saw Batgirl trying unsuccessfully to pry open another set of elevator doors, "Need some help?" He asked as he jumped down to the thin platform she stood on.

"I think this one is locked," She pulled some more but couldn't open it.

"Let me give it a-"

"Don't!" Robin exclaimed as he leapt to the platform, "You'll tip off whoever runs this gig. Let me bypass security first." Robin pulled up a small holo-screen above his wrist and began typing away, several clanks could be heard as Robin finished his hacking, "Door is unlocked, go!"

Pain outstretched his hand towards the elevator door, "Almighty Push." An invisible force pushed on the doors with incredible force, it tore through the metal pushed both doors off there hinges.

The hall they revealed was lined with futuristic designs, Kid immediately pushed past the others and slipped his goggles over his eyes breaking the sound barrier in seconds. Pain's eye widened behind his mask as he shot forwards at far superior speeds, the gust of wind pushed the others slightly as he flashed in front of Kid and socked him in the jaw. Kid was knocked to the ground a few feet from another hall which began marching massive ten-ton beasts and different demon looking creatures with sharp claws and fangs.

"What did you do that for?" Kid asked as he held his jaw.

"You're kidding right? You could have killed yourself!" Pain walked past Kid regrouping with the others, "Next time think before you take off like that."

Kid stepped up and stared at the line of massive beasts as the others joined next to him, "Welcome to Project Cadmus," announced Aqualad as the beasts grunted and blew smoke from their nostrils.

…

Deeper in the facility, a man in a white lab coat and black glasses studied multiple strands of code as he reffered back and forth to his notes. He placed a small crystalline structure in a test tube and poured a corrosive red liquid over it. The liquid broke down the crystal and formed a glowing neon blue substance that illuminated his face ominously.

His thoughts were interrupted by the elevator emitting a loud beeping noise, notifying him that someone was in the elevator. He placed the small blue test tube in carousel of multiple other similar tubes and faced the elevator as it opened revealing a man.

The man wore blue armor with golden plates and a golden helmet, attached to his forearm was a golden shield hence his former hero name, Guardian.

"What is it? I'm busy!" The scientist shouted in aggravation.

"Sorry, Dr. Desmond, but a G-gnome on sub level 26 reports five intruders." Guardian stated as he scratched his own creatures head.

Desmond turned around slowly, "Did I miss a perimeter breach?"

"No," He responded frustrated.

"Then the dumb thing is confused; whatever might occur above ground will never affect our real operation. The real Cadmus is the most secure facility in DC." Desmond turned back to his work and began analyzing test tubes.

"My job to keep it that way," Guardian stated as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Fine, take a squad." Desmond muttered as he continued working.

Guardian bowed slightly before turning and walking out of the room, on his way though, another creature, taller and more humanoid, approached him. "Might I suggest that Guardian leave his G-gnome behind? Should the situation be lethal, he might get in the way."

"The little guy might get hurt."

"No!" Desmond practically shouted, "The advantage of instant telepathic communication outweighs any concern." He pet his own G-gnome causing it purr and close its eyes, "Besides…" his G-gnome's horns began to glow as well as the horns of the gnome on Guardian's shoulder.

Guardian slowly turned his head and looked off in a blank stare, "I must have my G-gnome with me at all times."

The taller creature sighed slightly and turned to leave with him.

…

The five wandering heroes found themselves in a massive room, the walls lined with pods. Each pod contained a creature that generated large amounts of electricity around them.

"Ok, I'm officially whelmed." Robin announced as he stepped further into the room.

"This must be how they keep such a massive compound a secret," Kid surmised, he turned to Aqualad and continued; "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid; they generate their own power with these… things."

"Even the name is a clue," Aqualad stated as he turned to the others, "The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the Earth."

Pain approached a case and placed his hand over it, "This Cadmus created its own life too." Pain turned to Robin who smiled.

"Right, on it." The boy wonder practically skipped towards the nearby console and plugged in his holo-computer, "They're called Genomorphs…" Robin scrolled through files in shock, "Whoa! Look at these stats, razer claws, super strength, telepathy, these are living weapons!"

Batgirl stepped forwards and started with a serious tone, "Their building an army…"

"But for who?" Pain rubbed the chin of his mask in curiosity as he tried to connect the dots. Was the appearance of this new Sharingan wielding warrior a coincidence? Or was he connected somehow?

Robin sighed, "There's something else, Project Kr. Its triple encrypted, how am I supposed to-"

"Questions for later," Pain stated out loud as he turned and pointed to the group of Genomorphs standing in the doorway where they entered along with a golden-clad hero.

"Don't move or I'll… Wait? Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?"

Aqualad stepped forwards, "I know you, Guardian, a hero!"

"I do my best," He stated trying not to boast.

Pain stepped forwards, "Then what are you doing breeding weapons?"

"Weapons?"

Pain disappeared; no one could find him for countless seconds until Guardian felt something cold and sharp against the base of his throat, "Don't play games with me!"

Guardian threw his hands in the air as the kunai dug into his uniform slowly, "Talk! The living weapons you've been creating here! Who's creating them? I want a name!" Pain shouted as sweat visibly slipped down Guardian's temple.

The Genomorphs stood confused staring at the situation as the heroes did as well, "I don't know about any weapons." Guardian stated calmly.

"That's not a name!" the kunai dug slightly deeper as Guardian gulped audibly.

"Okay! You want a name, right? Dr. Desmond is the head scientist here, if what you say is true, he is the guy you need to put a knife to!"

They all watched as Pain lowered his kunai and walked away slowly, "Thank you… would you fight me now or leave peacefully? Either is okay with me."

Guardian wasn't sure if he should be terrified, humiliated or down-right dumbfounded. He scratched his head for a moment, "Uh, I'm chief of security here but, uh… considering your reputations maybe we can confront Desmond or…" the Genomorph on his shoulder looked at him and allowed its own tiny horns to glow bright red as Guardian's face changed completely from confusion to unbridled rage.

"Take them down hard! No mercy!" he pointed at the intruders as the small army of creatures leaped at them.

Pain smirked behind his mask as punched, kicked, or otherwise deflected every enemy sent his way.

Robin smiled at his holo-computer which read 'download complete', "Let's go!" he shot his grappling hook at a nearby support rafter and swung over the chaos.

"Finally!" Pain back handed a creature as he and Batgirl sprinted towards the exit.

Kid sped towards a wall and used it as a spring board to whirl around and knock two of the creatures out; he then made his way towards the exit as well.

Aqualad confronted Guardian, trying to push past him but the man's obvious skill proved detrimental. Guardian pushed the Atlantean into a metal shaft, denting it as he did so. He tried to throw a jab at the heroes face but Guardian ducked under it and pushed him back again. Aqualad snarled and allowed his tattoos to glow neon blue with mystical electricity surging around him and into Guardian. The electricity stunned the hero allowing Aqualad to use his feet to push the man off and onto his back.

They all dashed from the room and into the hall from which they arrived, back tracking to the elevator. They heard the snarling and grumbling of a massive number of creatures on their way through the hall.

Robin began hacking at the elevators computer again, "This may take a few!"

"We don't have a few!" Kid shouted as the others prepared themselves for battle.

"I'll make a diversion!" Pain shouted as he formed an iconic hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In an explosion of smoke, four clones of Pain appeared at either side of the original, "Create a distraction," he ordered them, "Create as much chaos as possible!"

One of the clones immediately ran towards the army, which had just turned the corner, and slammed his fist into the ground in front of them. The entire compound shook in terror as even Robin had trouble concentrating on his hacking and he was most familiar with Pain's strength.

The other clones turned and ran down the intersecting halls, destroying and wrecking anything they could. The other clone began taking on the army one by one in a swift manner.

The elevator doors finally slid open behind them as they all piled in, "Close it! Now!" Pain shouted as his clone was dispersed and the army began its course for the original.

"Closing!" the doors shut just in time to stop a Genomorph from entering.

"Ok, insane super strength, cloning, wall walking, and water manipulation? What can't you do?" Kid threw his hands up in frustration.

"Hm… I can't speak Spanish."

"That doesn't count!"

Aqualad put a hand on Robin's shoulder, "Why are we going down?"

Kid turned to the boy wonder with even more frustration, "Dude! Out is up!"

"Uh, dude!" he mocked, "Project Kr is down! On Sub-level 52."

"This is going way out of hand," Aqualad stated as he paced, "Perhaps we should call the Justice League?"

Pain stepped forwards, "Nonsense! No matter what goes on down here, I promise I can get you all out safely. We don't need the league! Let's prove to them we're just as good as they are!"

The elevator dinged and they all shared glances, Robin looked over to Aqualad and sighed, "Well, while we're here…" he trailed off as he opened the doors and ran out along with Kid. The Atlantean sighed with grief, "I suppose," as he ran off to catch up to them.

Pain turned towards Batgirl, "Well, what's your verdict?"

She sighed and placed a hand on Pain's chest, gently caressing it, "I'll go along with whatever you think is best… for now." She patted his chest one last time and walked past him, "But I swear if you get us into trouble I'll knock you senseless!"

They walked for only a few minutes before they came across a fork in the hall, "Which way?"

Pain took a single glance with his Mangekyou and walked directly towards the right-hand path, "Project Kr is this way."

"How do you know that?!" Kid asked, exasperated from the man's mystery.

"Halt!" a tall creature came from the opposing hall and lifted two canisters with its mind, launching them at the hero's feet. The canisters exploded as Batgirl and Robin unleashed their shuriken which simply stopped mid-air before they reached their target.

The hero's ran towards an open vault door as a female scientist came walking out; the thick metal vault began closing behind her as Pain approached.

"Damn it," he mumbled as he got between the two slowly closing towards and pushed against both sides, his muscles strained and veins bulged as he kept the door from closing. He pumped chakra into his limbs but it was clear he was only a temporary door-stopper. Kid came first, sliding past him at super speeds, then came Aqualad and Robin. Batgirl came last although there wasn't enough space for her to fit through anymore.

"I can't fit!"

Pain moved, faster than the eye could see, faster than sound, faster than lightening… he released his grip on the metal doors, reached out grabbing Batgirl by her waste, he yanked her towards him and they both fell into the room, Batgirl firmly on top of Pain.

"Can you get off?" Pain remarked annoyed as Batgirl shook her temporary daze away.

"Oh shut it," She enthusiastically used his head as a way to help herself up off of him.

Robin immediately hacked through the security system, "I deactivated the door, we're safe."

Pain stepped forwards towards a large center pod in the center of the room, "Wrong, we're trapped."

"Cornered like mice," Aqualad added, "Please tell me this 'Project Kr' is worth all of this."

Pain sighed, "It is, take a look at this." He walked over to the pod and wiped a thick layer of frost off the glass revealing a young teenage face to the team.

"A person?" Batgirl asked, "So they're kidnapping people?"

Robin tapped into the console next to the pod, "Not exactly, Project Kr, weapon designation Superboy. A clone force grown in sixteen weeks!" Robin looked around at the surprised faces around him before continuing, "He was cloned from DNA acquired from Superman!"

"Stolen from Superman," Pain interrupted, "Let him out."

"What?" Robin exclaimed, "We should tell the league and-"

"Be their errand boys? So they can swoop in and be the heroes? No, we take the clone and bring him to them, besides; we cant just leave here to be enslaved."

Batgirl sighed, "Maybe we should think about this first?"

"Robin, open the pod or I'm opening it myself."

"Pain, let's not be too hasty about this," Robin pleaded as Pain casually strolled towards the pod.

"We don't have the time and I don't have the patience to wait around," Pain gripped both sides of the canister and crushed the metal like tin-foil, "They're gonna break those doors down in a matter of minutes." He quickly ripped the door off the pod and tossed it aside.

The boy was in an all-white jump suit with the iconic logo blazed in red across his chest, he was surrounded by bright white lights and three small Genomorphs each with glowing horns.

The boy's eyes snapped open in an instant, taking in all of his surroundings at once, "See? Nothing bad happ-"

Pain was interrupted by a fist with tremendous strength striking him in the face, completely breaking apart his mask and sending him across the room and into the vault door.

The clone stepped from the pod with Batgirl approaching him, "We know you must be confused but, we're just trying to- Woah!" She was lifted off her feet and tossed across the room in the blink of an eye.

Robin quickly unplugged his computer and began tossing shuriken at the clone who simply dodged or tanked the attacks, he ran, using the boys chest as spring board he back flipped off of him, kicking him in the process. He brought a taser from his belt and shot it at him, "I don't want to hurt you!" he shouted as the electricity surged from the wire into Superboy.

The clone didn't even flinch as he pulled the taser wire towards him and back handed Robin into unconsciousness. He turned and was met by a wet, blunt object knocking him on his side.

Aqualad stood above him, holding his water-bearers in the form of hammers, "Stay down, we are not your enemies!"

The clone roared with rage and leapt at the Atlantean pushing him into the console. Aqualad swung his hammers expertly, unfortunately Superboy dodged each one with just as much expertise. Aqualad landed a kick to his side but, the clone didn't flinch before grabbing the leg and using it as leverage to toss Aqualad across the room. He ran towards his current opponent and finished the job by slamming the hero's head against the metal wall multiple times until he fell unconscious too.

Kid Flash dashed around him, running literal circles around the boy of steel. The clone raised an eyebrow and simply stuck his hand out at slightly impressive speeds. The speedster ran into his arm and flipped under landing on his stomach, he too received a few head bangs to the ground before falling unconscious.

Superboy turned receiving two shuriken to his back, he shrugged them off and turned around facing Batgirl in a defensive stance.

"Don't think I'll go down easy."

The clone rolled his eyes and used a super speed round house kick to knock her aside and into the wall; she slipped to the ground as she fell out of synch with the rest of the world.

"Guess it's just you and me, huh?"

Superboy turned around to see Pain removing what was left of his mask and tossing it aside, "And unlike her, I _really_ won't go down as easy."

The clone leapt at him only to be met with a massive ball of flame, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

The flame launched him into his pod, crushing the metal and glass to dust. The clone gathered his bearings and looked up as Pain approached, "What? Don't like the heat?"

He roared again, this time more viciously as he gained even more speed and sent a right straight towards Pain's chest but, the fist never connected. Pain caught this fist with one palm, he pretended it was effortless but he was pumping an impressive amount of chakra into his arm just to keep it from punching his lung out.

"You're strong," Pain stated releasing the clones fist, "But untrained and sloppy." The shinobi continued to dodge multiple strikes that could've easily meant the end of the fight had they connected.

Pain used his superior speed and reaction time to swivel around his last sloppy hay-maker; he got behind the clone just as the attack missed entirely. Pushing on the center of his back with a little chakra, he replicated a different technique, "Gentle Step: Air Palm," a blast of chakra sent the clone face first into the vault, denting it with his forehead.

"See?" Pain asked as he stepped closer to the clone who had his down in pain, "That's why they call me-"

"You talk too much," Superboy mumbled as he whirled around and landed an upper-cut directly to Pain's chin, sending him up into the air and back down to the ground several feet away.

As Pain was trying to recover, Superboy came from the side and super-kicked him across the temple, knocking him unconscious.

The clone surveyed his victory, five to zero. He walked towards the vault door and pried it open effortlessly. He was faced with multiple Genomorphs of different sizes and shapes, multiple scientists of different fields and race, and one angry doctor whom finally smiled at the sight behind the clone.

"Atta boy."

…

So! That is Chapter 3!

Like, Favorite, and Review!

Gogeta


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Young Justice or Naruto

 **Fireworks**

…

 **Cadmus; Washington DC, July 5** **th** **12:02AM**

Dr. Desmond nervously paced through his personal lab; he had sent a request to his boss for a brief meeting. He had sent that request hours ago and was still waiting on a reply.

He paced around his lab for several more minutes until the lights dimmed on their own; it was time.

Multiple bright screens slowly descended down around Desmond, forming a circle. One screen lit up with a censored silhouette of what seemed to be a man appearing as the other screens followed suit. All the silhouettes had unique shapes but, they were all undistinguishable.

"Dr. Desmond," the man on the first screen addressed the doctor in a filtered voice, "Why have you requested an audience with the Light?"

Desmond felt a drop of sweat slip down his temple, "I apologize for calling you at such a late hour-"

"Get on with it," another screen demanded sounding aggravated.

"Of course," Desmond looked up as if recalling events, "This morning we had a small fire here at Project Cadmus; the origin of the incident is still unclear but, it seems to have attracted some _unwanted_ attention." Desmond cleared his throat and continued, "Four sidekicks, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Batgirl and one strange boy with even stranger abilities breached security and released the Project Superboy, the weapon is under our telepathic control and turned against his would be liberators; we currently have them contained and we don't believe the League knows they're here," Desmond paused and waited but heard nothing, "My question to you is… what should we _do_ with them?"

The man on the screen was silent until he broke that silence without restraint, "Clone them."

Another screen spoke up, "The substitutes will serve the Light."

Desmond raised a finger, "And the originals?"

"Dispose of the source material; leave no trace."

Desmond cocked a sinister grin as the screens faded to black and propelled back into the ceiling.

…

Sasuke was more nauseous than actually injured; his head spun and his ears rang. He had been hit across the temple with the same approximate force of a speeding sports-car crashing into a brick wall; he was dizzy to say the least. He tried opening his eyes but all he could see was a blurry room with blurry objects. One thing did catch his eye though, a man stood directly in front of him. His face was hidden under a white porcelain cat mask but his left eye was a glowing crimson red.

"Time runs short." He spoke in a mumble, almost inaudible, but Sasuke caught the man's words, "You've been through far worse in the past, you must awaken." Sasuke groaned his eyes barely fluttering, attempting to lift themselves up but failing.

"You must awaken now!" The man's crimson eye flashed brighter; the intensity woke Sasuke instantly. He could never forget the terrifying feeling of staring into a malicious Sharingan.

Sasuke scanned the room with his onyx eye; the room was void of life aside from the team. Was he dreaming? Hallucinating? Was it another Cadmus trick? Did it matter? He was trapped and he needed to escape. He remembered how he was beaten; it was so out of character for him. Being beaten because he talked too much? He used to laugh at those who did that in battle and now he was one of them. No, he refused to be a joke of a hero, if he was going to get out of this with himself alive and more importantly his friends alive… then he needed to be ruthless again.

Sasuke flexed, his muscles strained as he pulled on his restraints. The metal creaked and strained as they came loose from the wall, but just then as his restraints were about to fold under the pressure, the boy who beat him walked into the room.

He walked up to the five heroes and stared, he narrowed his eyes as he realized Sasuke was awake.

"I don't suppose you're going to get us out of here, are you?" Sasuke asked aloud as the clone continued to stare. He stayed silent as Sasuke scoffed at him, "Didn't think so."

He pulled on his restraints once more, ripping them from their place on the wall. Superboy's eyes widened as Sasuke dropped to the floor of his pod. He struck the glass separating him from the rest of the world but, it did nothing. The glass didn't even crack.

"My chakra reserves are low right now; I could use a hand you know." Sasuke struck at the glass once more as Superboy continued to stare wordlessly.

"Can you even talk?"

Sasuke received no answer as Superboy mumbled something under his breath but Sasuke couldn't hear it. He ignored it and struck at the glass once again but to no avail.

"I said I can talk," Superboy repeated as he approached the pod that held Sasuke.

"I don't really care; I was just curious." Sasuke punched at the glass again leaving no mark, "Damn, this'll be harder than I expected."

A voice called out from a different pod, "Why are you staring at us?" Kid shouted, "It's creepy!"

"If you aren't going to help us get out, then leave us alone," Sasuke rammed the glass with his shoulder attempting to crack it once again but failing. He took a step back, covering his purple ripple-pattern eye and focusing his chakra through his crimson eye as the three tomoes spun before forming the Mangekyou pattern again. "Amaterasu," Sasuke focused the black flame through his sight-line and onto the glass, instantly burning a small hole in it. The hole expanded as a small trickle of blood slipped down Sasuke's cheek, the flames spread across the glass until the hole completely engulfed it.

Superboy stepped back, "w-what?"

"Inferno Style: Flame Control!" another trickle of crimson followed the last as the flames died down and dispersed. "Two choices; fight me or help me. And you aren't going to like fighting me a second time."

The clone contemplated as Sasuke jumped onto Kid's pod and began freeing his friends; Batgirl and Robin picked and unlocked their own shackles by the time he had made it to their pods.

Aqualad moved towards the clone and smiled reaching his hand out, "If you are anything at all like Superman then you will help us escape."

Kid zoomed next to them, "If it means anything we can totally introduce you to Superman."

Superboy raised his brows in surprise, "Have you all met Superman?"

They were about to answer 'yes' when Sasuke walked past them casually, "No. We're leaving." They all turned to follow him with curious grunts but Sasuke stopped and turned back to the clone who seemed lost and unsure, "Are you coming?"

"I don't know who I am anymore. I thought I was Superboy but, that was a lie. I'm just a failed experiment."

"I didn't ask for your life story but," Sasuke scoffed and stepped closer to Superboy, "Who said anything about failed? The only way you can fail is by going against what you feel is right. So if you think stopping us is the right thing to do then go ahead and try but in that case you _will_ fail."

Superboy thought for a moment as they all stared at him and awaited his answer. He looked up and smiled, "You're gonna wanna take a left."

…

The man in the porcelain masked narrowed his eyes as he watched Sasuke and the others file out of the room and towards the elevator. He sighed and dropped from the ceiling he stood on catching Sasuke's attention causing him to whirl around.

"You…" He mumbled as the man flipped up the collar to his white haori with red flames sowed into it. Sasuke could swear it was familiar but, he lost his train of thought when he was tugged roughly on the arm.

Batgirl narrowed her eyes at the man, "What's wrong? Who is that?"

"Go with the others; I'll catch up." Sasuke scowled at his opponent who stood passively waiting. He seemed so… familiar. Could it really be Madara?

"Sasuke, if they find you-"

"They won't do anything, Superboy was their best and only shot at taking me and they blew it. Go."

Barbara sighed giving Sasuke a warm, worrisome look, "Fine but, you'd better find your way back to me."

Sasuke didn't even spare her a glance as she left down the hall to catch up with the others meanwhile Sasuke stepped closer and smirked, "So who is it behind that mask? I saw your Sharingan so just tell me which Uchiha I'm meeting right now?"

The man was silent but not unresponsive as he pulled out a kunai and twirled it between his fingers. He lifted his head and spoke, "You should know better than most that you don't have to be an Uchiha to wield a Sharingan," his voice was deeper but not by voice modification but by simply using a deeper voice to hide his own.

"I'd say Kakashi but the hair doesn't match," Sasuke pulled a kunai of his own and gripped its hilt as he slid into a fighting position.

"Perceptive," the man leapt at Sasuke with incomparable speed as he stepped into Sasuke's range, his kunai thrust was denied as Sasuke stopped it with his own weapon. They each struggled to get leverage over the other; Sasuke pulled out and swung back in with a round house kick which was swiftly blocked by them masked man. The man reeled back for a moment before attacking with combinations that were difficult to deflect. He threw a right straight which Sasuke managed to deflect upwards assuming it would give him an opening but like a miracle his hand flew in to grab Sasuke's wrist before he could chop at his throat. They stood stalemating each other for seconds before Sasuke brought his feet up quickly and drop kicked the man across the room.

"You're good. Mind telling me who trained you?" Sasuke asked as he cracked his neck and stepped forwards.

"A good man," the man sighed under his mask aggravating Sasuke further, "My question is what you think you're doing trying to master the Rasenshuriken?"

Sasuke flew in with a fist aimed for the man's face but he easily side stepped it as he did the same for the rest of his physical attacks, jab, straight, right hook, round house, side-kick, each one dodged completely. Sasuke threw everything he had into the speed of those punches but they continued to be dodged as Sasuke grew aggravated. "Amaterasu," the black flame shot from his Mangekyou Sharingan and towards the man but, instead of burning him to ashes, the flames passed by him. In a feat of speed he managed to _effortlessly_ dodge the Amaterasu which not even the Raikage could do.

"I asked a question you know, it's a little rude to ignore people when they talk to you," the man crossed his arms and smiled under his mask.

"I don't care," Sasuke balled up his hand and swung at the man who tilted his head to dodge. The man had amazing reflexes but, his actual punching speed wasn't too impressive. He sent a palm into Sasuke's chest but the ninja managed to dodge, with the help of his Rinnegan, he narrowly escaped the attack or so he thought. As the hand passed by him he felt a force strike him in the side with enough force to shatter a building. He flew into the side of the hall which seemed to be narrowing as the battle progressed or perhaps it was his own doubt but, he didn't have much of that. He definitely couldn't use _it_ here, there surely wasn't enough space for it but, he could try something else.

Sasuke bit his thumb opening a small cut the let lose the perfect amount of blood; he placed his bloody finger on the seal wrapped around his wrist and in a puff of white smoke came his trademark short sword, "Chidori blade." The blade was suddenly immersed in blue electricity surging through and around it.

"What good is that if you can't hit me?"

Sasuke was silent in response as he dove forwards swinging and slicing with expert marksmanship, each strike prepared to slice him in two. He had to be ruthless. He swung and as the man dodged to the side Sasuke used his Mangekyou to track the pattern of his dodging. Left, right, left, down, up. He memorized it and after only seconds longer of striking pointlessly, he swung his blade to the right suddenly slicing through his opponent completely. The blood on his blade slowly faded away as he realized what was going on immediately. The man burst in a puff of smoke revealing a computer from the room feet from them, "Substitution Jutsu? What is this, the academy?" Sasuke turned to see the man walking towards him from down the hall holding a massive Rasengan in his hand easily the size of a wrecking ball.

Sasuke stepped back for a second and tightened his jaw at the sight; he'd have to use _it_ if he wanted to survive that. The massive orb shrank down to the size of a small basketball.

The man started running at him with incredible speed; Sasuke couldn't dodge the attack so he embraced it. He allowed his hand to be covered in the blue lightening style attack as he charged forwards to meet the man's attack.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

The attacks connected creating a shockwave that shook the compound vigorously. The metal walls bent and warped under the pressure as the two opposing forces were negated and sent fifty feet apart onto their backs. Sasuke held his head in ache as he got to his feat slowly, "That felt familiar; just who the hell are you?"

"If you make a single scratch on this mask I will take it off and show you who I am," The man declared as he pulled a kunai from his cloak sleeve and held it out in defense.

Sasuke groaned, "Whatever, I've already decided to kill you anyways," Sasuke pushed chakra into his eye as he folded his hands in a single sign.

"Amaterasu," Sasuke's right Mangekyou Sharingan flared as the black flames burst to life in his sight line as the man dodged to the right quickly evading the flames as Sasuke followed up by pumping chakra into his left Rinnegan eye. "Inferno Style: Flame Control," the flames froze in midair before changing direction and chasing after the fleeing man. He back flipped out of the way of the flames before moving quickly to the left to evade its landing. The flames erupted behind him as he quickly ran up the wall and vaulted off aiming for Sasuke. It all happened in a fraction of a second, Sasuke spotted the man as he landed and used the Amaterasu. Considering his reflexes and reaction time its not surprising that the man saw the attack forming and muttered two words in an act of desperation. "Mangekyou Sharingan."

His Sharingan grew ever brighter as the space around the flames began to warp. A hole in space and time opened up sucking in the flames and closing up afterwards. Sasuke saw it all; his Rinnegan could perceive any movement even faster than light so he saw very clearly what had happened.

Silence filled the air as Sasuke's eyes widened, "You… you're…"

From the edge of the man's mask came a streak of red most likely from his eye as using a Mangekyou's special ability takes a lot of chakra and puts major stress on the users eye.

The man hung his head and chuckled lightly, "I guess the fun and games are over then?" He reached for his mask and grabbed it by the eye holes he pulled it off revealing a familiar face. With a puff of white smoke his hair color was revealed as bright yellow. Sasuke immediately recognized the man behind the mask.

"Naruto…"

Naruto smiled as his Sharingan reverted to its three tomoe state, he stepped forwards extending his hand towards Sasuke who was baffled. Sasuke stared at his hand for a few moments as he processed this revelation.

"We have much to talk about, old friend."

Sasuke's face went from shock to its usual stoic expression as he stepped forwards and grasped Naruto's hand, "Man, even in another dimension I still can't get you off my back."

Naruto smiled brightly as his Sharingan closed to conserve chakra, he chuckled as Sasuke began with the questions.

"When did you get here?"

"Only about a week after you left."

"It's been months! Why didn't you call? They have really cool phones here you know?"

"Pshh the IPhone is a total sham," Naruto smiled, "I've been using this eye to travel between this world and our own. Gathering knowledge and using this new power to master any Jutsu I could get my hands on."

"Naruto… why? Why are you doing all of this?"

"I'll explain it all," Naruto gazed at Sasuke with his heart in his eyes, his sorrow purged his heart with sadness as he spoke, "A few days after you left… Madara escaped."

Sasuke interrupted immediately, "You left him alive?"

"The Lord of Fire wanted to study him and learn to combat the Infinite Tsukuyomi if it would ever become a problem again but, he escaped captivity and…" Naruto choked as a tear slipped down his cheek, "He wiped us out."

Sasuke's entire world came crashing down around him as realization hit him like a truck, "He… what?"

"He spent four days annihilating everything that came his way, destroying villages, cities; even the entire Land of Iron was wiped from the map completely. Vanished into the ocean," Naruto allowed more tears to fall as he remembered, "As I floated only feet from the destruction; helpless to stop him."

"You can't be serious…"

Naruto tightened his jaw and wiped the tears from his face taking a deep breath, "Very serious and if we're going to beat Madara we need to start your training as soon as possible."

"Training? Why would we need that? We already beat Madara before, right? All we need to do is team up again and we'll be unstoppable." Sasuke smiled as he tried to lift Naruto's spirits.

"That won't work this time! Trust me, I'll train you and everything will be great. Let's go." Naruto tugged on Sasuke's arm pulling him towards the exit.

"Woah don't just brush passed this, why can't we just beat him like last time?" Sasuke had known Naruto for a very long time and while most of that time was spent as bitter rivals, he liked to think he was his one and only friend although, he'd never admit it. In this case he knew Naruto well enough to know when he was disappointed, guilty, and self-loathing all at the same time.

Naruto chuckled nervously as water welled up in his eyes, "Well, remember how the Rinnegan can absorb chakra?"

"No way…" Sasuke knew what he meant now; it was all that he could interpret from those few words.

"Madara stole Kurama and all the other Bijuu from me, I don't have my Six Paths power anymore and to make things worse, Madara has everything I had plus his own power and a few other techniques he absorbed during his rampage." Naruto sighed and rubbed his abdomen where the fox used to sleep, "He's gone and sorry to say I'm not as relieved as I would have been only a few years ago."

Sasuke took a grim look for himself, "We'll get him back… I'll get him back for you."

Naruto looked back, "Madara is in this world and he's trying to re-perform the Infinite Tsukuyomi, I' don't know why he hasn't done it yet but, we have to find and stop him!"

Sasuke smiled, "Just like before? The greatest fighting team in Konoha? We're one short."

Naruto looked down at his shoes, "I don't know how she died but I assume it was painless. I do have hope that she's out there somewhere trying to piece our world back together but, we can't know until we finally put an end to Madara Uchiha."

They spent a moment of silence for their fallen comrade before Naruto tugged on Sasuke's arm, "Alright, let's go and start training asap! Madara won't know what hit him!"

"Wait…" Sasuke stood firm as he looked in the direction that the others had traveled in earlier, "We can't leave them."

"Yea, you totally can. Didn't you try to kill your last partner?"

"I'm a different person now or… at least I'm trying to be," Sasuke squinted his one eye and gave a small smile, "And that starts with saving them." he walked a few steps away and retrieved his short sword.

"Well, I know they're on the top floor by now so I could try throwing my sword through 52 levels of concrete and dirt or…"

Naruto smiled and crossed his arm as he boasted his skill, "Don't look at me, I don't possibly have anything to get us up there quickly."

Sasuke scoffed, "Shut up and do it." His face as stoic as ever, he was only slightly surprised by the tugging on his arm as Naruto shouted, "Hirashin First Step," in a flash of golden light they vanished.

…

Dr. Desmond could officially be considered insane as he stood between the heroes and the exit to the facility. He held a glowing blue test tube in his hand as he manically screamed at the children.

"You want to see power? Blockbuster will show you power!" Desmond popped the cork on the tube and drank its contents. After a few seconds his muscles tightened and bulged as he shattered the tube in his hand. His muscles grew as they tore at his skin; he grew several feet taller while his skin faded into a grey complexion. His eyes turned blue and his voice became warped and deep, although he didn't talk rather growled and screamed.

The heroes readied their weapons and prepared for a fight when suddenly from the center of the room came a flash of golden light revealing Sasuke and Naruto.

"Awh yea, here to fuck shit up," Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed at him.

"Your such a loser, let's just take care of whatever that is," Sasuke jabbed his thumb in Blockbuster's direction as he pounded at his chest with his fists.

Naruto scanned the beast for a moment, "There are tons of weaknesses in his stance for starters."

The team watched in awe as took over the situation completely; Aqualad stepped forwards with determination, "We will help you and your unknown ally." He stated and didn't ask which was a trait that Sasuke admired.

"No, you'll take Superboy out of here, this night is over," Sasuke turned back to Blockbuster who mindlessly grunted for no reason.

Aqualad tried to reply but felt an intense aura of bloodlust waving over him like an ocean, the rest of the team felt it and turned immediately, Batgirl spoke first, "There's no point in arguing when he gets like this, we should just go."

Kid scoffed, "What a rip, he gets all the action?" He zoomed towards the exit quickly as Superboy ran after him silently.

Aqualad and Robin shared a quick glance before nodding, "Well it's not like we could stop him…"

Sasuke cracked his neck and focused his chakra through his eye, shifting his Sharingan into the Mangekyou and collecting his chakra into the Rinnegan; Naruto focused on his surroundings for a second as he felt the natural energy around him flood his body quickly. Naruto opened his eyes as an orange pigmentation covered his eyelids, his blue iris turned yellow, his pupil elongated, and his Sharingan slowly formed the triple edged Mangekyou.

The two charged with tremendous speed and accuracy, both slamming their fists into Blockbuster's abdomen pushing him back and into the wall. Sasuke looked up quickly to realize he had barely been fazed by the attack, Naruto quickly back flipped out of the way as Blockbuster back handed Sasuke through a concrete pillar and into a wall.

Naruto used his Sage Mode as a sixth sense combined with the Mangekyou Sharingan's perception and movement prediction to completely avoid every attack Blockbuster threw no matter how quick or how close. Naruto jumped over the beasts right cross and used it as leverage to back flip over the behemoth and leave a white paper with red Japanese markings stuck to his mouth. The mutated scientist screamed as the explosion covered his body and shook the building, "Heh, exploding paper, works every time in this universe."

Sasuke dusted himself off and stepped closer to Naruto, stretching his tasked muscles. He pointed into the smoke, "Look dumbass, you have a Sharingan now, he's still up and it looks like his vitals are completely normal."

Naruto winced and searched through the smoke, "Aw man, you're right."

"What now?"

"You wanted to learn the Rasenshuriken, right?" Naruto smiled and looked over to Sasuke who whirled around quickly as Blockbuster cleared the smoke around him with a quick wave of his arm.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked as Naruto smiled at him.

"Just form a Rasengan," Naruto smiled and looked over towards Blockbuster, "Earth Style: Stone Shackles!" the earth below them came bursting upwards from beneath the concrete floor, wrapping around the beast and trapping him for but a few moments.

Sasuke formed a Rasengan in his hand and Sasuke smiled, "I had to figure it out on my own but, since I'm here to teach you…" The former Jinchūriki placed his own palm underneath Sasuke's and pulled his hand up high. As their hands rose through the air, slowly making its way above Sasuke's head, the Rasengan grew in size and began to form spinning blades of wind around it. The center grew brighter and slightly larger than a watermelon as a high pitched whine accompanied its amazing chakra.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted in unison as they launched the attack forwards, skipping across the air until it made contact with the mad scientist and detonated around him. The resulting explosion formed a dome of blue energy as sparking white chakra attacked Desmond on the cellular level, frying his body and knocking him unconscious from the pain.

The explosion also disintegrated the remaining support pillars for the building causing it to collapse as Naruto grabbed Sasuke and disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Outside the building, the team watched as the street shook briefly and then gasped as the complex crumbled and collapsed before them.

Barbara pulled her cowl back and stepped forwards, "Sasuke…?"

A flash of golden light startled them as Naruto and Sasuke appeared behind them, collapsing quickly to the ground.

"Phew! That was close!" Naruto looked around as everyone stared at him with shocked or confused expressions, "What?"

…

After about ten minutes of explaining and back stories, the team finally knew who the stranger was, although; Kid was the first to speak up, "Well, inter-dimensional friendship for the win, right everyone?"

Superboy sighed as Aqualad stepped forwards and raised his hand for Naruto to shake, "It's nice to have met _two_ new allies today, instead of one."

Naruto chuckled, "If you ever need anything, just give me a ring; now that the introductions are done and the day is saved, me and my buddy here need to get back to our world so if you don't mind…"

Barbara nearly tripped trying to get the front of the group as Dick tried to stop her and failed, "You're leaving? Like for good?"

Naruto chuckled louder, "Of course he is!" he said between breaths, "We don't belong here and my eye has the power to send us home, we need to regroup to uh… to do stuff…"

Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Can we talk, real quick?"

Naruto smiled brightly and opened his Sharingan, "Sure thing, we can do it back in the village or what's left of it…"

Sasuke smacked the former demon host in the back of the head, "I meant like ten feet away, dumbass."

"Jeez, fine."

They stepped away from the team as some of them crossed their arms, being left out wasn't something anyone enjoyed.

Sasuke turned away and faced Naruto, "We shouldn't leave."

If Naruto had been drinking something he would have done a spit take immediately, "What do you mean?! This isn't our home! The village-"

"Is gone, our entire world is gone according to you, and I've never been sentimental but, I don't want to see that kind of destruction." Sasuke crossed his arms and sighed, "This Earth has some amazing heroes with insane abilities, you don't think Superman would be able to help against Madara?"

"Well, yea but-"

"Plus, they have advanced technology and training equipment that could help me prepare," Sasuke reasoned with a small grin forming on his face as Naruto's contorted into one of exasperation and stubbornness.

Naruto sighed and looked away, "I don't know if we should abandon-"

"They have some really attractive girls here, too," Sasuke mumbled stopping Naruto in his tracks.

"…" Naruto looked at the team and back to Sasuke, "I guess some new training equipment would be nice."

Sasuke chuckled under his breath and shoved Naruto forward as they approached the team once again, "So, what's the verdict your honor?"

Naruto sighed, "Yea, yea we'll stay…"

Barbara and Dick smiled as they jumped and embraced Sasuke, they laughed for a moment as Sasuke closed his Rinnegan eye once again feeling content that the danger had passed.

Superboy sighed to himself and turned around, looking up at the moon, "It's… bigger than I thought."

Kaldur and Wally smiled, "We can totally show you the sun too but, it's like one in the morning right now."

Superboy narrowed his eyes and pointed up at the moon, "Somethings coming."

He was right, from the sky floated down the entire Justice League including, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, both Green Lanterns, Aquaman, Red Tornado, both Hawks, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Captain Marvel, Zatara, Captain Atom, Martian Manhunter, and Batman; the non-flying heroes were carried by Green Lantern constructs as they landed and dispersed their energy. Some heroes had landed on the outskirts of the destroyed building looking down on the scene while Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and a few other main heroes floated down landing right in front of the teens.

Superman starred wordlessly at the collapsed building but, didn't flinch until Superboy stepped forwards and lifted his torn white solar-suit revealing a red 'S' emblazoned on it. Superman's eyes widened immediately before narrowing into a frown, "Is that what I think it is?" Batman broke the silence referring to Superboy whom immediately felt prosecuted.

Kid Flash took a step forward without eyeing any of the heroes and placing a hand over part of his mouth so that Superboy couldn't see, "He doesn't like being called an 'it'."

"I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy announced as everyone took a quick double take at the scene.

Batman looked passed them all and focused in on Sasuke and Dick whom both had their arms crossed and eyes focused elsewhere, "Start. Talking."

…

After several minutes of explaining the situation and what had occurred over the last 12 hours, the League made their move by sending the Green Lanterns and a few other heroes to escort Blockbuster to a secure facility known as Belle Reeve. Leaving half the League still discussing what they should do with the teenagers, Superman, Batman, Flash, Guardian, Aquaman, Red Tornado, and Captain Marvel finally came to a decision and approached the clone and his friends.

Superman stepped up first, walking towards and sighing as he did so, "We'll uh… We'll figure something out for you, The League will, I mean; I better help them square that Blockbuster creature away," he finished and floated upwards for several seconds before accelerating passed super-sonic creating a loud boom with his speed.

Batman interrupted the silence from behind, "Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 sub-levels, but let's make something clear-"

Flash interrupted him quickly, "You shoulda called!"

The dark knight sighed and continued, "End result aside, we are not happy, you hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives," he narrowed his eyes as Naruto whom scoffed at his entire speech.

"Regular Genin day in Konoha, am I right?" Naruto nudged and unamused Sasuke whom didn't take his eyes off of Batman.

"Who is this?" the knight asked.

"He's uh, well, I'll explain later," Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto away from him with discontent.

"Needless to say, this will not be happening again," Bruce finished.

Superboy chuckled as Aqualad took a serious step forward, "I am sorry but, it will."

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman stated firmly but, he was ignored as Kaldur frowned.

"Apologies my king, but, _no_."

Aquaman raised a brow at this in slight confusion, he's never been back talked to by his subjects but, Kaldur was no ordinary subject.

Sasuke stepped passed Kaldur putting his hands out, "You guys are kidding, right? Playing Mommy and Daddy trying to ground us? We did good work here today, we completed a mission even you yourselves weren't completely sure of but, because we didn't run it by you first, we're being prosecuted?"

Aqualad spoke up, "Agreed, we came together today and against your will we forged something powerful, we became a team…"

Flash rubbed his temples, "Look, if this is about what happened at the Hall-"

"It isn't!" Batgirl shouted pulling her cowl off and tossing it aside, "We worked together like I never thought we could and we did it because we knew we could not because we knew you didn't want us to! We did more than prove ourselves as good side-kicks today, we proved ourselves as real heroes!" the others looked over at her with slight surprise but, in agreement none-the-less. Sasuke was especially proud but, simply focused his eye back on the adults before them.

Batman was about to speak up when he was interrupted by Superboy pushing passed the others and announcing himself, "Why are we letting them decide whether or not we do this? It's simple," he got closer to Batman putting a finger in his face, "Get on board, or get out of the way."

They were all shocked but, Batman saw something else, he saw promise; noticing it immediately, he loosed a faint grin almost impossible to see without a Sharingan.

…

 **Mount Justice; July 8** **th** **; 8:04Am.**

Inside a massive hollowed out mountain just off the shore of Happy Harbor, Rode Island, stood Sasuke, Naruto, Dick, Barbara, Superboy, Kaldur, and Wally all in civilian clothing lined up in front of Aquaman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, and Batman, "This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League; we're calling it into service again since you all are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms."

"Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training; I will deploy you on missions," Batman finished as Dick spoke up.

"Real missions?"

"Yes but, covert."

Marvel spoke up from behind them, "The League'll still handle the more obvious stuff, there's a reason we have these huge targets on our chests."

Aquaman smiled at the teens and continued for Marvel, "But, Cadmus proves the bad-guys are getting smarter; Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The seven of you will be that team," Batman finished.

Sasuke raised a brow as Wally stepped out of line and began counting the teens, "Seven?" he stated, "I count six."

The teleporters behind them fired up as Martian Manhunter stepped through with another person behind him, in a flash of light, a teenage girl around 5'6" walked in with her arms behind her back and a nervous grin on her face. She had a long red hair and green skin to match Manhunter's, her outfit consisted of a white short-sleeved shirt with a red 'X' across the chest and a light blue skirt with red boots, "Hi, everyone, I'm happy to be included."

"This is Miss Martian AKA M'gaan M'oorse; she's Martian Manhunter's niece," Bruce announced as Manhunter placed a hand on her back and motioned for her to approach them.

She approached Naruto first as she held her hand out, "M'gaan," she said simply as Naruto awkwardly shook her hand, "Naruto."

Suddenly her right eyes swirled into a crimson red color, "I… like your eye," she muttered nervously as Naruto smiled slightly caressing the skin under Kakashi's Sharingan.

"Today is _the_ day."

…

I already had most of this chapter finished but, In light of the news on Young Justice Season 3! I decided to complete the chapter and take the story off Hiatus!

YAAAAY

Don't expect frequent updates though, I still plan on making this a long story with many chapters and good quality writing which takes time and effort which is hard to juggle along with College, work, social life, and so on.

Read, Review, and Follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own DC or Naruto

Welcome to Happy Harbor

"Achoo!" Sasuke sneezed loudly sending spit flying out in front of him as he moved to brush the fallen leaf off his nose, "This is stupid," he muttered opening his eyes and glaring at Naruto whom sat across from him rubbing the spit from his face.

"It took months of meditation and perfect chakra control to master the Rasenshuriken completely; before that usage of that technique was slowly degrading my chakra points," Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at the trees as they dropped bright green leaves into the gentle breeze around them, "I was losing my ability to manipulate chakra, if you want to avoid that fate you need to learn to harness your chakra perfectly."

Sasuke sighed and laid back into the grass looking up at the clear blue sky and the tip of the massive mountain they meditated outside of, "I know I need to but, I've had pretty good chakra control my entire life, child-prodigy remember?"

"Pretty good isn't good enough," Naruto said as he propped his chin up on his fist, "Madara would dismantle you if you tried fighting him like this."

"Says you," Sasuke sat up and looked at his hands through both of his insanely powerful eyes, "It's such a bother having this Rinnegan all the time…" The entire world had sharp detail and for miles he could see blue-splotches of every person in the city in front of them, thousands of tiny little chakra signatures but, the Rinnegan could see them all through any solid surface.

Naruto rubbed his chin for a moment and scratched his bare chest, "Sasuke," he announced, "You can deactivate the Sharingan like any other Uchiha and Madara could do the same with his Rinnegan; Why can't you just turn your eye back to normal?"

Sasuke paused, "I tried once or twice but, I couldn't even get it to shift back into a Sharingan; this Rinnegan is a blessing from the Sage which makes it way more powerful than Madara's. Probably harder to control too."

"Yea, I bet you getting a more powerful Rinnegan pissed him off to no end!" Naruto sighed loudly turning his head back to Sasuke, "Maybe this is perfect," he said standing up and grabbing his shirt a nearby branch.

"How is that perfect? I'm still not stronger than him."

"Not that, you'll never touch him in this condition; I'm talking about your eye," he slipped his orange hoodie over his head and straightened out once it covered him, "I'll teach you the full method to creating a Rasenshuriken once you can make that Rinnegan turn back to normal."

"But, I don't even know if that's possible," He responded standing up with his hands out trying to reason.

"Won't know till you try," he said with a smile patting Sasuke on the shoulder, "It'll provide perfect chakra control training and you'll be able to walk around in public without that stupid eye-patch."

Sasuke rubbed his neck, "I like the eye-patch," he muttered.

Naruto began walking back towards the entrance to the cave when he turned and raised a brow towards his partner, "Why? It limits perception, you have to turn to see things properly, and it looks terrible."

"Barbara gave it to me," he sighed as he followed Naruto up the hills, "A few days after I got here, it was a gift."

Naruto placed his hands behind his head as he walked taking a deep breath of fresh mountain air, "I've never seen you this attached to anyone; what changed?"

"My outlook," he started, "When I got here I thought I'd never get the chance to leave and when I looked back on how I spent my life;" he sighed deeply and averted his eyes from Naruto's, "I didn't like the way I spent it; it's been hard but, I'm trying to adjust my attitude otherwise I'll be constantly miserable."

Naruto chuckled loudly which prompted him to cover his mouth, "I wanted to hear you say that for years and now that I have it just feels strange and out of character for you."

They approached the entrance just as they saw Red Tornado flying down towards it as well, "When should we tell them about Madara?"

"I need to do more recon," he muttered as he narrowed his eye, " _We_ need to do more recon."

Red Tornado's twister hit the ground and slowly dispersed lowering him to a gentle landing as the grass beneath him slowly opened up to reveal a secret entrance into the cave; from inside ran Dick, Wally, Kaldur, M'gaan, Superboy, and Barbara meeting Tornado as he approached the opening.

Barbara spotted Naruto and Sasuke approaching the team as Red Tornado looked around, "Is there a reason you intercepted me outside of the cave?" he spoke in a monotone robotic voice.

Kaldur spoke up first with a smile, "We were hoping you had a mission for us."

Red Tornado looked passed them and walked forwards, "Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

Sasuke held his hands behind his head as Dick raised his hands in exasperation, "But, it's been over a week and nothing-!"

"You'll be tested soon enough," the android held his hand up silencing Dick immediately, "For the time being simply enjoy each-others company."

Sasuke narrowed his eye and scoffed, "This team isn't a social club."

"No," he responded while putting a finger up, "But, I've been told social interaction is an important team-building exercise; Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave," he walked passed them and into the hollowed-out mountain as the team was stupefied by his response.

"Keep busy," Wally mocked lightly punching Dick's arm.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Dick asked aloud raising his arms in the direction of the rest of his teammates.

M'gaan went wide eyed with a bright smile, "Oh! Oh! I'll find out," She shouted in a whisper and narrowed her eyes pressing her finger tips up against her temples, focusing on Red Tornado as he walked further into the cave.

" _Recognized: Red Tornado A16,"_ the computer announced as it scanned Tornado's entry.

M'gaan sighed and looked back at the teen slightly dismayed, "I-I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine, Inorganic, I cannot read his mind," she looked down as Naruto approached and placed his comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Nice try though," Wally stated stepping closer and flicking Naruto's hand away jokingly, "So, you uh know what I'm thinking right now?"

Naruto scoffed, "We _all_ know what you're thinking now," Dick smacked the speedster lightly upside the head and folded his arms focusing on the real issue.

"And now we tour the clubhouse, wahoo," Sasuke muttered as he moved his hands from behind his head down into his pockets; Barbara stepped up next to him locking her arm with his own suddenly.

"Don't get your kunai in a bunch, I'm sure learning about the cave's layout will help with future missions _somehow_ ," They all looked back at Barbara whom brushed a red lock of hair behind her ear, "I guess being optimistic isn't popular around here either, I miss the Bat-cave."

Kaldur sighed and brushed his thin head of hair back, "Well, M'gaan and Superboy take residence in the cave, perhaps they could 'play tour guide'?"

M'gaan jumped for joy and Superboy sneered, "I'd love to!" She shouted as Superboy simply shoved his hands in his brown overcoat looking away from her and the team.

"Don't look at me," he muttered.

"We won't," Wally stated quickly looking back at M'gaan, "Private tour sounds much more fun," He narrowed his eyes causing the Martian girl to raise a brow in confusion.

Naruto squinted and folded his arms across his chest, "She never said private."

Sasuke ripped his arm from Barbara's hold to rub the bridge between his eyes, already feeling the headache setting in, "Team building; we'll all go."

M'gaan nodded and turned around towards the entrance, "So," she started as Wally followed suit only to be pulled back by Dick playfully, "This would be our front door," she announced waving out at the mountain around them as they walked through the entrance and into the cave.

…

Exiting the mountain on its opposite end, she waved out at the ocean below the Cliffside, "And this would be the back; the cave is actually the entire Mountain!"

…

They made their way into the cave's main hall inside the mountain, small lakes surrounded them along with teleporter tubes and massive steel beams stretching along the sides of the mountain up towards the ceiling, "It was hollowed out and reinforced by Green Lantern and Superman in the early days of the League," Wally noted.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked seeming actually interested for the first time through-out the tour.

Kaldur folded his arms, "The Cave's secret location was compromised…"

"So, they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yea, that makes sense." Barbara chided sarcastically.

"If the villains already know about the cave, we must be on constant alert!" M'gaan noted aloud taking a serious glare around the Cave.

Dick grabbed hold of M'gaan's hand with a comforting smile, "The bad guys know we know they know about the place so, they'd never think to look here."

M'gaan just raised a brow in serious confusion, "Uh…"

Naruto chuckled, "I think he means we're hiding in plain sight; if we know the villains know about this place, they'd never think us to occupy it again."

"Ah," She said with a smile towards Naruto, "That's much… clearer."

Sasuke took a quick inhale through his nose, "I smell smoke," he deadpanned turning to look around for a moment before M'gaan squealed loudly like a little girl drawing his attention back.

"My cookies!" She shouted levitating into the air and darting towards the kitchen. Landing gently on the ground besides the oven she used her telekinesis to open it and pulled out the smoking hot pan with charred pieces of cookie dough hardened to a crust, the smoke floating off of them was black and filled the room suddenly as the others entered having to fan the smoke from their faces.

"Sorry! Sorry!" M'gaan repeated as she placed the pan gently on the countertop in front of her teammates, "I was trying out Grandma Jones' recipe from episode 7 of… never mind."

Naruto leaned against the counter and chuckled, "I'm sure they would have tasted great; he doesn't seem to mind," he jabbed his thumb towards Wally who bit into a charred hockey-puck colored cookie leaking crumbs from the corner of his mouth.

"What? I have a serious metabolism," he mumbled gulping down chunks of cookie rocks.

"I'll make more?" M'gaan asked more confused than actually grateful for his liking her cooking; Kaldur smiled and stepped forwards.

"It was sweet of you to make any."

"Thanks, Aqualad, that means a lot," she held her hands behind her back and looked away sheepishly.

"We're off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm or Kaldur for short."

"I'm Wally," the speedster interrupted, "See? I already trust you with my secret I.D. unlike Mr. dark glasses over here," he motioned towards Dick whom shrugged his shoulders in response.

Barbara rolled her eyes, "Batman has forbidden us from telling anyone our real names… except Sasuke because he doesn't care what Batman says."

"Preach," Sasuke mumbled in a stoic tone as he folded his arms, looking away unimpressed.

"Mines no secret!" M'gaan announced, "It's M'gaan M'orrz but, you can call me Megan… it's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now…"

"Well if we're all putting names to faces I don't wanna be left out," the blonde Hokage smiled brightly, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki," M'gaan mumbled blushing slightly as she smiled towards him, but, winced as Sasuke lightly slapped Naruto over the head.

"The sur-name goes last on this Earth; to you guys his name would be Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke shoved his hands back in his pockets and looked away from them, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto chuckled and rubbed his neck nervously playing off his mistake, "Whatever, same difference."

At this point Superboy sighed and turned to the exit, leaving the room promptly but, as he left he felt a sudden tickle in his forehead or rather his mind itself, _'Don't worry Superboy.'_ Superboy turned with a distressed grunt, tensing up all over his body.

' _We'll find you a human name too,'_ M'gaan's voice softly rang through the Kryptonian's head as he clutched it in distress waving his hands at her.

"Get out of my head!" He shouted in anger nearly tearing a chunk of the stove off as he gripped it.

Just as he screamed this the others looked confused, nothing had happened and yet, Superboy was still upset, _'I don't understand_ ,' this time they understood, feeling the slight tingle in each of their minds, _'Everyone communicates telepathically on Mars?'_

They gripped their heads in mild discomfort, groaning at the voice echoing through their minds and speaking over their own thoughts, ' _M'gaan,'_ suddenly the young Martian felt a hand on her forearm bringing it up into the air. She turned her head to see Sasuke unaffected by the telepathic tampering but, she could see in his one visible eye was now crimson red with the scientific symbol for an atom over lapped by a pin-wheel like design, ' _here on Earth, talking to someone through telepathy can be viewed as disrespectful and even offensive; a lot of people here see it as an invasion of privacy.'_

She slowly lowered her arm as Sasuke loosened his grip and closed his one eye allowing it to shift back into its onyx black native color; M'gaan looked around for a moment at the confused team still staring at her, "I'm so sorry, I didn't… I didn't know that thoughts were supposed to be private here on Earth."

Wally shook his head and regained his smirk, "Plus, Supsey here has a little problem telepaths ever since the G-Gnomes-"

Superboy proceeded to punch the wall creating a relatively small dent in the metal, "I… I didn't mean to-"

"Just. Stay. Out. Of. My. Head." Superboy pointed at M'gaan before huffing once more and turning to leave the room; he sat on the lime green couch some feet away staring at a TV which was powered off.

They all sat in silence for a moment, pondering what had just happened but, didn't have any comments to add until M'gaan had another idea that caused her facial expression to light up like a Christmas tree, "Oh, I have an idea!" She shouted levitating into the air and flying through the hall out of sight.

Naruto shrugged and began walking in the direction she had flown off in followed by the rest of the group aside from Aqualad whom looked at Superboy sitting on the couch staring at the dark TV, "Are you coming?"

"No!" He snarled before looking down at the ground and closing his eyes, he stood and rounded the corner causing Kaldur to flash a short smile in return.

…

The elevator they all occupied dinged loudly signifying them reaching the ground level of the hanger-deck, "It's my Martian Bio-Ship!"

Barbara raised a brow, "A Martian what?"

They approached a large empty space in the hanger where a small red pod the size of a station-wagon sat in the center; Wally turned his head gazing at it with confusion, "Cute. Not aerodynamic but, cute," he stuffed his hands in his pockets and M'gaan giggled and motioned towards it.

"It's at rest silly," she noted, "Here, I'll wake it up!" With a wave of her hand it hummed to life morphing much like herself and her uncle, growing two wings on either side long enough to stretch passed its rear and front side, black windows in its center which had now become longer and pointed.

"Wow," Naruto gawked as he rubbed the back of his neck, "And I thought this world was more advanced than our world, sheesh Mars is insane!"

M'gaan smiled at his comment, holding her hands behind her back like a flattered school-girl, with her mental-prowess she lifted the ship into the air and rotated it 360 degrees until the main hatch faced them, opening up and extending a bridge for them to enter.

She walked towards it before turning around to face them with a coy smile, "Are you coming?" she asked confidently as everyone slowly gave each other confused looks and began walking towards the ship.

It's inside was definitely larger than its outside with hard, metal like floors but soft flesh like walls and ceiling; the center of the room melded into some sort of control console and 7 seats morphed up from the floor forming perfect chairs.

Naruto looked around and squinted, his Sharingan was closed but, something still felt different, "It feels odd being in here; almost like that canyon where I first learned to summon Gamabunta," he put a finger to his chin trying to figure it out when he heard a sigh from Sasuke.

"That's because it's alive," he deadpanned looking around with his now active Sharingan, "I can see it's faint chakra signature."

Barbara raised a brow and put a hand on the wall, "It's alive? Can It talk?"

Kaldur, "Alive doesn't necessarily mean conscious," he sat down in one of the chairs to the far right and looked out the window towards the hanger entrance, "Although a living plane is definitely how I was expecting my day to go."

"Well, strap in for launch," M'gaan said casually sitting at the helm of the ship as the others followed suit sitting down as organic seat-belts wrapped themselves around their waists.

"Red Tornado please open the bay doors," she announced as the mountainous cave wall opened up revealing they were at the base of the structure, slowly rolling forwards before levitating and rocketing out of the hanger.

"Incredible!" Dick announced looking out the window at the ground thousands of feet below them.

"It's beautiful," Barbara said pressing her face up against the glass, "It's like having a private jet only less booze and weed!"

They all turned to her in dead silence, the only sound being the gliding of the ship against the wind and some slight turbulence, after several minutes Sasuke pondered, "So what's weed?"

"Nothing!" Barbara blurted, "Just… nothing…"

While that was going on, Kaldur noticed Superboy's grim expression and leaned over, "I don't have psychic powers but, I can tell what you're thinking."

The half Kryptonian glanced over as Kaldur continued, "You over reacted and you don't know how to apologize," Superboy glanced back at M'gaan and then back to Kaldur again.

"I didn't mean to yell, I'm just messed up you know?"

Naruto sighed, "Too well," he interrupted sitting just a few feet from them, "Do you like her?" he asked.

"I don't have anything against her but, the sudden mind talking thing got me-"

"Heat of the moment, we get it," Kaldur smiled in response, "Just say sorry."

Superboy glanced once more at M'gaan whom didn't notice him and stayed silent looking back out the front window at the skyline as it zoomed past them at high speeds.

Sasuke propped his hand up with his fist looking out at the clouds around them as they flew through them, Barbara nudged him in the shoulder raising her brow, "You of all people aren't more amazed at this?" she asked as he rolled his eye over to look over at her.

"I've flown before a few times, not by living flying machine but, it's relatively the same," he kept his stoic expression the entire time as M'gaan looked down in disappointment.

"He'll come around," Sasuke noted as M'gaan looked up quickly realizing that he noticed that she was upset and further understood the reason why.

She decided not to question the 'how' and decided to accept his understanding instead, "He doesn't seem to like me very much," she looked down at the control panel allowing her bangs to cover her eyes.

"He's an anger fueled clone who doesn't even know why he exists," Barbara pointed out, "Honestly he's probably slightly angry at everyone, I'm not psyche major but, time heals all wounds even the mental ones."

Wally chuckled, "But, if you ever get tired of angry Kryptonian's, handsome speedsters are always an option," he winked playfully at her causing her to cringe slightly.

Sasuke breathed, looking over at M'gaan and giving her a very small smile, "I was once where he is; he'll come around in time."

Wally picked his teeth and looked out the window, "You all remember he has _super_ hearing, right?"

They all turned and inspected the back of his head as he appeared to not have heard them. Naruto felt the mood change as the ship was suddenly a chamber of silence flying through the air at near super-sonic speeds, he turned around in his chair and smiled brightly, "Hey, how about some Martian shape-shifting?"

M'gaan flashed a grin of her own in response, "Sure," She announced as the ship unfastened her belt and she stood walking to the center of the ship amongst all the chairs. Her skin tone changed first becoming Caucasian then her clothes melded with her as did her hair and eyes; soon she was dressed completely in the armor and costume of Robin only, she was still a 'she' or she didn't manage to change her gender. She did a quick twirl showing off her new appearance and Naruto whistled, "Nice job, you look exactly like him."

Dick chuckled for a moment, "Well, not exactly like me, you know you won't be fooling anyone with those on you?" He motioned to her chest getting a distressed look from his counterpart.

She looked down at her chest for a moment and smiled again, "I haven't gotten sex change down yet; I'm still new to most of my powers," She closed her eyes and her appearances shifted just as it did before only now she had reverted back into her marron crop top, white undershirt and red mini-skirt.

Kaldur raised a brow, "And your clothes?"

She gripped the hem of her crop top and shifted her head, "They're organic like the ship; they respond to my mental commands."

"Oh-Oh," Wally shouted raising his hand with excitement, "Can you do that 'ghosting through walls' thing Manhunter does?"

M'gaan lost her smile and looked away, "Density shifting? No way I'm nowhere near that level of development," she looked down in depression for a moment before Barbara intervened.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall, when Kid tries it? Bloody nose!" She giggled along with M'gaan as Wally's eyes shot open folding his arms.

"Dude!"

"Here's something I can do!" As she spoke the outside of ship began to melt into its surroundings as it became a clear body moving through the air hiding it and its passengers, "Camouflage mode," she hummed.

" _Red Tornado to Miss Martian,"_ the stoic androids voice came over the communications panel nearest to M'gaan, _"An emergency alert has gone off at Happy Harbor Power Plant, I suggest you investigate. Covertly."_

"Received," M'gaan responded, "Adjusting course."

"Ugh, Tornado is keeping us busy again," Dick spat as he propped his chin up on his fist, "Exactly what we needed."

Sasuke scoffed, "Are you kidding?" he looked over at Dick with a stoic frown as he pulled a kunai from his pocket and spun it between his fingers, "I've been looking to beat something up."

Barbara chuckled, "You keep kunai in your pockets? Even when not in costume?"

"I see you have your utility belt retracted and in your pocket," he noted as the Bio-Ship began its decent on the power plant below.

"C-Can you see through my clothes?" She asked covering her chest with her arms as a blush rose to the surface of her cheeks; Sasuke didn't even take a second look before shrugging.

"Probably, I never checked," he watched the ground as it approached him but, Superboy spoke up before they landed.

"Guys," he announced as he gripped his arm-rest, "I think I know what caused the emergency alert," he stared out the window as a massive tornado blew through the parking lot over turning trucks and cars with it's intense wind-speeds.

"Awe," Sasuke deadpanned, "I can't throw shuriken at a tornado…"

Naruto shouted, "Brace for impact!" the tornado quickly slammed into the Bio-Ship pulling it with and forcing it to the ground in a crash landing; the ship dug a trench into the ground with its collapsing body slamming into a tree and deactivating the Camo-Mode.

The hatch they had entered from spat them out like a dog with something poisounus in its mouth; "The Bio-Ship is fine, just dizzy."

"Wow," Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the tornado as it dissipated into nothingness, "A Martian ship that gets air-sick, is anyone else seeing the irony?"

"I do," Naruto said as he looked back to Sasuke, "But, I could see the wind spinning in that tornado."

"Me too," Sasuke agreed as they looked towards the building that had originally set off the emergency alarm.

"What are they talking about?" Kaldur asked dumbfounded.

"Someone was controlling that tornado," Superboy clarified and squinted, "My X-ray vision sees someone inside the power plant!"

Sasuke and Naruto shared a look before shrugging, "We don't see any chakra signatures but, what the hell."

They all approached the entrance which was left wide open after the workers ran from the building like stampeding elephants; the peered inside the darkened building, "Ready for some recon, Robin?" Sasuke asked pulling spinning his kunai, "Robin?"

A teenage boys giggling echoed through the building as grappling hooks could be heard deploying throughout, "I hate that," Sasuke muttered as the boy-wonder came flying back towards them hitting the wall and falling to the ground dropping two shuriken with him.

From the darkness stepped a 7-foot-tall metallic man with black and red designs, blue tubing extending from his elbows to his back, and a brown scarf wrapped around his neck. Wind pressure blew down from the palm of his hands creating intense friction and heat, Superboy leaped and landed in between Robin and the new villain, "Who's your new friend?" the half-Kryptonian asked coyly.

Robin rubbed his lumbar and stood for a moment, "Didn't catch his name but, he plays kinda rough!"

Superboy leaped at the android only to get spun around by a tunnel of wind and tossed through the side wall of the building, "Please excuse my lack of manners; you may address me as Mr. Twister."

"Lame," Naruto shouted opening his Sharingan and observing his enemy closely, "Weak points, here, here and here," he pointed out the android's joints to Sasuke whom formed a Chidori in his hands extending down and carving into the cement floor.

He dashed towards his opponent just as Barbara and Kaldur jumped him from behind; Mr. Twister used his aerokinetic power to spin both of them into Sasuke. Not wanting to slice them in two, Sasuke released his Chidori as the two slammed him into the ground.

"Fine, I'll do it myself," Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hands and dashed towards the android was surprised when a bolt of lightning struck his chest and sent him through the wall next to the entrance and back into the parking lot.

Wally pulled his goggles over his eyes and nodded towards M'gaan whom lifted herself into the air and flew above the battle; the speedster ran towards Twister dashing around him at super-sonic speeds to distract as a massive engine from the power plant fell down from above towards him. Twister chuckled before using his insane wind power to lift the several metric-ton weighing engine and spinning it launching into a recovering Superboy knocking him down once again. Wally used his momentum to lift his feet in the air and slam both his feet into the android which did absolutely nothing as Twister wrapped his one hand around both Kid's legs and tossed him out the hole he made in the wall with Superboy's body.

Sasuke rubbed his head for a moment, "Damn," he mumbled ripping his eye patch off and opening his Rinnegan, "Nah, this isn't worth the chakra," he made a quick hand sign before biting his thumb with a small drop of blood hitting the ground below him. In a small explosion of white smoke a silver Kusanagi appeared and was immediately enveloped by blue electricity; Naruto walked through the door cracking his neck as the pain subsided quickly, "Are we finishing this or what?"

"You think you can just end it like that?" Barbara snapped her fingers for emphasis as Naruto and Sasuke gave each other a look of optimism.

"Hey," Naruto said putting a finger in Barbara's face, "We gave you guys your turn, so we'll take ours; ready Sasuke?"

"Ready," Sasuke left his fist outstretched towards Naruto whom saw this and was dumbfounded, the young Hokage had always seen fist-bumping as a true sign of friendship but, Sasuke had never actually done it with him before or at least he'd never been the one to initiate the bump himself, "What're you waiting for?"

"Sorry," Naruto said as he extended his balled up fist, tapping Sasuke's causing them both to smirk slightly; Sasuke dashed forwards at insane speeds so fast that Twister only saw after-images of the shinobi appearing inbetween Naruto and himself.

"W-What?" The android stuttered before the blade quickly sliced 5 different times in different directions, the Uchiha used the androids head as a stepping stool to launch himself into the air, back flipping to the ground landing perfectly. Naruto had now perfectly formed the Rasengan with spinning blades of wind surrounding it, "Sage Art: Rasenshuriken!"

The arms and legs of the android came toppling apart just as the Rasenshuriken hit and detonated with the force enough to carve away the entire surrounding city in one small dome of white chakra still inside the building. Chunks of metal flew across the room and fell all around them, Superboy walked in through the hole he'd been tossed through, Wally sped to a halt in front of them removing his goggles to confirm what he saw as true, Kaldur and Barbara stood dumbfounded besides them as Robin returned still limping slightly.

"So, that's that," Wally stated dusting his hands off casually, "Good work, team."

Superboy huffed, "I didn't get to punch anything; Mostly because _someone_ threw an engine at me!" he looked over at M'gaan as did everyone else.

"I was only trying to-"

"To give him a weapon to hit us with, thanks for that!" Superboy shouted turning towards the Bio-Ship, everyone slowly followed aside from Naruto who put his hand on her shoulder causing her to look up into his eyes.

"If I did as well as you on my first mission, I'd have made it to Chunin level," he rubbed her shoulder slightly before walking off with the others leaving her to stare off at Sasuke with a blush.

"Um…"

"It was a compliment, just take it," He said as his blade disappeared in a puff of smoke, he walked off towards the Bio-Ship. M'gaan's frown turned into a blushing smile of wonder, _'He actually likes me!'_

Everyone turned their heads back towards M'gaan with raised brows and Superboy nearly popped a blood vessel, "Nothing! I meant nothing! I didn't mean to I swe-"

' _Red Tornado to team,'_ Their superior's monotonic voice came through their communicators in their ears, _'Good work, the authorities are on their way to clean up the scene, however; another emergency alarm has just been triggered at the Happy Harbor Soil Planet factory.'_

Wally scoffed, "What? Someone's stealing soil?"

' _Investigate further and then report back to the cave,'_ Red Tornado didn't bother with semantics and shut off communications as the team readied themselves. M'gaan tried to ignore what just happened and lifted the crashed Bio-Ship with her telekinesis spinning round to face them as the hatch opened up and extended its bridge, "The Soil Plant is just a few miles south of here; it should only take a few minutes to get there."

Wally sighed loudly, "Well, since you two took care of the last fight, why don't you do the same for this too? My neck is killing me."

"Even with a healing factor? My back won't heal for days," Dick complained as he rubbed his lower-back nearest to his lumbar.

Kaldur looked out the window at the soil plant below, "We will all go to investigate; we do not do what is easiest, we do what we have to."

"Inspirational," Naruto stated, "How's about Sasuke and I lead and you guys cover us?"

"What would you know about being a leader? I've been a part of a team for 3 years," Dick stated jabbing his thumb to his own chest, "If anyone should be leader it should be-"

"You? You're a year younger than me and I was on the same team, I shou-"

"Enough!" Sasuke shouted gathering his composure and standing up, "Naruto and I'll use our ocular Dojutsu to scope out the area, Wally covers the outer-circumference with his super-speed, M'gaan scans the minds of everyone inside to find out exactly what's going on, and Dick will cover her with Barbara. Superboy and Kaldur are with me, everyone got it?"

They all looked at one another scoffing and kicking invisible rocks, agreeing for the time being as the hatch opened spilling the team onto the grass outside the three-story soil factory; Wally dashed out without a word immediately going around the corner.

Naruto allowed his right eye to spin looking through the walls just as Sasuke did the same, "I count 5 hostiles and one with a weird chakra flow," Naruto squinted, "Wait, 6 hostiles."

"It's actually 7; you should practice with your Sharingan more often," he narrowed his own Sharingan at the building, "And that weird chakra flow almost looks like it's being suppressed purposefully."

Naruto and Sasuke both shared a knowing glance before looking down and laughing, "Nah!"

M'gaan levitated just two feet above the ground, focusing on the minds inside the building, "I don't know, you guys told me not to read minds anymore."

Naruto huffed, "No, No, it's cool if you do it to the bad-guys!"

"Cool?" She pondered, "Well ok then!" Both her eyes turned bright lime-green as she mentally prowled through the building, "That's strange."

Dick and Barbara had pulled out their utility belts and wrapped it around their torso's almost like an ammunitions belt, "What's weird?"

"The people inside, they aren't thinking of anything, it's like they're minds are clouded up," She noted, "All except for the one in the center, he's, he's," She narrowed her eyes trying to invade the targets mind but, screamed in pain suddenly. Shouting at the top of her lungs she collapsed to her knees causing everyone to turn their attention to her, Naruto dashed over, looking her up and down, her eyes were blank but open just unresponsive, "She's been put under Genjutsu." Naruto stated boldly, "And this is too powerful to be just anyone, it has to be…"

Sasuke formed a Rasengan in his hands blowing the wall down easily as Kaldur and Superboy followed him inside but, what they found wasn't at all what they expected. In the room was the workers of the factory dressed in uniform only, they were walking in a single-file line holding bags of soil and tossing it through what seemed to be some sort of unknown wormhole. Their eyes were red with some sort of black-tomoe pattern, obviously of the Sharingan, and in the center of the room was a man whom was now clapping at their arrival.

"Dān watashi wa watashi no kibarashi wa isogashī anata o tamotsudarou kitai shite imashita," the man wore crimson red armor with a black skintight jumpsuit underneath, his long raven black hair swung by his waist side and a giant fan like tool hung by a strap on his back; his eyes were the most notable as they were obviously both Sharingan's.

"M-Madara Uchiha," Sasuke stated boldly responding in English rather than Japanese like the man had just done, "How're you-"

"English? Really? I honestly prefer our native tongue to this tripe you call a language," Madara turned his back to them and folded his arms observing his workers continuing their soil dumping.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked loudly as Kaldur and Superboy shared equally confused looks with one another.

"I suppose you two have what some might call a 'history'?" Kaldur asked as Sasuke ignored him without a second thought.

"My business here is none of yours to be concerned with," he looked back and shooed them away with his hand in a mocking gesture, "Leave here before I get angry."

"Too late, let's do it!" Sasuke shouted, both Kaldur and Superboy readied themselves to fight but, they were both faced with a glare from their opponent. A glare that grew and grew until the entire room was one massive Sharingan spiral; it overwhelmed them both being covered in hate and anguish, they both collapsed to the ground behind Sasuke whom visibly sweat at the sight of his unconscious comrades.

"You can see through my Genjutsu; commendable but, not at all concerning," he stated turning around as the workers stepped through the portal with their bags of soil.

Barbara, Dick, and Wally stepped through the hole made by Sasuke and peered in the room where they found two out of three of their friends unconscious lying on the ground; they watched as Sasuke formed a Chidori and launched himself at Madara slicing through the air as the Uchiha bobbed and weaved with a smile dodging every swing of the chakra blade easily.

"Shinra Tensei," Sasuke knew the technique all too well, he felt the force of a thousand shinobi push him back through the air slamming into a wall stacked with hundreds of metal grounding rods each one slamming into him as they piled on top of him.

Barbara shouted, "Sasuke!" immediately she pulled out shuriken and launched it at Madara whom had turned his head back to the workers; he caught each one with his fingers without looking in her direction.

"I won't ask again nicely, my plan requires you humans to be alive but, I don't need all of you," He folded his arms and sighed as he heard footsteps, "Fine, I'll just have to."

"Watashi wa, anata wa mō kore o okonau koto wa dekimasen!" Madara turned to find Naruto in his Honored Sage Mode with his Mangekyou Sharingan activated and a massive truck sized orb in his hand, "Sage Art: Massive Rase-" Naruto choked as Madara caught him by the neck dispersing the orb completely; the ex-jinchuriki spat up blood as he was tossed aside all too easily slamming through the wall and into the Bio-Ship pushing said ship through the ground and knocking it over on its side.

"For the sake of our shared heritage, I'll allow you to live but, just know next time, Sasuke, I will take your power for my own and I will show no mercy," Madara scoffed looking over at the three still standing frozen in fear at the doorway that Sasuke created earlier, "When he wakes up, give him that message, much obliged," He allowed the last worker to step through the portal and then stepped through himself, allowing it to close behind him slowly.

Wally gasped as the portal closed falling to his knees as Barbara and Dick had to support themselves on the jagged concrete walls, "What in the actual living fuck was that thing?"

"What? More like who?" Dick and Barbara turned to see Sasuke still unconscious underneath a massive pile of iron pipes.

"Just who in the hell is Madara Uchiha?"

…

And that's it for this chapter, like I said, I'm putting a lot of effort into this story, it's not going to have short chapters usually so it takes longer to write. Just a few things.

"Dān watashi wa watashi no kibarashi wa isogashī anata o tamotsudarou kitai shite imashita"

Translation: **"Darn, I thought my distraction would keep you busy"**

"Watashi wa, anata wa mō kore o okonau koto wa dekimasen"

Translation: **"I won't let you do this anymore!"**

I'm trying to make this as good as possible but, also as accurate as possible, things are a little confusing now but, you'll understand it all in due time.

Stay Awesome Gotham!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own DC or Naruto

 **Isla, Santa Prisca; July 18** **th** **, 12:43AM.**

Bane and his men had been surrounded; the red blurs of enhanced humans flying across the cat-walks above intimidated the thugs enough but, the fact that the intruders also sported high-caliber military grade weaponry caused every thug and washed-up assassin to drop their own inferior weapons, placing their hands behind their heads. Bane, however, was calm and content not to say he wasn't still surrendering but, he definitely wasn't shaken by this hostile takeover.

The main figure stepped forwards with a black mask covering his eyes and cheekbones and a red hood covering most of his head, his red cloak draped down passed his knees with long sleeved black undergarments covering his torso and arms. He spoke up in Spanish directly to Bane himself, "My sublime Master proclaims he will depart from this facility if you defeat his champion in single combat."

Bane raised a brow for a moment looking around at the guns pointed directly at him and his men, it was clear he didn't really have any choice. Bane shoved his men aside and stepped forwards placing his hands on the metal bars leading to some-sort of fighting 'arena' or a makeshift one at best, "Just make it interesting," he spat as a loud buzzing noise signified the gates opening allowing him to enter the fighting space.

The man smiled as the gates closed behind Bane locking him inside; the room was small but, still roomy enough for a fight. The cat walks above were filled with the same men dressed in the same costumes aiming the same weapons down at Bane as he stepped further into the room. On the opposite end of the arena, a scrawny, skinny, sorry excuse for a man with orange hair and glitter splashed across his face was preparing himself for battle with another woman of nearly the same appearance aside from her metallic arm.

Besides Bane a gauntlet was dropped filled with vials of red juice along with clear plastic tubes, "You would give me back my greatest weapon? What's the catch?" he picked it up and looked back at the man behind the gate narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"No catch, it would hardly test his champion's prowess if you weren't at your full strength," the man explained with a grin folding his arms as Bane looked back and forth from his device and the man.

"You want my best?" Bane attached the device to his wrist with a high-pitched whine, connecting the tubes along his back and into his neck; as soon as the device was connected the red juice flowed from it into his neck causing Bane's eyes to dilate, his muscles expanded greatly until his biceps were the size of fully cooked chickens and nearly every other muscle in his body reacted the same way causing him to grow nearly a foot and a half in height and several hundred pounds in weight, "You got it," he mumbled turning back around to face his would-be challenger.

Bane cracked his neck as the skinny man stepped forwards with the woman, she pulled out a device and placed it on the man's shoulder injecting him with some sort of orange serum nearly similar to Bane's but, with completely different results. The scrawny boy twitched as his arm suddenly grew insanely, much larger than Bane's causing the villain to go wide eyed as the rest of his body followed the arms example; he grew several feet reaching 9-feet even and splitting his skin to reveal red muscles, his hair turned dark brown and his teeth grew fangs in place of his canines. He was now much larger and far more intimidating than Bane ever had been, the beast cracked his knuckles and smiled.

The woman closed the gate locking the two in the arena together alone; the beast mindlessly ran forwards swinging his arms down and slamming them on Bane's forearms pushing him back through the dirt. Bane used his slight speed advantage to land a full-strength uppercut followed by a right straight into the beast's esophagus but, to no avail as the punch did literally nothing but tickle his opponent. Smiling now, the beast grabbed Bane's neck and drove his fist into his gut resulting in spat up blood flying across the floor, the beast landed two super-fast left-right combos before grabbing Bane's collapsing form by the wrist. He pulled him up and swung him across the arena and into the metal piping across the walls head first, he tried pulling himself up but, once he was close to standing the beast tackled him into the piping causing bursts of steam to pour out filling the arena.

From the steam, Bane flew hitting the ground back-first and watching as the beast jumped into the air and used the extra momentum to bash his fist into his face even shattering the concrete beneath his skull. His men went wide eyed as the beast removed his fist leaving an unconscious Bane to moan in agony.

The creepy man on Bane's side of the gates smiled brightly at the fights result, "Hail Cobra!" he shouted in English to all of his men as they chanted with him.

"Hail Cobra! Hail Cobra! Hail Cobra! Hail Cobra!"

…

 **Mount Justice, Happy Harbor; July 20** **th** **, 6:35PM.**

Sasuke's eyes snapped open suddenly with a loud gasp immediately following it as he sat up and analyzed the room in seconds. He was soon relieved to find himself not facing down a deadly ancient ninja but, rather, facing the TV screen above him as some stupid 80s' sitcom played in the background. He was in a medical bed in some sort of infirmary now dressed in a hospital gown rather than his civilian clothes; it wasn't long before Sasuke yanked out the wires attached to his chest and wrists causing the heart-monitor to flat-line with a long high pitched beep filling the room and the hall around it, the shinobi pushed himself to his feet and nearly fell over before gripping the bed railing. He clutched his chest as he felt the strain each breath took, he should be rapidly healing but, he wasn't.

The door behind him swung open with Batman, Barbara, and Dick filing in the room shutting the door behind them, dropping their worries of a dead Sasuke as soon as the caught sight of him, "Sasuke!" She shouted running and nearly tackling him, as he allowed her arms to wrap around his torso.

"How long was I out?" Sasuke asked not bothering to return Barbara's hug and simply shrugging her off and focusing on the Bat.

"Over 48 Hours," he slapped the mission report files tucked in a vanilla folder down onto the table next to them, "I got reports of an Uchiha mind controlling workers, knocking out your team mates with a glance, and let's not forget tossing you aside like a used rag-doll," Bruce folded his arms and narrowed his eyes in discontent, "Want to tell me exactly what the hell that's supposed to mean?"

"I'm…" Sasuke wiped his face with his hands blinking rapidly as he tried to gather his thoughts, "It's hard to explain?"

Bruce growled with anger, "Try me."

Sasuke groaned, "It's about time anyways," he moved passed them and towards the door, swinging it open and heading for the common room, "You all need to know the truth."

Naruto intercepted Sasuke as walked through the hall, "Hey, so I couldn't help but over-hear-"

"Don't try and talk me out of it, dobi," He pushed Naruto by the chest against the cave walls as Batman, Barbara, and Dick followed him into the common room where Kaldur, Wally, Superboy, and M'gaan sat in wait.

"You all need to know the truth," he announced as they turned their heads towards him with Naruto pleading behind him.

"C'mon let's not be too hasty with the details!"

Sasuke closed his eyes, "They have a right to know, it's their world we're fighting for this time."

Aqualad cleared his throat, "Um, excuse me?"

Batman stepped forwards with his infamous glare, "Start talking."

"The man you encountered," Sasuke took a quick glance at Naruto whom frowned and shook his head, "His name is Madara Uchiha and he's the one that forced me to come to this world."

Barbara gasped for a moment, "He acted as though he knew you and… his last name," she paused waiting for him to fill in the blanks.

"He's my ancestor brought back to the living world with a complicated combination of Jutsu," Sasuke lowered his head, even though he wanted to explain the destruction of his world, he didn't want nor need their sympathy so he instead kept it to himself, "He's stronger than me, faster than me, smarter, more skilled…" as Sasuke trailed off, Wally stepped up with a cocky grin.

"But you beat him, right? So, you can still do it again, maybe if you fight with the League?" Naruto and Sasuke glared at him as now was no time for jokes, "Maybe?" he spat nervously.

"Madara Uchiha would tear Superman limb from limb in a fair fight," Sasuke noted.

"Without transforming either," Naruto added, "He's the only reason I came to this world looking for Sasuke; if I can teach him my techniques, he can defeat Madara once and for all."

Kaldur stepped forwards with a concerned expression, "With no disrespect intended, did you both not get beaten just days ago by this man?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I'm still learning?"

Barbara pushed him back with anger, "You don't get to joke either! Asshole!"

"You don't think I know that already?"

Batman put hand between them, "This is getting us nowhere, I expect a full debrief on this 'Madara' character, _after,_ the mission I have assigned for you all."

Dick smiled proudly, "A real mission?"

"Yes."

Superboy narrowed his eyes, "We _are_ discussing this later."

Naruto raised his hands in defense to break the sudden tension, "No offence but, I stopped going on missions when I graduated from Genin."

"Verdicts still out on that one," Sasuke mumbled turning towards Batman.

"Hey, I was Hokage for 70 sweet amazingly cool hours," Naruto jabbed his thumb into his chest with pride, "I don't do missions; you can take your squad and do it on your own."

"With pleasure, dobi," Sasuke smiled not turning to face the boy as he confidently stomped out of the room; The Bat nearly broke a blood vessel just listening to their arguing.

" _Anyways,"_ Batman activated a large holoscreen behind him displaying a long-range infrared detection map scanning a small island in dead center of the Caribbean Sea, "Isla, Santa Prisca, this Island nation has been the primary source for a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid."

Batman brought up more statistics and logistics of the island on screen, "A strength enhancing drug sold under the street name 'Venom'; Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still functioning at full capacity but, all shipments have inexplicitly been cut off."

Wally pulled out a bag of chips and popped them open catching the teams attention with insipid crunching, "It's my metabolism! Continue."

Batman sighed in exasperation, "This is a covert, recon mission, observe and report; if the Justice League needs to step in, it will, this plan requires two drop-zones."

Dick quickly cut straight to the chase, "So? Who's in charge?"

Batman quickly looked to the side, facing back towards the map of Santa Prisca, "Work that out amongst yourselves."

Dick smiled coyly nodding his head assuming he was the most qualified off the bat to be leader without counting the liked of Naruto who had lead an army or some such amazing feat, he was a prodigy after all.

"Everyone, suit up and regroup in the hanger for takeoff," Batman announced turning his back on them.

Sasuke grabbed the hem of his hospital-gown, "Finally I can get out of this stupid dress," this is when Superboy managed to take notice of both Sasuke's eyes, they were regular onyx black pupils like any other.

"I was meaning to ask through this whole ordeal," He pointed up to his face and narrowed his eyes, "Your Rinne-thing is gone, your eyes are normal since you fought Madara."

Sasuke looked around quickly, noticing the change himself, "I barely noticed," he mumbled to himself looking his own hand up and down, "It must have been triggered by the lack of Chakra in my system; I think I might have just accidently discovered a new ability."

…

 **Caribbean Sea; Isla, Santa Prisca; Outer Coastline; 9:53PM.**

M'gaan was fully outfitted in her Martian costume at the helm of her Martian Bio-Ship moving over the water in camouflage mode at Mach two. Silently gliding above the ocean, she announced their arrival, "Approaching drop-zone A."

Aqualad stepped up in his Atlantean armor, tapping the symbol on his belt causing the nano-technology on his suit to shift the crimson color of his armor to a grey and black variant. He prepared for his departure as he stiffened his body; "Ready," he confirmed as a hole opened up in the biological ship below releasing him head first into the water.

He swam through the tolerable Caribbean waters as he approached a main-land net separating the waters from the shore; he diced through it with ease using his water-bearers in the form of a machete.

He maneuvered through a mine field on the ocean floor as the beach became closer with every moment, he flew out from the water landing on the sand and looking out for any movement around him, he smiled when he found nothing.

The ground to air detection system was not far, awaiting any movement above the Island to dispatch it to nearby guards; Aqualad placed a red and black device on the hull of the machine, as it opened he pressed his finger to his ear.

"Heat and motion sensors patched, data is now on a continuous loop, move in," As he spoke he witnessed the distorted figure of the biologically camouflaged aircraft flying past him from above.

They approached the center of the island and Miss Martian announced their arrival once again; "Drop zone B," she willed her ship to a halt and commanded several harness-like wires to descend from the ceiling.

Sasuke looked away, knowing he didn't need it, as Robin, Barbara, and Kid attached the lines to their belts, "How cool is this?" the speedster hummed towards the Martian teen as she smiled in response.

"Very impressive," she noted as her form shifted to a darker version of her outfit with a red and black color scheme.

"That… works too," He nodded in agreement and looked over at Superboy, "Hey Supey, not too late to try out the new stealth tech!"

"No capes, no tights, no offense," he noted as he folded his arms across his chest.

Sasuke slid his helmet over his face allowing only one of his eyes to see out, "Ditto," he muttered with the voice changer in effect.

"The cape is for dramatic effect," Barbara noted, "Some people find it cool."

"Some people…" Pain smirked under his mask as he approached the center of the ship.

Miss Martian opened a hatch in the ship as her, Kid, Robin, and Barbara all dropped to the ground gracefully and quietly. Pain leapt from branch to branch in the jungle like area before making it to the ground silently as well.

They nearly shouted as they jumped out of the way watching Superboy slam into the ground from nearly a hundred feet up causing a massive crater and shockwave to follow.

"Knew I didn't need a line," He noted as he dusted himself off with a casual smirk.

Pain sighed, "And yet, making a seismic event may not have helped with the 'covert' part of the mission."

Miss Martian floated up and radioed Kaldur, "Aqualad, Drop B is a go, we're moving in."

Aqualad dug his fingers into the mountain-side as he climbed through the rain that engulfed his side of the island, "Move for the factory, I'll track your GPS and rendezvous with you asap."

"Roger that," Batgirl nodded and took off as they all began sprinting through the jungle at different paces.

…

As they traversed through the jungle-like terrain, Pain activated his Sharingan spinning in his eye and looking through the trees and surrounding area.

"Do you guys hear that?" Superboy asked turning around.

"No, but I see it," He noted turning back and focusing on the route they came from, "A small squad of men following from behind but, I doesn't seem like they've noticed us."

"Okay Robin, now what?" Kid Flash turned around to find the boy wonder gone with an annoying giggle echoing through the dark, "God, I hate that!"

"Kid," Pain noted, "Switch to infrared and check if someone's coming from upfront," Sasuke had long since noticed the incoming group but, teamwork was of the essence.

Kid slipped his custom goggles over his eyes and peered through the jungle, "Another group of armed bozos inbound, but they'll meet each other before they find us."

Gun shots rang through-out the forest, "No need for super hearing now," Barbara noted as Pain turned away without a thought.

"Swing wide, steer clear," he stated nonchalantly until Kid turned his goggles off and hopped over a collapsed tree.

"Yea, yea, just as soon as I find Rob," He sped out into the forest at super speeds viewing the energy bullets in slow motion.

"Kid!" Pain shouted in distress.

Wally sped downhill through the forest gaining momentum as he approached the gun fire; suddenly, his foot slipped through the mud and caused him to collapse tumbling through the mud and coming to an embarrassing halt between the two opposing parties. They ceased fire simply to raise their brows at one another and the speedster whom chuckled nervously, "So much for the stealthy…"

Just as the guns exploded rapid firing bullets at the Kid Flash, Pain rushed in blocking the bullets with his body, "You've really done it this time!" he shouted as the speedster summersaulted out of the way and super-sped towards the trees only to be blocked by cult-members with rifles firing off energy-bullets of some kind.

A man in a black and white wrestling mask aimed his rifle sideways firing with one hand at the two heroes, one of which he recognized, but before he could land a single shot Superboy rushed in with a wild uppercut that sent the man off his feet. He attempted to back away but the man pulled him by his shirt and used his momentum through the air to pull the boy of steel along for the ride.

Just as Kid was cornered, dodging bullets as best he could, Robin and Batgirl leapt in from the treetops coming down on the men and disarming them with barely a second thought.

"What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert?" Robin shouted as he snapped a cultists wrist and relieved him of his rifle, "Why didn't you follow my lead and vanish into the jungle?"

Batgirl turned on her heel unleashing a barrage of shuriken, "I feel as though I knew that…"

"We can't read your mind, dude!" Just as Kid shouted this, two gang members attempted to jump him from behind only to be punted into the ground telekinetically by Miss Martian, "Or at least, I'm not."

"Hey, Naruto told me I could only read the bad-guys' minds!"

A single cultist made a mad break for it, dropping his weapon and dashing into the jungle but, tripping and tumbling to a stop in front of Aqualad, "Hi," he placed his palm flat against the man's chest casually electrocuting him with his mystic prowess.

After several minutes of tying up cultists and gang members alike, the group gathered together to compare notes, "I recognize the outfits, they belong to the Cult of the Kobra," Batgirl stated boldly.

"I'm sure the Bat would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation," Pain stated folding his arms.

"Agreed," Robin announced, "And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out!" he rubbed his chin dutifully staring out at the tied-up enemies.

"Great, this Kobra guy wants super-cultists, perfect, radio Bat's and we can-" Kid was cut off quickly by Robin once again.

"These cultists aren't on Venom! Kobra's hording the stuff! We don't leave until I find out why," He stared off into the distance as the group glared at him intensely.

Kid broke the silence with a sarcastic remark, "Until _you_ know why?"

"This team needs a leader!" Robin stated as-a-matter-a-factly.

"And it's you?" Kid remarked back, "You're a thirteen-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word!"

"And you're a mature sixteen? You blew our cover first chance you got!"

M'gaan and Superboy stared out at the argument not attempting to step into the fray; she looked up at him for a moment, "Don't you wanna lead?" she asked.

"Pff," He scoffed as he folded his arms and shook his head, "You?"

She sighed, "After the Mr. Twister fiasco?"

Superboy rubbed the back of his neck with a short smile, "I may have over reacted, you did fine," he looked away causing her to smile a bit. She hadn't made any real strong friends and it was nice to know someone was warming up to her.

Superboy noticed something suddenly, listening into the distance as a voice spoke up in a Spanish whisper, "Look at them argue!"

One of the gang members was talking to their leader but, Superboy wasn't going to tip them off and shut them up, "Free yourself and take them while they're distracted!" he shouted in a muffled whisper underneath Wally and Dick's arguing.

"Quiet!" the man in the mask replied, "For now I play along; they'll give me what I need."

Pain would have rubbed the bridge of his nose if he could but, his mask prevented him; the arguing was getting unbearable as Batgirl stepped forwards not taking her eyes off of it, "This is getting sad."

"Tell me about it."

Robin and Kid walked through the group of tied up goons arguing still, "You don't even have super-powers!"

"Neither does Batman!"

"Duh, you're _not_ Batman!"

Just then, the man in the mask chuckled like a child, listening to the bickering was obviously amusing him, "Such clever, ninos," he started, "But, you only know half the story."

"Let me show you the rest; let you into my factory via my secret entrance," He smiled sinisterly as M'gaan approached from the front with glowing green eyes, kneeling down in front of him.

"There… is a secret entrance but," she looked deeper into his mind, "But, he's also hiding something."

"Ah ah ahh, Chica, Bane is not that easy."

Her mental connection was severed with a snarl as she stood up, "Ugh, he's mentally reciting football scores in Espanola!"

"Here," Pain stated as he approached Bane relieving Miss Martian of her position, "Let me," peering into the eyes of the Spanish villain as knelt he allowed his intense Mangekyou Sharingan to spin accordingly, "Tsukuyomi!"

Bane went wide eyed as his entire body froze, sweat formed on his temple as he suddenly closed his eyes screaming in agony, "Woah," Robin muttered, "What're you-"

Pain stood back up casually, "Genjutsu, it's like mind reading only more… thorough; he was planning on getting rid of us and attract the attention of the League to free his island and drug ring of the cultists, I know where the secret entrance is but, its lined with C4 charges," to no one's surprise he wasn't finished, "There's a dead-man's switch in his right pocket."

Aqualad reached into his pocket and discovered the detonator, becoming slightly peeved he crushed the device in his hands, shattering it with sparks of electricity flying from its circuits.

The group shared a glance amongst one another before looking back at Pain whom had turned to face the forest staring out into the trees, "You got all that from staring into his eyes?" M'gaan asked looking back at the mentally traumatized villain whom still screamed for mercy in Spanish.

"More or less," he looked back to them once again, "I know where the factory is and the secret entrance too."

Barbara spoke up after clearing her throat, "He'll be ok, right?"

Pain chuckled briefly, "His hysteria will die down in around 30 minutes give or take."

A few minutes of silence passed and after do-consideration, Aqualad spoke up for the rest of the team, "Lead the way then?"

…

Pain lead them up the side of a mountain and, after a fifteen-minute walk of silence, they arrived at the head of a clifftop. The shinobi pointed off the side of the cliff staring at the path from which they came rather than the factory itself as if he already knew it was there.

Robin pulled a pair of binoculars from his belt whilst Kid pulled his goggles over his eyes both analyzing the structure carefully, "I count over two dozen hostiles…"

"27 actually but, there are more inside the compound," Pain folded his arms nonchalantly approaching the cliffside.

"Look at all that product," Kid noted as the cultists used fork-lifts to move large containers across the compound, "There _is_ a buy going down!"

Pain spoke up once again, "But if they aren't selling to the usual suspects then, we need to identify that buyer…"

"Just what I was thinking," Kid said with a serious tone obviously not having been thinking that.

"Yea! You're the thinker!" Robin announced.

"Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would worry more on getting answers."

They were interrupted by Pain clapping his hands, catching the team's attention, "Focus," he stated as he pumped chakra into his arms and ripped a massive boulder off of the ground tossing it aside revealing a large tunnel behind it, "Answers, are this way."

"So, now tall, dark, and creepy is our leader!" Kid announced as Robin elbowed him in the ribcage proceeding into the tunnel.

…

They approached the end of the tunnel where two massive metal doors parted to reveal a closed off panel; Robin slid it open slowly peering into the factory and shouting in a whisper, "All clear!"

He dashed off, leaping into some dark corner of the factory off instinct, while the others casually strolled between some large mixing canisters covering their entrance.

"I hate that," Pain muttered, "I hate that _so_ much."

Kid smiled, "Don't worry, I'll get our intel and be back before the boy wonder!"

Batgirl scoffed as they watched him dart off at super-speeds, "And somehow I worry."

Pain, Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Batgirl ducked behind a large crate of boxes viewing the cultists mindlessly sorting and moving boxes with loud beeping covering their voices.

"It's a massive shipment," Aqualad stated the obvious.

Superboy chimed in with an impressive observation, "Notice how they're only taking new product off the line; They're not touching this venom." He patted the boxes they used as cover which was clearly filled with venom.

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian surmised innocently.

Superboy leaned to the side once more, "Helicopters coming."

…

Kid sped into the control room where he discovered two unconscious cultists and Robin sitting in the control room main console.

"What'cha got?" He asked nonchalantly.

Robin, obviously extremely focused on the screen, responded shortly, "Chemical formulas, I'd say it involves Venom but.."

Kid motioned to the screen as the two formulas appeared, "This one's venom and… this one is," they paused for a moment, "The blockbuster formula from Cadmus!"

Kid continued being the chemical genius he actually was, "Mixed correctly and this new formula is three times as strong as Venom… and permanent; But how did Kobra get access to Project: Blockbuster?"

Robin paused before a light-bulb metaphorically appeared above his head, "Unless our mystery buyer is also Kobra's supplier; Using the cult to make a Blockbuster-Super formula!"

Robin turned to the side and pressed his fingers to his ear, "Robin to Pain; We-" He stopped when all he heard was static.

"Damn, they're jamming communications signals."

…

Across the compound in the vicinity of a helicopter landing pad; a prestige camo Eurocopter EC155 landed gracefully as King Kobra and his small army of cultist awaited the buyer to exit his craft.

A man dressed in hockey themed battle armor with a hockey mask to boot stepped out of the copter; he slicked his visible blonde hair back as he approached the cult leader, "Lord Kobra," the buyer addressed his supplier.

"SportsMaster, the shipment is ready."

The same woman who injected Bane's opponent earlier approached the two business men holding a case which she opened on approach; within the case glowing sample vials of the new serum were presented.

SportsMaster reached out and grabbed a single vile, analyzing it for a moment before returning his gaze at Kobra, "The new Kobra Venom?"

Kobra didn't flinch, motioning behind him was the overwhelming beast that had pummeled Bane into the ground dubbed Mammoth, "A complete success; Our friends will not be disappointed."

SportsMaster became ecstatic, "This is a game changer! Finally, we can go mono y mono with the Justice league!"

Unsuspecting to them, Miss Martian was floating above them in her camouflage mode listening to the entire conversation, "Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now."

She focused for but a moment analyzing the man before sending the image.

…

Aqualad felt the image enter his mind, "SportsMaster? He is the buyer?"

He immediately moved to use his com, "Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?" hearing nothing but static he snarled, "Still jammed."

Superboy smiled, "I have a suggestion!" he leapt from behind the crates and sped towards unsuspecting cultists being tossed around like ragdolls.

Aqualad frowned, "What does he think he's doing?"

As Superboy reached for yet another cultist whom had been shooting fruitlessly at him for several seconds; Mammoth barged through the wall, grabbing Superboy by his chest tackling and slamming him into the massive mixing container. This is when the entire facility was flooded with alarms blaring with a glowing red-light flashing.

Batgirl, Aqualad, and Pain sprang into action to assist their ignorant comrade; Pain ran straight for Mammoth, grabbing him by the waist and forcing him off Superboy. The behemoth gained his balance and came in for a full-strength punch to Pain's face; the fist was swiftly caught in the shinobi's palm, he dashed beneath his defenses and forced his fist into the beast's abdomen sending him flying backwards digging his heels into the ground to stop his momentum. He growled loudly and leapt forwards raising his fist and preparing for a full-strength right straight possibly capable of destroying the entire factory around them if Sasuke hadn't vanished into thin air in a burst of super-speed he appeared above Mammoth and formed a normal chakra sphere in his right arm, "Rasengan!" he shouted quickly as he slammed the Jutsu into the monster's back, warping his skin and bashing him into the ground splitting the concrete ground beneath them.

Pain appeared besides the beast as he groaned slowly recovering, "If I were you; I'd stay down."

Multiple cultists open-fired on the intruders as Aqualad used his water-bearers to form a shield and blade to increase his offence and defense; bullets bounced off of his shield as he swung his aqua-blade through the air transforming his blade into a thick pulse of water knocking all three attackers onto their backs where the water that had struck them quickly froze over pinning them to the ground.

SportsMaster, whom had entered the compound after hearing the commotion, analyzed the entire fight, until he noticed something floating above the battle. It was distorted as if camouflaged but, when he witnessed men being telepathically flung across the battle field; he figured out exactly the opponent he was dealing with. Without flinching, SportsMaster pulled a small baton from his belt which extended into a long silver javelin effortlessly launching it towards the distorted Martian.

Miss Martian noticed just in time to avoid the javelin itself but, that wasn't all it would do as seconds later it detonated only feet from her sending her flying across the factory.

Superboy shook his head and gained his composure as multiple cultists surrounded him with highly advanced energy weapons; firing them off the bullets pushed him back as the energy burned his skin slightly. Having become fed up, he reached out and clapped his hands with super-strength sending out a shockwave that knocked each attacker on their backs and unconscious.

Mammoth stood once again, the formula he used obviously included a massive healing factor as the damage from Pain's Rasengan was all but healed at this point. The beast turned around just as Pain finished a rapid hand-sign, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" from the bottom of his mask came a massive explosion of fire engulfing the monster and sending him back on his feet. Once the flames had dispersed, smoke engulfed the beast as he looked around for his opponent, through the smoke came Sasuke with a swift round-house kick aimed for the behemoths jaw, however; the beast was catching on to his opponent's tactics. He caught Pain's leg by the ankle and used his overwhelming strength to swing his entire body into the ground, slamming his heel into Pain's chest pushing him through the concrete.

Kid Flash and Robin bolted from the control room after witnessing the commotion; they sped through the cat-walks when Robin noticed something interesting and took off after it.

Kid, however; noticed Aqualad being overwhelmed by nearly a dozen cultists at once and his aqua-shield wasn't going to hold forever. Speeding through the multitude of latter's he spotted the cultists and drop kicked three enemies at once sending them into other cultists. They both took cover as even more cultists open fired on them both.

Superboy ran forwards with super-speed tackling Mammoth into the wall and sending rapid fire jabs into his face and chest; Pain stood shaking his head for a moment as he realized they couldn't communicate under these circumstances.

Pain shouted out to Miss Martian as she lifted herself up from the large canister she landed on, "Coms are down! Miss Martian link us up!"

" _Everyone on-line?"_ She asked connecting their minds to the lowest degree allowing them all to communicate telepathically.

Superboy who had been countered and uppercutted landed on his back before back-springing to his feet and huffing, _"Yeah,"_ he sighed still not feeling fully comfortable with anyone being in his mind.

Kid Flash and Aqualad who were still desperately taking cover responded as well, _"You know it, beautiful!"_ and _"Communication successful."_

Batgirl came to their rescue launching shuriken from above knocking out the cultists cornering Wally and Kaldur; _"Not sure I'll ever get used to this but, yea, link established."_

The two heroes bolted from their cover towards the battle once again.

Pain analyzed the fight with his Mangekyou and realized they were outnumbered and out matched at the moment; he couldn't go all out in a place like this under these circumstances, _"Good, we need to regroup!"_

" _Little busy now,"_ Robin responded as he back sprung away from an attack from King Kobra himself.

"Batman must be desperate if he sends his _whelp_ to fight me alone," Kobra responded as his lackey Shimmer whom sported an orange mohawk and a mechanically modified body stepped forwards, "This is beneath me; Shimmer, take him."

Shimmer dashed forwards as Robin backflipped out of the way of her stampede; her metallic arm opened up revealing a beam like weapon but, just as she prepared to fire…

" _Robin, now!"_ Pain shouted telepathically causing Robin to grunt and launch a smoke bomb beneath him covering his retreat.

Aqualad used his water-bearers as whips knocking cultists off of catwalks but, their numbers were overwhelming, _"We need to retreat!"_

Pain looked around strategically analyzing the fights with his visual prowess, _"Good thinking, Kid clear a path back to the secret entrance!"_

Kid Flash complied, super-speed knocking cultists aside allowing himself, Miss Martian, Batgirl, Robin, and Aqualad to escape into the tunnel.

Superboy was still in battle with Mammoth as the creature locked hands with him and pushed him back on his heels; Superboy was about to lose this bout until Pain came in and delivered a powerful roundhouse to Mammoths neck sending him flying through massive canisters containing Kobra Venom and landing flat on his back, dazed and nearly unconscious but, recovering quickly.

"Move!" Pain shouted aloud as Superboy and himself retreated through the secret entrance and the metal doors shut and locked behind them.

They didn't make it far down the tunnel before Mammoth crushed the door with his bare-hands and followed them through the shaft.

Pain shouted to his left where Superboy sprinted next to him, "The support beams!" he nodded his head towards the wooden beams keeping the secret tunnel in-tact.

Superboy quickly caught on as he used his running momentum to ram through the support beams as Pain used the same tactic himself collapsing the tunnel behind them with so much rubble even Mammoth wouldn't be capable of digging his way through.

They all huffed deeply, taking breaths after nearly being killed; everything was silent for several seconds. Aqualad broke a glow-stick and raised it above his head noticing accounting for everyone.

Robin sighed, "How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?"

"You do have the most experience," Pain noted, "But, you've spent years operating with Batgirl and Batman; with that being said it's not surprising that you aren't used to having to direct a team in any direction. Fighting on that team, your roles are defined but, this is a new team with new people;" Pain removed his mask and allowed his eyes to return to normal, running his hands through his hair, "This leader needs to be clear and explicit; he can't vanish and expect them to play parts in an unspoken plan."

"Oh?! So, _I'm_ supposed to hold everyone's hands?" he shouted suddenly as Sasuke didn't even flinch at the outburst.

"Yup."

They were all silent, Robin placed a hand against the collapsed rubble realizing where he'd gone wrong and why; He'd only known Sasuke for so long but, he could already tell he'd been a leader more than once.

"Ugh," Robin finally declared, "Who am I kidding? You should lead us Sasuke; you're the only one who can."

Wally stepped up and raised his hands in protest, "Please! I can run circles-"

"Wally, c'mon, you know he's the one; we all do," Batgirl said with a smile, placing her hands on her hips.

"He _l_ lo Megan! It's so obvious!"

"Could'a told ya," Superboy remarked nonchalantly.

Wally looked around obviously out-numbered and out voted, he smiled, "Fine, yea, alright."

"From what I understand, your entire world was based off of war and strategic battling; if anyone is the proper choice, it is you," Aqualad smiled and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke gazed around at the smiling faces awaiting his response, "Ugh, fine, whatever; I accept."

A brief wave of grins spread over the team as they all awaited their new leaders' guidance, "First priority, we don't let that shipment leave this island. If communications are down? We're gonna have to throw 'covert' out the window."

Robin smirked, "Funny, exactly what I was thinking."

…

SportsMaster exited the same helicopter he'd arrived in, the aircraft was making an odd noise crackling and not taking off at all, "Sabotage… Robin?"

King Kobra sighed, "Undoubtedly," he turned to Shimmer standing by his side, "Fine the problem and fix it."

She bowed and moved towards the copter.

One cultist with Mammoth following close behind approached Kobra and bowed before speaking, "Lord, should we send search parties after the intruders?"

The King was amused but, only slightly, "Don't be absurd; they'll come to us."

…

"SportsMaster's the supplier/buyer but, it still doesn't add up; he doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work," Robin analyzed his holoscreen as they ran through the tunnel back towards the entrance to the not so secret tunnel.

Kid spoke up as he had to run averagely to keep up with everyone, "Neither of them have the chops to add the Blockbuster formula with Venom, _that_ took some major nerdage."

They approached the entrance where Batgirl and Robin noticed blinking C4 charges surrounding it, "Guess he was right after all?"

Aqualad smiled, "We clearly chose the right leader," they sprinted out of the cave and into the jungle.

…

"The helicopter is now operational, exhalated one," a random cultist bowed as Shimmer and Mammoth stood beside him.

SportsMaster grunted as he grabbed the small case and approached the copter casually; Suddenly, a blur of speed rushed through the area knocking out cultists left-and-right with ease.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra shouted as SportsMaster immediately made a b-line for the chopper, slapping cultists out of his way in the process.

Several cultists raised their weapons and trained them on Kid but, before they could fire, Superboy landed behind them with enough force to knock them on their asses; he walked through the field crushing their rifles under his boot.

Mammoth huffed as he saw Superboy, "Go again?" the boy of steel taunted. The beast stepped forwards cracking its knuckles until a massive stream of water blasted him through several trees and into the ground, "Sorry, not the plan."

Aqualad used his water-bearers to drain a nearby river and pin down the behemoth with his hydrokinetic prowess; Superboy scanned the area, looking around for his planned opponent before being shot in the back with an explosive that _actually_ hurt.

SportsMaster wielded a crimson energy weapon expertly firing multiple attacks into the Kryptonian's back as he was forced to his knees.

Meanwhile, M'gaan, in her camouflage mode, floated down behind the helicopter and through the open hatch, sitting on the shipment. She knew her orders but, she was literally watching Superboy get pummeled by weapons that caused him to scream in pain. She couldn't let her first friend be hurt like that, not anymore.

She came from behind and attempted to attack the man but, SportsMaster back flipped out of the way and quickly put her in a headlock; continuing to fire at Superboy whose shirt and pants were being torn by the severe gun-fire.

Multiple cultists attempted to shot Kid Flash but, missed entirely as he simply knocked them out one by one; the last one he knocked out he managed to grab his cult-mask with a smile, "Souvenir!" he sped off again as King Kobra narrowed his eyes in anger.

Shimmer prepared to act but, a grappling device wrapped completely around her body disabling her; Kobra turned nonchalantly to find Batgirl and Robin waiting with a smile.

"I know you hate getting your hands dirty," Robin remarked as he pulled out a shuriken.

"But, maybe you'll make an exception for us?" Batgirl quipped doing the same.

"Sometimes," Kobra removed his cloak to reveal an impressively built body, taller than most men, with a crimson armor covering everything from the waist-down, "Even a God must stoop to conquer."

They sprinted towards him, throwing jabs and kicks but, he nearly effortlessly countered each of their attacks; knocking them around almost casually. Batgirl and Robin came in with two round-house kicks aimed for either side of his head but, they were blocked with either of his palms as he used his left foot to kick Robin through the dirt only barely managing to land on his feet. He used his defending palm to grab Batgirl's ankle and fling her backwards into a wooden crate.

"What's wrong, children? You seem disconcerted."

Batgirl smiled whipping the small trickle of blood from her lip, "Not sure what you mean?" She pressed a small button on her belt as two blinking devices on Kobra's neck detonated causing a large plume of smoke from the explosion.

Aqualad kept Mammoth at bay, using his pulse of water to keep him from arms-length, however; he was pushing his way through slowly. Suddenly, Pain appeared in a flash of speed, engulfing his left hand in turquois electricity, "Chidori," he simply placed his hand in the pulse of water and the conducting liquid electrocuted Mammoth severely to the point where his skin had begun to smolder. Once Aqualad ceased his water-attack, the beast collapsed into a painful unconscious state.

Superboy was still being pinned by the energy-weapon's attacks, unable to move in to save Miss Martian, "Thanks for the work-out but, I gotta fly!" The hatch closed behind him with the Martian girl still in hand.

Pain appeared inside the chopper just as the hatch closed and locked completely, "Let her go."

SportsMaster narrowed his eyes behind his mask before turning the gun on M'gaan's head, "Take a single step and I'll splatter her brains all across the dashboard."

"I won't ask nicely a second time," Pain reiterated.

"You could fry me with a look or put me through years of torture in seconds but; you wouldn't want my last move to be one you regret, would you?" He emphasized the barrel of the gun pointed directly at the Martian's temple; she struggled but, it was no good she closed her eyes waiting for the end.

Pain froze, how did SportsMaster know about the Mangekyou Sharingan? How did he know about any of his powers? He couldn't possibly know about any of that through the minor crime stopping Pain had done in Gotham. This shocked Sasuke to his core, could SportsMaster and his associates somehow be in league with Madara?

During his shock, Pain had become unfocused allowing SportsMaster to turn the gun on him firing an energy bullet into Sasuke's shoulder knocking him back on his feet. It stung but, once he turned with a kunai prepared to cut the man in half the right-door to the copter had been left wide open and the assassin was gone.

M'gaan choked for breath on her knees, holding her chest in her hands, "You alright?"

"I'm so stupid," She mumbled through her heavy breathing.

Pain narrowed his eye in the direction of the escaped SportsMaster, "Join the club…"

…

Meanwhile, Kobra had successfully thrashed both Batgirl and Robin at once with the boy wonder under his heel, foot pressed against his chest, and the girl in his hand, fingers wrapped firmly around her neck.

"I am plagued by mosquitos!"

Robin grunted as he tried to force the man's foot off of him, "Good!" he shouted, "Cause this mosquito is mighty concerted about your pain!"

He flung a shuriken upwards causing Kobra to dip his chin up avoiding it but, while he did that, Aqualad came in right hooking him in the jaw sending him skidding through the dirt and dropping Batgirl in the process.

The two stood up as Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Pain all grouped together behind him; supporting him completely.

"Another time then, perhaps?" Kobra backed away into the darkness of the trees as Pain immediately leaped above them all landing exactly where he'd vanished and analyzing the area with his Mangekyou.

"Gone," He announced, "He's good I'll give him that much."

Pain turned towards the factory, "Can't let Bane get access to this facility ever again; it's time I end the Venom production line permanently."

Aqualad stepped forwards, "What're you going to-"

Pain weaved through hand-signs faster than sound, "Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!" from the end of his mask came an insane wave of fire.

The flame was so large it completely engulfed the factory itself, causing multiple explosions that rocked the entire Island around them. As the team stared at the burning building, Robin spoke up stepping towards Pain, "We picked the right guy to lead; automatically making _you_ the right guy to explain this mess to Batman!" The boy wonder finished his sentence with a hearty laugh as Pain sighed.

…

 **Mount Justice, Happy Harbor; July 23rd, 1:01PM.**

Batman stepped into Sasuke's face, getting up close and personal as he nearly shouted, "A _simple_ recon mission; observe and report!"

Kaldur, M'gaan, Superboy, Wally, Dick, Barbara, and Sasuke were all lined up in the center of the common room in their own Mount Justice; Red Tornado sat idly by as Batman walked back and forth tearing the teens a new one, "You will each receive a detailed evaluation of your _many_ mistakes," he turned after that to face the entire team whom looked at him wondering why he had paused, "Until then, good job."

They were all shocked aside for Sasuke whom didn't seem to care too much, "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy;" he turned and walked away but, continued to speak, "How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success."

As he approached the exit, he finished his speech, "And how you determine who leads, shows character," Robin shot Sasuke a glance but, he didn't look back.

Batman left the room as everyone let out a long sigh of relief, they didn't exactly do well but, they hadn't done bad either; Just as the team slowly dispersed with minor mingling amongst them, Naruto walked through the hall yawning as though he'd been asleep for days wearing an assortment of pajamas.

"Did you even wake up the last four days?" Sasuke asked as Naruto approached him.

"I cat-napped," he took a long look at Sasuke before smiling, "So I guess you're ready then?"

"Ready for what?"

"Training! You learned to master the Rinnegan," he pointed out Sasuke's left eye currently being onyx black rather than any other shade.

"Madara must've done something to me, I don't think it counts," He responded lowly as if he wasn't sure he was ready.

"Madara knocked the chakra out of you but, it's been nearly a week; your chakra is back but, the Rinnegan isn't," Naruto folded his arms and smiled, "Go ahead and activate the Rinnegan and try and deactivate it again."

Sasuke focused his chakra, his energy flowed through his chakra-system and reached his pupil as his Rinnegan flashed in and out of his eye.

Sasuke was surprised but, not dumbfounded, "I guess I have then," he stated unsurely.

"Now, you're ready to learn my greatest technique," He smiled and pumped his fist, "The Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"

…

SportsMaster stood in the center of a ring of monitors each one displaying a distorted image of a bright character unknown to even him, "All I recovered was a single vile of Kobra Venom."

A French accent spoke up, "Easily, it could be… reverse engineered; and what of our young heroes? And this new ninja character who continuously foils our plans?"

"First Cadmus, Mister Twister, and now Santa Prisca as well?"

Another screen spoke up, "Once is happen-stance, twice is coincidence but, three times is _enemy action._ "

"And enemies of the Light must not stand."

…

That's the chapter folks.

Its decently long and very well detailed so I'd appreciate if readers could just accept that Sasuke went through a traumatic change in his entire life losing everything and everyone he knew twice which would cause a shift in personality for ANYONE.

Stop complaining that he's too out of character; that was purposeful. Canon Sasuke on the YJ team would be horrible, the mood of the show is too bright and uplifting. You'd hate that even more.

To those who actually support the story, thank you and apologies for the long updates! I juggle a lot so it's difficult to detail a story this much.

 **Thanks a lot everyone and don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto or Young Justice

If you are reading this after having read the other chapters some time ago; than listen up! I edited a few things in Chapter 2 & 3\. For starters, this is no longer a Barbara and Sasuke pairing story, the relationship was rushed and I didn't care for it much to begin with. Secondly, I tweaked Sasuke's personality a bit to make it closer to the canon material but, things are still different than say the Sasuke that fought Madara with Naruto.

That's all! Have a good read!

Schooled

 **Downtown, Metropolis; August 3** **rd** **10:07AM.**

A bus filled to the rim with children leisurely made its way down the road and onto the upcoming bridge; each child was ecstatic for their first field-trip, screaming and laughing as the driver smiled. It wasn't the best job but, he enjoyed it regardless.

Suddenly, one of the support beams to the bridge bent and warped from decades of without care, the asphalt began to crumble without the support just before the bus passed over it. Two massive steel wires holding the bridge together snapped and fell the ground shattering the cars ahead of the bus.

The driver screeched to a halt as the bus went over the curb and hit the guard-rail, all seemed relatively safe until an incoming six-teen wheeler honked its intense bull-horn as it too attempted to break, however; with its size and speed it didn't make the stop in time knocking into the bus and pushing it over the guard-rail.

From above in the highest-pent house level of Wayne Enterprises stood Bruce Wayne, looking down on the incident he frowned. He removed the head to a bust sitting on his desk pressing the button beneath; a drawer popped open in front of him releasing his armor prepared to act until he heard the sound barrier brake.

Just as all hope was lost and people assumed they'd hear the mortality report on the news that evening; Superman came to their rescue, flying underneath the bridge and using his heat-vision to seal wounds in the structure.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Superboy came leaping from the city landing on the bridge with a loud-crash, his landing caused the entire bridge to shake further but, Superman below compensated for the extra force.

Superboy began pulling cars and trucks off the edge of death but, as he got to the bus, he gripped its bumper and pulled with all of his strength. He would have succeeded too if not for the bumper ripping off completely sending the bus off the bridge; he tossed the bumper aside, "No!" he shouted looking over the edge to find nothing in the water.

Superman came floating from below holding the bus above his head whilst glaring down at Superboy; placing the bus down safely, the two confronted one another.

"I almost had that!" he shouted angrily as Superman didn't let his scowl fade.

"Almost isn't good enough, your landing could have destabilized the bridge as it is," Superman replied folding his arms.

"It didn't."

"But, it could have. We don't know yet the limits of your powers."

Superboy looked away, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, maybe you could help me with that some-"

In the middle of his sentence, Superman answered a com-link distress signal from Green Arrow, "Superman. Wait, Arrow, slow down what's attacking?"

He looked back over at Superboy and then back towards the ocean, "No, I'm definitely available, coordinates? Got it, on my way."

"Sorry, Super _boy,_ duty calls," he turned and took off reaching safe distances before going super-sonic.

Superboy narrowed his eyes at the lack of interest Superman showed to him; the lack of caring at all about him or how he lives. He tightened his fist and turned to leap away.

…

 **Mount Justice, Happy Harbor; August 3** **rd** **; 12:38PM.**

Sasuke strained himself, his muscles tightened and his veins popped visibly; He held a perfectly formed Rasengan in his right palm and was attempting to shift its chakra nature to force it into a Rasenshuriken but, he simply couldn't make the change.

"Stupid!" He shouted as his orb of chakra dispersed, "This is so stupid!"

Naruto leaned up against a tree just outside Mount Justice using its shade to allow himself to read quietly as Sasuke trained, "Changing a chakra-nature that you're already familiar with is one thing but, to an unfamiliar nature? Not so easy."

"Using the Chidori is so easy but, the Rasenshuriken…" Sasuke trailed off, "This might take time."

Naruto closed his book and pushed his back off of the tree, "You already have the Rinnegan…" he walked forwards and grabbed his wrist, "So, you can use the Wind Style just like you can any other chakra-nature; form a Rasengan," he demanded as Sasuke scoffed and used the hand Naruto had gripped to form an average orb of blue-chakra energy.

"Now," Naruto started, "Imagine the wind, the air blowing passed you, spinning around you; use that feeling and let it flow with your chakra."

Just as Naruto began this motivational speech, Sasuke's Rasengan begun to grow slightly as small blades of wind gradually began spinning around its core.

Suddenly, the break-through was cut off by the PA system delivering an announcement, "All team members report to the central chamber for mission briefing," Batman's voice was obviously serious and so the Rasengan shrank into nothing immediately.

"You almost had it!" Naruto shouted in dismay tossing his book to the ground.

"I gotta go," He nonchalantly picked up his jacket and slipped it over his shoulders.

"You go on missions with this stupid team while Madara is doing who knows what? And its interrupting your training now which is starting to piss me off!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder causing them both to stop in their tracks, "In the end, what's more important? These dumb missions or their entire world?"

Sasuke shrugged Naruto's hand away, looking down at the grass he silently kept walking as the Mountain's security admitted him, _"Recognized; Pain, B01."_

Once the doors had shut, Naruto sighed with a serious glare, "When Madara returns and tears your entire world apart; don't come crying to me," he turned and walked away as a breeze rushed through the mountain gently pulling leaves along with it.

…

Sasuke entered the common room to find Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Batman, and Red Tornado standing beside the entire team other than one single person, a tall girl nearly his height, with long blonde hair tied-up into a pony-tail and a green, slightly provocative, skin tight body suit that covered the space around her eyes along with her cheek-bones. Her piercing brown eyes didn't distract from the emerald-green bow and quiver strapped to her back. In short, she was gorgeous.

"Who is this?" Sasuke said with an annoyed tone, "Don't you think seven is enough team-members for a _covert_ squad?"

"The names Artemis but, thanks for the sarcasm," She chided as Sasuke shot her a glare, "Are you supposed to be jacket and baggy-pants-man?"

Kid sped over and leaned his arm on Sasuke's shoulder, "Don't worry; Bat's said this was only a trial mission for her, she'll never make it on the team," he was confidently being a prick but, Artemis ignored him as did Sasuke.

"There is always strength in numbers," Batman finished, "As the leader, you will evaluate her on this mission to ensure she's the right choice for your eighth member."

Artemis scoffed, "He's the leader?"

Barbara rolled her eyes; "Yes, he is, is there a problem?"

Sasuke sighed in exasperation, "Ugh, arguing gives me a headache," he walked passed them both weaving a short hand-sign and placing his palm on the ground as a plume of smoke engulfed him and left him in his cloak and helmet with the voice modifier to boot, "Can both of you shut-up?"

"I-" Artemis began but, was cut off by Batman pulling up a large holoscreen in front of them, she understood that no one interrupts the Bat at least.

"Six hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary; the attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents," He paused as the holoscreen displayed footage of a robot of some-kind decimating the League one by one, "Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

Kid Flash gawked, "Woah, one guy with the powers of the entire League?"

Bruce turned to the team, "In the end it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android."

"An android?" Robin spoke up, "Who built it, Tio-Morrow?"

Batman flashed a short but, brief smile, "Good guess, Robin, but Red Tornado doesn't think so."

Martian Manhunter spoke up, not taking his eyes off of the clip of the fight he'd just taken part in, "The technology bares the signature of Professor Ivo."

Aqualad narrowed his eyes, "Ivo? But, Ivo's dead."

"Or so we all hoped," Canary stated rubbing the wound on her shoulder which was obviously inflicted by the android.

Batman spoke up again, "To ensure this threat is permanently neutralized we are sending two trucks containing the android's remains to two separate STAR labs facilities in Boston and New York for further evaluation."

They all watched as the map displayed on screen routes to Boston and New York with Gotham in the middle, "We are taking every precaution; we're sending four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the parts."

"This team will split into two undercover squads to safe-guard the two real trucks," Batman finished as Kid pumped his fist into the air with a loud shout.

"Yes! Road trip!"

Tension suddenly filled the air as Superboy glared up at Batman, "So, now we take out your trash too?"

Batman raised his brow, not even giving the comment a second thought, "You had something better to do? Be my guest," he turned and walked away from the team and towards the Zeta-Tubes, "We deploy in one hour." He finished as he was whisked away at light speed.

"Don't poke the sleeping Bat or it'll bite you," Robin stated coyly jabbing Superboy's arm, "Just a word of advice," he smiled as Superboy grunted and turned away.

Pain perked up at the sound of buzzing coming from the pocket of his cloak, after looking at the screen he nonchalantly turned around, "Coordinates received; we're on our way."

Artemis chuckled for a moment as they walked towards the Zeta-Tubes, "That voice cracks me up; you sound like your gargling marbles!"

Pain said nothing, he simply kept walking, "Keep it up and you won't have a team to make fun of."

Her smile faded, she didn't want to be disrespectful to the leader so, maybe a different approach would help cool the situation.

Canary grabbed Superboy's shoulder before he left, mumbling something to him but, Sasuke didn't bother to read her lips for lack of caring.

…

 **Litchfield County; August 3** **rd** **; 2:17PM**

Eight trucks had been lined up with the real parts to the android being undisclosed to anyone without League access; Pain, Artemis, Batgirl, Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were all prepared on color-coded motorcycles hidden behind a layer of bushes and trees.

Superman took a quick glance at the team but, darted his eyes away when he made eye-contact with Superboy; the entire League was overseeing the shipment and discretion was of the upmost importance.

"STAR Boston is a go."

"STAR Manhattan is a go."

Green Arrow nodded towards Superman who floated up and gave the signal for all the trucks to begin their journey; M'gaan, Superboy, Robin, and Batgirl followed one truck whilst Pain, Artemis, Aqualad, and Kid Flash tailed the other going in opposite directions.

Most of the travel was silent, the heroes were observant and Pain had activated his Sharingan to be sure that nothing would surprise him but, he wasn't expecting the newbie to be a conversation starter nearly half-an-hour into the ride.

"So," Artemis said through her helmets communication line, "What got you into the hero business; you're one of the only faces I don't really recognize here."

He sighed, Sasuke didn't want to talk to anyone but, decided to kill time anyways, "My family was killed," He said casually, "Typical super-hero origin I guess."

Wally spoke up as he practically cut-off Artemis on the road, "I got my powers on accident; I was just trying to-"

Artemis chuckled, "I didn't ask you, motor mouth."

"Please, be civil," Aqualad stated as he pulled up next to the both of them, "Spite others opinions; we'd be happy to have you on the team."

Artemis smiled slightly, "Thanks," she turned to Kid with a smirk, "Maybe I'll be sticking around after all, huh?"

Kid Flash grunted and revved the engine to his bike, mumbling under breath.

"Does his mouth ever bother you?" Artemis asked motioning over to Pain.

"When you're as numb as I am, nothing tends to really bother you," Pain left the conversation at that also leaving Artemis at a loss for words.

…

Another half-hour passed and the truck took an exit down a high-way surrounded by miles and miles of cornfields; the repeating scenery was dull until, rustling in the crops was spotted by Pain briefly.

He narrowed his eye as he wasn't completely sure he'd seen something until suddenly, he spotted them; black drones in the shape of monkeys with neon-green lights flashing.

"We've got company," Artemis shouted just before Pain announced his discovery, she definitely had a good eye; the girl pressed a single button on her cycle as it began driving itself, she pulled her bow from behind her and an arrow back on the draw-string.

She fired two arrows piercing two drones directly through the head but, when two fell four sprung from the crops. Aqualad and Pain jumped from their cycles onto the roof of the large truck causing both vehicles to crash and burn; Pain gripped two kunai each one with a lightning release sparking around them whilst Aqualad formed bio-electric meat hammers from his water-bearers. The drones were relentless as even with Pain slicing and dicing through them one by one, Artemis taking down several at a time with trick-arrows, Kid Flash using his speed to knock them into the ground and off the truck, and Aqualad assisting Pain in keeping them at bay; the drones still latched themselves to the truck.

Pain spun around using his Sharingan to precisely dice through drones with his kunai; Artemis sped up to the side of the truck and leapt on to it, watching as her vehicle crashed and burned behind her. She climbed up the truck and summersaulted onto the roof where Aqualad and Sasuke dispatched drones one at a time.

"Pain to Robin, our truck is under attack!" The shinobi stated as Artemis fought them off until the two were back to back keeping monkeys from entering the truck.

" _Duh_ ," Robin responded as random thrashing was heard in the background.

One monkey managed to use a beam weapon from it eyes to disarm Pain as he reached out with great speed gripping the drone's skull; his Sharingan analyzed it before it released a loud cackle and fired another beam directly into Sasuke's eye causing a scream of agony to fill their ears. Aqualad turned to find Pain on his knees whilst Artemis fired off arrows as cover for her fallen comrade; Kid Flash was beamed in the chest and sent tumbling on the hot asphalt at 380MPH getting the road-rash of a life time even through his costume.

Several monkeys attacked the driver's windshield, headbutting it until it shattered as the driver shouted in fear, several other monkeys bashed their way through the passenger side window approaching the driver. Several drones grouped together by the wheels of the vehicle and blasted them with their energy beams; the tires blew out and they all knew what that meant.

As this happened a small group of four monkeys used their lasers to cut a hole through the side of the truck where men with rifles waited to fire off their weapons; the bullets did little to nothing as the monkeys retrieved the case of android-parts before taking off out of the truck and into the distance above the cornfield.

The truck begun to spin out of control as Artemis slipped in through the window and grabbed hold of the driver tightly, "Hang tight, I guess," she pulled out her spare cross bow and shot it out the torn off door hooking around a power-line they were yanked out of the vehicle just before it tipped tumbling to a stop with the driver safe and sound.

Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Artemis lined up as Pain was still on the truck as it flipped and crushed him several times; Kid closed his eyes in shame whilst Artemis covered her mouth in surprise, "Damn…" Kid stated not knowing what else to say.

The truck came to a stop, landing on its roof where Pain had been, suddenly though; the entire truck itself began to lift off the ground. Lifting into the air as Pain was underneath nearly unscathed, "Annoying." He stated as he dropped the truck backwards.

Artemis was at an awe, she had no idea he was that durable, that… _strong._

Pain allowed his Sharingan to evolve, spinning into the Mangekyou Sharingan increasing his ocular prowess tenfold he was clearly able to see the drones escaping with the android's parts.

"Pain to Robin, we've lost our cargo," he spoke into his earpiece as he dusted off his cloak, he was honestly surprised his helmet was still in-tact; "What about-"

Robin sighed over the com, "It's gone… and so is my partner," he spoke as loud thumping was heard in the distance; Pain groaned and tapped the com again.

"Pain to Superboy; radio your position, let us help you!"

Superboy roared with anger, "I don't need help!" he pulled the com from his ear and dropped it, "Don't want any!" as he leapt miles and miles away from it.

"And… he ditched his com, great," Robin stated obviously annoyed.

Kid threw his hands out, " _Super!_ Now we can't even track him,"

Artemis sighed in contempt, "Well we lost the parts, maybe we should message Red Tornado?"

"Tornado always tells us to handle things on our own; the mission isn't a failure unless we fail to retrieve the parts from whoever took them," Pain stated firmly to Artemis' surprise, he had a bum-attitude but, a determined spirit; if he wasn't going to let this go neither was she.

Kid chuckled loudly, "Great plan! Except for the _not knowing where to look_ part!"

Artemis thought for a moment, "We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks were attacked, right? So how did this guy know where the parts were exactly?"

Pain grabbed one of the discarded monkey-drones and stared at it closely, "I can just look-" Pain cut himself off as he grunted with a burning sensation around his eye, "Damn, these things hurt my eye, it's going to be harder to use my powers."

"Your eyes are your powers?"

Pain turned to Artemis, Aqualad, and Kid, "I'll follow the shipment, you guys track the GPS and try to keep up," turquois surging lightning sparked across his body as he activated his Lightning Release: Chakra Mode and his entire body become engulfed in that cackling blue aura.

He vanished in a flash of light, speeding away with a trail of blue energy following him through the cornfields.

Robin spoke through the coms, "I'm tracking the monkeys now, it looks like they're converging on…" he paused for a moment, "Gotham City."

Artemis narrowed her eyes, it was her home-turf but, she couldn't let anyone know of course; she quickly looked at Aqualad's GPS and spoke up, "Looks like they're converging on the east-side train station, or at least the tracks."

"That far east? The rest of us will never make it in time," Aqualad pressed his ear and spoke, "Pain, I'm sending Kid ahead but, it'll take us time to rendezvous," just as he said this, Kid slipped his goggled on and bolted off leaving a gust of wind to rustle Artemis' hair, only grunting in response.

"Acknowledged, Pain out."

…

Pain and Superboy intersected as they both followed their own pair of mechanical primates lead them to a train which was unleashing a plume of smoke and a loud horn as it passed.

They landed on the hull of a single train-car and he looked to Pain, "Which shipping-car is he in?"

Sasuke looked out but, even using the regular Sharingan burned from the stinging sensation of his healing pupil, "I…I can't tell…"

"Ugh," Superboy focused for a moment before switching to infrared vision, "Looks like this one!" he shouted leaping over several containers and slamming his fist through the steel of the train with the momentum of his jump. He tore open a hatch as Pain approached behind him, both jumping through it and into the dark train-car.

The annoying cackle of the monkey-drones filled their ears as they turned to find over two dozen of the drones surrounding one slightly short ginger man whom sported a button up white shirt, red bow-tie, and suspenders from his long pants. As they entered, he turned around to face them, "Oh… hello," he said calmly.

Superboy scoffed, "You're Ivo? I'm officially whelmed."

"You're one to talk; now since when does the big-blue boy scout have a brat?" The man asked as Superboy tightened his fist in anger responding coldly.

" _He doesn't_."

"If you say so," Ivo rolled his eyes, "And to you two new comers I ask, have you met my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?"

Pain growled underneath his mask as each of the MONQI's sitting idly behind him suddenly leapt at the heroes as they reacted quickly than the doctor expected; Superboy bashed each and every one of them with his fists alone whilst Pain used his kunai to cleave through each one as they approached. In seconds, they were all scrap metal sitting broken at their feet, "Ehh, and after all the effort I put into coming up with an acronym for monkey," Ivo turned around and pressed a few buttons on a console not far from him.

As they finished destroying the annoying drones they heard metallic clanking pressing against the floor, "Access: Captain Atom," from nowhere an energy blast of some kind struck Superboy in the chest sending him back first into the wall.

Pain pulled his kunai up and slipped into a fighting stance, stepping back slowly as a tall, menacing android approached them, "If Dr. Ivo's magnificent MONQI's don't float your boat, then perhaps my amazing AMAZO will better suit you," he paused as his android stepped into the light fully revealing itself in a humanoid shirtless form with green pants built on him; his thin head of orange hair and elf-like ears didn't take away from his menacing crimson stare of death.

Superboy stood up, wiping is lip, "Give it your best shot," he stated confidently.

"Please," Ivo started, "My android has the strength of Superman, what chance do you have?"

Superboy snarled and rushed the android as Amazo effortlessly blocked, deflected, or countered every strike the boy of steel sent; He managed to land one shot to Amazo's face as it spun for a moment, Superboy felt this was his chance and moved for a second strike. Amazo's neck snapped back in to place and caught the fist in his palm without effort to Superboy's major surprise.

"Oh sorry, did that strike a nerve?"

Sasuke witnessed the display strength and speed the android had just displayed but, he knew better than to just rush in unprepared so, instead he began gathering chakra into his eye slowly. Enough to activate the Mangekyou Sharingan even with the injuries to his eye; "Amazo, strike a few more."

The android wordlessly uppercutted Superboy in the face releasing his fist allowing him to bounce off the ceiling and land right into a left-straight that pushed him out of the train-car and into a building the train-tracks juxtaposed.

Pain prepared himself by backing up and throwing three kunai each one deflected with a single back-hand, "Access: Black Canary," the android's jaw unhinged losing a sonic discharge that put every Sound Ninja combined to shame pushing Pain back on his heels, he attempted to walk through the attack but, was surprised suddenly.

"Access: Superman," a fist flew so fast through the air knocking Pain in the face and cracking his mask severely sending Sasuke out the hole in the train through the ceiling of Gotham Academy.

Pain and Superboy pushed themselves to their feet having fallen generally in the same room; Superboy pushed a desk off of him as papers flew across the room.

Pain looked around the room in detail, "What?" Superboy asked.

"I think we're in my school."

"You go to school?"

Ivo smiled as Amazo looked to his owner for orders, shrugging without a second thought, "Finish them: priority alpha."

Amazo took off without another word, leaping into the air and tracking his two opponents.

…

Robin and Batgirl sped towards Gotham on their still functioning cycles as they just entered City Limits, Robin had changed from his cycling-suit into his uniform, tracking the GPS of the Amazo-parts still with the holoscreen projected from his cycle.

"How much further?" Batgirl asked promptly.

"Not long now."

As they sped by, a blur slowed down next to them which turned out to be Kid Flash in his bright yellow and red friction-armor, "You changed too, huh?" Robin noted as the speedster smiled.

"You know it," he announced proudly, "I feel naked in my civvies; you still tracking the android parts?"

"Preach," Batgirl shouted as they sped across the street.

Robin stared at the GPS, "At first they were converging on the east-side but, now…" he paused for a moment as his eyes widened at the results, "Dude, they're at our school!"

…

Pain flew through the air of the hallway slamming into a glass case of trophies as shards fell across his body and a picture of Dick holding a large acrobatic-championship trophy fell into his lap as well.

"Ugh," he tossed the picture aside and analyzed Amazo with his Sharingan, the burning sensation was fading but, it still hurt to even blink.

Superboy dropped from above with a fist prepared to pummel the droid whom looked up immediately, "Martian Manhunter," becoming intangible the fist flew through him. He reformed his density and threw a round-house kick at the Kryptonian boys head slamming him through two class-room walls.

Pain had studied the Justice League and knew their weaknesses, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He launched several kunai simultaneously lighting them on fire as over a dozen flaming projectiles approached the android.

"Red Tornado," before they hit, a funnel of wind engulfed the hallway both putting-out the flames of the attack and causing them to fly across the room hitting random lockers instead.

Superboy came from behind wrapping his arms around Amazo's neck putting him in a headlock, "Superman," the android deadpanned as he grabbed the boy of steel by the shoulders and super-speed spun his robotic body in a 360-degree manor releasing him and flinging him into a row of lockers.

He adjusted his body and grabbed Pain by the neck and analyzed him, "Access: Pain."

"Ah, crap," Sasuke could only utter those two words before being blasted through two classrooms and a science-lab by a wave of intense fire spewing from the android's mouth.

Superboy sprinted from behind at super-speeds attempting to punch the android in the back but, receiving an enhanced elbow to the face, being grabbed and punted across the hall and into a stairwell.

The android turned towards Pain and determined him as the primary threat; Superboy would come next, he walked through the rooms analyzing his surroundings as he did so. Even with his mechanical prowess, he couldn't spot Pain tucked in the left-hand corner of the ceiling, the only thing being visible was his crimson Sharingan glowing in the darkness.

"Chidori!" He shouted as he leapt from his hiding spot and attempted to slice the drone in half but, was unprepared to have his Chidori cut off simply by grabbing his wrist and turning his body.

"Black Canary," the android lifted his foot and snapped Sasuke's arm before backhanding him through the wall of the science lab and into a large gym. Hitting the polished wooden floors hurt but, the searing pain in his arm after having it snapped in two was far worse.

He got to his knees, huffing loudly as he grabbed his wrist, clenched his teeth and pulled with all of his strength, "AGH!" he screamed in agony as he set the bone properly. Standing up, he turned around and faced the android which leapt down from the hole it made and landed only a basketball courts length away considering they were on either side of it.

Pain was injured in his most vital areas, running low on energy, and fighting an uphill battle on his own, things were tough to say the least. His mask was cracked apart so that his left-Sharingan was visible alone with a small amount of ruffled black hair, "Gotta stall," he stated as he realized he hadn't gathered enough chakra to activate his Mangekyou; just then, a blur of speed flew in through double doors and sped beside his leader in a heartbeat.

"So, introduce me to your new friend!" Kid joked as he folded his arms in confidence.

"You're looking at Amazo; he's pretty tough I'll tell you that much," Pain gripped his arm with a seething burn.

"You don't look so good," he noted looking Pain up and down, "Why don't you step aside and let me handle things from here, mkay?" Wally lowered his goggles and sped through the court running literal circles around the android.

"Access: Superman," the android stuck its arm out and Wally slammed right into it knocking the wind from his stomach simultaneously, "Black Canary," the monotone voice was beginning to get old as he side-kicked Wally tumbling across the court.

Superboy flew in from the hole Amazo made with Sasuke's face; roaring with anger the robot turned to him receving his punch without flinching and tanking a follow up uppercut as well. The attacks didn't seem to bother him, "Access: Martian Manhunter," he grabbed Superboy by the throat and extended his arm across the entire court slamming him into the wall, picking him up and slamming him back down again,

As the android's arm retracted he passed the nearly unconscious Wally and went straight for Pain as he backed up slowly, "I don't suppose I have any miracles left, do I?"

The android grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up, "Access: Superman," his grip tightened as Sasuke's neck began to close up and oxygen ceased its regular flow through his body, his vision began to blur as he was prepared to pass out.

Suddenly, something caught on Amazo's radar causing him to turn his neck 90-degrees instantly, "Martian Manhunter," a green arrow flew directly through Amazo's density shifting head; this also allowed Pain whom was being held by the neck to also slip through his grasp.

Artemis stood at the entrance of the gymnasium with her bow pointed directly at the android, "I wouldn't call myself a miracle but, thanks anyways," she unleashed another arrow, this time two at once, which both were caught by the android effortlessly.

This distraction was exactly what Sasuke needed to gather chakra for his eye; with this much-gathered energy no amount of damage to the Sharingan short of ripping it out could prevent the Mangekyou from being released.

Amazo held the two arrows unimpressed and stoic as always, "Ah ahh," said Artemis waving her finger at the android, "Tick-tick boom."

Amazo was given no time to switch abilities as the explosion engulfed his face completely, flames being Manhunter's weakness, this pushed him back on his feet and caused him to grab his face, adjusting his sensors and picking the most useful ability, "Access: Superman."

Pain was done, he ripped his cloak from his body revealing body-armor similar to that of an Anbu-Black Ops member, "The games are over!" He shouted as Amazo turned to face him, his programming reminded him that Pain was priority alpha; he stepped forwards and walked away from Artemis who prepared another arrow until she noticed Sasuke's hand out, motioning for her to cease fire.

She was confused but, this was a mission and he was the leader so she lowered her bow ever-so-slightly; Pain stood up right, only one of his eyes was visible but, that's all he really needed now, without even smirking he announced, "Mangekyou Sharingan!" his crimson pupil shifted into its atom/pin-wheel shape which confused Artemis to no end but, she could see straight into his eye. His heart and soul was in that eye, she could tell there was intense pain behind it that he kept hidden away

The android approached and reached his hands out, "I'd continue this fight but, you're already dead."

Artemis raised a brow when she heard him say it, "Amaterasu!" the black flames exploded from the center of Sasuke's single Mangekyou waving over the android as it panicked.

"Access-Access, Martian S-SuperCanary," sparks flew across the gym as Batgirl, Robin, Miss Martian, and Aqualad entered the room to witness the melting android sparking and going completely hay-wire as the black flames engulfed him completely and degraded him until he was slowly becoming a pile of shrapnel.

Artemis ran over to Pain's aid, "Are you okay?" She asked grabbing his arm and flinching as he screamed in agony.

"It's broken, I set the bone but, it'll definitely need medical treatment," Sasuke looked back at the burning enemy, "Inferno Style: Flame Control," with those words the black flames dispersed completely leaving a smoldering pile of ashes left on the ground.

His eye shifted back into its normal onyx black color, "Thank you," he said out loud; everyone looked in his direction as he managed to stand to his feet.

Artemis looked around, "Who me?" she asked scoffing at the idea, "You and Superboy-"

"If it wasn't for your arrow, I would be dead, so thank you," he dead panned placing a casual hand on her shoulder as Barbara watched and cringed.

"All things considered," he looked around at the destroyed gymnasium and the injured Superboy standing up from the ground, "I'd say we've found our eighth member."

…

 **Mount Justice; August 4** **th** **; 1:07am.**

Sasuke, Wally, Superboy, Dick, Barbara, M'gaan, Kaldur, and Artemis gathered in the center control room with holoscreen's surrounding them with the reports of the battle at the high school.

Their superiors stood juxtaposed to them, Batman, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado and Green Arrow all lined up listening to Sasuke's mission report.

"The Amazo android has been dealt with," Sasuke stated as he rubbed the sling he had wrapped around his arm, "But, Ivo escaped and since he originated the technology he's arguably more dangerous than the android ever will be."

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority," Canary spoke up, "But, we understand that your mission encountered _other_ complications…"

They all gave each other similar looks of nervousness and some of confusion but, Sasuke looked towards the ground.

Batman stepped forwards slowly, "Complications come with the job, your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

Superboy spoke up, "The _whole_ league?" He asked obviously referring to Superman.

"Given time, yes, Kryptonian's as you know have very hard heads," Batman shot Superboy a short smile before returning to his stoic look of seriousness but, Superboy's small grin didn't fade any time soon.

"And as for Artemis' interview mission?" Batman asked finally, as they all looked to Sasuke who kept his stoic expression, "How would you, as leader, say she did today?"

Sasuke turned around, as the team paved a line for him to walk passed them he put a thumb up in the air in response, "She saved my life; she has my respect as well as a place on this team."

He kept walking until he reached the Zeta-Tubes which recognized him immediately and allowed him to leave the Mountain base via teleportation.

Barbara narrowed her eyes as people congratulated Artemis on joining the team, which isn't what put her off to begin with but, her being accepted onto the team puts her closer to Sasuke which in turn puts herself on edge. She likes Sasuke and has for a long time now, it took her weeks to get real affection from him and in only a matter of hours she managed to get his full respect. Something about her spoke to him in a way that she never could, she wanted to be with Sasuke but, would Artemis steal her chances entirely?

…

Sasuke smiled in a large field where Naruto sat in-wait for him; they were both standing completely still, allowing each other to size the other up; Sasuke had his arm in a sling which was an obvious discrepancy but, he held something else above his head that moved the entire field around them with its wind.

"I was wrong about your missions," Naruto stated boldly, "They don't hold you back, they pushed you."

Sasuke's smile faded, "They all have unique attributes that push me towards my goal," He looked up at the fully-formed Wind Style: Rasenshuriken spinning above his head, "But, even this isn't enough progress to go toe-to-toe with Madara."

Naruto flashed a toothy grin towards Sasuke as the energy dispersed and he narrowed his eyes, "What're you thinking?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Have I ever told you about the Sage Mode, my friend?"

…

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!

Review thoughts and comments!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto or DC Comics

Infiltrator

 **Infinity Island; August 7** **th** **; 3:32AM.**

The small island was quiet in the dead of night but, the guards never rested as they constantly patrolled the lonely facility; they looked for any suspicious activities at all corners of the compound.

One guard yawned, looking around with his enhanced viewing technology and rifle steadied at hip-height; He turned to face the jungle before an arrow with a red tip struck him in the back and electrocuted him silently, knocking him unconscious. A shadow sprinted through the jungle towards the compound itself, launching an arrow high-above the building it hooked itself to the guard-rail pulling the humanoid figure up the side wall in seconds.

The other guards patrolling didn't see a thing as he covertly moved up the wall and slipped onto the roof, he noticed a security camera in the way of his next movement, he slowly drew a crimson arrow back on his draw-string aiming for the camera but, instead of shooting it; the arrow stuck to the wall next to the camera beeping momentarily whilst wirelessly hacking the CCTV surveillance.

The silhouette slipped through the area and fired off a single arrow hitting one guard and electrocuting him into quiet unconsciousness; the guard beside him turned and aimed his rifle but, was also hit with an arrow of the same design. Silently putting them both to a long, painful sleep.

…

"We're losing patience," a voice announced as a woman typed away at her computer in the center of a dark room, where armed guards vigilantly watched the entrance for security, "Complete the project or forfeit your life."

"I'm completing as fast as I can," a woman, not unattractive, with short blonde hair and a long white lab-coat sporting glasses to further prove she was a science fanatic.

From the door the guards watched, a knocking came suddenly; one guard stepped in front to answer it but, was pinned to the ground by the metal door being kicked down on top of him. The man entered the room quickly grabbing the barrel of the remaining guards rifle and slamming it into his nose breaking it, he broke the rifle over his knee and kicked the man to the ground.

The woman turned around to face a tall man with orange hair, his outfit was skin-tight and his face was covered by a thin domino mask; his bow was gripped firmly in his hand and his entire costume bared the color scheme of red and black. This man was obviously no other than Roy Harper also known as Speedy; although, he preferred Red Arrow these days.

"Dr. Roquette," he spoke as he approached the computer she worked at.

"Please, tell me you're the advance guy?" she snorted in disbelief as she had no faith that a single archer was going to free her from her captors.

"The only guy," he said over his shoulder.

"You couldn't bring back up?" She remarked, "What, were there budget cuts?"

He pulled an arrow back on his draw-string and used an explosive arrow to blow a massive hole in the wall which had been several dozen stories up, "Now or never time Doc."

Bells rang loudly, alerting the entire facility to the intruder and their escape attempt, "We can't leave this!" she stressed at a machine sitting on the ground at their feet.

"Alright, either it goes or you do," Red Arrow stated blatantly firing another arrow at the door they'd entered from causing an explosion of a quick-dry cement formula that covered the door.

She sighed, "Right," taking off her glasses with a frown, "Take me."

Red Arrow proceeded to fire a grappling arrow down towards the trees below wrapping around a branch as he threw his bow around it using it as a zip-line, "Hang on!" he shouted as she gripped his torso and closed her eyes zipping through the air at impressive speeds just as a C4 charge blew apart the cement wall separating them.

They filed into the room and let off a barrage of bullets through the hole in the wall and towards them as they landed on the sand; lining up across the edge of the hole they open fired on the beach as the two ran for cover behind some trees. This wasn't the end though, the troops followed them out and through the forest firing at them as they approached the water.

Arrow pulled a large cloak off of an impressive speed-boat, pushing it out and hopping in, he started the engine and begun to accelerate when bullets began hitting the back of the boat.

"What do you call this, the arrow-boat?" Roquette snarked as Roy clenched the steering wheel.

"I call it a rental; now get down!" He pushed her by the top of the head forcing her down below bullet-range. He revved the engine to the highest degree accelerating the boat as fast as it was capable of going followed by pressing buttons on the console which caused red dots to appear all across the beach's picture on the GPS's map.

As they sped away, dozens of explosions went off taking down the firing soldiers on the shore-line, "I think we're in the clear!"

Roquette sighed as she brushed her hair from her face, "Great, that leaves only one problem, before you rescued me I had completed the task they captured me for."

"What task would that be?"

"Something I'm going to regret for a very long time."

…

 **Mount Justice; August 8** **th** **; 8:42AM.**

Sasuke stood at the shore line of the small secluded beach bordering Mount Justice shirtless and wearing a pair of white swim-trunks; He had his Mangekyou Sharingan fully activated in both eyes and two Rasenshuriken in either of his hands facing the open sea. After nearly a week, his healing-factor had completely mended his broken arm and he was ready for _proper_ training again.

Naruto used his chakra to stand atop the water several hundred feet away in his own porcelain cat-mask and white Anbu-Armor; he stood at the ready in his Honored Sage Mode with Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharingan activated in his eye.

"Ready?"

Sasuke didn't bother to respond as he launched the left Rasenshuriken towards Naruto whom vanished in a flash of blinding speed; he reappeared hundreds of feet in the air above Sasuke with a Rasenshuriken of his own.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"

The collision of their Jutsu's destructive force created an explosion of untold power over the water shaking the entire mountain which was less than a quarter-mile away; inside the plume of smoke, both opponents could clearly see each other as they landed on the water gracefully.

Feeling the earthquake was enough to cause Barbara, Dick, Wally, Superboy, Artemis, and M'gaan to file out of the mountain running towards the beach area in civilian clothing.

"Oh," Robin stated as he watched Sasuke and Naruto staring each other down on the water where smoke drifted around the area; there was enough visibility for them to be seen at least.

Barbara sighed looking over at the bright sun and blue sky surrounding it, "Nice day out!" she announced.

Superboy, M'gaan, and Artemis were dumbfounded, "You're telling me _they_ caused that earthquake by punching each other?"

Dick scoffed, "Yea, Sasuke does it all the time, he has serious anger issues."

Artemis scoffed, "Who doesn't…?"

M'gaan looked over at the man in the porcelain mask, "And that's Naruto? He sure does look _good_ out their…"

They group all glanced at her as she turned camouflage and backed away blushing deeply.

Artemis waved her hand at the battle casually, "So, Sasuke is like as strong as Superman or something?"

Kaldur snorted crossing his arms, "Sasuke told us that Madara would rip Superman in half; and then Naruto confirmed it," this put everyone in a tense mood.

"Who's Mad-ara?" Artemis shrugged, not seeing the big deal in all of this.

M'gaan recited the knowledge she remembered from their conversation from Sasuke, "Madara is an ancient ninja from Sasuke's home world who died long ago but, was reanimated under unusual circumstances and he followed him to this world where he plans to destroy or control it."

They switched their glance M'gaan who blinked curiously, "I'm guessing humans don't have eidetic memory?"

"Kryptonian's don't even have that," Superboy noted.

Artemis sighed as seagulls cawed above them flying in the bright sun, "So, the point is what they're doing is important?" the mood became even tenser when Naruto and Sasuke moved like bolts of lightning.

The team's tension was building as the two-ninja combated each other with serious intent to kill; M'gaan had an idea that caught everyone's attention, slapping her forehead she announced, "Hel _l_ o Megan, we should hit the beach! The sun is out; the sky is blue! It'll be fun!" they all liked the idea as much as she did so they nodded in agreement, however; the battle was still going on in front of them.

Yellow and blue lighting clashed and collided across the water as the two begun fighting with every ounce of strength they had in them, their struggle ended with Sasuke elbowing Naruto across the chin and sending him into the water, although; he landed on his feet via chakra skidding to a halt.

Naruto formed one shadow clone next to him and inhaled deeply and with his extra set of hands he formed an orb of blue chakra in his palm with wind spinning around it viciously, the smoke still covered the area slightly but, this didn't stop Naruto from launching his attack.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" the attack flew through the smoke gliding across the water, Sasuke wasn't worried as he knew he could absorb chakra with his Rinnegan which was activated in seconds. He moved to absorb the energy as the attack approached but, what Sasuke didn't expect; was the energy couldn't be absorbed as the Rasenshuriken dispersed with Naruto in its place "Substitution!" Naruto had substituted his Rasenshuriken for his Shadow Clone the former was now in the palm of the real Naruto who had a grin on his face.

Sasuke tried to block the clones advance but, failed when it used Sage Chakra to hit the Uchiha even if he missed his blow; Sasuke dodged to the left and missed a fist flying through the air but the Sage Chakra sent him skidding against the water to the left.

Sasuke managed to pull himself up but, by the time he had, the Rasenshuriken was in his face and exploding; the detonation in Sasuke's face was seen by the entire team, Artemis and Barbara were the only two to react in a negative way, the others just covered their eyes from the blinding light.

Artemis stepped forwards slightly, thinking to herself and swearing to kill Naruto if Sasuke was injured.

Barbara put a hand over her mouth, worried but, imagining the crying she'd go through if Sasuke was hurt.

These two factors are what made them so different.

Sasuke appeared suddenly in a flash of light, his feet digging into the sand as he landed, "He suckered me, dobi," he turned around and swung his wet hair to the side, "Oh, I was so focused on the battle I didn't notice you guys approach; is there a mission?"

Barbara approached him, "Nope, we just wanted to ask if you wanted to have a beach day with us; it's so nice out and-"

"I should train, and I'm not into _beach days_ ," he turned around as Naruto stepped onto the beach from the water; "What couldn't fight me on your own, you had to use those stupid tricks!"

Barbara sighed and lowered her head a bit, "It'll be lot of fun! We can-" as everyone else headed inside, Artemis scoffed.

"Whatever, you can train all day long, while we soak in the sun and grill up some burgers," she narrowed her eyes at him with a sinister smile, "You can join when _ever_ you like."

Naruto smiled and stepped forwards, "I could use a burger…"

"Hell no, If I'm training so are you, let's go again!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar of his haori and dragged him away from them through the sand as a sad Naruto cried tears of hunger.

Feeling bad, M'gaan winked at him and sent a mental message, _'I'll sneak ya one.'_ She blushed and floated up and back into the entrance to prepare for the beach-day.

"So…" Sasuke said tapping his foot, "I think I've got the Rasenshuriken down pat, you said something about Sage Mode a couple days ago?"

"Sage Mode takes weeks of practice but, having the Sage him self's blessing might speed things up," he smiled, "It all starts with Nature Chakra."

…

 **Mount Justice; Beach Front; 10:22AM.**

M'gaan, Kaldur, Barbara, Superboy, Artemis, and Dick exited the mountain stepping on the hot sand and smiling as the warm sun flowed over them.

"We should come out here every day!" M'gaan shouted as she held her surf-board; her bathing-suit was a cleavage revealing yellow two piece which fit her body perfectly.

Artemis stepped out in a similar two-piece bikini only in emerald and wrapping around her neck and cropping just below her breasts revealing no cleavage but, her slender figure could draw any man in; "But, then it wouldn't be special!" she said sarcastically as they approached the water.

"But first!" Dick announced loudly, "Let's have a moment of silence for our missing comrades," Sasuke sat only a few hundred feet away hearing everything perfectly.

He sat with his legs crossed and his fists connected; he closed his eyes and focused on the Nature Chakra around him trying to allow himself access to the Sage Mode but, after hearing the group enter the beach, his right cheek began to grow toad-warts.

Naruto bashed a wooden stick on his head knocking him back into his normal form, "Stay focused, the more practice you get the easier it gets."

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger and frustration.

Kaldur laughed, "And let's not forget it so happens today is Kid's first day of class," he smiled as his tattoos lit up approaching the water.

"Poor Wally," M'gaan sympathized.

"My school doesn't start for another 3 weeks," Artemis announced as Barbara narrowed her eyes; she sported a one-piece magenta bathing-suit and a small wave-board tucked under her shoulder.

"So, does ours," Barbara muttered suspiciously.

Artemis looked back in a nervous manor, "Uhm, coincidence I guess, you go to, uh, Star City High?"

"No, I don't," Barbara responded hesitantly, "Guess it is a coincidence then," she narrowed her eyes once again looking at her as Artemins ran towards the water with a surf board of her own.

As the day progressed, they grilled hot-dogs, surfed in the ocean and at one point, Aqualad blasted Superboy into the water with pulse from his hydrokinetic abilities, "Oh, so you wanna play dirty, huh?" Superboy smiled as they tackled each other trying to gain ground amongst the two, the Kryptonian over powered him and swung him into the water. The entire area began glowing neon blue as water began rising up and blasting Dick, Barbara, Artemis, M'gaan, and Superboy who received a pulse strong enough to push him into the sand face first.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at the woman laughing and wiping the water from their faces and chests; both had their Sharingan's activated, both were staring, "Which one are you looking at?" Naruto asked as Sasuke caught himself and shoved him over into the sand.

"Dobi!"

"What it's not like the _regular_ Sharingan can see through clothes! Jeez, lighten up!" Naruto turned towards the group were M'gaan waved at him, "Which one do you like?"

"You assume I like any of them," he paused for a moment and sighed, "In _that_ way, anyways, they're good friends."

"Yea but, which one do you have _your_ Sharingan on?"

Sasuke stared at Artemis for a moment before blatantly responding, "None of them, not yet at least," he closed his eyes and focused once again on absorbing Nature Chakra.

…

 **Mount Justice; August 8** **th** **; 6:38PM**

The Zeta-Tubes activated as Kid Flash rushed in wearing a bathing suit, holding a cooler of food and drinks, a beach umbrella, and a beach-ball piled on top, "Alright! The wall-man is her-" he tripped over the beach umbrella and flew through the air hitting the ground right in front of Batman, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, and the entire team in complete uniform including Pain.

"Wall-man, huh? Love the uniform," Artemis cocked as she coyly smiled at him dropping everything and standing up.

"What's everyone doing here? And Green Arrow?" Wally wiped the sunscreen from his nose annoyed at her response and frowning as Batman responded.

"We got a tip from Speedy to meet us here for important infor-"

" _Recognized: Speedy B09."_

"Extremely important information; and for starters, I go by Red Arrow, now," Roy stepped through the teleporters and approached the team fully in uniform.

"So, she's joining the team _and_ she's replacing Speedy as his protégé?" Wally shouted throwing his hands in the air in annoyance.

Green Arrow stepped up and approached the archer, "Roy, you look-"

"Replaceable," he finished walking by them and approaching the Arrow himself.

"It's not like that, you told me you quit and you were going solo!"

"So, why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?"

Pain watched as the tension grew in the room, Artemis stepped forwards getting inches from Roy's face preparing to strike on a word, "Yes, _she_ can."

Batman stoically cut the confrontation off, "Enough," he stated, "You came here for a reason?"

"Yea," Roy stepped around her approached the central computer, "A reason named Dr. Stirling Roquette," he pulled up her image, basic information and the reports of her kidnapping.

Barbara smiled, "Nanorobotics genius at Royal University in Star City! What about her?"

Red Arrow scoffed and pointed at the missing reports, "She's been missing for two weeks! Kidnapped by the League of Shadows."

Pain stepped up and noted, "So, you want us to get this scientist back?

"Pff," Red Arrow scoffed loudly at Pain's assumption, "I already rescued her," he pulled out a device and plugged it quickly into the Leagues database, "Only one problem; the League coerced her into building them a weapon, Doc calls it the Fog." The images on screen displayed nano-robotics and technology only thought as hypothetical in the current modern day.

"Comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nanobots capable of disintegrating anything in their path, concrete, steel, flesh, bone," M'gaan gulped at the last example as he continued, "But, it's true purpose isn't pure destruction, its theft; the nanobots can even store and transfer stolen data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows."

"Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech…"

Artemis sighed with a frown on her face, "Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking; sounds like the Shadows to me."

Wally cut her off with a sarcastic remark, "Yea, like _you_ know anything about the Shadows?"

She slipped him a coy smile as he became overly frustrated, "Ugh, are you sure you can't join the team Red Arrow?"

Red ignored him completely focusing back on the real problem, "Roquette is working on a virus that will render the Fog inert."

"But, if the Shadows know she can do that?"

"She's a target; I figured that so I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

Green Arrow spoke up, "You left here there alone?"

"She's safe enough for now."

Arrow stepped forwards attempting to appealing to Roy's emotional side, "Than let's keep her that way, together!"

Roy scoffed, "Don't you wanna take your new protégé?"

Oliver was about to speak up when Batman put a hand on his shoulder releasing a sigh from the archer, "You brought this mission to the team, that means it's her mission now too."

Roy scoffed once again as he left his device plugged in to the holo-computer and walked towards the teleporters, "Than my job here is done."

" _Recognized: Speedy-,"_ Arrow snuffed at the computers voice.

"That's _Red Arrow_ B09, update," the computer acknowledged and teleported him away at the speed of light.

Wally glared at Artemis who only glared back, averting her eyes from him.

Pain sighed deeply and obviously, "I hate drama."

…

 **Happy Harbor High School; August 8** **th** **; 11:59PM.**

Atop the school floated the Bio-Ship in its camouflaged mode, keeping it from view as Miss Martian roamed the roof; looking out for any movement.

Pain rounded a corner using his Sharingan to scope out every room down that hall; finding them empty he immediately contacted Miss Martian, "M'gaan, link us up, we don't want the Shadow's intercepting our coms."

M'gaan focused for a moment, briefly looking into the minds of eight other individuals, _"Link established."_

Artemis leaned up against a filing cabinet in the science lab where Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, and Batgirl were all sitting in wait protecting the computer genius Stirling Roquette as she aimed to render her own creation null.

As Pain entered the room, they all turned to him except for Artemis who simply stared at her hand, _"This is so weird,"_ she spoke over the psychic link.

" _And distracting, coding a distributed algorithm virus on a kiddy computer with less RAM than a wrist watch is hard enough, now I have teen-think in my head?"_ Roquette was more than slightly annoyed at the entire situation.

Kid Flash munched down on spare energy bars as he mentally spoke up _, "Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?"_

Artemis motioned her hands in the air as if speaking aloud, " _Pot, kettle, have you met?"_

" _Hey, I don't need attitude from the newbie who drove Speedy off the team."_

Artemis slammed her palm down on the filing cabinet denting it, _"That is so not on me!"_

" _Fate of the world at stake here!"_ Roquette exclaimed.

Artemis crossed her arms and Kid pointed angrily at her, _"She started it!"_

Pain spoke up in an annoyed growl, "Artemis, go help Batgirl with patrol; Kid, shut up."

Having said the words out loud they intimidated a bit more but, it didn't flinch Artemis, "Fine by me."

" _Superboy, are you on the roof?"_ Pain asked telepathically.

There was a pause before he responded, _"I figured if I didn't stay silent I might've ripped their heads off. What's up?"_ He stared up at the moon projecting ample light for him to see out into the trees.

" _I'm going to meet you up there; Kid, Aqualad, and Martian defend Roquette at all costs."_

Pain stepped outside as he leapt up to the roof, leaping over buildings and landing in a concrete-cracking crouch which he shook off without effort, walking towards Superboy as they began looking out for anything suspicious.

Artemis watched Pain's landing and turned to face him, looking him up and down she lustfully moaned in her thoughts, _"That boy…"_

Batgirl blushed intensely under her mask, raging completely, _"He can hear you; we can all hear you!"_

Artemis narrowed her eyes at Pain who glanced out of curiosity, _"Oh, I know,"_ She thought boldly as he raised his brows in surprise underneath his mask.

…

Aqualad approached the doctor from behind placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, _"Creating a virus won't be of any use if we cannot locate the weapon; is there any way you could track it somehow?"_

Stirling scoffed, _"First of all, my utility fog is not a weapon, its science,_ brilliant _science and of course I can track it but, I'd have to go online to do that… might as well rent a billboard with 'assassinate me' written in neon."_

Aqualad smiled warmly, "We _will protect you."_

Roquette hesitated at first but, turned to the computer regardless and in less than a few taps of the keyboard, " _tracking FOG now."_

The computer displayed a globe pinpointing the FOG's location in seconds leading to an airplane in Philadelphia.

…

 **Philadelphia Airport; August 9** **th** **; 12:07AM.**

A man in a highly-advanced mechanical suit smirked in his private jet as he kept his hand over the FOG's container; he was prepared to take off when Roquette's location and single came online and disclosed her exact coordinates.

A man's face appeared on the screen as the armored-villain explained, "Roquette's signal has surfaced in an attempt to track us but, that link is a two-way street."

The man on the screen stroked his beard as he received her location, "Who do we have near… Happy Harbor; Rhode Island?"

…

Pain and Superboy parted ways after the awkward comment from the emerald-archer, he walked until his Sharingan caught a glimpse of a silhouette dashing through the bushes, however; when he turned with a kunai prepared to strike? His Sharingan caught nothing, there were no heat signatures, no heart-beats, and no chakra energies.

He narrowed his eyes and slipped his kunai into his sleeve-holster; Superboy nodded to Pain before leaping across the school and landing on the roof, scanning the area with his infrared vision. He found nothing but, M'gaan prowling around in camouflage-mode.

" _Miss Martian,"_ Aqualad spoke telepathically, _"Roquette has located the FOG; reconfigure the Bio-Ship so that Robin and Superboy can peruse."_

Pain looked back at Artemis and Batgirl as the Bio-Ship landed and appeared from thin-air with an open hatch; He watched as the two piled onto the ship sprinting and taking off immediately.

Pain turned around looking out at the city from the school's roof, _"Good thinking Kaldur; Batgirl and Artemis stay on guarding the perimeter, Kid, I need you to patrol the school and update me on anything suspicious; M'gaan stay roof-side, scan the area for unfamiliar thoughts or minds."_

" _Will do!"_ she shouted as she floated upwards and over the school scanning the minds of anyone in the vicinity but, coming up short.

" _On it!"_ Kid noted as he sped out of the room leaving Kaldur alone with the professor.

" _And what of the doctor?"_ Kaldur asked as he leaned against a desk in the computer lab.

Pain vanished with blinding speed appearing in the room, sitting on a desk casually, _"She's too valuable to the mission right now; we'll be guarding her personally."_

…

Batgirl and Artemis looked out into the darkness of the bushes and the trees surrounding the school; Barbara was known to be patient but, she almost couldn't help herself, _"You embarrassed Pain!"_ she shouted telepathically turning around and folding her arms

" _Didn't hear him say that,"_ Artemis stated turning around herself, as they argued, a figure did a full back flip over the school's six-foot fence without making a sound, and the two didn't even notice.

" _Must you challenge everyone?"_

Artemis sighed almost, _"Where I come from, that's how you survive."_

…

Kid leaned up against a wall nearby some lockers looking around, he yawned out of boredom and it being almost one in the morning but, the boredom ceased as he spotted a suspicious shadow from down the hall just as it turned the corner.

He lowered his goggles and sped off half-cocked as always ending up at the end of the hall he spotted the shadow once again, moving into the pool area this time. Wally smiled, whoever this was, he had them pinned.

He rushed at super-speeds through the doors to the pool area but, instead of spotting his suspicious figure; he ran into hundreds of small marble-like beads on the ground screwing his friction completely crashing and tumbling into the ground at over a hundred miles an hour. Landing on his back, he was given only a few seconds to groan before an armored foot slammed him unconscious.

The figure kicked his body over, knocking him into the water and letting him sink before vanishing again.

…

Aqualad watched Roquette whilst Pain simply sat on a desk next to her, peacefully meditating and slightly practicing his ability to harness Nature Energy; this was interrupted by the door creaking open ever so slightly, causing Sasuke to open up a single Sharingan.

In yet another impressive flash of speed, Pain reached out and grabbed a throwing star mid-air as it had been launched from behind the door, "Doctor, get down!" Aqualad stated as he jumped in front of her taking three throwing stars to the arm.

A masked figure leapt into the room and ducked behind a desk, she could swear she recognized one of the two, the strange helmet seemed familiar, "That had to hurt!" she shouted as Aqualad shrugged them off and knocked them off his arm.

Pain stood by, watching as Aqualad defended himself and Roquette simultaneously, "Atlantean skin is quite dense," he pulled his water-bearers from his armor and formed two turquois water-machetes.

They traded blows as she swung her two sai expertly, but, still clashing with Aqualad's swords, "And my shuriken are quite poisonous…" she back flipped away as Pain stared and watched.

" _Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis, Batgirl, we're under attack in the computer lab!"_ Kaldur stated as he dodged a shuriken but, felt two more pierce his shoulder.

Artemis and Batgirl burst through the front doors to the school on their way as Miss Martian floated down and towards the back door; she stopped half-way through the hall sensing something strange from the pool area.

…

Aqualad lashed out at her, slashing at her with his machete but, being stopped by a sai defending her perfectly; she leapt up with Aqualad still in her grip and wrapped her legs around his neck flipping him onto his back.

She grabbed her spare sai and launched it straight for Roquette who coward in a corner; the sai was intercepted perfectly by a kunai that pinned the weapon to the wall inches from Stirling's face.

Pain didn't spare her a glance, he simply stared at the fight as Aqualad struggled to keep the assassin down; "Almost," the masked-woman noted, "Poison slowing you down?"

Aqualad and the masked-woman collided weapons stalemating as they were face to face, "Jelly-fish toxin, I am _highly_ immune."

She took that opportunity to head-butt him knocking him on his back, "Largely?"

The masked-woman raised her sai above her head prepared to finish Aqualad for good when something caught her wrist; it was unbreakable as she tried to pull her hand away from it with all her strength. Pain held her wrist just as Artemis and Batgirl arrived with a shuriken and arrow pointed directly at her; "I remember you, Jade, was it?" Pain muttered.

The woman suddenly became terrified, "Y-You're…" she backed away as Pain allowed her wrist to be freed, she stumbled into a desk as Artemis widened her eyes.

"You remember, don't you?" Pain asked in his monotone voice.

The woman looked between Pain and Artemis and chuckled slightly, "What a little reunion this turned out to be,"

…

Miss Martian slowly allowed her eyes to glow bright green as she used telekinesis to lift Kid Flash from the pool; having nearly drowned, she floated him down to the ground on his back and approached him to check his vitals.

…

Pain, Aqualad, and Artemis were now all defending Roquette and had the woman surrounded, "This gig just keeps getting more and more interesting," she pulled a collapsible-blade from her belt and stared down Artemis, the archer did not back down though unleashing a barrage of arrows on Jade whom diced through each one expertly. She sent three shuriken simultaneously at the blonde-archer whom need-not worry as they stopped mid-air with Miss Martian and Kid Flash entering the room and backing Artemis and Batgirl up.

"Maybe too interesting," she stated as her hand fidgeted under her sleeve.

Pain noticed that and moved to jump her as the small pellets rained down from her sleeve exploding with a plume of smoke as he rushed through the smoke not managing to grab his enemy; he rolled to a halt before standing and placing his hands on the wall to stop his momentum, little did he know that Artemis ended up in-between his arms, face-to-face, as Pain scoffed pushing himself away.

Artemis blushed, "If you wanted to get up close and personal; all you had to do was ask."

Batgirl grunted in aggravation seeing the coincidence with Sasuke and Artemis, it made her uncomfortable to say the least, "She's…?"

Pain turned at the cloud of dispersing smoke, "Gone," he stated.

Roquette panicked, "She's getting away; you're letting her get away!"

Kid turned and shouted at Artemis, "This is all your fault! You were out on perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes as Batgirl sighed and stepped towards them, "That's not exactly fair; I was out there too."

"Yea, but-"

M'gaan cleared her throat, "I was on the roof looking too; I didn't see anything, these guys are obviously better at the whole 'assassin' thing than we expected."

"More than that," Aqualad stepped forwards, "I was under attack, right in front of you, and you did nothing!" he looked towards Sasuke now.

Pain sighed, "My Sharingan lets me see through her mask; I've met her before; I wasn't going to let her kill you."

"Angry ex?" Artemis chided as Kaldur stepped closer to Pain, narrowing his eyes.

"No, you only allowed her to try; what if you had miscalculated? I could be dead!"

Kid Flash targeted his anger at Pain now, "So, you knew her and you let her almost kill the target _and_ you still let her get away?"

A sudden pressure filled the room, everyone felt it, Kaldur took several steps back as the killing intent dwarfed the entire buildings and spread through everyone at once. A terrifying feeling of impossible power; the room begun to shake as Pain stood in the center of it all, papers flew and desks flipped, "I _never_ miscalculate," he stated stepping closer to Kaldur as the Atlantean moved back, "I could have killed her with a twitch of my eye; I was testing you and your ability to react to unforeseen circumstances."

Pain turned around as his Rinnegan flashed brightly in his left-eye obviously causing the strange-energy, "You two spend too much time arguing to get anything done correctly; I thought splitting you up would remedy that but, maybe I was wrong."

Artemis, Wally, M'gaan, Barbara, Kaldur, and Roquette were all in shock as everything began to calm down, the killing intent faded and Artemis watched Pain's Rinnegan spin back into its Mangekyou before fading into its original onyx-black shade.

Pain pointed at the wall next to where Roquette was standing; a kunai pinned a sai loosely to the dry-wall, "No one here was ever in any real lethal danger; we need to focus now, the Shadow's will be back."

" _Robin to Pain we're over Philadelphia,"_ Robin spoke through the normal communications-link, "We've located the Shadow's next target," Robin and Superboy flew over a decrepit building as it turned to ash before their eyes, "And we're too late, its destroyed; totally destroyed, the fog decimated it."

The Bio-Ship flew over the wreckage of the destroyed building and Robin spotted exactly what he feared most; computers, hard-drives, monitors, all torn through by the FOG, "This is really bad, STAR labs is cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy."

Robin and Superboy paused to stare at one another before speaking up again, "What's our next move?"

Pain turned towards The Team and Roquette, "Rescan for that FOG; we're moving the doctor."

…

 **Happy Harbor Docks; August 9** **th** **; 3:20AM**

Roquette worked diligently on her computer, typing away without looking up from the keyboard; Kid Flash and Artemis guarded her with Kid sitting atop a filing cabinet whilst Artemis walked behind her. They looked at one-another, Kid glared while Artemis narrowed her eyes in frustration, _"Stop it. Both of you."_

Pain's voice echoed through their minds as they both motioned unbelievably, _"What!?"_

" _I can hear you glaring,"_ he stated simply as he sat atop a sturdy tree branch across from an internet-cafe which held the vastly important Doctor.

Aqualad ducked behind the tree in which Sasuke sat upon, _"I don't enjoy being tested by my own leader; you could have captured her and ended the mission that moment."_

Pain sighed looking up at the stars through the leaves, being this far out from the City lights the sky was dark and the stars were as bright as they were in Konoha; He allowed his Sharingan to spin as he analyzed the café, _"I wanted to know how strong you were, how skilled you were; I thought I made it clear I wasn't going to let anyone die."_

Aqualad turned to left and ducked behind a bush where he implemented Pain's plan, "Miss Martian! Switch to camouflage mode and make a wide perimeter sweep!" He shouted out loud.

Just as he did, webbing of some sort came down and latched itself to Aqualad's shoulders, he could feel the pressure of being pulled, however; this feeling ended as a kunai flew through the air snapping the webs and allowing Kaldur to land on his feet.

"What is he doing? This was not the plan!"

An unseen battle took place in the darkness of the trees where a man in a slick-burgundy suit flew through the air slamming back-first into a van as Pain leapt from the shadows and landed in front of the injured assassin. Aqualad ran from the forest and prepared two water-hammers as two other Shadow members appeared to assist the spider-themed one still recovering from Pain's attack.

"Those who abandon the mission are scum, however;" Pain slipped into a fighting position, "Those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum!"

Cheshire stepped forwards with Black-Spider and Hook standing behind her; Hook being a large, rough-looking man wearing a long green trench coat and a thick metal hook for a left-arm.

"You two stay and occupy them; I'll complete the mission," She back flipped over the van and headed for the café as Hook leapt forwards sending his hook-arm into Aqualad's stomach pushing him back on his feet, retracting the hook as he moved in for a right-hook but, Kaldur dodged under.

Spider sent his webbing into Sasuke's hands pinning them to one another leaping in for a roundhouse kick which he ducked under; a quick change in chakra nature allowed his Chidori to split open the webbing and forced Spider to back flip away.

…

Cheshire peeked in through the ceiling window of the café; neither Kid nor Artemis noticed her until she dropped to the ground with a crossbow aimed directly between Roquette's eyes.

"No!" Artemis shouted intercepting the assassins poison-tip arrow with one of her own which split the shaft in two, "Don't stop working!" She shouted at Roquette who silently continued typing as Kid attempted to grab Cheshire by her shoulders.

She slipped down and swept the speedsters feet ironically out from under him as he landed square on his face; she turned to catch an arrow inches from her face, "Oh, you aren't playing around!"

Cheshire pulled her retractable blade from her belt and swung only being deflected by Artemis' bow which wouldn't hold up forever. Kid stood to his feet, swinging his arms at super-speeds and creating a vacuum that forced Artemis and Cheshire off their feet and into the tables and chairs several feet behind him.

"Oopsie," Kid spat as Artemis got off of her ass and glared at him.

Cheshire immediately back-flipped to a standing position and launched a shuriken at Roquette whom was suddenly protected by a floating nearby desk.

"The Martian is here; it's now or never time!" she jumped over the floating desk and tackled Roquette in face-down straddle, pulling her sai above her head prepared to finish the job once and for all when suddenly… Stirling's skin turned lime-green and her hair crimson red as her head spun 360-degrees with a wide smile.

"We've been duped!" Cheshire shouted as she ran outside and found both of her comrades on their knees staring into the distance, the area looked battle damaged but, they had Sharingan pupils as if under _his_ control, "I do not like being played," she tapped a miniscule button on her mask and infrared vision appeared as she noticed two sets of footprints moving off towards the east-coast closer to the beach.

…

Robin and Superboy floated in wait as the Bio-Ship approached a large tower, "We've got the Shadow's next target! And it's a Wayne Tech facility, in theory, its software could be used to hack the-" Dick caught himself quickly as Superboy raised a brow in concern.

"Doesn't matter," he looked back at the building and sighed, "What matters is that Wayne Enterprises operates on a 24-hour work force; we'll never evacuate the building in time!"

As he said this, a white van pulled into the Wayne Tech parking lot; inside was the weaponized-man preparing the FOG for launch

…

M'gaan, Kid, and Artemis came rushing out of the café approaching Cheshire, "You'll never find Dr. Roquette!"

"Never is such a long time," Cheshire remarked dropping tear-gas bombs to cover her escape towards the east-coast following the foot-prints; M'gaan and Kid coughed loudly as their eyes watered too much for them to see their opponent.

Artemis saw through this though; She closed her eyes, held her breath, and ran through the smoke after her. Once through the smoke, she aimed her bow and arrow at the escaping assassin and launched one that was deflected by a sai of her own, "I was hoping it'd be you."

Cheshire kept running and Artemis sprinted after her, running through the streets and towards the real Roquette's hide-out; a closed restaurant with a 'free wi-fi' label plastered on the window.

The assassin turned a corner and hoped on a dumpster before back-flipping onto the roof of the buildings that lined the streets, she turned back as an arrow narrowly missed her face and cut into the concrete of a chimney next to her. The arrow spilled pressured purple gas as it completely wafted over the assassin's face, she coughed several times before collapsing.

Artemis leapt up to the roof-top just as she had and aimed an arrow at the unconscious villain, lowering her guard she approached to bound the villain when suddenly she sprung upwards swinging her legs and knocking Artemis' feet right out from under her causing her to land on her back and Cheshire on her feet, "Built in gas-mask," she noted as Artemis looked up raising her foot, the fall caused small trauma to her head and a momentary daze but, that didn't stop her from throwing her kick from the ground up where Cheshire caught it. She used that leverage to get back on her feet using momentum to throw a round-house kick which was deflected and spun around putting Artemis back first and arms bound facing the ally two stories down. The assassin could have killed her just by pushing her head first but, instead knocked her out with a slick elbow to the back of her neck causing Artemis to collapse to her knees and then to the side.

"Better luck next time, kid."

…

Pain and Aqualad sat in the room waiting whilst the one-and-only Stirling Roquette worked diligently on creating and uploading the virus; suddenly they heard a loud thud from the room, which was from Artemis' body collapsing, and Aqualad shouted in response, "We've got company!"

Roquette smiled victoriously, "Uploading now! And by the way, you said you'd protect me!"

A small silver orb rolled into through the darkened hall as Aqualad reached for his water-bearers and manifested two sharpened machetes'.

Pain snarked looking up rather than forwards which Kaldur didn't find funny as he paid close attention to the smoke and what could emerge from it, or rather, who.

Unbeknownst to everyone else a ceiling-tile slipped itself up and out of the way revealing the darkness of the buildings attic; Aqualad noticed this and turned but, not in time to notice three darts aimed straight for his chest.

For the second time, Pain appeared before Aqualad catching all three-darts mid-air in a single hand, "Not too useful against someone faster than a speeding bullet…"

Cheshire grunted as a massive ten-ton metal hook slammed through the glass window and bashed Pain in the chest sending him flying backwards through the drywall and into the brick-wall of the building juxtaposed to the café.

Cheshire round-housed Aqualad across the face dodging his slashes and dicing with ease, "Jellyfish toxin slowing you down?" She dodged a downward slash by leap-frogging above the Atlantean and leaving a dart deep in his skin. Cheshire landed on her feet and turned around, "Let's test that immunity shall-we?"

Aqualad shook his head and slashed at the assassin who effortlessly dodged and kicked him in the face sending him onto his back where the needle dug deeper, "There. Tested."

Hook was now outside holding M'gaan by the cloak in one hand and his other pinned Pain to the wall, "Crap!" He exclaimed, "I got cocky!" he ripped the steel-hook apart and tossed it aside.

In a flash of speed, he vanished and appeared behind Hook, "Rasengan!" he slammed the attack into the would-be assassins back causing his skin to twist and for him to scream in pain dropping M'gaan but, she couldn't hit the ground before Pain caught her unconscious form still looking into the café and lowering her safely, "This crap is over."

"Now Doctor," Cheshire pulled a knife from her belt and approached the scientist slowly, "About my appointment," she stopped and turned at the sound of foot-steps, "Ugh, not you again!"

Sterling backed up, darting her eyes back and forth between the computer monitor and her assassin; the screen read 'Upload Complete'.

"Do I need to end this, Jade?"

She looked between him and the scientist, "You completed the virus, thus, eliminating the reason for your elimination…" She turned to Pain who folded his arms.

"Scram before I take you in," he deadpanned.

"And why let me go?"

"Because…" he smiled and approached her a bit closer, "You're Artemis' sister; Jade Crook."

Cheshire backed away in sudden awe, looking in all directions, she dropped smoke pellets and the explosion covered her escape through the exit or, at least, for everyone aside from Pain.

Pain glanced at Roquette with his Mangekyou spinning as her eyes suddenly became crimson with the same design as his, "You'll forget you heard or saw what just happened."

"I'll forget what I just heard and saw," she shook her head in confusion and looked around, "You let her get away _again!"_

"She surprised me?"

…

Cheshire stepped out from the café casually when suddenly four explosive arrows landed at her feet knocking her mask to the ground and catching her off guard, "Don't. Move."

Artemis aimed her arrow directly at her, "Wow, I'm completely at your mercy…" she muttered coyly and as he revealed her face to Artemis.

The blonde-archer lowered her bow for a momentary gasp, "You…"

"I guess now you'll have to bring me in, let your new friends interrogate me; well, your boyfriend in there somehow put the pieces together himself but, I wonder if your position is secure enough to survive them learning _everything_ I know," Jade smirked as Artemis lowered her bow completely.

"Didn't think so…" she remarked as she backed into the shadows of the ally, "And like the Cheshire cat; I'll just disappear," some smoke did engulf the ally but, not enough to actually draw attention; regardless, she was gone.

Pain assisted Aqualad who was breathing heavily as they stepped out of the café with Stirling behind them; Aqualad breathed, "Artemis, did you get the assassin?"

M'gaan came to, rubbing the lump on her head she stood slowly, "Did they get away?"

Pain stepped in to explain, "Hook-guy caught me by surprise, Cheshire used a Shadow's trick to get away from Artemis."

Artemis raised a brow, if what her sister said was true, than Pain knew exactly who she was and why she got away; why was he covering for her?

Kid approached with the Spider in tow wrapped in his own webbing, "She got away from _you_ ; oh, big surprise! Notice, we got ours," he gestured to the knocked-out Hook and Spider laying on the side-walk and street next to them.

Artemis looked down and away, disappointed that her own secrets made her look bad on her first _real_ mission; Kid smiled brightly as he reached towards the ground, "Cool, souvenir!" he picked up the assassin's mask and looked at it in the moon-light.

Aqualad straightened himself up pulling the dart from his neck, "Her mask? Did you see her face?"

Artemis turned towards the bay, "It was dark! And she used smoke…"

Pain sighed stepping in front of the team and putting a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay; we all make mistakes," she turned to look into his Sharingan but, instead it was just his normal onyx-shaded eye. For some reason, though; she could still see the same pain and darkness in it as before, no difference and for another odd reason, she felt like he could feel her pain too.

Pain turned to the group quickly leaving his hand on her shoulder causing her to turn to them, "Robin and Superboy neutralized the FOG and Doctor Roquette is safe, thanks in no small part to you; welcome to the team," She couldn't see it but, Sasuke actually managed to flash a smile underneath his mask, a genuine smile of gratitude.

Artemis looked at everyone, even Kid, smiling towards her and couldn't help but smile back.

…

 **Gotham City; August 9** **th** **; 4:58AM.**

Artemis exited her Zeta-Tube teleporter, which was cleverly disguised as a run-down useless telephone booth, and entered the abandoned allyway. She glanced to the side and within a single second she spun to her knees, pulled an arrow from her quiver, and drew it back on her draw string, "Step into the light! Now!"

A figure lurking not too far from her stepped out of the shadow and into the Moon light revealing himself to be Roy aka Red Arrow standing nonchalantly with his arms crossed.

"Nice move," he spat, "Almost made me believe you're _really_ Green Arrow's niece but, we both know you're not."

Artemis lowered her bow and arrow narrowing her eyes as he approached her, "Still, I'm sure GA and Bats have a reason for lying so, your cover's safe but, I warn you," he got inched from her face to where she could feel his breath on her nose, "Do _not_ hurt my friends."

She didn't flinch but, he was threatening, he was far more skilled and experienced than she was and could wipe her out if he really wanted to but, her secret is what daunted on her the most. How long before he spills it?

…

 **Infinity Island; August 9** **th** **; 3:00AM.**

"Report," a voice announced as the same man who hired Cheshire, Hook, and Spider sat in the center of a circle of screens each lit with a darkened silhouette.

"Masters," he addressed them, "Before the FOG was neutralized my operative sent you the STAR labs data you requested, however; the Wayne Tech intel still alludes us."

Another screen spoke up this time in an American accent, "Once again, the young _heroes_ interfere so, it's fortunate we have an operative on the inside."

A French accent spoke up, "And what of this Pain character!? His abilities are like those I've never seen! I would love to study him _in-depth_."

Another deeper voice, recognized clearly by any ninja who could've heard it, chided nonchalantly, "Leave him alive, I want him all to myself."

"Yes, Master Madara, of course."

…

Dun Dun Duuuun.

Review and Follow!

Thanks for reading!

I edited Chapters 2 & 3 just letting you guys know


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own DC or Naruto.

Denial and Loss

 **New Orleans; July 27** **th** **; 9:57PM**

The full-moon brightened the city as a single man strutted down the ages-old brick roads with nothing but his cane and his pocket watch which he pulled from his jacket to check the time but, also to stare at the picture of the woman on the inside of the watch.

He strolled along the road until he came across a Psychic's shop named Madam Xanadu; he rolled his eyes with a smile and stepped in through the door. Once inside the room was dark and ominous appearing with candles lit over human skulls, and a doorway with beads as the entrance hung shadowing the inside.

The man took the nearest seat at the nearest table draped in all crimson red table-cloths and upholstery; the table-cloth hung down reaching the ground as the man dusted his black and white suit off before sitting down.

A young woman, looking to be in her late-twenties stepped through the beaded entrance, "Bonjour monsieur, how can Madam Xanadu be of service?" She had glitter splattered under her eyes and jewels bedazzled to her forehead; the old man sighed loudly, "Ah, there is someone with whom you wish to speak? Your wife?"

He tightened his grip on his pocket watch and responded, "Yes, my Enza," the woman smiled coyly and sat down at the table across from him.

"Than the Madam will help you make contact," she winced, "If fate be kind…"

He rolled his eyes and sighed depressingly, "And yet he so rarely is," they sat in silence for a moment before she mockingly cleared her throat opening her palm towards him.

"Oh," he remembered, "Of course," pulling a wad of bills from his jacket-pocket and handing them over to her.

As she tucked them in-between her breasts and smiled once again closing her eyes and appearing to focus intensely; the lights dimmed, the table lifted, the chandelier above rocked back and forth as Xanadu's hair began floating around her, however; the man was completely unimpressed.

" _Oh, my darling!"_ Xanadu spoke in a hum, _"How I've missed you! I'm so lonely here, it's so col-"_

The Madam was cut off by the man cracking up in uncontrollable laughter as he slapped his knee; everything being effected stopped immediately, "Imbecile! The spell has been broken! Your wife is forever lost!"

The man stood and scoffed grabbing hold of his can for support, "That was supposed the be _my_ wife; heck, my little spitfire would kick me in the ass for spending money on a fake like you."

Madam Xanadu gasped in offence pushing her chair out and standing, "No refunds for non-believers!"

He smiled coyly, "I think we both know who the _non-believer_ here is, Madam," he reached out and grabbed the table-cloth where from underneath the table hydraulics could be seen, "Wind machine, tire-jacks under the table, what a shame too, you have the perfect aura for the work and nothing would have pleased me more than to be reunited with my bride."

He barely turned around before a burly, buff, Italian man with long slicked back black hair grabbed the old man by his collar, "You will join her soon enough, Doctor Fate!"

They vanished in a flash of blinding light as Madam Xanadu ran through the beads and taking off into the back room; unbeknownst to anyone, the old man's cane stood up right on its own and flashed a golden light before vanishing itself.

…

 **Mount Justice; August 19** **th** **; 7:39PM**

The sun was setting over the massive Mountain as inside the young heroes trained for their next unexpected mission; Sasuke was on one side of the ring while Superboy and Kaldur stood on the other. Sasuke was shirtless with tight-flexible pants, Superboy and Kaldur were in their normal attire; on the side-lines stood M'gaan, Artemis, Wally, and Naruto in their civilian clothes either eating junk food or watching the fights.

" _Initiate combat training; 3, 2, 1."_

Sasuke looked up at them with his three tomoe Sharingan and waited as the two approached with their hands up; Superboy leapt first throwing the first punch but had his wrist caught when Sasuke turned his body, Kaldur swung in for a powerful right jab but, the shinobi used the Kryptonian's wrist to move him in front of the jab before kneeing Superboy in the gut and ducking under a right-swing from Kaldur.

During the fight Artemis leaned towards M'gaan, "Superboy is nice don't ya think? Handsome, mysterious; you should totally ask him out," She nudged M'gaan playfully as she giggled in response.

"No way; he's like a big brother to me!" She smiled and looked towards the smiling shinobi as he took two of the strongest on their team at once, "But, you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally!"

Artemis looked over at the speedster boy crunching down on a burrito with meat slipping from his mouth, "I have standards unfortunately, plus I come with a lot of baggage."

"Family issues?"

"You could say that; being with me would be complicated for anyone," Artemis noted looking down as M'gaan cleared her throat.

"Not for everyone…" She jabbed a thumb over at the fight as it continued.

Moving his foot up, Sasuke kicked Superboy into Kaldur knocking them both on their backs and as the control center analyzed the results.

" _Fail: Aqualad, Superboy."_

Sasuke huffed and deactivated his Sharingan and turned his head looking over at Naruto, "Well?"

Naruto didn't look up from his book, "Doing great!" He gave a thumb up without taking his eyes off the text.

"Ugh," Sasuke spat, "You weren't even looking that time!"

"If I looked every single time; it wouldn't be special when you succeed," Naruto's logic was less than sound as this training would never get him to the Honored Sage Mode.

"So, what's on the list after I master Sage Mode?" Sasuke asked walking towards Naruto and blocking the Cave's light from Naruto's book with his head.

"I was meaning to tell you; from now on you're gonna be wearing these around," He made a quick hand sign and placed his hands on the ground where four sets of weighted-bands appeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke raised his brow, "No… No way!"

"They're only like five tons each!" Naruto pleaded as he stood up and Sasuke looked back at the weights; "If you want to have any chance at opening even one of the Eight Gates you'll need to spend a long while wearing these first," he grabbed hold of the weights and lifted them towards the shinobi whom rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he grabbed them and began strapping them on his wrists and ankles, "And these will make me faster? And stronger?"

"Over time…"

Artemis and M'gaan approached them both, "What're you two up to?" the Martian asked innocently.

Sasuke motioned to the weights on his body; small ankle and wrist bands made of steel each weighing far more than the average weight-lifter. Artemis coyly smiled, "I can see the improvement is paying off…" she stared at his eight-pack for several seconds before looking away, "No one heard that… that didn't happen," she walked off immediately not making eye contact as Naruto smiled up at M'gaan.

"How've you been adjusting?"

M'gaan watched as Naruto closed his book and stood to make eye contact with the her, "Well, ya know, as well as things can go I guess. But, I really feel like I have a place on this team which is always nice!"

Naruto smiled looking at Sasuke whom didn't see him, "Yea, feeling like a part of a team is a really good feeling," He watched as Sasuke stood up and adjusted to the new weight, punching the air rapidly, still managing fists beyond sound-speeds.

"I can feel it slowing me down; I could use the work out," Sasuke frowned and looked back to Naruto, "How long until I upgrade to heavier weights?"

"Two weeks with each set of weights; only take them off for emergencies," Naruto smiled and Sasuke rolled his eyes as they both reminisced on Gai and Rock Lee.

Suddenly, Superboy stuck his foot out and tripped Aqualad until he hit the ground back-first, _"Fail: Aqualad."_

"Black Canary taught me that one," he stated as he helped Kaldur to his feet.

Red Tornado came spinning down in a whirlwind from his 'apartment' in the upper quarters of the Cave; Kid immediately dashed over to him having already downed his burrito, "Do you have a mission for us?"

Tornado turned to him stoically responding, "Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," he began walking before being stopped once again by the speedster stepping in front of him.

"Yea, well, The Batman is with The Robin and The Batgirl doing the dynamic trio thing in Gotham but," Wally got slick with his tongue approaching closer, "But, you're off somewhere aren't you? Hot date? Maybe a mis _sion_?" he poked the android's chest as it processed what he had asked.

Sasuke walked forwards adjusting his wrist weights, "If we can help, that is," he stretched his shoulder and focused on the android as it paused.

It took several seconds but, Red Tornado turned around and brought up a holoscreen image of an old man in a classy tuxedo; the same man from earlier in New Orleans, "This is Kent Nelson, a friend," the android began as the image also displayed his height, weight, age and other basic information's, "He is 106 years old."

Wally chuckled, "Guy doesn't look a day over 80," nudging towards M'gaan whom only slightly smiled back at him.

"And he has been missing for 23 days; Kent was a charter member of the original Justice Society, the precursor to your mentors Justice _League_."

Aqualad slipped his armor back over his chest and tightened it, "Of course! Kent was Earth's Sorcerer Supreme! Doctor Fate!"

Wally scoffed, "More like Doctor Fake, guy knows a little advanced science and Dumbledore's it up to scare the villains and impress the babes," he tried whispering but, everyone heard him.

"Actual magic? Never seen that in my dimension; I'd say its just a load of-"

Naruto smiled as he passed them all and closed up his small book once again, "Don't disregard something just because you can't see it; even eyes like ours…" He smiled and turned back to them with his Mangekyou spinning, "Can be deceiving," his entire body spun and warped until he vanished completely into the Kamui dimension.

M'gaan blinked for a moment, "Mysterious enough for me…" She whispered as Red Tornado turned back to the team.

"Kent may be on one of his… walkabouts," He paused before continuing, "But, he is care taker to the helmet of Fate, the source of the doctor's mystic might and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded."

"He's like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars; I'd be honored to help find him!" M'gaan announced as everyone smiled in agreement aside from Wally who shot his hand up in the air at super-speeds.

"Me too!" he shouted catching everyone's attention but, mostly annoyed glares sent his way, "So honored I can barely stand it…"

Silence erupted from the room as the obvious attempt to relate to M'gaan was down-right sad; Red Tornado whom obviously was unfazed by the tension or stupidity so instead he held a key out in his hand, "Take this, it is the key to the Tower of Fate," Sasuke grabbed hold of the golden key with strange inscriptions on it.

Wally got closer to M'gaan and nudged her shoulder, "What are the chances that we both so admire the mystic arts?" He tried acting smooth but, the Martian girl just flashed a creeped smile as Sasuke slapped him upside the head on the way towards the exit causing Artemis to giggle as the team followed him.

…

The flight in the Bio-Ship was short but, silent; Sasuke looked down at the GPS map and back to the area they were landing, "These are the coordinates but…"

Superboy folded his arms looking at the area with his super-vision, "Nothings there!"

Sasuke sighed and motioned to M'gaan, "Take us down."

Meanwhile, a small ally-cat with a red color licked itself and looked directly at the Bio-Ship as if its camouflage did nothing; it growled before hopping through the window of an abandoned building.

…

Wally sped to a halt in front of Artemis as he scoffed, "Nothing; this isn't simple camouflage," he noted looking out into the large, empty field.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, evolving quickly as his iris' spun quickly from Sharingan to Mangekyou, and finally his left eye shifted into a Rinnegan with six black-tomoe; he glared out into the field looking left and right, "I can't see a thing, not even chakra signatures…"

Artemis folded her arms and sighed, "So, what do you think? Adaptive micro-opto electronics combined with phase shifting?"

Sasuke sighed casually as he stepped passed them, "I'd be able to see through all of that with my Rinnegan; something else is at play here," he held the key up staring at it with his enhanced eyes and noting it as a normal, basic key.

Kaldur placed a hand on his shoulder and grabbed the key from Sasuke's grasp, "Perhaps, a leap of faith…" he trailed off as he stuck the key out in midair and turned it.

The shock was overwhelming as the turn of the key completely revealed a 500-foot-tall tower resembling the Washington Monument in the center of the field. Sasuke backed away, surprised that his eyes couldn't see through this.

M'gaan gulped, "Guys, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore…" the door swung open wide allowing entrance to the entire team.

…

Once inside they all piled into a relatively small room which was dark and ancient; "Uh, where'd the door go?" Superboy asked.

Suddenly, and nearly giving Wally a heart-attack, a hologram appeared in the form of Kent Nelson himself, "Greetings, you have entered with a key but, the Tower does not recognize you; please state your purpose and intent."

They all looked at each other momentarily before Sasuke cleared his throat but, before he could speak, Wally jumped in front of him glancing at M'gaan as he did so, "We are true believers! Here to find Doctor Fate!"

The hologram frowned, clearly the wrong answer was given, the hologram vanished and the ground beneath the opened up revealing a pit of lava several dozen feet below them. They all fell as Sasuke immediately grabbed Artemis by the collar of her shirt and launched a string-tied kunai to the side wall causing him to swing and slam his feet into the wall. M'gaan grabbed Wally by his armpits and managed to stay a-float above the smoldering pit; Superboy grabbed Kaldur's arm before digging his remaining fingers and feet into the wall only narrowly evading the pit.

"Losing altitude; too hot in here," M'gaan noted wiping her forehead and attempting to flying upwards but, only slipping further down.

"You sure are, babe," Wally said quickly as M'gaan ignored him.

"WALLY!" His entire Team aside from M'gaan and Kaldur shouted in unison as he tried to defend himself.

"If I'm about to roast alive, I have the right to speak my mind!"

M'gaan suddenly lit up with understanding, "Wait! We never truly answered the question!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as his kunai slipped from the rock slightly, "Red Tornado sent us to see if Kent Nelson was safe; to ensure the Helmet was safe!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he was about to use it to save himself but, before he could the lava-pit closed up allowing them all to safely land on the bottom of the pit.

…

Kent was shackled by the wrists and shoved forwards towards the Tower entrance as it opened automatically for him; they stepped inside to find a long hall with a room at the end.

"The Tower won't appreciate trespassers," Kent sang before his captor waved a wand at him.

"Mute," he stated as a collar flung to his neck and beeped to life cutting off his vocal-cords.

The boy next to him silently pet the same ally-cat that had been seen earlier, he said and made no expressions but, his devilish eyes and pointed hair could only reasonably mean trouble.

They entered the room with a long painting of a beautiful woman, from her attire, the painting looked several decades old but, Kent smiled at it none-the-less.

A hologram of Kent appeared before them just as it had for the Team only this time it recognized Kent, "Evening Kent, how unlike you to bring guests into the Tower," he raised a brow as if expecting an answer.

The collar around Kent's neck mimicked his voice perfectly, "My friends… have come… to help me," the hologram vanishing as the painting opened up revealing a massive room of staircases moving in every direction, up, down, horizontal, vertical; it was a literal maze as wide as the eye could see.

…

Kaldur immediately felt the stone-cold floor as he landed, placing his fingers to the ground he raised a brow, "This platform, it should be red-hot and yet, it is cool to the touch."

"Don't worry Mega-liscious, I've got you-" Wally wrapped an arm around the Martian's shoulder just as Artemis snapped completely.

"Enough!" She shouted grabbing the speedster by the collar of his shirt and pushing him against the wall as they all watched her explode, "Your little 'impress Megan at all costs game' nearly just got us all barbequed! How could you be so fucking dense?"

Wally grabbed her wrist and pushed slightly separating them, "Since when did this become _my_ fault?"

Artemis slapped his hand off of hers with a growl, "When you _lied_ to whatever that thing was and called yourself a true believer!"

M'gaan raised a brow, "Wally… you don't believe in sorcery?"

The entire team stared him down for several seconds before he finally exploded, "Fine! Yes! I lied about believing in magic, but magic is the real lie! A major load of shit!"

Kaldur sighed looking up from the platform, "Wally, I studied at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis; the mystic arts is what created the skin-icons that power my water-bearers."

"Ever hear of bio-electricity? Your entire species is a mutation in the human genetic code evolved to live underwater; Hey! At some point, _fire_ was considered magic of the highest degree!"

Sasuke sighed and pushed Wally by the shoulders, "Other than almost getting us _killed_ for a stupid date," he glared at the speedster, "I agree with Wally; magic is just some form of science we don't understand yet."

Artemis scoffed, "You, of all people, don't believe in magic?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as they shifted back into his regular onyx iris, "I've seen God's who can bend space with their punches and warp reality like it was made of tin-foil; that doesn't make them magical."

"Different Universe, different laws of physics," Artemis argued, "Or lack thereof."

Kaldur smiled at the two, "Let us test that theory…" he reached for a handle to what looked like a hatch in the platform.

Wally's eyes widened, "Wait, the back draft from the lava will roast us…" as Kaldur pulled open the hatch, white specks flew by them as a cold rush of air breezed through the trench, "Alive?"

M'gaan reached out and felt the drops, "It's snow!"

Artemis chuckled, "Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" She hopped through the hatch and landed on her feet in a wasteland of snow and ice, one by one they all entered the hatch looking out at the mountains in the distance.

"So, science boys, how do you explain this?" Artemis asked as Sasuke barely even looked at her passing her and focusing in on the distance.

"Pocket dimension; I've seen this too where I'm from, small areas of time and space separated by a thin line of reality," Sasuke allowed his eyes to shift into its three tomoe state where he examined the outline of the area in-depth, "That's how I got here, duh."

Artemis grunted in frustration as everyone scoffed at their disbelief until Sasuke pointed out at something approaching it, "What's this?"

Wally chuckled as Artemis and Sasuke moved towards it, "Maybe its Nelson's magic-wand," he sarcastically chided as they both grabbed hold of the wooden cane with its glowing golden handle.

"I got it," They stated in unison as the cane shun brightly causing the others to cover their eyes, "Ugh, I can't let go!" the cane exploded with energy teleporting the two away as well as the others were left to ponder what had just happened.

…

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" the boy petting his orange tom-cat continued to childishly repeat himself to the larger man's annoyance.

They had been walking for nearly half-an-hour before the Italian man finally grabbed Kent's shoulder and pointed his wand at him, "Tell us where to find the Helmet, now!"

Kent smiled coyly looking down at his neck-brace; the man rolled his eyes in annoyance ripping the device off and pushing the old-man to the ground.

He coughed before looking up at him, "Cant. Having too much fun," his smile faded as the man's wand sent a surge of electricity into Kent's chest causing him to spaz and grind his teeth in agony, "Still having fun?"

The boy smiled and the feline purred, "I am! Zap again! OH or tip him off the edge and watch him splat!"

Abracadabra prepared to push the old-man when his cat let out a loud 'meow' reminding the boy of something, "Yea, yea; I guess you're right we _may_ still need him."

…

Kaldur, Superboy, and M'gaan walked through the snow simply looking for any sign of where they were or possibly a way out.

M'gaan simply sighed, "I don't understand Sasuke; it's almost as though he needs to believe the impossible _can't_ happen without an explanation."

Superboy sneered, "Same for Wally, for guys who can do what they do? It's weird to learn he doesn't believe in stuff like magic."

Kaldur cleared his throat, "They use their understanding of science to explain what they cannot hope to comprehend; to acknowledge the existence of magic would be to relinquish that last vestige of control…"

Wally kicked the snow in frustration, "You all realize I'm right here!"

Suddenly, a door opened in the distance leading to an unknown room but, it was better than a wasteland so, they decided to take a leap of faith.

…

Sasuke and Artemis appeared with Kent's cane in hand; Kent looked down from a platform above them, "Well, would ya look at that?" he mumbled to himself as the staff began glowing and his body followed its example allowing him to float into the air and rush towards the two teens. Kent grabbed his staff and the ropes binding him melted away in seconds, "Hello there," he greeted them as Sasuke looked back up at the captors.

As he landed, the witch-boy became angry, "Get me that helmet!" He shouted in childish envy as Abracadabra moved to follow them.

"In here," Kent announced as his cane's golden energy revealed an elevator door for them to take cover in as bolts of electricity rained down around them. They piled into the elevator as it closed its doors and began its decent, "I'm Kent Nelson by the way," he stated as a slow-chime played in the background.

"Obviously," Sasuke chided nonchalantly as Artemis elbowed him in the gut, the shinobi only sneered at her action.

"My name is Artemis, Mr. Manners here is Sasuke," They greeted each other casually as Kent began to explain.

"Well, Artemis, we're up against a powerful force of mystical nature here," he stated calmly as the dial on the elevator continued up into the double-digits.

"Who? the guy who looks like a Houdini rip off? Pretty sure Flash outted him as a fake using future tech to mimic magic," Artemis folded her arms as Kent smiled.

"Right you are!"

"She is?"

"I am?"

Kent turned towards them, "That Abracadabra is a charlatan, however; Klarion? The boy with the cat? He's an actual Lord of Chaos and one of the most powerful forces of mystic energy known to the Universe."

Sasuke chuckled, "The kid? With the stupid cat? You're joking, right?"

"Wish I was, kid, entities like Klarion are mortal enemies to Lords of Order like Doctor Fate," The elevator door dinged as they approached the top floor.

Sasuke scoffed obviously, "Right, you're _a Lord of Order_ ," he turned his head in disbelief as Kent corrected him.

"Me? No, I'm no mystic champion; I'm just an old coat Fate puts on from time to time," he watched as the dial reached the top floor, "And I believe this weather calls for a coat."

The doors slid open with a loud ding ringing through the room, they stepped out of the elevator and onto the roof of the Tower where a single object floated ominously.

"Klarion is after the Helmet and if he gets his sticky little hands on it he'll turn the entire planet into his personal playground of pandemonium," Kent reached for the Helmet before being blasted in the chest by a crimson beam of mystic energy sending him back into Artemis' arms.

"Mr. Nelson!" She shouted as Sasuke got between them and stepped forwards, adjusting his wrist-weights slightly.

"Oh, so you stick your attack dog Uchiha on me, huh?" Klarion allowed two bright crimson flames to ignite in the palms of his hands.

"So, you know who I am? I'm just wondering why you aren't more afraid of me," Sasuke allowed his Sharingan to evolve itself into the Mangekyou Sharingan which flashed in both of his pupils.

"I'm only afraid of _one_ Uchiha and it's certainly not you!" He launched his orb of fire as Sasuke quickly formed a Rasengan in his palm and met the mystic attack dispersing it completely.

Kent pulled himself up, using his cane to prop himself up properly, "Certe toto sentio nos in kansate non iam!" He slammed his cane down and a bubble of golden mystic energy engulfed all three of them including the helmet.

"NO!" Klarion shouted enraged.

Sasuke looked back and forth between the enemy and the dying man in front of them, "The bubble will give you just enough time to do what you have to do…"

"And what's that supposed to mean! Put on a stupid helmet? That won't save us!"

Kent smiled switching his gaze back and forth between Artemis and Sasuke, "Have faith in what you can't explain," he spoke weakly between dying breaths as a tear slipped down Artemis' cheek slowly, "Accept what you can no longer… deny…" he trailed off as his pocket watch slowly dropped to his side with a picture of his beloved wife flashing out. His bod collapsed to the ground and Artemis felt his neck and looked up at the shinobi, shaking her head.

Sasuke tightened his fist as Klarion raged behind the bubble, "GIVE ME THAT HELMET! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!" Launching massive orbs of crimson flames into the bubble which didn't wave, although; the cane that cast the spell began to disintegrate.

Sasuke looked at the helmet one last time before approaching it, "What're you doing!?" Artemis shouted still holding Kent's body.

"Taking a leap of faith," he mumbled as he lifted the helmet above his head.

"Hey, dumb kid!" Klarion shouted as demonic-symbols appeared surrounding him as he summoned massive claws that dug into the bubble, "You put that helmet on and you may never get it off!"

Sasuke glared at him for only a single second longer before slipping the helmet over his head and eyes and suddenly, everything went dark.

…

Sasuke was in a dark room with only a single light illuminating him, he looked around and sighed trying to make things understandable, "Maybe I'm in my mindscape, or maybe…"

"You still don't believe? Jeez, how did someone as powerful as you get so bullheaded in 17 short years?" The voice of Kent Nelson echoed through the room as Sasuke turned around.

"You?" Sasuke asked backing away slightly, "But you're…"

Nelson chuckled in response as he stepped into the light, "As a doorknob; but don't feel bad, as soon as this little bruhaha is over my spirit will ascend and I'll finally be reunited with my Enza."

"And so, Fate is fighting in my body?" Sasuke looked into the distance and could see Klarion blasting away at Fate as he fought back decently.

"Why don't I take control? With my Kekki Genkai and his magic we could-"

Kent stepped forwards watching the fight himself, "Sorry kid, doesn't work that way."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger, "It does for me."

Nelson raised a brow and stepped back, "What're you going to-"

Sasuke allowed his Rinnegan to appear and spin rapidly as he concentrated his chakra into his pinwheel-atomic eye; both of his eyes surged as blood came streaming from his tear-ducts, "Kotoamatsukami!" A massive surge of mental energy exploded and expanded across the entire helmet.

…

Doctor Fate created a golden ankh in front of himself to defend against a pillar of hell-fire; he was on the ground with Klarion having the clear advantage, he swiped his hands outwards and with a mystical burst he dispersed the demon boys attack.

"Your battle is pointless!" Nabu stated boldly, "You sought to acquire the Helmet before it found a host but, you've failed!" He sent a beam of golden energy which was deflected by a crimson shield.

"Shut it, you old fart!" Klarion manipulated the matter of the concrete roof sending two pillars of concrete into Fate slamming into him but exploding on contact with his aura.

"Insolent brat!" Fate fired a beam of energy at Klarion hitting and disintegrating him completely.

Suddenly, Fate clenched his head, his black eyes became completely overwhelmed by the Rinnegan and Mangekyou over powering his mind; Sasuke blinked for a moment looking down at his costume, "I hate capes," he stated boldly as Klarion reformed in front of him piece by piece.

"You took over Nabu? Maybe Madara was short on the details when he talked about you!" Klarion sent a beam of crimson magic directly at Sasuke whom prepared to defend by blocking his chest but, a golden ankh appeared to obscure the blast instead.

"Nice, let's see if this works," He flashed his Mangekyou Sharingan and stared directly at Klarion whom smiled, "Amaterasu!" the black flames made a bee line for the demon boy but, hit nothing but a crimson shield.

Sasuke backed up and flew into the air firing golden energy bullets from above at a defending Klarion, "Why are you running away, Uchiha?"

Sasuke grunted and flew downwards firing a beam directly at the ground creating a small amount of smoke and ash covering the area; Suddenly, Sasuke appeared and headbutted Klarion quick and painfully as the metal sent him back holding his forehead, "Cheater!" His eyes flashed blood red and his fists became engulfed by a red flame-like energy that expanded several feet into the air creating massive claws.

Fate landed on the ground and focused his energy through his Mangekyou; a purple aura enveloped him surrounding and mixing with the golden mystic energy but, forming something odd. A purple energy became solid in the shape of a skeletal ribcage, it extended just as a human would with four total bones on either side; shoulder bones began to appear as arms formed quickly becoming full on skeletal fists.

"Witness the true power of an Uchiha; The Susanoo!"

These purple chakra appendages moved autonomously with just a single thought from Sasuke's mind; Fate stood passively as he approached Klarion with his Susanoo ready to brawl.

The two pairs of energy-based limbs clash as Sasuke stood his ground and Klarion attempted push against the shinobi sorcerer; "What do you know about Madara Uchiha!?"

"You won't figure it out until it's far too late!"

Sasuke used his actual hands to form an ankh-shaped symbol and fired a beam of golden energy directly into the demon's chest pushing him off his feet, tumbling to a halt.

"I've had enough of this stupid game; I'm gonna get that helmet if I have to rip it off your stupid head!" Klarion stood to his feet in a rage and held his palms out forming crimson energy in between them, cackling with dark magic energy.

Sasuke said nothing as he formed an orb of golden energy between his palms, he then spun blue chakra around that energy forming a Rasenshuriken around the mystical energy causing golden sparks to fly across the blades as they spun.

"Fate Style: Mystic Rasenshuriken!"

Klarion unleashed his blast all at once shouting, "Demon Bomb!" and the two forces of unimaginable raw energy collided at speeds faster than light. The Rasenshuriken cut straight through the witch-boys beam slamming into him physically, "Damn it!" he shouted as the Rasenshuriken slashed through his physical body before detonating in his face with an explosion of blue and yellow energy.

Klarion exited from a portal on the other side of the roof top, he was bleeding and nearly broken completely, "Jeez, I kill one stupid geezer and all of you get your panties in a twist!" Klarion quickly teleported away as Fate fired a beam of golden energy that narrowly missed him.

Klarion reappeared in another corner as Sasuke approached him, both of his intense eyes fully visible behind the helmet; "Fine keep the stupid helmet, who needs it!" Klarion launched a massive fireball in Sasuke's direction, easily deflecting it and swatting it away. By the time he looked back to his enemy, the battle field was empty.

Artemis left Kent's side, gently placing his head on the ground before approaching Sasuke who stared out into the stars, "This power; I have full control over it…" he stared down at his hands, "With my powers combined with Fate's? Madara wouldn't stand a chance…"

…

"I know what you're thinking kid but, don't get ahead of yourself," Kent Nelson spoke up inside the helmet, "You either keep the helmet on or you take it off now, you may have blindsided Nabu but, you try and put this helmet on again and you'll be in a hell of a lot of trouble."

Sasuke pondered for a moment, "So, if I keep the helmet on I could save the world now and never take the helmet off or take it off now and never put it on again."

"Nabu will soon return to his right-full place and your Genjutsu is wearing off; clearly you either live your life or face the wrath of a Lord of Order…"

…

"Sasuke?" Artemis asked once again this time he turned to her stoically, "Do what you feel is right."

After several minutes of silence and inner-thoughts running down his brain like a streaming river, Sasuke reached up and pulled off the helmet releasing all of Fate's power and his costume.

He placed a hand on Artemis' shoulder, "Thanks, again," he smiled but, didn't let her see it. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel when you begin to fall in love, this felt pretty close to him.

They turned to the peacefully resting Kent Nelson, they walked towards him and grabbed his golden pocket-watch and placed it in his cold hand, tightening his grip on it.

Artemis leaned into Sasuke as they closed their eyes for a moment of silence, they lost a hero that day, and more than that, a friend.

…

 **Mount Justice; August 20** **th** **; 3:48AM**

Sasuke stepped up to an empty room with two shelves on each side; one side empty and one side had a few discarded items including but, not limited to a Kobra Cultists Mask, a cybernetic eyeball from Mr. Twister, and Cheshire's mask.

He stared at the wall as he held the Helmet of Fate in-between his arms, "souvenir," he said softly to himself placing the helmet on the shelf next to the other items.

Artemis knocked on the wooden doorframe alerting him to her arrival, "Hey, I think we need to talk…"

"About?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "About you knowing my sister is an assassin for the League of Shadow's and why you covered for me!" She shouted in a whisper emphasizing her words.

"Look, my abilities allow me to see secrets, I can see through masks and compare faces; you two are obviously siblings," Sasuke leaned against the walls and slid down by his back landing on his ass.

"You always look so hurt," Artemis finally pointed out the elephant in the room, "Care to share why?"

"No," Sasuke stated nonchalantly, "But, maybe someone knowing the real story is best for my own conscious… who knows," He brought his knees up and placed his forehead down on them.

"When I was nine years old my brother slaughtered my entire family except for me," Sasuke came from nowhere with an intense sentence that caught Artemis off guard, "It wasn't until later I found out that the elders of my family were planning on taking over the village and my brother was assigned to wipe them out."

Artemis looked down at the ground and away from Sasuke's eyes as they turned crimson red, "Growing up, I didn't know the reason my brother had done what he did so, ever since, I had been trying to train to kill my brother. When we finally had our final clash, it wasn't until after I killed him was I told the truth about the Uchiha slaughter."

Artemis gulped as a straight faced Sasuke let a single tear, just a single one, slip down his cheek, "He killed aunts and uncles, cousins and even his own parents for the safety of the village but, in the end, he couldn't bring himself to kill his own little brother."

Artemis cleared her throat, "We all have demons, Sasuke, it's how you deal with them that matters," she moved to place her hand on his but he pulled away.

"Don't get too close to me, Artemis, it's dark inside," Sasuke looked away trying to avoid her gaze but, she placed a finger to his chin pulling him closer.

"Let's share our demons, together," their lips came closer and closer until a loud banging was heard down the hall; they separated, quickly adjusting themselves.

M'gaan casually walked down the hall with Wally following suit behind, "Guess who got us two tickets to a magic show?"

They stood and cleared their throats, it's getting late, they both approached the doors and as they walked to the teleporters, Sasuke and Artemis couldn't help but, grin just a bit.

…

Review and Review and Review Some More!

" wrists and anklesbegan strapping them on em towards the weights; "r sets of age Mode.

team at once, "ir backs and as the c


	10. Chapter 10

**Gotham City; August 27** **th** **; 6:17PM.**

Downtown wasn't the safest place in Gotham City, in fact, some considered it a death sentence to simply drive through the small part of the already dangerous city, however; in this particular warehouse, there was a brawl currently going on where Pain was punched through the air slamming into a row of metal piping.

Batgirl, Robin, Superboy, Kaldur, M'gaan, and Kid Flash were all knocked unconscious covered in some sort of mud-like substance; Artemis weakly fired an arrow that hit the attacker dead-on exploding in his shoulder. Unfortunately, this was no ordinary opponent; this beast was massive standing at an impressive ten feet tall with a bulky figure made completely of a mud/clay like substance. The foe was dubbed Clayface by Robin and Batgirl when the Dynamic Trio took him down a week ago during the Doctor Fate fiasco; after his escape though, the Team was tasked with bringing him in and putting him in a maximum-security cell made specially for him, however; that is something easier said than done.

Clayface turned and extended his semi-solid arm across the room pinning the archer to the wall; "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Pain leapt upwards as a massive orb of flame engulfed the beast and severed his connection to Artemis.

Clayface walked through the flames effortlessly; he approached the shinobi as he prepared for another attack, this was cut short by the glass ceiling above shattering with three shuriken raining down on Clayface's back, freezing his back-side over and causing him to reach upwards where Pain came in with a Rasengan aimed directly at the midsection, the Jutsu warped and twisted the monsters body, however; the beasts clay-like body absorbed the attack and wrapped his arm in his substance.

"Damn!" another shuriken from the shadows severed Pain from his enemy and revealed himself to be none other than the Batman himself.

"I had that!" Pain shouted as Batman swung his arm behind him without even looking hitting the beast in-between the eyes with a sub-zero shuriken detonating and encasing the entire monstrosity in a thick layer of ice. The Bat approached the beast before roundhouse kicking him into a million pieces, "Once he thaws, he'll reform," he stated typing something into his holographic gauntlet, "The League will take it from here."

…

 **Mount Justice; August 27** **th** **; 7:22PM**

As they all exited the teleporters covered in mud and gunk, Batman instructed them all accordingly, "I need to speak with Pain; the rest of you hit the showers and head home."

Superboy wiped the mud from his face, "Go home? I already am home," Batman ignored his sly comment and stopped Pain in his tracks.

"Listen," He said as he pulled his helmet off, "I know the Team didn't do so well but, you didn't have to-"

"The Team performed adequately, it was you."

Sasuke scoffed as his Sharingan shifted back into its regular form, "Me? Listen these weights may be slowing me down a bit but-"

"It's not about your body it's about your mind; you're their leader and your head's not in the game," Batman explained folding his arms as Sasuke turned pulling on his hair lightly.

"I've got a lot on my mind alright? Madara, missions, training-"

"Artemis."

Sasuke darted his head back towards Bruce, "I told you a while ago not to spy on me!" He approached the Bat who was far less than intimidated.

"And you really thought I'd listen?"

Sasuke nearly crushed his helmet between his hands, "I've never… had a crush before…" he sighed and turned back around to face away from the Bat, "I've never had any interest in love before!"

Bruce paused for a moment, not being the best with relationships either he simply shrugged, "Take the day off, talk to her, see where it leads; You can split your time between her and the team but, you can't split your mind, either you're here 100% or not at all," the caped-crusader turned around quickly without a second thought.

Sasuke looked down at his helmet and sighed, not knowing what to do, not even in the slightest.

Naruto warped into the main hall of the Mountain with a sigh of relief; his Mangekyou bled slightly but, it was wiped away quickly enough. Sasuke saw this as Naruto approached with a load of scrolls in his arms, "Have you mastered Sage Mode yet?" He asked nonchalantly knowing full well the answer was No.

"Have you become a Junin yet?"

Sasuke turned as Naruto passed him heading towards his room in the cave, "Hey, Naruto, you just came back from our world, right?"

Naruto raised a brow, turning around curiously he answered the question, "Yea, I should be heading back too, I picked up some good techniques we can learn from other clans and I think we need all the help-"

"Take me with you," Sasuke cut him off completely.

"What?"

"Take me back to my world, I want to see my Earth," Sasuke closed his eyes sighing deeply as Naruto tightened his grip on his scrolls.

"It's only going to bum you out; Why would you want to go back at all?" Naruto asked taking a step forward.

"I need closure."

…

Barbara was just getting out of the shower-room in only a bra and panties when Artemis walked in and immediately shielded her eyes, "Sorry, sorry; should I wait for you to-"

"Nonsense," Barbara said quickly throwing on a magenta tank-top over herself, "We're both girls, right? Can I do something for you?"

"I need advice," She said looking away obviously embarrassed to even admit she needed the advice let alone coming to someone for it; she had already showered and changed out of her uniform so she was in her regular attire at this point.

"Sure," Barbara said curiously, "What about?"

"Just… boy stuff…" She covered her eyes with her palm trying to hide her blush but, Barbara only chuckled.

"Well, it's hot as hell in here, lets walk and talk," She headed for the exit to the hall as they approached the control center casually and after a few minutes of talking, Barbara broke the silence, "So, which boy are we talking about here? That's question number one."

"Well," As they entered the control center Sasuke and Naruto joined hands and Naruto activated his Mangekyou, with a single shout the space around them warped and contorted until they vanished completely. Barbara noticed the blush on Artemis' face already deepening; she immediately understood and suddenly felt reluctant to give her any advice.

"Oh," She said turning back to her teammate, "You have a crush on Sasuke?"

"Shhh!" Artemis pushed the girl-wonder back putting a finger to her lips, "If Wally finds out, I'll never hear the end of it," she whispered as they looked around and found no one, they continued the conversation.

"What exactly do you need advice on? I mean your attractive, smart, and a badass with a bow; Why would he have any reason to pass you up?" Barbara sat in the center of the holo-ring as Artemis followed her example.

"Well, it's more like I know he likes me but, I don't know how to confront him about it… or anyone for that matter," She laid flat on her back as Barbara exhaled deeply.

"When Sasuke first came to this dimension I was head over heels for him," She was being honest which was appreciated but, the next part of her sentence seemed slightly envious, "But, it's been brought to my attention through obvious signs that he totally isn't into me."

Artemis propped herself up on her elbows and raised a brow, "So, all hope is lost?"

"For me? Pretty much, he seems to care about me a lot but, not in the way I care about him, if you pick up what I'm putting down," Barbara chuckled for a moment, "Being the daughter of the Chief of Police and protégé to the greatest detective on Earth, I can tell he's your type and you're his," She ended the sentence with great dismay but, didn't lose her smile.

"I'll find someone obviously, I don't wanna dwell over a guy I met four months ago," She continued, "But, you two seem to share the same nihilistic view on the world and you seem to understand that about each other."

Artemis laid back down flat covering her eyes with her hands, "So, why do I feel like I'm not myself around him… I'm used to being my normal cynical self but, when I'm with him..." she trailed off before returning to her train of thought; "I just met him damn it!"

"Maybe you should just take it slow?"

Artemis looked up at her waiting for her to continue, "Ya know, hold hands here and there, maybe eventually kiss… or something, LOOK, my best advice for you with Sasuke is not to fan-girl over him, rushing things will only lead to disaster."

She sat up and looked off into the distance, "Take things slow… no rush… yea, that seems pretty simple."

"If he reciprocates, it'll happen on its own, trust me," Barbara placed a comforting hand on Artemis' shoulder as they both stood.

"Thanks for the advice, even though you had a thing for him… If I'd known I wouldn't have-"

"Ah, don't bother with apologies, we're teammates and I guess we have to deal with things like this, right?"

…

 **Former Konohagakure; Land of Fire; 10:38PM**

Naruto and Sasuke warped into existence on a new plane of reality; he gazed around and recognized he was in the Hokage's main-office, the windows were shattered and the massive desk had been over turned. Papers and scrolls scattered across the floor below his feet crumbled under his step, "I worked in this office for a total of three days," Naruto began walking towards the glassless window and gazing out at Hokage mountain which was all but demolished barely leaving the First and Seconds faces in-tact, the rest were lost completely with craters filling their spots, "For Seventy hours I had accomplished my life goal; I achieved my dream… I never even got my face carved on the stupid mountain."

Sasuke closed his eyes and turned back towards the exit as Naruto stared out at the devastated village below his view, "I spent weeks looking for survivors but, I only found bodies."

"Have you traveled to different Lands? You told me there was a chance that," Sasuke stopped midsentence, "That maybe someone…"

"I lied," Naruto placed his hands down on the window-pane and closed his eyes, "I wanted you to come back and see for yourself but, once I saw how happy you were over there… with actual friends, I even saw you smile."

Sasuke sighed, "I get the picture; where did you burry them?"

Naruto opened his eyes and turned to him suddenly, "I never told you that I-"

"I know you, you're my other-half; so, where did you burry them?"

Naruto extended his arm and allowed Sasuke to grip it tightly; his Mangekyou spun as they were warped through space arriving at the head of a massive mountain with ruptured faces carved into it.

Sasuke looked around for a moment without losing his grim expression, "You're way better at the Kamui than Kakashi was; must be Hagaromo's blessing."

Naruto stayed silent as they walked through nearly a foot of ash and their mere footsteps caused small structures left standing to collapse, "Here they are," Naruto turned and looked up at the Moon as Sasuke activated his Sharingan to better see the gravestones in the darkness of the night.

There were eight tombstones but, above them all hung loosely a sign carved in wood that read in Japanese, 'They fought till the end,' Sasuke was stoic as usual, not saying or doing anything as he read off the names to himself.

"Kakashi, Tsunade, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and lastly, Lee," He only whispered to himself the names but, he simply closed his eyes; the curse of his Kekki Genkai allowed him to view their decomposing corpses buried beneath the ground and soot.

"They did everything they could; Lee even activated all Eight Gates…"

Silence and sorrow filled the area completely, making it impossible for Naruto to lie any longer, he sighed loudly without looking into his friend's eyes, "I told you I never found her body," he stated as he looked back up at Sasuke with a tear in his eye, "I lied about that too…"

They walked across the mountain side, pushing their feet through ash as if it were snow during the winter, "I made a shrine special for her; she deserved it, she was the closest thing I had to a sister."

Sasuke said nothing and knelt down at her grave, "I'm sorry…" he whispered as a drop of liquid dripped onto the ash lightly covering the gravestone that read, 'In Loving Memory of Sakura Haruno.' Her picture was singed and burnt slightly at the edges but, it was plastered and laminated to the gravestone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here…" Sasuke tightened his grip on the ground at the foot of her grave, "If I had just been here… IF I HAD JUST BEEN HERE!" Suddenly a massive purple fist made completely of chakra slammed into the mountain side causing it to shake violently before a hand gripped the Uchiha's shoulder tightly.

"I spent a lot of days crying here; staring at her burnt-picture, wondering where she was when it happened or if she even saw it coming," Naruto wiped a tear from his own eye and smiled down at Sasuke, "But, I eventually realized that she would kick my ass across Konoha if she knew I was wallowing like that; so, instead I vowed to fight for her and every single person Madara slaughtered."

"He's too strong, I can't kill him alone."

"You're not alone, we can fight him together," Naruto assured as Sasuke looked back up at him with tears streaming down his Mangekyou and Rinnegan.

"We'll lose," he deadpanned.

Naruto smiled grabbing Sasuke's other shoulder and pulling him closer, "Than we'll do that together too…"

Sasuke turned back to Sakura's grave, with her smiling picture decorating it, "I never got to tell her how I felt; I was too caught up in my past, I…"

"You never got closure," Naruto blatantly stated.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed his head, "And now all of these emotions with Artemis and everything… How am I supposed to even attempt a relationship when I never even told Sakura that I loved her, not once?"

"That's just it," Naruto answered, "You can't; you can't tell her you love her, you can't hold her or profess love of any kind… But under these circumstances, Sakura wouldn't want you held up on all of this…"

"The dead don't want anything," Sasuke cut him off.

"Even with eyes like yours, you don't see?" Naruto stepped behind her gravestone and placed a hand on it, "It's not about her death, it's not about any of their deaths; it's about her life and what she would have wanted for us."

Sasuke and Naruto were silent as the Uzumaki caressed her gravestone with a gentle smile, "Don't mourn her death; celebrate her life," these words rang through Sasuke's ears like sirens, "Focus all your anger, frustration and sorrow into putting Madara down once and for all."

Sasuke smiled, gaining his stoic composure, he sighed and wiped the tear from his eye, "I'm going to kill that stupid son of a bitch if it's the last thing I do; consider _that_ my shinobi-way."

He turned from her grave and walked away slowly as Naruto followed quickly behind him, "Hey, don't take my motto, jerk!"

…

 **Gotham City; August 27** **th** **; 11:06PM.**

After arriving home from her brief chat with Barbara, Artemis wasted no time on turning the TV on, laying out all of her arrows and weapons, and breaking out her sharpening-kit from underneath the living room arm-chair. Her apartment was meek and small, it had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small kitchenette, and a living room with one 30" television and basic cable. Even though the day hadn't been the best and she didn't exactly have a mansion to come home to, sharpening her arrows and tuning her bow with a little late-night TV was one of the simplest pleasures she could enjoy without any stress of romance or villains trying to kill her.

Suddenly, from behind her the TV shut off and she turned to face a woman in her late 30s sitting in an old wheel-chair holding an envelope in her lap, "Why'd you-"

"This came in the mail for you!" She sounded excited as she swung her arm out with the envelope in hand.

Artemis scoffed grabbing the paper from her hand, "You opened it? Mom!" she looked the paper over as her mother rolled her eyes.

"Just read it," her mother stated happily.

Artemis' eyes turned curiously to the paper, reading it over as her eyes widened until she finished the text, "I've been awarded a full scholarship by the Wayne Foundation to the reopened Gotham Academy? But, I didn't apply," she questioned lowering the letter to her lap.

Her mother rolled forwards in her wheel-chair, "It's not that kind of scholarship; either you qualify or you don't, this is an amazing opportunity, you should be thrilled!" her mother practically shouted with a wide grin on her face.

Artemis crumbled the award up in her hands and tossed it onto the small coffee table beside her, "Yea, I'm not switching schools, all my friends are at Gotham North," she turned around and grabbed an arrow to sharpen.

The woman grabbed the award and uncrumpled it staring deeply at it; she wheeled forwards and grabbed the arrow from her hands quickly, "You're going. Or you give up your extra-curriculars."

Artemis stood up and put her hands on her hips, "Mom," she stated as she grabbed the arrow back with a coy smile, "Don't make threats you can't enforce…" she turned around but, didn't get far before she heard her Mother slam her fists down on the arm-rests of her chair.

"Artemis!" She reached out and grabbed her wrist, "This is a chance to better your life! To follow in footsteps that lead as far away from here as possible," she looked down as a tear slipped down her cheek and landed on the award letter.

The blonde archer's expression softened quickly, "A chance I never had…" the mother continued as her daughter knelt down in front of her grabbing the letter and rereading it once before looking back at her.

"Okay, mom, I'll go. I'll go for you," she placed her hand on her mother's as they smiled at one another and hugged it out; after what she had inadvertently done to her mother, she should try her best to honor her wishes.

…

Naruto and Sasuke warped into existence grasping each-other's arms atop a massive statue of Madara Uchiha from ages earlier; directly across from that statue was a replica of the one they were standing on carved into the shape of the First Hokage himself.

"Ironic," Sasuke muttered, "That this place would be the last standing structure in the entire world after Madara burns it all to the ground."

Naruto moved to sit atop the edge of Madara's head, "Maybe he's got a sentimental side?"

Sasuke looked out into the distance, viewing the destroyed world from nearly 200-feet up; everything seemed so bleak. Two Mangekyou Sharingan and he still didn't notice the figure watching them from across the river atop Hashirama's statue.

"It's surprising to find you two here," They turned on a dime prepared to attack when they faced none other than Madara Uchiha himself; the mad-man sat atop Hashirama's Ninja Headband, glaring out into the sky, "Coincidence or fate?"

"Fate!" Naruto shouted as his Honored Sage Mode activated in an instant with his Mangekyou already strained from multiple teleportation's, it was about as useless as a regular kunai but, this didn't hinder him as he formed two Rasenshuriken in either of his palms. He leapt with super-strength, flying across the river and aiming both of his attacks directly for his enemy's skull; Madara smiled in response and without worry, he gestured his hand in Naruto's direction.

"Almighty Push," he mumbled, "Really, young jinchuriki, when will you learn?"

Naruto flew back first into Madara's face or at least his statues face; his body implanted in the concrete, "I'm not a Jinchuriki anymore! You took that away from me!"

Madara chuckled as Sasuke stood passively without a word, "I'd give it back but, that would increase your chances of stopping me and I can't have that."

The ancient shinobi leapt from Hashirama's head at super-speeds appearing atop the water below walking along-side the river.

"Madara," Sasuke announced for the first time, "I need to tell you something," the ninja sped down to the water mere feet from Madara's face, his approach alone intimidated him enough to activate his own Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke was quiet at first but, his expression didn't waver, "I wanted to make you a promise…"

"Is that so?"

Sasuke's expression was blank and stoic as he approached the elder Uchiha, neither showing any form of intimidation or fear, "You will not take over my world and I will kill you myself, I promise."

They were silent, clearly with just their Mangekyou activated they were equals but, that was far from their full power; Madara brushed his long black hair from his face, "Don't keep promises you can't keep, son."

"Don't call me that," Sasuke snapped, "Now just leave; I can't stop you now and I'm sure you have your own business to attend to."

"Right you are," Madara turned just as Naruto pulled himself from the rubble of the statue, "Much like you I wanted to visit this place to reminisce before destroying it; I was given a device by my new pals, what was it they called it, 'Thermo-Nuclear'?"

Sasuke and Naruto widened their eyes as they glanced at one another as they glanced back Madara had vanished; Naruto quickly warped himself to Sasuke; his Mangekyou now bleeding profusely, he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder as he took one last look at the Valley of the End before the detonation began. The warping began before the shockwave hit them and then, they were gone.

…

Naruto and Sasuke warped into existence behind, the not at all startled Bat whom typed away on his computer; "So, is the decision made?"

Naruto turned immediately, using the Kamui in such succession made him week; he's need three days bed rest bare minimum, however, it was worth it for Sasuke to work out those pent up emotions.

Sasuke stepped forwards with his usual stoic expression, "Decision made; I'm here 100%."

" _All team members meet in the control center; mission briefing in 5,"_ As if he were a drill sergeant, Batman called upon his covert team whom immediately began suiting up.

Artemis nervously approached Sasuke as they sat in wait for the team's arrival, she was full costume but, pulled back her cowl whilst the others weren't looking, "Look, I know we just met like two weeks ago and we don't know too much about each-other but, I was wondering if you'd want to get to know me? A-And vice versa, duh," she closed her eyes calmly waiting for rejection, she had hoped for the best but, Sasuke was certainly a hard rock to crack but, what she didn't expect was his answer.

"Sure," he responded nonchalantly, "Let's get coffee sometime; after the Doctor Fate night, I think we have a few things to discuss," he turned and for the briefest moment he smiled back at her.

Batman addressed them promptly, "You two are just in time for your next mission," the rest of the team including Batgirl, Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian all lined up in the center of the room where Artemis flipped her cowl back on and Sasuke summoned his Pain armor.

"Where's Kaldur?" Wally asked.

"Aquaman has informed me that there was a major attack on Atlantis and Kaldur is assisting; he's excused from this mission."

Batman cut straight to the point, "The Watchtower detected an immense power-surge in the center of the Bialiyan Desert…" he trailed off as Sasuke's thoughts focused more on gathering Nature Energy.

These missions may help in his training but, in his eyes that's all they're good for, if he can train while this blither the Batman speaks then so be it. Regardless his Sharingan can read lips anyways.

…

Read, review, and maybe read again?

Hope you enjoyed!

This one was ore closure than anything else; dont fret, the next few chapters will be worth your wild.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Young Justice or Naruto

Bereft

 **Bialya; September 5** **th** **; 10:15AM.**

Artemis had been plenty drunk in her high school career but, this was by far the worst hangover she'd ever woken up with, albeit she didn't remember drinking, smoking, or doing anything that would result in mental strain. The sun peeked in through the window of what seemed to be some wooden shed, the creaking sound of rubble being moved around her startled her awake as she noticed suddenly, she was bound by her hands to a chair, "What the hell," she mumbled pulling on her bound wrists.

The first thing she noticed was the intense heat in the shed as if they were in a sauna; the second being a man staring out the window, his back facing her, "What's Madara planning?"

Artemis raised her brow, "I think you've got the wrong-"

"How did I get here?" He asked turning his head to make eye contact with her allowing her to see his Sharingan.

She gulped and pulled on her restraints, "I've got no clue, seriously, we can just talk this out, okay?"

"This is a god-damn war, you can't talk you're way out of this!" The man darted his eyes out the window, narrowing them into the distance, "Is this one of Kaguya's dimensions? What language am I speaking? How long has the war been going on? and what the hell am I wearing?"

"Are you on acid?" Artemis pulled her restraints and quickly leaned forwards, rolling over and slamming the wooden chair onto the ground breaking it apart; she grabbed a jagged wooden pole still strapped to her wrist and aimed it in self-defense at the man who still didn't turn to face her, "What the hell _am I_ wearing?" She looked herself up and down and also found an arrow-filled quiver strapped to her back and a bow laying not too far from her.

There was a long-drawn-out silence until suddenly, the man looked up and sharpened his vision as if looking through the ceiling, "Three ballistic-missiles inbound, four minutes," Sasuke grabbed his head as he kicked the shattered ceramic helmet out of his way and pushed door down to the shed stepping out into the sun, "How do I know that?" he shaded his eyes from the light of the sun and walked out into the sandy terrain.

"Missiles? Did you say missiles?" Artemis nearly choked on her own words as she darted her head in all directions before watching the man leave the shed ominously; she would stay but, if military grade weaponry was on its way, should she really risk staying put?

The two teenagers stumbled out into the sun and as Artemis climbed a dune of sand and stared out into the distance some minutes later, a missile struck and destroyed the shed with enough force to tear a building apart. The man didn't flinch, the explosion barely even registered on his radar but, the bullets flying past them caught his attention whizzing by his head like mosquitos.

Artemis turned and saw dozens of men lined up with at least four military-grade tanks aimed for specifically them two, "Why are they aiming at us?"

Sasuke was silent as he observed and analyzed the threat with his Kekki Genkai; A bunch of useless metal and plastic contraptions that make big explosions with little accuracy and two dozen morons with odd weaponry, "Doesn't matter; I've gotta get out of here…" Sasuke turned around and continued to walk, as Artemis raised her bow and fired an arrow at one of the men taking him down. This is when they began chanting in a foreign language sending large trucks with roof-mounted rifles sending thousands of rounds a second into the distance.

Artemis ducked behind a boulder that stuck up from the sand and pulled an arrow back on her bow; "Are you crazy? Get down!"

The bullets flew passed him as he walked away nonchalantly, he ignored it all until one bullet hit his shoulder dead on, bouncing off of it with a loud crack. "Oh, he's bullet proof, of course."

Sasuke growled as his stride stopped and he dug his feet into the ground, "All of this noise is getting me really upset!" His crimson eyes evolved into the Mangekyou Sharingan as a purple ribcage formed around his body acting as a shield as he casually walked back in the direction of the army. They open-fired on him unleashing thousands of rounds and one man even popped his head out of his Jeep with a rocket-launcher aiming it properly and firing it, hitting his target dead-on. The explosion engulfed him in smoke briefly; the ashes cleared and what was left was Sasuke and his defending shield perfectly in-tact, "So annoying."

They all stopped firing, all was silent aside from the sound of tires on dirt, they mumbled amongst themselves as Artemis wanted to make a break for it but, wasn't even sure which side she was on, "My turn?" Sasuke smiled sinisterly as he glared at an incoming Jeep speeding towards him, "Amaterasu!" From beneath the vehicle a massive flaming structure uprooted from the ground carving the jeep in two and causing an explosion that likely killed the drivers. Artemis was shocked to say the least but, ducked as bullets flew overhead; "So not my day…"

Tanks, after getting within closer range, opened fired with loud cannon blasts that sent smoke into the air after unleashing its ammunition; the explosions bounced off of Sasuke's Susanoo but, he suddenly darted his eyes to the side when he noticed Artemis' cover being chipped away, "Fine…" He sighed dispersing his Susanoo and forming a Shadow Clone that dashed forwards leaving the original to grab Artemis and run with super speed across the sand. Artemis looked back over her savior's shoulder watching his doppelganger as it formed an odd hand sign of some sort.

The Shadow Clone allowed his chakra nature to shift as lightning cackled across his arm and hand, "Chidori!" He shouted as he ran forwards cleaving a tank clean in two before slashing and killing both drivers. Gun fire erupted in the fray and the Shadow Clone was dispersed soon enough but, the two-gained ground as Sasuke traveled at super-sonic speeds in the opposite direction; Artemis was held bridle style keeping her grip by loosely wrapping her arm around his neck.

…

Sasuke skirted to a stop and placed Artemis down, "I'm exhausted," he stated uncomfortably, as if it weren't normal for him to ever be tired, "I have to have been out here for over 24 hours, bare minimum."

Artemis looked up and followed the skyline till she found the sun, covering her eyes she announced proudly, "It should be around eleven in the morning… give or take a few minutes…"

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked turning towards her, "How did I get here?" he looked her up and down for a moment before continuing, "And why are you dressed like weird stripper?"

"I'm Artemis, I don't know," She stepped forwards, getting in Sasuke's face, "And I am _not_ a stripper."

"Could have fooled me," he pointed down to her revealing costume.

"I don't even remember owning this let alone putting it on in the middle of a foreign desert!"

From the sky suddenly came a force of unholy strength landing on the ground between them shattering the concrete while sending Sasuke and Artemis back several feet. Between them now was a snarling, beast of a man with black hair, brown eyes and no shirt but, surprisingly still a pair of pants and boots.

He immediately swung at Sasuke whom caught his wrist mid-swing, "You don't amuse at all," he deadpanned snapping the boy of steels wrist as he unleashed a roar of pain.

Once again, missiles rained down from the sky as tanks approached and fired at the boy sending him into a boulder-like structure. Over a dozen soldiers surrounded them and aimed their weapons, "This has gone on long enough…" Sasuke muttered.

The men yelled in a foreign language as they prepared to pull their triggers, Sasuke activated his Rinnegan, "Everyone freeze!" and that's all it took, an unknown force willed everyone to a halt. They were conscious and aware but, bound by some unseen power, even Artemis was powerless to move, "The ones I don't like can just die," he flashed his Rinnegan and Mangekyou eyes, "Deva Path! Blaze Release: Honoikazuchi!" His energy forced every man holding a rifle towards Sasuke at an alarming rate but, as they reached him his Amaterasu ignited piercing through and burning eight men alive.

He turned towards the two tanks that aimed at him before widening his Rinnegan; the massive hunks of metal floated into the air before crunching and crushing into two single jagged spheres of scrap.

Artemis was in awe as Superboy shook his head and approached the archer; she back-flipped and sent an explosive arrow into his bare chest which did nothing. She repeated the process and backed away simultaneously until he was within arms-length of her, "I don't think so…" Sasuke muttered, "Deva Path," his Universal Pull forced the Kryptonian off his feet and through the air being caught by the back of the neck by Sasuke.

The shinobi lifted his hand up as it was engulfed in lightning, "Chidori," he deadpanned as he prepared to finish off his opponent.

"Wait!"

Sasuke turned to Artemis whom had shouted at him, "No more killing," she didn't beg or whimper but, she did stand up and grabbed his wrist, "Please."

He rolled his eyes and dropped Superboy on his back placing a foot on his chest holding him down, "He was going to kill us; why shouldn't I return the favor?"

Artemis scoffed and folded her arms, "I don't know where you come from but, here on this planet, you can get in serious trouble for killing people!"

"This planet…" Sasuke looked into the sky, "Maybe I'm on a different planet?"

Suddenly, a figure approached from the sky at super-sonic speeds, "We've got company!" Artemis shouted aiming her bow at the target.

Before the figure could make contact; two drone-like planes flew overhead whizzing by them and circling around to approach them, "I got this," Sasuke deadpanned as the two-drones opened fire on the teens with Sasuke's Susanoo ribcage defending himself and Artemis. He prepared to use his Amaterasu to burn them both simultaneously but, before he could he felt a female presence in his mind speaking.

" _I'm almost there!"_

Artemis gripped her temples and looked back at Sasuke as the drones circled around to continue firing, "Did you just here a girl talking… in your mind!"

"Some sort of mental communication!" He surmised focusing back on the drones, "She could be behind all of this…" He focused his Deva Path on the drones but, before he could act they simultaneously flew into each other completely exploding on contact.

"Nice shot," Artemis noted as she placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder whom quickly shrugged it off and narrowed his eyes above.

"That wasn't me," He focused in on the distance when he spotted a green-figure with crimson hair floating down to the ground in front of them; Sasuke took a fighting stance and pulled a kunai from his belt.

"Who are you, where are we?" Sasuke vanished in the blink of an eye appearing behind the woman with the kunai placed gently to her throat as she gulped.

Artemis pulled an arrow back on her bow and aimed it at the Martians chest, "What he said, only a bit nicer."

Sasuke suddenly felt incredible force wrap around his ankle pulling him and slamming him into a massive dune of sand; Superboy stood roaring loudly and uncontrollably as this drew the attention of the soldiers. A kinetic energy penetrator slammed into him and exploded as he flew through the sand several hundred feet away; "We better move, I have a feeling someone's about to get really angry."

"Which one?"

The tanks followed the shirtless beast as Artemis and M'gaan took cover, meanwhile a massive purple fist of insane furious energy flew up from the sand like a skeleton rising from the dead only several feet taller and thicker. The fist suddenly grew veins and muscles like never seen before, slamming its palm down on the ground and pulling a full body along with it made of the same purple energy. With its broad shoulders, a head which has a helmet that features a long tengu nose, two spikes over each eye, a slit stretching across its mouth, and demonic glowing yellow eyes; it stood up from within the sand standing at over 80-feet tall, "I am SO sick of this!" His Susanoo's Complete Body sported two arms with extra-appendages forming from his elbows and glowing violet bow in one hand.

Superboy stood to his feet and snarled at the tanks hopping onto them and tearing the steel apart, he looked to the side out of instinct to see the massive Susanoo approaching them. It was then that a tank managed to hit him in the chest with a point-blank bomb-shell sending him flying away. As an expansive shadow covered the men and their tanks they screamed in the same foreign language opening fire on the Susanoo that didn't even flinch even with RPG's and tanks firing at him, "My turn again!" Sasuke glared with a serious expression as an arrow formed in his Susanoo's free palm, using the extra appendage to pull on the bow string he aimed downwards at the soldiers.

Artemis noticed his choice in weaponry and almost smiled, of course, until Sasuke fired his arrow at the ground only around a few hundred feet from the two ducking women as the explosion destroyed the entire group of army-men, their tanks and all at once in a massive detonation. What was left was a seared, scorched land still smoldering from the heat; Superboy shook his head angrily and screamed again before leaping miles away, hopping into the distance.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he floated down in his massive avatar; it slowly shrank and dispersed as he placed his feet down on the ground, "There. Problem solved."

Artemis came out from her cover, "Not solved! Totally not solved!"

M'gaan simply murmured, "You killed all of those people…"

"What if they come after us with more soldiers, with more weapons?" Artemis surmised, "We need to move, now."

Sasuke flashed his Mangekyou at her as she backed away slowly, "What I need is answers, I couldn't care less about some stupid warriors, casualties of war."

Artemis frowned, stomping over to him and staring him dead in the Sharingan, "We. Are. Not. At. War!" She slapped him across the face causing him to widen his eyes in surprise, "When people die, it's a serious thing, I don't know where you come from but, life is sacred here!"

Sasuke, in any other situation, would have immediately killed her just for striking him but, something about her voice, her eyes, they spoke of serious pain that he himself knew plenty of; more importantly, he felt almost as though he recognized her as if they'd met somewhere before, even if briefly.

"Fine," Sasuke finally announced, "No more killing, however I ended up here, I'll play by your rules until I get back."

Artemis huffed snorting at his compliance, "Thank you," She stated sarcastically as if it didn't help all the lives he already took.

M'gaan ran up to them both, "Look, my name is M'gaan and this may sound hard to believe but, we're teammates, friends, I made you cookies!"

Artemis folded her arms and turned to Sasuke, "You know her?" Almost sounding jealous with her tone.

"No, I thought you did?" He deadpanned without even glancing at her.

"Something happened that erased your memories too," she looked into the distance where more trucks approached, "I'll fill you in on the way, Robin and Superboy need our help."

Artemis sighed as she walked with her, "Right, Robin and Super-what-now?"

…

In the distance, far from the direction Sasuke and Artemis had followed M'gaan off to; Superboy roared and snarled as he pulled on his bounds tied to his wrist with two dozen men on one-side and another two-dozen pulling from the other, they just barely managed to hold him down until he yanked on one of the ropes pulling five men to the ground at once.

A single man in the back with a rifle cocked his weapon and approached the man before yet another unknown hooded figure placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him, "You must control his mind!"

"There doesn't seem to be much mind left for me to control," he stated with a raspy voice, "Simon Says," as he approached Superboy with his finger outstretched pressing it to his forehead, "Sleep."

The Kryptonian's rage vanished and he collapsed to the ground unconscious in seconds groaning as he did so; the men eventually gained their second wind and grabbed Superboy by the shoulders and dragging his sleeping body into a caravan where they took off protected by multiple tanks.

…

 **Bialya; September 5** **th** **; 7:44PM.**

After hours and hours of walking in the hot sun, M'gaan nearly collapsed but, Sasuke didn't care too much. After the sun went down and the Moon came out, the Martian recovered as they continued their trek through the sandy terrain they eventually stopped by a gesture from Sasuke holding his hand out.

"What? Now you want to stop?" Artemis chided as Sasuke pointed into the distance where fighting and explosions of smoke expanded across the area.

Sasuke focused in with Mangekyou Sharingan lighting up both of his eyes; he narrowed them before announcing, "Looks like three people dressed like you two are taking down more army thugs over there, we should circle around them."

"Wait!" M'gaan shouted floating into the air, "That could be Robin and Batgirl!"

She rushed off through the air and towards the battlefield, "Need a lift?"

"Well, I shoot arrows and don't have super-powers, what do you think?" Sasuke scoffed and grabbed her bridle style before taking off and dashing across the sand.

Artemis looked up and, for a moment, she looked into his eyes again and saw the face of death within his pin-wheel atom crimson eyes; like he'd suffered through pain that caused him to mistrust and use lethal force even when unnecessary. She could see pain in his past and, for some reason, her instincts told her to hold him close as he ran; to place her head on his chest and just hold him. He noticed this and felt like he was comforted but, by someone he never even knew? Someone he'd just met hours ago? He wasn't one to be very sentimental so M'gaan's memory loss story was becoming more and more plausible.

They arrived at the scene where M'gaan had landed already with three others facing her, one with red and black body armor and a frizzy head of ginger hair, a slender woman in a tight black and yellow costume sporting a bat-symbol on her chest, and lastly a younger boy wearing a red, black, and green costume with the letter 'R' labeled on his left peck.

Across from them were about a dozen of the same soldiers tied up and unconscious, "Let's compare notes because I am very confused," the youngest boy announced.

…

After several minutes of introducing each other and themselves, M'gaan explained the situation to them using her Martian mental prowess to recall her memories far faster than the others.

"So, the last four months of our memory is just, gone?" Artemis surmised as she folded her arms in disbelief, "It can't be that simple."

Sasuke chuckled for a moment, "And _we're_ a team?"

M'gaan nodded in agreement not even phased by his rude sarcasm or simply not understanding it, "Yea! Us five and Superboy!"

"This must be his then!" Robin held out a torn piece of shirt that had the famous 'S' emblazoned on it.

"Did you see him?" She asked curiously towards Robin as Artemis spoke up.

"I think we did," Artemis looked back to Sasuke whom rolled his eyes, "Some team mate, he tried to attack us a couple hours ago."

Artemis stood closer in his defense, "He didn't know who we are… I don't know who we are!"

"I remember Batman ordering radio-silence; our team must work for him!" Barbara exclaimed putting the pieces together.

Kid scoffed, "How do you know we don't work for _my_ mentor?" he jabbed his thumb into his chest as his stealth-tech shifted the color of his suit from red and black to red and yellow, "Oh, sweet!"

Artemis stomped her foot on the ground looking at everyone in the group, "We look ridiculous!" She noticed Kid switching back and forth from stealth to regular armor, "Quit touching yourself!"

"We _need_ our memories back," Sasuke deadpanned as M'gaan sighed to herself out of simple exasperation, rubbing her wrists nervously she took a breath and built up the courage to allow her eyes to glow bright green.

" _For my friends!"_

…

Suddenly they all opened their eyes after witnessing a flash of light; they looked around and they were in some sort of odd dimension where their individual memories were scattered around them like a broken mirror.

"I've brought you into my mind to show you what I remember so far," a glowing entity appeared which soon formed into M'gaan, "But, I need your help to piece back together the _full_ story, all four months."

Artemis whom was juxtaposed to Sasuke and on the other side of him was Barbara, Dick, and Wally in that order; "Our broken memories can form a whole… _if_ you open your minds to me…" M'gaan stuttered a bit trying her best not to be as nervous as she had been acting.

"You wanna prowl through our private thoughts?" Artemis exclaimed outraged at the mere implication.

"I have no wish to intrude!" M'gaan insured them all but continued, "But-"

"You need to hack our brains to get our memories back, go ahead, shoot," Robin grinned and gave a thumbs-up.

"My brains all yours, baby, dig through anything you like," Wally winced at the Martian who only smiled awkwardly in response.

Barbara sighed, "I've had a confused head-ache for two hours; whatever it takes…" She rubbed the bridge of her nose trying to fight off the migraine.

The only two left opposing the idea were Sasuke and Artemis, "I'm not gonna be pier-pressured into-"

"I've done things… seen things… things that from what I can tell would horrify all of you," they all tensed up as he spoke in a growl closing his eyes, "Promise, you'll only sift through the last four months…"

M'gaan smiled with a nod looking towards Artemis, she held her arm being nervous about her past, "Only the last four months?"

"I promise!"

Artemis looked to her feet still unsure of her decision when she felt a warm hand grabbing her own; she glanced up at Sasuke whom didn't look at her but, tightened his grip ever-so slightly, "Whatever it takes to fix this…" he muttered.

She felt more secure with his hand around hers, they were strangers to each other but, if their memories were lost perhaps they were more than strangers? The only way to find out for sure was to go through with this plan, "Fine, let's do this."

From her hands outstretched glowing green appendages that expanded and encompassed them all as their memories flooded into their brains like a dam ready to burst and as it did they remembered everything.

 _The entirety of the last four months rushed through their minds engulfing them in experiences and memories they'd never pictured before, how they'd met, how their team formed, every single detail flushed through their entire psyche. They found out why they were here, it was some sort of power surge unlike anything Batman had seen and since Bialya wasn't a part of the Leagues charter, they decided that The Team was the best covert option to investigate this anomaly. The mission was specifically to discover what the high-power surge was caused by and then and depart unnoticed. After arriving, M'gaan established the psychic link and headed out in camo mode; she arrived in a tent where Bialiyan scientists were testing some sort of device. "I'm in, they're testing something, no they're torturing it… it's- it's alive," M'gaan started as she reached out to the sentient machine; suddenly M'gaan heard a man's voice in enter their psychic link speaking ominously. "What's this? A Peeping Tom?" M'gaan looked around and noticed a man with paper white skin, and a visibly disgusting brain, she blinked at him and said "Who- Who's there?" The man responded by looking directly at the camouflaged M'gaan and saying, "Dear child, Psimon can't see you, Psimon can't touch you but, Psimon can make you all_ _ **forget**_ _!" And with that last word his mind sent a mental attack that traveled through the link and threw everyone into an agonizing frenzy. Superboy leapt off into the distance, Sasuke and Artemis collapsed in their position at an observation point disguised as a shed, Kid, Barbara and, Wally all fell over simultaneously in the same spot they were hiding in. M'gaan herself floated away in pain before collapsing in the sand still fully camouflaged._

"Superboy!" They shouted in unison as M'gaan continued with her rant exiting her mindscape completely, "Four months ago Superboy didn't exist! He has no memories just pure animal instinct," She floated upwards, "I gotta find him, I can't abandon my friends!"

Sasuke held his head for a moment, this is when Sasuke and Artemis noticed they were still holding hands only far-tighter now, "Your hand… its warm," Sasuke muttered as he pulled away, "Thanks for putting me in check; I was a very different person before I came to this world."

"So many 'thanks' in such a short time frame; I think you might owe me one," she coyly smiled I his direction as Sasuke kept his stoic expression.

"I just might," He muttered with a short smile dashing off in Miss Martian's direction; Kid sped forwards poking Artemis in the side of the stomach causing her to flinch.

"Artemis has a crush! Artemis has a crush!" He sped off as the three on foot attempted to follow.

"Ugh, I forgot how truly annoying you are!"

…

M'gaan landed first in her camouflage mode, peeking into a large tent with scientists typing away completely unaware of her presence; Sasuke appeared behind her placing his hand on her shoulder notifying her to his arrival.

They immediately noticed Superboy strapped to a horizontal table facing upwards with electrocution surging through his body; M'gaan flew in unnoticed by anyone as Sasuke looked around with his Mangekyou spotting a sphere of some sort revving its engine as Superboy wash shocked.

M'gaan rushed forwards and pushed several men out of the way shutting down the electro-therapy as Psimon mentally scanned the room and found two mental formidable opponents in the tent with him; "Well, someone is definitely glutton for punishment…"

"Psimon says, **forget**!" He spoke mentally to the camouflaged M'gaan and just before his mental prowess overwhelmed the Martian; Sasuke grabbed her arm and activated his Rinnegan, "Tsukuyomi!"

…

They entered a mental dimension of mixed objects and floating landscapes; pieces of Mars, her school, images of Naruto but, Sasuke holding onto her was what she was most worried about, "You shouldn't have done this! You don't have mental powers like I do!"

Psimon grew to the size of a mountain as he towered above them, "Yes, run along now, shinobi!" He fired a crimson beam of mental energy towards the two as Sasuke stepped in front of it, "Tsukuyomi!" an emerald shield appeared before them blocking Psimon's psychic blast.

Sasuke's left Mangekyou bled slightly, "I'm not completely useless; Tsukuyomi!" The emerald beam struck Psimon in the face knocking him backwards.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke sent a pillar of flames slamming into Psimon who returned to regular sized forming a mental bubble to protect himself.

"You think physical attacks work in here? This is my domain!" He sent a massive beam of energy from his eyes towards the two as M'gaan floated towards it and blocked it with her own mental defenses.

Everything around them began to fade as her memories began to erase themselves quickly; M'gaan furrowed her brow and shouted, "Not again!" her psionic waves exploded outwards returning everything back to the way it was. She continued to fire back with emerald mental energy bolts slamming into the psychic villain.

Psimon blasted back but, was evaded by M'gaan.

"Nice M'gaan," He turned and activated his Rinnegan with spinning tomoe; running at full power, Sasuke aimed his eyes at but, "I'm ending this now!" He shouted as he focused all of his chakra into his Rinnegan with every drop of chakra he forced the Genjutsu from his eye, "Kotoamatsukami!" an expansive bolt of crimson energy exploded from Sasuke's eye as the representation of his mental attack.

M'gaan pitched in by focusing her own mental power into an emerald beam that combined with Sasuke's creating a beam of multiple colors that slammed directly into Psimon's forehead; "No!" He shouted as the world around them shattered.

…

Sasuke, M'gaan, and Psimon had been staring each other down for several minutes until they all collapsed; Sasuke caught M'gaan before she hit the ground just as Robin, Batgirl, and Artemis arrived. Psimon fell to the ground drooling mindlessly as several dozen men appeared with rifles pointed at them in all directions, "Go!" Sasuke stated as he breathed heavily, "Free Superboy, I'll protect her and keep them busy."

They hesitated for a moment before Sasuke formed a Susanoo skeletal fist with a ribcage to match; the bullets bounced off of him as the chakra-arm wrapped around him and M'gaan. He didn't have much chakra left in him, barely enough to sustain Susanoo for much longer.

"Deva Path: Universal Pull!" As he waved his arms outwards and his Susanoo vanished, an unknown force of chakra exploded outward and forced their weapons out of their hands and into the ground at Sasuke's feet.

His Rinnegan bled, his tomoe disappeared revealing his chakra had finally been depleted; He focused his Mangekyou on burning the weapons before him, "Amaterasu!"

Sasuke huffed heavily, as the rifles burned until it was nothing but smoldering ash, the men were frightened but, not willing to fight the shinobi one on one… They ran into the desert as fast as they could with fear for their lives.

"Wise decision," Sasuke mumbled as he fell to one-knee.

…

Artemis, Robin and Batgirl entered the tent with shuriken flying across the room incapacitating scientists and destroyed equipment; one shuriken landed on the console that trapped the sphere like alien device releasing it from its bounds. It beeped happily at Batgirl while Artemis shoved an arrow through the computer console unlatching Superboy's restraints and allowing him to fall to the ground with a breath of air.

He snarled backing away from them all just as Sasuke and M'gaan stepped through the tent supporting each other as best they could, "Trust me," M'gaan smiled, "You're my best friend!" She placed her fingers on his forehead and every single memory for the last four months rushed into his head on a after the other as he suddenly remembered everything about the mission, "So, did we win?"

…

 **6 Hours Later; September 6** **th** **; 1:32AM.**

Psimon stood in the center of a room surrounded by screens; these screens each had a silhouette of another member of the Light, "The heroes escaped with the sphere and the Superboy," he said nervously.

"That hardly matters," a female voice spoke up, "What matters is our new partners delivery system…"

Behind Psimon, a screen appeared of a Mangekyou Sharingan warping the sphere into existence on the Bialiyan sight; "The Uchiha is getting stronger, even his mental techniques are beginning to over-power my own."

"Don't worry at all about the shinobi's; both of them will die before the year is over."

…

 **Gotham City; September 6** **th** **; 1:46AM**

After being debriefed and explaining the mission's details to Batman and Red Tornado; Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair approaching the teleporters. As he approached them, a figure leaned up against the wall juxtaposed to the Zeta-Tubes, "I believe we agreed you owe me, didn't we?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks recognizing the voice as Artemis', "And what exactly would you like in return?"

Artemis smiled coyly, "A drink or two; we'll see where it leads…"

Sasuke smirked slightly, "It's a date," he continued walking as the teleporters recognized him.

"That's not what I meant! It's totally not a date!"

Artemis sighed to herself as Sasuke departed from the room, "it's totally a date…" she dragged her hand across her face having not been on a date since freshmen year of high school, she was nervous to say the least.

…

That's a wrap.

Review, Review, and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Naruto or Young Justice

Targets

 **Taipei; September 8** **th** **; 7:20AM**

The tension between the Northern and Southern Rhelasian had become nearly violent as a peace summit gathered in a large hotel, rented for the event, with a crowd of reporters and a sea of onlookers trying to get a glance at the two representatives of each nation.

A news reporter stood in front of her camera man with microphone in hand and a bright smile plastered across her face, she looked directly into the camera and motioned to the events behind her, "This is Cat Grant reporting from Taipei where the historic peace summit between South Rhelasia and North Rhelasia has completely broken down. As a last resort Prime Minister Tsang of South Rhelasia and General Sing Mon Li of North Rhelasia have agreed to bring in an independent arbitrator but, _who_ could it be? Speculation has run from the Secretary General of the United Nations to _Superman_ but, the man of steel seems unlikely as I'm told the arbitrator is due at any moment by car, not cape," she smiled until the red 'recording' light vanished as she took a breath while the camera was off, "This had better go well or we're looking at World War Three."

As the crowd of reporters and political figures as well as their body guards circled around the steps of the building, one ginger haired man in dark sunglasses and a suit similar to one of the body guard's stepped behind a support pillar out of sight and placed his finger to his ear, "Red Arrow to Mount Justice."

…

 **Mount Justice; September 7th; 7:35PM**

Naruto and Sasuke were completely alone in nothing but silence and dead air; Naruto sat with his legs crossed and his knuckles placed firmly together directly across from Sasuke whom was mirroring Naruto's position and breathing deeply. Naruto spoke up without opening his eyes and Sasuke listened without opening his own, "Feel the Natural Energy, feel it in the air around you and the ground beneath you; in buildings, in space, even underwater, Nature Energy flows through everything and absorbing it can give you access to powers you've never dreamed of."

Sasuke inhaled deeply and exhaled as his eye-lids began to show a slight-purple pigmentation until, _"Red Arrow to Mount Justice."_

Sasuke and Naruto fell flat on their backs as the disruption completely blew away any chance at Sasuke entering the Honored Sage Mode; Sasuke stood up, walking to the center of the holo-ring with a grim expression, "What?" he deadpanned as he pulled up the holographic computer connection.

" _Where's Aqualad?"_ Roy spoke almost confused.

"This is Pain; I'm the leader of this Team."

There was a brief moment of silence before Roy cleared his throat, _"Oh, well, I need access to the Justice League database."_

Sasuke typed away accessing the computers data-files as Naruto stood up and stretched in the background, "What for?" Sasuke asked casually rolling his eyes at the effort he needed to expend to help this lowly solo-act drama-queen.

 _"I need the exact height and weight of the League of Shadows Assassin known as Cheshire."_

Sasuke typed away for a moment or two longer, "Checking now."

He typed away swiping and tapping the screen as a holoscreen appeared and displayed the information the Justice League acquired on Cheshire along with her masked picture, "Cheshire is 1.67 meters tall and weighs 54.4 Kilograms."

 _"Uh,"_ Roy muttered as he allowed the line to go silent.

Sasuke groaned, "Jeez, she's five-foot-six and weighs 120 pounds; She's very dangerous for someone like you. Should I send backup or something?"

 _"Please, the last thing I need is the junior Justice League,"_ Red Arrow tapped the frame of his glasses and looked out into the crowd scanning them for the exact height and weight given to him moments ago.

"No, just our computer," Sasuke tapped a button on the screen severing the connection between the two as Naruto yawned obnoxiously behind him.

"How are your new weights feeling?" He asked as they approached one another.

Sasuke sighed lifting his wrists up with slight strain, "Like I never gave Lee enough credit for tugging these around all the time; ten tons is a lot of pressure to be carrying around like a wrist watch."

"Trust me, in a few weeks, you'll be stronger and faster than you ever thought you could be," Naruto turned back to face the rest of the ring, "So, back to training?"

"Actually," Sasuke unstrapped his wrist-weights and knelt down very gently placing them on the ground, "I have other plans."

Naruto nearly fell over from shock as he felt flabbergasted, "I told you not to take those off unless it was an emergency! The training won't work right otherwise!"

"You're lucky I'm not taking the ankle weights off too!"

" _Recognized: Artemis, B07,"_ Artemis stepped out of the teleporter in a green blouse cropping just above her belly-button, denim jeans, and a green-purse hanging at her hip-side.

Naruto looked back and forth between the two as the teleporters died down in the background humming to a stop, "Oh," he realized as he widened his eyes, "Oh!" he exclaimed getting the full picture as Artemis averted her gaze with a small blush.

"Carry on," Naruto turned on his heels awkwardly walking towards the hall that led to his room in the Cave, "Wear protection!" He shouted as he was down the hall.

"Shut up!" They shouted in unison before making eye contact and smirking.

Artemis approached him casually and looked him up and down, "Are you going shirtless… or?"

Sasuke looked down and realized he was still in his training uniform which consisted of tight-shorts that stop at the knees and nothing else, "Oh, sorry, our date slipped my mind," Artemis blushed and stomped her feet as Sasuke formed a hand-sign quickly slamming his palm on the ground.

"It's not a date!" She exclaimed as a plume of white smoke engulfed him, now wearing his purple hoodie paired with jeans of his own and dress-shoes.

"Whatever you say," he stated as he adjusted his clothing, "Should I get cologne or something; I don't know if I smell from training or-"

Artemis smirked coyly, "It's not a date so why should it matter to me?"

Sasuke kept his stoic expression, "Playing a dangerous game, Artemis… dangerous games…" he approached the teleporters leaving her to follow him as smiled himself facing away from her so she couldn't see.

Artemis ran to catch up with him as they both teleported away in a flash of golden light.

…

 **Taipei; September 8th; 7:22AM**

Roy scoffed at Pain's sarcasm and deactivated his communicator, he turned his around the pillar and scanned the area for the details he obtained from Mount Justice with his high-tech sunglasses until he spotted a barista at a coffee-stand with no mask dressed completely in civilian clothing handing out drinks with a smile. Roy turned back and opened his brief-case as it mechanically transformed itself into a crimson bow leaving the casing behind; the bow extended in his hands as the crowd began an uproar.

Several white cars and police vehicles escorted one single limousine through the cross way as spectators were moved aside for the limousine to park. Roy narrowed his eyes finding Jade Crock missing from the coffee-stand; he immediately readied his bow searching the area with an arrow pulled back on his bow string.

"The arbitrator has arrived," Cat Grant spoke towards her cameraman whom broadcasted the event nation-wide.

As the vehicles slowed to a stop, Roy ducked under a bush leaving his eyes visible to scan the area for the assassin he was looking for. Suddenly, a woman, obviously Cheshire, stood atop a fruit-stand and aimed an RPG at the arbitrator's vehicle; She aimed accurately at the car and placed her finger on the trigger but, just as she pulled on it and arrow flew from the distance and knocked her upwards firing the explosive into the sky.

Everyone spotted the explosion as body-guards pulled their guns out and protected the two political figures moving them inside as the crowd scattered in a panic; Cheshire sighed, "Ugh," she leapt from the stand and jumped on top of people's heads leaping into the middle of the crowd, disarming and dismantling the arbitrator's security in seconds as they fired at her she dodged the bullets without much effort. She sprinted across the road and towards the arbitrator's limo with her sai prepared to attack as Roy stepped out and fired a net-dispersing arrow but, was foiled when she jumped and slashed through it. Before she could land, Roy leapt at her and tackled her to the ground pinning her until she grabbed him by the torso with her legs and pulled him off. As she stood, over a dozen men pointed their automatic rifles at her point blank surrounding her.

She placed her hands in the air and behind her head, sitting on her knees and looking down as they screamed at her in a foreign language.

"We have just witnessed an assassination attempt _live_ ," Cat spoke excitedly, "No one seems to be hurt including our mystery arbitrator…" the man stepped out of his limo and straightened his suit and revealed himself to the world as, "Lex Luthor?" she questioned.

…

 **Metropolis; September 7** **th** **; 7:35PM**

Artemis and Sasuke weren't exactly social butterflies so, they both felt awkward tension as they entered the fancy Italian bistro with a suited-man standing out front at a podium, "Do you have a reservation?" he asked in a thick French accent.

"A what?" Sasuke raised his brow as the man stoically looked at his list, "I don't think I do."

The man scoffed and closed his eyes, "Than I'm afraid the wait time for a table is-"

Sasuke pulled a wad of 100-dollar bills from his hoodie-pocket and slapped it down on the podium, "Now," he stated firmly as Artemis curiously eyed the amount of money placed on the desk.

The host widened his eyes before looking back up at the stoically but, dangerously annoyed Sasuke whom raised a brow once again, "O-Of course; we have a seat available with a wonderful view!" He grabbed the wad and pocketed it before grabbing menus and escorting them passed the line of people waiting.

Once inside the restaurant, Artemis stepped up to Sasuke juxtaposed to him as they walked towards their table which led to a beautifully-lit patio with tables and candles decorating the area, "Where did you get all that cash?" She asked incredibly.

Sasuke didn't change his expression, "I didn't rob any banks if that's what you meant," he smirked down at her slightly, "My adoptive _guardian_ is pretty loaded, I guess."

Artemis smiled coyly, "Well, this place certainly is fancy…" As they were seated with a view of the city and menus placed in front of them, another man came and poured glasses of water for them also placing a basket of bread sticks in the center of the table.

"Are there any drinks I should start you two off with? Soda?" The man's smile faded when Sasuke looked up with a serious expression.

"Your most expensive bottle of Champaign; whatever it is," Sasuke looked the menu over as the man simply wasn't used to the intensity of Sasuke's demeanor.

"May I, uhm, see some I.D?" He asked with a gulp.

Sasuke raised a brow and flashed his Sharingan quickly, "You've already seen our identification."

The man's eyes turned a crimson red as Artemis chuckled, "I've already seen your identification…"

"We are both of legal age."

"You two are both of legal age," The man shook his head as Sasuke closed his eyes and allowed his chakra to dissipate, "Of course, the finest bottle will be delivered to your table momentarily, while we attend to that you may read over your menu's!" He quickly walked away happily as Artemis slapped the table with her left hand and muffled her laughter with her right.

"I didn't even know you could do that!" She announced once the man was out of sight, "We're getting drunk tonight?"

Sasuke scoffed still looking over his menu, "Pff, I know I am…"

The bottle arrived and they popped the cork, pouring each of them a glass of the intoxicating liquid; after ordering and sipping from their glasses, they began casual small talk but, this didn't last very long.

Sasuke placed his glass down after downing a gulp of alcohol and stared Artemis dead in the eye, "So, what do we do now?"

Artemis chuckled, "Whaddya mean?" she said quickly taking another sip.

"I've never had any interest in romance; Robin told me to take you to a nice restaurant and treat you to dinner… so now what?"

Artemis kept her smile and placed her glass down propping her chin up on her palms, "We talk, talk about… stuff," she said evading his gaze.

"About how we almost kissed?"

Artemis choked on her own spit for a moment before chuckling and scratching her head, "Yea, about… _that_ ," she sighed before placing her hands on the table, "I get it, it was heat of the moment, we had just finished kicking Klarion's ass and we just-"

Sasuke cut her off as he lifted his glass and spun the wine in the glass, "What demons do you have, Artemis?" He laid back in his seat and took a long sip of the glass until it was empty placing it down and folding his arms.

"My, uh, my what?" She stuttered looking down at her own half-glass of liquid seeing her own reflection rippling in it.

"That night, you told me we could share our demons; that implies you have some of your own, doesn't it?"

Artemis sighed, "It does and I do."

"Well?" Sasuke stoically stated, "I told you mine you tell me yours…"

Artemis gulped down the last of her drink before putting down and taking a breath, "Fine, fair is fair," she inhaled and exhaled deeply, "Well, you already know my sister is an international assassin but, what you don't know is so is my father," she stopped for a moment as Sasuke raised a brow, "SportsMaster is my Daddy; yea, birthdays were _really_ fun," her sarcasm wasn't lost on him but, he definitely saw the resemblance after meeting him on Santa Prisca but, he didn't stop her story, "My Mom was the same, a mercenary for hire known as Huntress and the two of them would dress up every-night and go out killing. Besides how my Dad beat my Mom by day and killed with her by night, there's more…"

She poured herself another full glass before continuing, sipping from it casually, "One night, I must've been like eleven, my parents went out but, I was so sick of the killing, so sick of the murder; my sister embraced it but, I couldn't stand it!" She calmed herself down as Sasuke reached across the table placing a hand on hers, "Sorry," she said slowly.

"Please, continue," Sasuke said retracting his hand.

"One night, I grabbed one of my Dads many, _many_ , guns and followed them out as they went killing and collecting cash; I found them just as the cops were on their way to the scene and I aimed the nine-millimeter for my Dad but, I missed," she looked down at her reflection in the newly filled glass of alcohol, "I didn't hit my Dad but, I hit my Mom instead and he just left her there on the ground…bleeding and alone. I ran home, threw the gun out, and pretended like it didn't happen but, it did; My Mom was rushed to the hospital and upon recovery, arrested for her crimes but, because of her injury, she was hospitalized for most of her sentence. She healed, retired, did her time for what the cops thought was a robbery and now my Mom cooks me dinner in the wheelchair that I put her in."

Sasuke was silent as a tear slipped down the blonde-archers cheek, "I know that you had it way worse but, I just thought that…"

Sasuke chuckled for the first time that evening, "This isn't an 'who had the rougher childhood' contest; like you said, we're just sharing our demons," he reached out and placed a hand on hers as she looked up at him, his stoic expression still spoke of understanding regardless of its deadpanned appearance.

…

 **Taipei; September 8** **th** **; 8:05AM.**

Cheshire was arrested on sight and placed in a police vehicle with multiple escorts taking her away, meanwhile, Roy was being held by two men surrounded by five more even buffer men standing before Lex Luthor. Lex turned to his assistant, an attractive woman wearing a suit with shoulder length hair whom nodded to him.

Lex smiled with his hands behind his back, "We have confirmation; this one is Green Arrow's sidekick, Speedy," the men released their grip as Roy closed his eyes trying not to be upset about the use of the name Speedy or the use of the word Sidekick.

"It's Red Arrow, now," he said insistently.

One cop moved towards Luthor with haste, "He must be questioned!"

Lex kept his smile, "Lex Luthor vouches for him, please, release the sidekick."

Roy's handcuffs were undone by an officer on the scene, "Ex-sidekick," he said as he approached Luthor, "And I don't need any favors from you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you wanted to join the young lady behind bars?"

Roy turned and looked him dead in the eye, "You may have everyone here fooled but, I know what you are."

Lex chuckled, "Oh, I don't pretend to be an angle; it just so happens that this time I'm on the side of the angle's," Lex walked away leaving Roy with his thoughts as he followed and entered the building where the Peace Summit was about to take place.

…

 **Metropolis; September 7th; 8:45PM.**

After their meals had come and gone; they stayed sitting at the table for nearly an hour talking about their lives and different personal experiences, "He was literally caught holding the bucket of paint by three Junín level ninja minutes after he painted the mountain's faces… it was more annoying back then rather than funny but, hindsight is twenty-twenty."

Three bottles left on the table and they were both heavily intoxicated, "It's a good thing we have teleporters because I cant drive for shit, right now," Artemis stated still chuckling from Sasuke's story.

The alcohol had loosened him up a bit, but he wasn't incapable of controlling himself but, he certainly had a smile on his face which was rather unusual.

"Ya know," Artemis slurred with a blush across her face plopping her elbow down on the table, "You have a really cute smile, I wish you'd show it off more often…"

Sasuke snickered lightly, "For a long time I had nothing to smile about; but, as of recently," he looked the blonde-haired beauty up and down again, her piercing brown-eyes, her flawless skin, "I've been a bit happier."

The bus-boy approached and took away their empty plates, clearing the table of nothing but, candle-light and two people staring at each other; looking into each-others smiling each with a blush on their faces.

Sasuke was not used to this feeling of romance, he covered his face and chuckled lightly due to the intoxication, "What am I doing?"

"Hitting the jackpot, ninja-boy."

…

Roy entered the massive Hotel lobby used as a center for the Peace Summit and wasn't surprised to find dozens of men surrounding both representatives of both countries arguing with one another and blaming the other for the assassination attempt in their native tongue.

Roy walked side-by-side with Lex and Mercy, his assistant, as reporters and news crews snapped photos with flashes of light covering their entrance; shouting from both sides of each nation completely attracted the rooms attention.

"Tensions are running high and troops are amassing on the borders between the two countries, right now; Lex Luthor seems to be the best or _only_ hope at peace," Cat Grant spoke into the camera as Roy spoke quietly to Luthor in the back of the room.

"Why should either side trust you?" He asked as Luthor waved and smiled.

"Because, LexCorp is a company built around peaceful enterprise for all humanity."

"Cut the crap, Luthor; I've got intel that links LexCorp to the sale of military-grade weaponry in both Rhelasias," he narrowed his eyes on Lex, "You're profiting off this war, so; what's your angle?"

Lex smiled coyly, "War income is pocket change compared to the billions to be made in investing in a peaceful, united, Rhelasia; and sent it better to have peace… even if that _scoundrel_ Lex Luthor profits off of it?"

Roy smiled back with the same coy grin, "That scoundrel may not survive to profit; Cheshire may have failed but, the Shadow's won't stop until the contract is fulfilled," Lex walked away from him and towards the arguing nations before turning back to him.

"Which begs the question, who hired them?" Lex asked as Roy looked up in thought.

"And were you the target? Or was your death just a convenient way to sabotage the Summit?"

Lex turned to him seriously, "Allow me to hire you to find out."

Roy nearly snarled, "Your money has blood on it and I'm not here to make a buck!" he shouted in a loud whisper.

Lex smiled putting a hand on Roy's shoulder, "Ha-ha, so, you'll provide your services but, for free? I can live with that, hero," He walked away and towards the arguing parties once more, "If you'll excuse me, I have a hemisphere to save."

Lex approached the bickering politician's with a smile as cameras snapped photos of him, "Gentlemen, gentlemen; may we attempt some smiles for the cameras?"

…

 **Metropolis; September 7th; 9:00PM**

Sasuke payed the bill with the credit card given to him personally by his adoptive father; the server approached with his card in hand and addressed him, "I hope you had a nice meal, Mr. Wayne."

Artemis' eyes shot open even though the haze of the alcohol, "Mister-what!?"

"He said Wayne," Sasuke repeated as he pocketed his wallet, "How drunk are you?" he deadpanned as they got up from the table and headed for the exit.

Artemis grabbed his arm and pulled him close as they walked whispering, "You didn't tell me your 'adoptive father' was _the_ Bruce Wayne."

"Because he's not my father," he stated boldly as they exited the restaurant and started walking on the sidewalk towards the nearby disguised teleporter, "So, I didn't bring it up."

"Wait," She stopped for a moment continuing to walk using Sasuke's arm to support her drunken stumbling, "The Wayne Foundation accepted me to this random academy last week…" She trailed off and Sasuke looked towards her without stopping.

"Was that you?"

He smiled, "You're close," his stoic expression returned as her eyes lit-up like a Christmas tree completely catching her off guard.

"No," She looked up at him making the connection that Bruce Wayne was in fact Batman but, her suspicion was only confirmed when he flashed the slightest smirk continuing to walk with his hands tucked in the pockets of his purple hoodie. He could feel the warmth of Artemis' arm wrapped around his, hanging mostly for support but, also because she could feel the warmth too.

"This is insane," Artemis nearly tripped before gathering her composure once again, "Bruce Wayne is B-" Sasuke stopped and put a single finger to her lips, getting so close to her that she could feel his breath.

"He doesn't want people to know, so keep your mouth shut about it; if anyone asks, you didn't hear it from me," He whispered to her as she blushed deeply realizing their close proximity.

"R-Right," She stuttered and was quiet for a moment as Sasuke backed up looking around prepared to continue walking, "If you can make people think you're 21 can you get us beer?"

…

 **Taipei Police Department; September 8th; 9:05AM**

"Aren't you going to ask me anything?"

Cheshire stood in a Taipei jail cell doing tai-chi to pass the time; flexibly moving in different poses as Roy now dressed in his Red Arrow uniform stood directly on the other-side of the bars with his hands on his hips.

"I think you know what I'm after," he stated boldly.

She moved and flexed her curvature body, revealing her thin waist-line and midsection, "I do actually, do you?" she lifted her foot into the air until it nearly touched her nose, clearly distracting the would-be hero.

"Who hired you?" He didn't bead around the bush, he got straight to the point but, she continued to stretch and move in provocative, yet, technically perfect tai-chi positions.

"Shadows."

"Who hired them?"

"I don't ask," she flashed him a wide grin before moving back to her tai-chi.

"What's the end game?" he asked boldly a question she should know the answer to, "The Peace Summit? Or Luther himself?"

She flexed into the air and formed her hands into the shape of a pistol, pulling the trigger at him, "Two birds, one stone."

Silence rang through the room as Roy processed what she'd said before she broke the silence, "Hey, where are your little side-kick friends? They're always fun to play with especially the shinobi and ar-" she stopped herself, "-chery girl, the one with the arrows?"

"She… They, aren't in my League," Roy narrowed his eyes.

She approached the bars of the cell and grabbed Roy by his body-armor, "And you think you're in mine?" She got in his face so that he could feel her breath on his nose, talking coyly almost as if seducing him, "Where's Green Arrow when you really need him?"

"I don't."

"Sure about that?" She grabbed the back of his neck pulling him closer as their lips were inches apart but, seconds before they met she ducked down and gripped the bars tight closing her eyes, "Oh, no," he mumbled as he backed away slowly. An explosion consumed the room, flooding it with smoke and ash; as Roy stood up now on the other side of the room, the metal bars were in tact but, the wall behind it was not. Ropes flew down for her to escape by when a man shimmied down shouting at her, "Let's go, girl!"

"Ugh, it had to be you!" She shouted getting up from the ground and covering her mouth from the smoke.

"Beggars can't be choosers, little girl," SportsMaster chided sarcastically as he climbed back up to the helicopter that had brought him there to begin with.

Alarms began to sound as the ringing in Roy's ears didn't fade anytime soon, he pulled an arrow back on his bow but, missed completely from the disorientation. As Jade climbed into the helicopter and flew upwards, she witnessed Roy barging through the roof access door and aiming his bow up at her chopper.

They flew higher as he aimed and fired hitting the bulk of the chopper with a grappling line, he ran with it until it pulled him off of his feet and into the air several hundred feet above the ground, "I admire your persistence but, I have to cut this relationship of ours short!" She shouted over the sounds of the helicopter flying pulling a shuriken from her belt and slicing the bind between the arrow and the wire leaving just an arrow attached to the chopper. Roy fell hundreds of feet for several seconds, he quickly pulled two arrows out and fired them at the roof-top he was approaching landing on their explosion of some-sort of putty glue-like substance that broke his fall. He sat up in the goo and wiped it from his face, pulling out a device that tracked the arrow-head still dug into the chopper.

…

 **Taipei; Southern Temple; September 8** **th** **; 9:30AM.**

"Because I'm a professional," Jade started as SportsMaster passed her, "I won't kill you; at least not while we're on the job."

SportsMaster scoffed, "You wouldn't have this job if it weren't for me; grow up already," he chided confidently as he turned to a voice speaking from the center of the temple.

"The evenings agenda was to create strife between nations," Ra's Al Ghul; The Demons Head, The Leader to the League of Shadows stood forwards, "not my assassins," he stroked his 400-year-old beard as he stepped down towards them.

Cheshire immediately got to her knew and ducked her head down in respect whilst SportsMaster did nothing, "Master…" Jade started but, Ra's continued again.

"And client, so twice disappointed in your failures; Luthor has been a thorn in my side for quite some-time," He spoke and turned towards his temple as Red Arrow used binoculars and sound equipment to hear and see their conversation from roof-top hundreds of feet away.

"Ra's Al Ghul," Roy muttered as he looked back through the binoculars.

"And so, I expect less disappointment and less interference from _that boy_ ," he looked directly into the binoculars as Roy gulped for a moment.

Both Cheshire and SportsMaster were surprised turning around and spotting the little bird, "Perfect," Roy muttered as he stood and fired an arrow directly at Ra's who caught it mid-air and snapped it with his fingertips before dropping it completely.

"Take care of him," he said nonchalantly as he reentered his temple leaving the two assassins facing Red Arrow whom had the high ground and a long-ranged weapon giving him the advantage, however; he was out numbered and out classed. Roy leapt onto another side of the temples roof-top border, running and firing arrows which Cheshire managed to dodge long enough to get close to the wall. She jumped onto a Buddhist stature before back-flipping onto the wall and springing forwards on the roof sending shuriken towards Arrow as he narrowly dodged them.

She jumped and pulled out her sai coming down on him with nothing left to block with but his bow which served its purpose as he back flipped out of her range.

SportsMaster approached from behind cornering him with the temple on one side and the ocean on the other, "I hear you go by Red Arrow now, pff, more like Broken Arrow."

…

 **Metropolis; September 7th; 10:05PM**

After reaching the teleporters hidden behind a wooden fence in an abandoned ally-way covered in trash but, the fence hid them from the sidewalk view. Sasuke used his chakra to walk up the wall and placed half a dozen empty bottles atop window-panes several stories high before leaping back down.

They had three six-packs of beer and had already drank a full case worth, "Okay, okay, I got this," Artemis swigged a gulp of beer and turned around launching a shard of glass that shattered one of the bottles lined up on the window, "Booya!"

"Oh, please," Sasuke chided as he had cleared half a dozen beers himself; he activated his Sharingan as its crimson glow illuminated every aspect of every corner. He pulled a shuriken from his hoodie and aimed it upwards, "You carry shuriken around with you, like, all the time?"

"Do you not?"

He focused his senses as his three tomoe Sharingan spun and he spun with it launching the kunai in the direction juxtaposed to te window where it bounced off of an air-conditioning unit and shattered all five bottles at once.

"You know that is so cheating!" Artemis chuckled as she swigged more beer, she leaned on Sasuke for support and, while still drunk, he was obviously more capable of handling his liquor. She wrapped her arm around his neck to keep herself up, "I don't think I can finish all this, honestly," she held her head for a moment leaning into Sasuke's chest as he held her head.

Artemis looked up at him with a short smile that faded into one of lust as their lips approached one-another's; she grabbed him by the hoodie and pulled him in connecting their lips completely, he gripped her waist and she lifted her leg on-top of his thigh almost humping him. They kept their lips connected for several more seconds before separating and taking a breath, I'm… sorry; I'm just drunk and I wasn't thinking str-" this time Sasuke wrapped his arms around her slender-waist and pulled her in for a more passionate kiss, one where Artemis gently caressed his cheeks and she became so lost in the feeling she dropped her beer bottle letting it shatter on the concrete at their feet.

They separated as the glass shattered, "So, now what?" Sasuke asked as Artemis still had her hand on his cheek.

"Not sure, does this make us a couple?"

"I'd like that but, what would the team think?"

"Who cares about the team?" She pulled him in once more for passionate kiss that gave her goosebumps all down her back and legs.

…

 **Mount Justice; September 9** **th** **: 1:42AM.**

After several sessions of making out and releasing pent up romantic tension; the two finally decided to return to the Mountain where Sasuke currently resided, "Hey, I had a really nice time tonight."

Sasuke stoically pumped his fist, "That was my goal," he looked back at her as they walked next to each other, "Although; a lot of unexpected things did happen."

Sasuke and Artemis were met with Batman, Red Arrow, and Naruto standing in the center of the holo-ring, "What's all this?"

Red Arrow scoffed, "You don't even know? And you call yourself a leader," Roy folded his arms and brushed by them heading for the teleporters, "Next time I'm trying to prevent an international war; be available."

Sasuke scoffed catching Roy's attention, "Got something to say?"

"Yea," Sasuke turned around with both of his Mangekyou Sharingan activated intimidating even Roy, "You call us the 'junior Justice League', you degrade us, and then you ask for our help but, when I'm busy with my own life; you get prissy like a little bit-" Roy slammed his fist into Sasuke's cheek causing Artemis to back up slowly; Batman stepped forwards for a moment before Naruto shook his head at him.

Sasuke turned with Roy's fist still implanted in his right cheek completely uninjured, "You'd better make the next one count… because after that I'm going to tear you in half," He was dead serious as his Mangekyou began spinning rapidly.

Naruto appeared between the two, "The situation was handled, everyone is safe, let's drop this and everyone get some sleep," He negotiated as Roy retracted his fist feeling as though he'd sprained his wrist but, not showing it once so ever.

"Long night…" Artemis sighed, "Very long night…"

…

Review!


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Young Justice or Naruto

Home Front

 **Gotham City; September 22** **nd** **; 6:00AM**

A blaring alarm rang through the small apartment filling each room with its annoying alerting sounds but, it did its job well as Artemis swung her hand from under the covers and slapped the 'snooze' button on the top of the device. She turned over still covered by her long blonde hair and wrapped in her mounds of blankets trying to absorb its warmth but, failing; she turned over to face the empty twin bed juxtaposed to her own with an 'Alice in the Wonderland' poster hanging above it covered in dust as if it had hung there for years.

She remembered who had hung it and she remembered well.

 _Jade pulled the duffle out from under her bed and began shoving clothes into it furiously; an eleven-year-old Artemis wearing a pink shirt and denim overalls, "Please, don't go, don't leave me here."_

" _Sorry, sis," Jade announced without looking back towards her, she looked back pondering for a moment, seeming to be in deep thought until she snapped her fingers, "Toothbrush, knew I forgot something!"_

 _Artemis watch her move towards their bathroom as she grabbed the toothbrush and explained herself, "Mom's not getting outta jail anytime soon and I refuse to live here with just Dad; I'd take you with me but, you'd just slow me down."_

 _Artemis looked to the ground as she pondered her own inner thoughts, "He'll go looking for you… he won't be happy," she spoke ominously._

 _Jade grabbed the hilt of her baseball cap and swung the duffle over her shoulder, "And so, just like the Cheshire cat, I'll just disappear."_

" _Artemis!" a voice rang through her memory as she snapped back into reality._

"Artemis, wake up!" Her mother shouted from her chair in the hall, "I don't want you to be late on your first day at your new school!"

Artemis groaned loudly covering her face with her sheets as she dreaded moving a single inch but, life was full of things she didn't want to do.

…

 **Gotham Academy; 7:15AM**

The school was full of life as kids of all ages mingled and spoke to one another but, the blonde archer knew not a single soul and felt alienated the moment she stepped foot on the grounds.

Artemis pulled down on her skirt trying to cover more of her legs but, failing, as her new uniform annoyed her to no end. She continued to pull whilst simultaneously holding her textbooks but, ultimately failed at that too as she spilled her books across the courtyard grounds. She knelt down attempting to pick them up when a hand met her own as they each grabbed the same book, she looked up and was completely surprised, "You've got to be kidding me."

Sasuke stoically rolled his eyes, "Do you want me to help or not?"

"I've got it, thanks," she said grabbing the books herself and holding them to her chest, "What are you doing here?" she asked him obviously as they walked side-by-side in the courtyard.

"I go here too, duh," he stated as he adjusted his tie, "I don't like it either don't worry."

Artemis chuckled, "It's not like I thought I was the only one," she turned to face him looking up into his eyes as their strut stopped quickly, "I just wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Well, here I am," he stoically raised his arms with an annoyed glare, "I'm learning math I don't care about, English I've already mastered, history that's not my own, and physical education that I _definitely_ don't need; what a wonderful place to spend my days."

Artemis tapped her foot as she got closer to his face, "So, why go to a school you're already above of anyways?"

"At first?" he pondered, "To get a lay of the land; this Earth, this language, but," he made eye contact with her this time, "After finding out you would be here too…" their lips lost distance and gained proximity until…

"Hi Artemis!" a preppy blonde Senior announced herself with an excited attitude, "I'm Beth, the student liaison, welcome to Gotham Academy," she looked up to Sasuke and her preppy demeanor faded into a jealous glare, "You already know mister show off here then?"

Artemis took a quick look between the two where obvious tension laid, "Yea, we went to the same school at one point or something," She was quick on her toes to make up a story but, she pushed him back and away from her, "But, I only knew him for a while so I wouldn't call us friends."

Sasuke nearly smirked at this; "Well, if you have any questions just ask me and I'm sure I'll be able to help you out."

"Thanks, I'll… let you know," She smiled as Beth walked off leaving the two to themselves again.

"You know her?"

"She used to be the number one at this school till I showed up; she's just jealous that I'm in the running for valid-Victorian"

Artemis giggled again, "It's 'valedictorian' and you must be popular."

He turned around as the bell rung, "I am and I hate it with a passion," pretending to run a stake through his heart.

Suddenly, a boy with slicked back black hair came running up to them with his phone out and grabbed Artemis by the shoulder snapping a picture with a bright flash, "We'll laugh about this someday," by the time she turned and looked for him, he was gone.

"Who was that?"

Sasuke grinned for the very first time that day, "Just a freshman, I wouldn't worry about him."

…

 **Gotham City; September 22** **nd** **; 6:23PM.**

Pain and Artemis approached their disguised Zeta-Tube teleporter dressed fully in costume, Pain held his hand out implying ladies first until a figure dropped from the sky and landed on the teleporter scaring the ever-living piss out of Artemis who backed away and reached for an arrow, "Relax, it's just little ol me," Robin said with his hands up still smiling. Pain gave no reaction at all, simply staring at the two as they argued.

She put the arrow back in her quiver as she stomped her feet, "Don't do that!" she huffed as Robin hopped off of the telephone booth and leaned against it.

"So, I know why Pain is here, I mean, he can be anywhere he wants in a couple minutes but, Artemis; shouldn't you be in Star City?" He coyly smiled and approached her as she cleared her throat, "With your Uncle Green Arrow?"

Pain simply looked back towards Artemis as she rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled, "I'm actually here, uh, visiting my cousin, she was in the state spelling-bee."

Robin folded his arms, "C-O-O-L, did she, W-I-N?"

Artemis furrowed her brow, "N-O."

"D-R-A-G," He spelled proudly as if knowing exactly what the real story was which he in-fact did.

"Yea, let's just go to the cave," she said quickly as Robin bowed and slipped his hands in the same motion as Pain.

"Ladies first," he stated as the archer rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Your town, you go first," she stepped back into Pain whom still didn't respond.

"Whatever floats your boat," he stepped inside as a flash of yellow light engulfed the booth sending him away.

"Why didn't you back me up?" She turned to Pain and asked.

"Because watching you two bicker is entertaining," he stepped towards the teleporter and stepped inside forgetting 'ladies first' entirely and zipping away at light speed.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even date him," she sighed deeply before opening the telephone booth and allowing the yellow energy to disassemble her molecules and reconstitute them somewhere else.

…

 **Mount Justice; 6:30PM; September 22** **nd** **.**

She entered the cave to an odd damp sensation and, once she was fully teleported, she noticed steam completely covering the entire common room obstructing her view of the area.

"Get down!" Pain shouted as she backflipped through the fog dodging a pulse of water as Robin flipped into a crouch and launched three shuriken into the smoke hitting something metallic but, having no effect.

She readied an arrow on her bow pulling it back and shouting, "Who are we fighting!?"

Pain leapt in front of her with his arms out-stretched tanking a massive orb of flames to his chest dispersing on him, "Not sure!" he shouted back before preforming a quick hand-sign; forcing himself to hide the pain of being struck by a blast of heat at such oddly high-temperatures.

"Water Style: Raging Waves!" From the bottom of his mask came a massive torrent of water clashing with yet another orb of intense flames dispersing and creating even more steam.

Clanks of metal hitting the ground could be heard as the enemy stepped through the steam clearly unable to see through it themselves, "We're sitting ducks by these entrance tubes!" Robin announced as he launched more shuriken and ducked under a pillar of fire which exploded on contact with the wall behind them.

Artemis launched several arrows into the smog as Pain announced, "Move for the exit!"

They sprinted to the side individually dodging attacks as they did so; Pain looked through the smog but, saw nothing but silhouettes, "There's two of them but, I can't see them properly; somethings not right!" His Mangekyou had no problem seeing through the mix of smoke and steam but, all he could see were the two figures and no details about them, no chakra signatures, nothing.

As they approached the exit, a tsunami of water approached them from down the hall, "Get behind me!" Pain shouted as he quickly formed a sign at lightning speeds, "Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!" A massive wave of fire bottle necked from Pain's mask before expanding into a massive wave colliding with the Tsunami and causing yet another plume of smog to cover the area.

"We're blind, deaf, and dumb right now; we need answers!" Robin shouted looking over his holo-gauntlet.

"Well we have two enemies," Pain announced as he turned and launched an exploding kunai out towards the direction of the tsunami along with explosive arrows from Artemis causing a small explosion but, through that smoke came another pillar of water narrowly missing them, "That's about all!"

They turned and cut through into the gym as the doors closed behind them, Robin began announcing, "Robin to Team; Aqualad?"

Artemis spoke through the mental link reaching out towards her friend psychically, _"Hello? M'gaan, can you hear me?"_

A tornado of flames approached them as it blasted down the doors to the gym but, the three-kept moving into the showers as the doors slid shut, they began turning on the faucets for each of the shower-heads spewing water into the already steaming room, "Robin to Bat-cave; RG4-HoJ/Watchtower; Robin calling Justice League, can anyone hear me?"

Pain growled and removed his mask taking a deep breath and tossing it aside, "The communications are down."

"Blocked," Robin corrected as he attempted to contact the outside world, "At least the water is helping."

Artemis pulled another arrow back on her bow and aimed it for the locked door; Suddenly, the entire room begun to shake as the pipes behind the walls creaked and cracked, several tiles fell off the walls from the pressure as each shower-head exploded with water pouring down into the sealed room filling it slowly, "Or not," Robin corrected himself as they began to float in the room filling with water.

Pain swam over towards the left-hand wall where his Mangekyou could see a hallway behind, he reeled back and slammed his fist through the wall causing it to completely shatter opening a massive hole in the room releasing all of the water and spilling the three heroes onto the floor. They stood quickly catching their breaths and sprinting towards the kitchen where they stopped looking for any way to avoid the enemy until they could plan a counter attack, "We need to get lost!" Robin exclaimed as Artemis looked around the room quickly pointing out the large vent above the stove.

"The air vents!" she shouted.

Pain slapped his hands together and shouted, "Good, go!" He turned and formed yet another hand-sign, "Earth Style: Mud Wall!" a massive wall of rock sprang up from the ground perfectly covering the hall being 5 feet thick.

Artemis and Robin pulled the grate out and jumped into the vent sprawling through it until they were sitting on horizontal grounds; they heard Pain's wall being destroyed just as Sasuke pulled the grate up and made it seem as though they were never there.

"So, you guys had this idea too, huh?"

Artemis nearly shrieked as she turned to see a sobbing wet Naruto with his Sharingan bleeding and closed, burn marks running down his right arm as well, although; he had a smile still plastered across his face.

"You couldn't beat them either?" Sasuke immediately asked.

"It was an ambush; I think the rest of your team are trapped as hostages," He leaned against the cool metal of the vent, "I only made it out because I was in my room when the attack happened, I gave it my best but, these guys are good."

A pillar of flames came rushing past them upwards from the air vent as the enemy apparently discovered their hiding spot; all-the-while, Robin had been downloading information off of a hardware station installed in the vent, "Make a left!" he shouted as they all turned and began crawling like children through the maze of air conditioning vents, "Now, right!" they all followed as another explosion of flames barely missed him.

"Too close," Sasuke stated as he kept moving at the front of the line, "Naruto! Anata yusō ga hanarete iru koto ga dekimasu!" Sasuke spoke in his native tongue on habit.

"If I do, it'll be the last time! And short distance!" Naruto shouted struggling to form his Mangekyou Sharingan once again blood trickling down his cheek.

"Just do it!" A pillar of flames approached them as Naruto shouted "Kamui!" space and time bent at the activation of the technique; the enemy peered down the vent noticing them all gone and no sign of ashes.

…

Naruto, Sasuke, Artemis, and Robin were all dropped into the library as they all held their heads with mild headaches; "Never doing that, again." Artemis spat.

"Words of the wise; if I try that again, God's blessing or not, I'm done for," Naruto closed his bleeding eye and allowed it to relax for a moments peace.

"There's a secret passage way behind one of these book-cases," Robin announced as Artemis scoffed at the comment.

"Cliché, much?"

Sasuke scoped the area intently with his Mangekyou looking left and right until he spoke, "Left-hand corner, 4th row, sixteenth book from the left," he pointed towards it as they all headed for the corner wall; they reached the corner of the library and reached for the book before hearing a familiar voice calling their names out from out of sight, "Artemis? Pain? Robin? Naruto?" Artemis immediately felt her heart skip a beat in joy as she whirled around facing not who she assumed she'd see, "Red Tornado?" His body structure and android appearance with yellow markings resembled their android but, this was not him.

Robin grabbed her and pulled her back quickly as a torrent of fire hit the shelf in front of them, "Yes on the Red; No on the Tornado!"

Robin pulled the book and opened the secret entrance out of view from the android with a female android of similar design approaching with a long full head of flames as hair dancing down to her hips; Sasuke focused chakra he'd been building quickly through his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan activating his unique technique, both androids fired their elements simultaneously as Sasuke shouted "Amaterasu!" through his focused sight-line he met the attack dead-on with a blast of eternal flames overpowering the fire from the female android and dispersing the water from the Male android into a thick smog of steam and smoke covering his getaway.

Sasuke reached the secret entrance and was forced to deactivate his Amaterasu due to its chakra usage; the androids were released from their stalemate and immediately stepped casually towards the secret entrance finding nothing but, books and toppled shelves.

…

They made it safely into a small room leading into a long corridor but, as they waited and listened, they noticed the secret entrance hadn't opened. They weren't being followed, hopefully they'd lost them.

"What are we gonna do about this?" Artemis asked taking deep breaths from all the running she had been doing.

"The Androids seem familiar but, they're definitely not Red Tornado," Sasuke stated, "My Mangekyou scoped them out in the library and their inner-workings are more advanced than even Tornado's."

Artemis threw her hands up, "Perfect, two Androids more powerful than a Justice League power-house are after us and we can't do anything?"

"I can't; not from in here," Sasuke stated as he adjusted his weights, "how's about we hatch a plan while their searching for us?"

" _Attention: Artemis, Pain, Naruto, Robin; you have exactly ten minutes to surrender or the lives of your friends will be extinguished,"_ A voice eerily similar to Red Tornado's spoke through the PA system.

"Ok, now we need to think a bit faster," Robin remarked as Artemis punched his shoulder.

"Don't joke!"

"Let's everybody calm down" Naruto stated, "I've been doing a lot of research since I got here and I've heard of something called an EMP."

Artemis scoffed, "Electro-Magnetic-Pulse generator; yea, how do you think we're gonna pull that off? None of us are smart enough to build one of those!" She threw her hands into the air again turning around to face them.

"We know someone who is though," Robin stated boldly.

They all looked towards him with confused glares, "Wally, even with that big-mouth, is a straight-A student who recreated Flash's science experiment."

Artemis approached Robin with a glare, "News flash: Wally was probably captured by the droids before we got here."

Sasuke opened his eyes drawing all attention to him with his powerful eyes, they all stayed silent and looked towards him, "I'm going to distract them, Robin is with me; the rest of you are to wait for Robins signal to work on this EMP-whatever," Sasuke turned and walked towards the common room where the androids awaited them.

" _Eight-minutes and forty-two seconds remaining."_

Artemis reached out and grabbed his arm stopping him, "Be careful," she said softly looking directly into his Mangekyou without feeling a bit of tension like most would but, he flashed a caring smile at her.

"I'll be fine," he deadpanned and pulled away walking towards the droids as Robin followed him and the team separated.

"Alright, what's the plan, big man," Robin clapped as they approached the entrance to common room.

"You've got a comminutor shuriken?"

"Well, yea, but…"

"I'm gonna fight them, make sure you get one to Wally's position; first thing you do is dive underwater, I'll keep them distracted and you make sure we can speak to Wally."

"That's it?"

"You've got the easy part," Sasuke stopped at the edge of the hall as the androids noticed them immediately.

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted as Robin narrowly dodged a blast of fire leaping into the water and placing an air-breather into his mouth, "You two want a fair fight? Stop picking on children and deal with an adult."

A torrent of water with enough pressure to obliterate solid steel flew towards Sasuke at speeds inconceivable as the male android only gestured at him; a purple rib-cage formed around him before the blast hit and protected him completely as he smiled behind his defense, "Status; you are no adult, your age is seven-teen."

"Status update!" Sasuke fired a massive wave of fire at the male android blasting him across the mountain and slamming into the rock-walls.

Robin swam through the murky depths of the small lake in the corner of the mountain approaching the trapped teens; as the two androids dealt with Sasuke, Robin popped his head above the water directly in front of Kid Flash and Superboy whom had been trapped by some metallic substance, incapable of moving, "Hiya," he said quickly but, the two hostages said nothing as they observed Sasuke fight and didn't want to blow any ones cover, he pulled the com-shuriken from his belt and slapped it onto the trap right next to Wally's face, "Where are you go-" he was cut off as Robin dipped back under water and swam away back towards the entrance.

Sasuke allowed his Susanoo to evolve into a different appearance than what they had seen in Biaylya; As Sasuke stood on the water, this Susanoo was only half-a-man, in the sense that only half of its body could be seen. It wore a violet cloak made of chakra-energy and sported a hood masking its face with two glowing yellow eyes shadowing it; in one arm, it held a massive purple shield and in the other, a purple blade, "This… This is my Armored Susanoo!" Sasuke shouted as the avatar swung its blade and cleaved directly through the wall of the cave narrowly missing the hydrokinetic android.

His pyrokinetic counterpart fired a wave of heat towards him where his shield came into good-use as it blocked his Susanoo from the blast, however; from behind the water lifted up and formed a massive hand wrapping his fingers around the Susanoo and pulling it down, "Shit!"

The Susanoo quickly sliced through the pillar of flames as the android dropped her flight to avoid the attack and landed on the ground next to a cage made purely of fire containing Aqualad and M'gaan.

From the water, an orb raised containing Robin floating unconscious, "You let them go!"

"They will live if you drop your defense and surrender immediately," Sasuke questioned as he looked at Dick floating in the water, he glanced up at Naruto and Artemis working on the EMP.

"Fine," he said as his entire Susanoo began to disperse, "Just give him air," he pointed to Robin as the water slowly dropped him to the ground near Kaldur and M'gaan; he coughed up water and began breathing again suddenly.

"Where is the location of the ones known as Naruto and Artemis?" The female android asked as she jumped down to the lower level next to the water Sasuke stood on.

"It wouldn't be in your little databases; it's new they just built it," he stated bolding taking a deep breath looking up glancing up at Artemis briefly, "I'll lead you to them…"

The male android spoke up this time, "I shall stay and watch; allow him to locate the others and if your signal disconnects for any reason; all of his friends will die."

…

Naruto spoke through the communication shuriken which Wally was surprised to hear a voice coming from, "We need an EMP and we need it now; is it doable KF?"

Wally smiled as the water reached his neck, "Totally doable!"

"Five minutes," the male android announced.

"Ya know, if we had more time…"

Naruto and Artemis opened a panel as Kid directed them, "Med-lab, x-ray machine, you'll find a small vacuum called a vircator that converts high-energy pulses; reprogram the units microwave conversion from x-rays to EMP's."

All the while Naruto followed his instruction and unlatched the x-ray machine where he found exactly what Wally described; Artemis grabbed the unit knowing full well Naruto couldn't reprogram a calculator much less this machine. She plugged into the device and after two minutes she managed to reprogram its settings and functions, _"Two-Minutes twenty-seven seconds,"_ the android spoke over the PA.

Artemis rubbed her chin, "Setting this off will be like dropping a stone in a river; a ripple effect," she noted as she pulled out the device.

Wally chided, "A stone with ten to the twelfth power wattage, yea!"

Naruto sighed, "To get that kinda power we're gonna need to get access to the central-power grid…"

"And where's that?" Artemis asked and the answer she was given was simply the icing on the cake.

…

Sasuke walked with the female android, "So, do you talk at all or just observations."

She stepped behind him without flinching, following his steps, "I can speak freely, yes."

"Good," He said as he focused chakra into his eye, "I just wanted to hear you scream when I do this!" Mid-sentence, Sasuke whirled around at incalculable speeds kicking the android across the hall slamming into the wall.

"Amaterasu!" His flames were sent but the distance was too great; she dodged to the right and sent her distress signal whilst simultaneously sending orbs of flame in Sasuke's direction.

…

The male android quickly noticed Naruto and Artemis working on the power generator but, Naruto could force his Sharingan open even if he wanted to so he resorted to Sage Mode, "Keep working, Sage Art: Massive Rasengan!" Naruto leapt from the platform holding a truck sized orb of destructive chakra in his palm as a thick arm made of water intercepted it and grasped it, another pulse of water came from the right slamming Naruto into the rock-walls and sending him fifty-feet towards the ground.

"Red wire to blue, blue to green," Artemis mumbled to herself for a moment as she rewired the EMP and looked around, "All I need is a conductor, my last arrow!" she reached behind her and grabbed it but, it was far too late.

"Your friend has attacked my comrade and betrayed you all; your lives will now be forfeited," he raised the water levels covering Kid and Superboy completely and grabbed Artemis by the neck with a whip of water; encasing M'gaan and Robin in water where they would soon drown.

"Just… one… shot…" She struggled and aimed her best shot as she pulled the arrow back on her draw string and released the arrow flying through the air at an accurate angle. The arrow nearly missed its mark but, it hit dead-center, exactly as it should have hitting the conductor in its place sent a pulse of energy through the entire cave. Artemis was dropped nearly twenty feet but, she didn't sustain any real damage as she rolled to a halt, she was feeling lucky to be alive at all.

The android using water to float in the air, fell fifty or so feet and clanked lifelessly to the ground as it short-circuited and its eyes turned a shade of grey as if deactivated.

…

Sasuke ducked under a blast of heat until he heard the collapsing of a heavy metal object short circuiting and spasming in the center of the hallway, "Finally…" he mumbled relieved as he leaned against the wall and slid to a sitting position.

…

The cage of fire holding Kaldur and M'gaan dissipated as Naruto physically pulled himself from the ground, "Kaldur, is she…" he asked with concern in his voice, concern more than that of a friend, perhaps.

Kaldur took a long deep breath and checked her pulse before announcing, "She breaths!"

The former jinchuriki rolled over onto his back staring up at the ceiling; "If only I had Kurama with me; I could have taken those guys by myself, no sweat."

Superboy struggled with all of his strength to move but, still couldn't, "Would someone please cut us out!"

…

 **Mount Justice; 8:32PM; September 23** **rd** **.**

Artemis wrapped her arms around Sasuke's burnt waist and held him for a moment, "You're honestly so dumb; if her fire could burn both you and Naruto, you never should have led her away by yourself."

Sasuke scoffed and pushed her back, holding her hand tightly, "It's fine, I'll be fine."

Kaldur huffed as he sat on the ground beside Superboy and Kid Flash still trapped in their metal-substance, "Their abilities were far beyond the norm," he finally stated, "Fire hotter than anything I've ever encountered; water with more pressure than anything Atlantis has ever taught me…"

Sasuke released Artemis' hand and turned towards them, "They were more powerful than just elemental wielders; one of them was fast enough to avoid my Amaterasu."

Naruto mumbled from his sitting position, "Too fast and strong for even us; it's like they were expecting an army not a group of children."

They all looked at him with disapproval; angered that he even referred to them as that, he stood up and shouted, "That's what we are! Like it or not! These guys came busting in here as if they were…" Naruto stopped and pondered, "Expecting the Justice League…"

They all slowly turned towards one another, exchanging looks of confusion; "This place was abandoned by them decades ago; why would they expect that?"

Artemis spoke up, "Unless they're 30 years behind on their information?"

Superboy growled, "Would someone PLEASE just cut me out!"

M'gaan scoffed, "I can't," she held a gun of some-kind which would supposedly free the two trapped heroes, "EMP's shut down all machines, remember?" she explained when, suddenly; the cave door opened through force and Sasuke readied himself for the threat but, was met with Batgirl and Red Tornado rushing in towards them.

"Correction," Tornado spoke accurately, "EMP's shut down all machines present at the time; what has occurred?" he floated down as his spiraling wind dispersed in front of them.

Robin spoke up first stepping in front of everyone and motioning to the two lifeless machines in the corner of the room laid next to one another, "We received a little visit from your extended family…"

Artemis scoffed throwing her hands up, "Your very nasty family!"

Red Tornado passed them all stoically and approached the two droids, kneeling down to examine them closer, "I was unaware I had relations," for a single second he pondered their existence as suddenly Robin asked a very good question.

"Where have you been?"

Tornado didn't even turn to look at him, "Monitor duty on the Watchtower; when it became clear that cave communications were no longer functional I attempted to investigate, only to find your Zeta-Tubes to be nonfunctional as well," he turned back to them for a moment before continuing, "I Zeta'd to Providence where I met up with Batgirl and made my way here."

The ray-gun suddenly went off in M'gaan's hands sending a beam through the concrete, "Finally!" Superboy announced before they all realized at once, darting their heads back towards the androids and shouting in unison.

"The EMP wore off!"

Tornado reached out to grab his 'sisters' hand but, felt a spark of electricity flow through his finger. Suddenly he turned with glowing red eyes and formed a tornado with his legs and arms sucking the oxygen from the room.

The first to go unconscious were Kid and Superboy whom had no time to hold their breaths, Batgirl, Artemis, and Robin collapsed quickly enough after grasping at their throats for air. Naruto and Kaldur passed out and flew across the room immediately, the strain from the Mangekyou and recent fire usage was simply too great to stay conscious without oxygen.

Sasuke reached for Tornado, getting close to him with his hand outstretched but, after such a long battle and his wounds; he fell to one knee and soon passed out too.

…

 **Mount Justice; 11:24PM; September 22** **nd** **.**

"Sasuke?" he heard his name but, couldn't see a thing, just darkness; it reminded him of the first arrival in this dimension, "Sasuke!"

His eyes snapped open and he shot up right as he looked around and noticed time had definitely passed; Black Canary was above him attempting to wake him whilst Green Arrow, Superman, Batman, and Captain Atom spoke to his individual teammates whom were too waking from their unconsciousness.

"Where are they? The Red's?"

Robin responded from behind without looking towards Sasuke, "Gone. All three of them."

…

Review! Review, and oh yea, Review!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto or DC

 **Central City; 8:08AM; October 1** **st** **.**

Artemis strolled down the early-morning sidewalk with Sasuke sipping from a soda and allowing her to lock her arm with his. The streets were slightly busy as people made their way to work at this early hour but, the walk-way was fairly empty giving the couple plenty of room to romantically strut through the city.

"This is nice," Artemis noted as she looked up at the peaceful blue sky, birds chirping, not a cloud as far as even Sasuke's eyes could see; smiles shun brightly across the city aside from the Uchiha's consistently brooding self, "I'm glad we met up before we head to see the Team."

"Yea," He replied in a monotone, "I've been far too focused on Madara," he approached a garbage can on the side of the path and dropped it in as they walked.

"Right now, let's focus on having a quiet and normal day," Artemis placed her head on his shoulder as they walked, "It's already starting to get cold and its only October." Artemis rubbed her arms through her burgundy long-sleeved blouse; Sasuke wore a long-sleeved shirt with a sleeveless vest paired with black dress-pants which he purchased not too long ago due to the claims from the Team, specifically Barbara, that he simply wears the same thing constantly. If he cared at all about the subject, he would have fought it but, the credit-card Bruce gave him didn't have a spending limit so he simply complied.

"I spent a year or two in the Land of Iron; it got so cold there that entire waterfalls hundreds of feet high would freeze completely," Sasuke reminisced with a blank expression, staring off and practically seeing the sparkling drops of snow.

Artemis chuckled, "Why do you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Past-tense," Artemis specified as they stopped walking on the side-walk, "You're saying it like it's not around anymore…"

Sasuke closed his eyes and turned away, "I just messed up my wording, forget about it."

Artemis was prepared to object when, suddenly and surprisingly, a massive bright green root sprung from beneath the asphalt road and grew into the sky. It reached about three dozen feet tall and took up the entire two-lane street; Artemis turned as she saw Sasuke missing from where he was, "Oh, I am so not forgetting about it…" She whispered as she backed into an ally-way to put her costume on.

Several cars were imbedded into the giant root which did not stay passive as vines flew out from its base grabbing hold of cars and people alike. Sasuke appeared faster than the eye could track holding two female victims in either arm, likely saved from a trapped vehicle, he placed them on the ground and turned to face the monstrosity before him.

"The hell is that thing?" Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked it up and down, analyzing the inner-structure and noticing something odd. Artemis approached in costume with a cross-bow in hand.

"What're we looking at here?"

"Some sort of living antenna," Sasuke noted, "It's responding to someone's controls at least…" The shinobi was immediately terrified that this was the result of the Deep Forest Emergence Jutsu currently belonging to Madara but, something was off in the way it acted sentiently.

One vine grabbed hold of a child and looked as though it would toss him over buildings, "No ya don't!" Artemis fired an arrow accurately which stuck to the vines girth before detonating and dropping the boy dozens of feet. Before he landed, Artemis sprinted forth jumping and catching the boy rolling to a stop.

"You're okay, you're okay; do you know where your parents are, hun?"

The little boy took his face from her chest and slowly pointed up at the top of a decimated building causing Artemis to close her eyes and hug the boy tighter.

Sasuke watched this and furrowed his brow as it lashed out again at another building tearing through it with six-foot-thick vines, "Screw it, I'm cutting it down." Sasuke vanished in the blink of an eye, it took only a few second but the vines ceased their flailing and the ninja appeared on the opposite end of the root with his hand engulfed in electricity.

Slowly the root slid off its stem and collapsed onto the street; "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke turned his head quickly sending a massive orb of flames onto the grounded stem and severed root. It roasted as the police and fire rescue arrived on the scene along with news reporters and pedestrians alike.

Sasuke and Artemis stepped towards one another and shared a glance somehow knowing for a fact that this wasn't the end of whatever started this attack.

…

 **Louisiana Bayou; 8:26AM; October 1** **st**

A viewing panel watched as Sasuke dispatched of the Central City plant attack; after Sasuke cut it down, a voice stepped forwards with a sinister tone, "The test was a complete success, we may proceed as planned," Spoke a woman with bright red hair and lime-green skin dressed only in plant-wear.

"Agreed," spoke another voice from the shadows in an accent that seemed not native to his tongue, "But, we have operated in the shadows for far too long."

Madara Uchiha stepped into the sunlight complete in his crimson war-suit and black under-armor, flipping his hair behind his shoulder as he looked towards his six comrades, "I believe its time we step into… _the light._ "

One of the comrades dressed in purple looks directly at _you_ and chuckles, "Admit it! You can't turn away…!" his insane laughter echoed through the compound as they all prepared to continue to phase two.

…

 **Mount Justice; 9:34AM; October 1** **st** **.**

Kaldur and Dick were in the center of the hollow ring, duking it out in hand to hand combat; Kaldur was wearing his training jumpsuit and Dick was in a plain old black t-shirt and pants. Each time one missed the other, the computer calculated points for the attacker or defender; Kaldur threw a right-straight and Dick back flipped out of the way earning him points, however, Kaldur dipped down and swiped the boy-wonders feet out from under him, _"Fail: Robin."_

Kaldur helped Dick up with a smile just as M'gaan and Naruto entered the room from the hall to their left, they were talking casually with the Martian innocently putting her hands behind her back, "You know they're a couple, right?" Dick whispered as he grabbed his jacket and swung it over his shoulder.

Kaldur smiled, "I believe I knew before they did."

Just then from the opposing corridor came Conner and Wally strolling and talking casually, or well, Wally talking and the Kryptonian just listened to his babbling.

"Should we tell them?" Dick inquired as he looked back to Aqualad.

"It is not our place."

Wally looked over to Zatara and Captain Marvel as they talked and over-saw the training. "So, if Zatara is our baby sitter of the week, why is he still here?" He chided as he then took notice that Marvel was eating a candy bar vigorously, "And why is he eating my snacks!"

" _Recognized: Batman A02,"_ the computer interrupted Wally's complaining allowing entrance to the greatest detective on Earth.

The dark knight walked into the room ignoring everyone with a stoic expression and walking directly into the holo-ring, "Computer, display national news."

The computer complied and opened up a large holographic screen projecting the news where Cat Grant began narrating the events from earlier that day, "The initial attack was short lived but, Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve," the video displayed a massive plant creature coiling itself around a building and crushing it into rubble with its tight constriction. "Even with the intervention of Superman and the Justice League there seems to be no end in sight," the video displayed Green Lantern cutting through vines, Hawk-girl being tossed into a building, and Superman rescuing two people from a collapsing structure.

Dick stepped forwards, "Should we get out there?"

" _Recognized: Pain B01; Artemis B07."_

"What a drag!" Sasuke groaned as he and Artemis approached the group and took notice of the screen, "We just finished cutting one down in Central City like an hour ago…"

Without sharing a glance, Naruto stuck his fist out and with no reaction Sasuke bumped it with his own fist greeting his best friend, "Let's get out there already and start doing some yard work," he stated stoically.

Batman was quick to respond, "No." He firmly ordered, "The League will soon have the situation under control, that's not why I'm here." Batman turned and opened up virtual records of their previous mission reports, "According to your intel Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus' Blockbuster formula to Kobra."

Wally stepped forwards, "Who combined it with Bane's venom to create Kobra Venom!"

Sasuke continued, "Which the Brain used to create his animal army," Things were starting to come together even from missions that felt like they meant nothing at all; a simple rescue mission turned into a battle with the villain known as the Brain with insane intellect mutating animals into his super-human slaves. Sasuke didn't even believe the mission was worth his time but, as it turns out, it was.

"The Brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones at Belle Reve Penitentiary to control the poor animals," M'gaan added.

Artemis raised a brow and looked around, "Batman, is it possible that these _plant thingies_ are on Kobra Venom too?"

Batman nodded in agreement as he pulled yet another virtual screen up displaying chemical test results, "I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis; divine cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra Venom variant."

"These cannot be coincidences," Sasuke stated firmly stepping forwards next to Dick and the others, "Unrelated criminals are cooperating with each other worldwide."

"Exactly," Batman confirmed, "It is now clear that our enemies have formed some kind of secret society of super villains; the attack on Metropolis and Central City are only the beginning."

Robin began typing away at a holo-screen, "You got that right," he typed away on his gauntlet and brought up multiple holo-screens behind Batman showing multiple cities from around the world being attacked by plant creatures. "Plants have sprouted in Taipei, Gotham City, Star City, Paris…" each screen turned to static suddenly and simultaneously.

Wally spoke up, "Uh, dude?" he asked wondering why Robin had lost connection.

"It's not me; someone is cutting the satellite signal, all satellite signals!" Just as he said this, all five screens displayed the same live video feed of a man with a purple suit and pale white skin breathing on the glass and whipping it for good measure.

"Ladies and gentleman!" the Joker shouted wildly as he cackled, "We interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you… _this_ important announcement," he panned the camera over towards a group of men with a single teenage girl tied to a wooden chair in the center.

"No…" Batman muttered as Joker pulled the girl's head by her crimson hair and revealed her face as none other than Barbara Gordan. She was obviously beaten slightly, she had tears running down her face mixed with mascara, a gag and blindfold wrapped around her head, and the nearby men were gently placing their hands on her shoulders.

"From the Injustice League," he suddenly began chuckling uncontrollably again.

M'gaan placed her hands to her mouth in shock at her friend's condition, "Barbara!"

Sasuke tightened his fist immediately not only because they had kidnapped one of his closest friends but, because of who stood in the middle with his arms folded casually. Naruto tightened his jaw and spoke through his teeth, "Madara Uchiha…"

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities," he spoke in English but his accent was clearly Japanese, "If you wish to save them a ransom of ten-billion American dollars is required; delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations, there is no time-limit, however; the longer you wait…"

Joker took out a switch-blade and gently dragged it across Barbara's face which she responded to by whimpering, "The more we get to have our _jollies_ …" his laughter kicked up again, even louder than before when suddenly the feed switched back to static.

All was silent for only a second before Batman turned around, "Change of plans; the League will take a small extraction team to-"

Sasuke interrupted, "No," which caused heads to turn in confusion and fear, _nobody interrupted the Batman._

"Excuse me?" The growling vigilante asked.

"I'm going, alone, getting Barbara and killing Madara," He stared directly at Bruce without flinching as Robin fiddled with the holo-computer. He played back the footage and froze it.

"Black Adam, Wo-Tan, Atomic Skull, Poison Ivy, The Joker, and Madara? _Six_ heavy hitters, at once?" Robin stated the obvious and looked back to Sasuke, "And you think you can take them on by yourself?"

"I'm the only one who can," He responded staring directly into Madara's crimson eyes.

Batman stepped forwards standing closer to Sasuke to intimidate which, didn't work in the slightest, "The League will not allow you to go at all let alone by yourself; not with the stakes this high."

Sasuke chuckled before laughing heartily at the Bat, "You think I care about what your little 'League' thinks?"

Naruto backed up for second, "Oh boy…" he'd seen Sasuke's temper before and to be honest, he didn't like it.

"I won't let you go," Artemis spoke up with a concerned tone, "Not without me."

Sasuke growled, "Why are you all giving me demands? You think you're in charge here? Your authority over me is a commodity, I allow it because I see no reason to oppose it;" His eyes shifted and warped into the Mangekyou Sharingan in just a few seconds.

"We _will_ stop you," Batman stated narrowing his eyes as Captain Marvel and Zatara stepped next to him.

"Pff," Sasuke scoffed and spoke only a single word as Naruto quickly shut his eyes and awaited the mental-halt of Sasuke's signature Genjutsu but, it never came, "Tsukuyomi!"

Batman, Artemis, Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Captain Marvel, and Zatara instantly toppled over, collapsing to the ground leaving M'gaan as the last one just barely resisting his mental attack.

"Sasuke…" She muttered while the shinobi stared at her as she toppled to her knees.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," Those were the last words she heard before she fell to the side unconscious.

Naruto opened one eye and looked around finding himself not trapped in an illusionary-world, "Why didn't you knock me out too?"

Sasuke sighed, "Because you're the only one that understands the threat Madara poses and I need your Sage Mode to track his position."

"Awe," Naruto smiled, "Admit it… you didn't knock me out because we're best friends now," Naruto poked Sasuke's shoulder as he grumbled in response.

"Wrong," he looked back to Naruto with a stoic glare, "Whether we knew it or not; I think we were always best friends," without a smile he turned back to the screen still displaying the image.

"Can you track him?"

Naruto scoffed, feeling slightly offended, "Can I track him? Can _I_ track him?"

"Baka…"

"Yea, Yea, I can track him…" Naruto sat down with his legs crossed and his fists connected; he focused on the Nature Energy around him and his orange pigmentation appeared above his eyes. He searched the globe for the highest Chakra signature he could find aside from Sasuke. He found multiple notable people like Vandal Savage and Ra's Al Ghul but, none were even close to the signature he found in the swamps of Louisiana; once he found Madara suddenly, the evil shinobi turned to him almost noticing his presence. He smiled, "Come and get me," his Sharingan flared up and Naruto was knocked on his back by a shock of energy.

"Damn it!" He rubbed his forehead as his Sage Mode dissipated.

"What happened? Did you find him?"

Naruto nodded, "And he knows we're coming…"

Sasuke pondered for a moment, "The money isn't what he wants, obviously… it's me," he looked back at Naruto and realized something very important, "He wants my _eye_."

"What? He already has two Rinnegan!"

Sasuke smiled in realization, "Not one like mine; he absorbed your power so, obviously, he'd want the other half!"

Naruto closed his eyes piecing things together, "And the soil he stole from that factory is for the Infinite Tsukuyomi which he can't perform without the third Rinnegan!"

"Which he lost after Kaguya took over his body," He looked up to Naruto once again, "This was his plan all along; he's going to turn the planet into an army of Zetsu and use them to take over other Earth's with the power he stole from Obito's other Mangekyou."

"Why go through all that trouble? Why not just rip it out of your eye and be done with it back at the soil-factory?"

"His ego," Sasuke muttered tapping his palm with his fist, "He needs to prove he's the best."

Naruto smiled as he summoned his porcelain cat-mask, "Then let's go show him who's the best, shall we?"

…

 **Louisiana Bayou; 10:06AM; October 1st**

Madara looked out of the small observatory-building they had taken over; standing on the roof by himself and focusing on his chakra when he suddenly felt the ex-jinchuriki's Senjutsu fixing in on his chakra signature, "Come and get me," he whispered as he flashed his three-tomoe Sharingan severing the connection.

"What was that?" A man in a green hazmat-suit with some sort of deteriorating head heard the shinobi-god talking to himself.

Madara closed his eyes ignoring the man's presence; "Hey, ignoring people is really disrespectful!" his head was engulfed in emerald flames along with his palms as well until Madara finally turned around opening his eyes.

"Then I'm glad I don't particularly respect any of you," his Sharingan spun and Atomic Skull stepped back as Black Adam floated down to the roof.

"What's going on?" He asked in a thick Egyptian accent.

"Our enemies are soon to arrive; we must prepare ourselves," Madara turned back to the swamp completely ignoring Atomic Skull.

"Hey, bastard, why don't you treat us like equals or I'll teach _you_ some manners!" His flames grew brighter as he approached the shinobi with hostility.

Without looking, without moving, without so much as opening his eyes; the Deva Path gripped Atomic Skull by his neck lifting him into the air, "Unfortunately we aren't equals so I'm afraid there will be no lessons learned today; I'd say you'd regret approaching me that way but," a loud snapping noise filled the open air as Black Adam stepped back in horror, "You wont live long enough to recognize your mistake."

The villains body collapsed the floor and Madara didn't move a single muscle; "Adam," he called out as the mystic terror stiffened up at the sound of his name.

"Yes?" He asked politely but, still maintaining his composure.

"Inform the others; we'll have guests soon enough."

…

Sasuke and Naruto teleported into the muggy swamps of the Bayou; "Ugh, I got swamp in my boots," Naruto complained adjusting his mask properly.

"We're gonna have bigger problems than that, look!" Pain immediately pointed up at the sky where Black Adam soared looking down on them and once laying eyes on them taking off towards them.

The sorcerer was nearly equal to Superman in strength and speed with all of the magical abilities of Captain Marvel so, he was no push-over to say the least, "You take the rest of them; I'll take Madara!"

Naruto went wide-eyed just as he spoke his plan, "Wait, wha-" Sasuke activated his Lightning Style: Chakra Release and bolted towards the compound, moving massively faster than sound.

"Not fair!" Naruto quickly shouted before activating his Honored Sage Mode and defending Adam's super-sonic punch with his forearm; causing a shockwave that pushed his heels through hundreds of feet of mud and roots. His arm was already wounded from that punch but, the Sixth Hokage was far from finished even as Wo-Tan and Poison Ivy approached from his rear, "So not fair."

…

Pain flashed through the murky-waters leaving a trail of blue lightning following him up the wall of the building; he arrived on top of the observatory immediately noticing Madara standing with his back facing him.

"You arrived sooner than I anticipated, Sasuke," Madara didn't even open his eyes until Pain spoke up.

"I was motivated; Where is my comrade?"

Madara turned at the sound of his modified voice and opened his eyes, "What on Earth are you wearing? You look ridiculous," He chuckled to himself before gaining a more serious tone.

"Big talk coming from a dead-man," Pain remarked getting into a fighting-stance.

Madara unfolded his arms before taking a deep breath, "Funny. I was thinking the same thing…" He put his hands to his lips causing Pain to leap back hundreds of feet anticipating his next move.

"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!"

"Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!"

Their two pillars of searing flames collided with enough heat to match the surface of the sun; the concrete beneath them began to melt as Sasuke activated his Mangekyou, "Amaterasu!" blazing darkness erupted from the center of the flames consuming his opponents fire, smothering it slowly. Madara suddenly flew through the flames and round-housed Pain in the face sending him off the roof and into the surrounding swamp; a blue-energy ribcage construct surrounded him as he landed back on the melting roof. Madara leapt off the roof and landed a few dozen feet from Pain whom flipped to his feet and shook the daze from his head; Before he could regain his composure, Madara dashed forwards headbutting Pain in the chest sending him through several thick trees before he halted his momentum with his feet.

Pain formed two Shadow Clones besides him as one launched forwards and the other spun turquoise chakra energy in his right hand until it's wind cut like a blade; Pain's clone quickly swung his palms at Madara whom dodged both Rasengan's in either hand with ease. He thrust forwards shoving his fist through the clone until it dispersed like a cloud of smoke but, as the smoke cleared his Eternal Mangekyou barely caught the glimpse of Naruto's signature Rasenshuriken mere inches from his face; he bent backwards watching the attack cut strands of his long hair as it passed over his face.

Madara stood uninjured and casually strutted forwards; "I've been waiting for this… I've been waiting for this very moment when I finally acquire the last piece to the puzzle."

"You need my eye to complete the ritual but, I'd rather gauge it out myself and dice it to pieces before I let that happen!" Pain leapt to his feet and engaged Madara in hand-to-hand combat; each jab and punch was either redirected or blocked until Sasuke threw his palm forwards and shouted "Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palm!" his open palm strikes surprised Madara causing him to go on the defensive until he finished the combo with, "Almighty Push!" with a single palm to the chest Madara was pushed through the air and into the concrete wall of the observatory nearly collapsing the wall.

Pain stepped forwards, unstrapping the weights from his wrists and ankles methodically, his speed would increase by three-fold at least; Madara's head lifted to find Pain dematerialized in sheer speed, flying fist first into his chest and shattering his armor along with the large concrete wall behind him as rubble came raining down around them.

"You've been learning…" Madara pulled himself from what little was left of the wall as it collapsed behind him; cracking his neck he chuckled, "Let's take this up a notch or two, shall we?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Pain shouted as he funneled his chakra through his eyes activating the Mangekyou and Rinnegan at once; Madara focused for just a moment as both of his eyes evolved into the Rinnegan and his red and black armor morphed into a long white cloak. His Truth-Seeking Orbs formed around him and a long staff formed in his hand with small rings hanging from it; his hair turned silver and his Rinnegan shun in the sunlight.

Pain narrowed his eyes; Madara did the same. They both prepared to take off at any given moment when suddenly an explosion ignited in the background causing them both to collide at Light Speed, forearm to forearm, each using all of their power at their disposal. The only difference being Sasuke was struggling to keep up, however; Madara was smiling and enjoying his time. Pain threw his fist forwards with all of his strength and speed but, gasped when Madara caught it mid-swing and redirected the force over his own shoulder sending Sasuke flying into the swamp with a thundering shock-wave.

"Yang Release: Light Fang!" Madara perched his lips and from them spat a thin beam of pure light following his aim as he slashed the beam across Pain's area; his Rinnegan picked this up and allowed him to back flip out of it's range. Pain reached his hands out, "Universal Pull!" he yanked his fists down forcing Madara through a thick tree and into the murky-swamp with an explosion of water.

…

Naruto warped into a tall tree where he hid for a moment activating his Mangekyou Sharingan and observing the fighters as they searched for him. Suddenly, several tree-branches behind Naruto began to warp towards him extending slowly attempting to surprise him. Poison Ivy was out of view controlling the trees telepathically but, Naruto was no fool. He smiled and leapt down from the tree leaving three paper-bombs which detonated sending Ivy into the swamp unconscious.

Adam flew in with a right straight which, with Sage Mode and a Mangekyou, Naruto easily dodged the strike and grabbed Adam's wrist. His strength was just enough for Naruto to get a good look into the dark-mystics eyes and with his Mangekyou mental prowess, Adam fell to the ground unconscious, drooling into the swamp.

Wo-Tan spoke in some ancient language before firing off a beam of mystical energy resembling electricity; Naruto was stunned as the swampy-waters beneath conducted the attack and electrocuted the shinobi allowing the sorcerer to land several powerful strikes ending with an upper-cut that caused Naruto to hit a tree and collapse into the mud.

Wo-Tan sent more mystic lightning into the waters keeping Naruto down until, suddenly, he dispersed into a cloud of smoke. Completely gone, until of course, he came from above with an attack the size of a truck, "Sage Art: Massive Rasenshuriken!" he slammed the attack into the sorcerer whom threw up a mystic shield. The sharp wind-blades from the attack took only seconds to pierce his bubble and hit him directly pushing him deep into the swamp. Naruto huffed and looked down into the crater noticing an unconscious Wo-Tan accounted for; "Maybe, I can still help Sasuke…"

This was the moment when an intense explosion occurred from the observatory; from said explosion, a massive turquois-blue avatar with four arms stood from the ground with Madara in the center. Naruto could never forget it, the level just before Perfect Susanoo, the Complete Bodied Susanoo; it took only seconds for a purple explosion of chakra to fire into the air forming an identical Susanoo avatar each spanning seventy to eighty feet tall.

The collided grasping hands In a deadlock until Madara lifted Sasuke's Susanoo and tossed him through the observatory; Pain's Susanoo formed a bow and arrow in his hands, training it on Madara for only a second before firing it. Instead of an explosion though, Madara's Susanoo caught the arrow in one-hand and snapped it in two with its fingers before it dispersed.

"Impossible," Sasuke muttered as the blue avatar stampeded forwards and tackled the purple Susanoo into the swamp and began pummeling him fist after fist.

Pain caught one of the fists with his own Susanoo, "If I'm going to lose this; you certainly aren't winning it!" he then used his Rinnegan's ability to absorb chakra focusing on a certain signature within Madara himself.

"No!" Madara shouted as he tried pulling away but, as he did, he pulled a golden chakra energy from Madara's body; the energy of the Nine Tailed Fox was held between the palms of his hands.

Naruto smiled brightly, "No way!" Pain immediately launched the energy at Naruto to keep it from Madara just as the mad-man stood from his position and screamed, "You will pay dearly for that!"

Pain put his guard up but, it meant nothing as a blue fist shattered his Susanoo's defenses and slammed into Sasuke's avatar sending him back onto his rear; Madara mangled him, strike after strike, furiously beating the Susanoo avatar until it dispersed and dropped Pain into the mud below.

Madara noticed but, with an enraged growl, he dispersed his own Susanoo, "I am certainly not finished with you yet," he approached the recovering Pain and blitzed him. Sending fist after fist, right cross, left straight; he punched him through several trees until he finally hit the ground.

Madara approached, "You just made my plan that much more difficult; I can't just let you get away with that, now can I?" He picked Pain up by his neck and back handed him through the mud shattering half of his mask revealing his bleeding Mangekyou. Before he could stand, Madara kicked him in the gut sending him into the air before appearing next to him and spiking with both hands back into the ground.

"Stop hurting him!" Naruto shouted with a Rasengan prepared as Madara used his Almighty Push to launch the young Hokage through the forest without even looking.

Madara grabbed Pain by the cloak and stood him up, rapidly jabbing him in the face and chest before sending a final spinal cracking jab to his lower-back. He groaned before collapsing on his back into the swamp, "Never forget; I am the strongest shinobi alive."

Madara grabbed Pain by the scruff of his neck and activated his own Lighting Release: Chakra Mode enhanced by all of his absorbed power; he dashed towards North America at speeds just shy of light arriving in the center of the holo-ring in Mount Justice. The heroes whom Sasuke had knocked out were just now recovering when they all witnessed the man holding Sasuke by the neck and holding him up, "This man is no God, He is no hero; He is nothing!"

Batman readied himself as best he could but, was too disoriented to even retaliate; "Relying on weaklings like this one," he shook the rag-dolled Sasuke before continuing, "Is what makes this world easier to conquer than any other." Marvel and Zatara fired offf magical lightning which missed its target as he dropped Sasuke to the ground. He was barely breathing when Madara vanished at insane speeds; he left the continent and possibly even the dimension but, that was far from their concern.

Conner, M'gaan, Artemis, Batman, Dick, and Kaldur hovered over him, "Sasuke! Sasuke!" from his own point of view, everything faded to black.

…

After recovering, Naruto dashed to a halt before the observatory, "Damn it, they're gone." His Mangekyou caught sight of the Joker with Barbara in tow still tied up trying to escape with all the mayhem and chaos going on, "Stop! Or I'll kill you on the spot psycho!"

Joker turned, "And you are…?" not recognizing him.

"You shouldn't give a shit about who I am; you should care more about what I'm going to do to you if you don't let her go!" He grabbed a kunai from his belt and held it up.

"Let her go? Certainly," Joker said with a wide smile as he held a pistol to her back which Naruto couldn't see at the moment; he pushed the captive forwards as the shinobi had the kunai pointed directly at him during the transfer.

"Oops…" The gun fired with a loud shot hitting Barbara directly in the lower back sending her face first into the dirt, "Finger slipped?" Joker reasoned as Naruto flew at five times the speed of sound, "Bastard!" kicking the man so hard he'd need a body-cast for six-months; he tumbled to a halt in the mud and even with his broken ribs and internal bleeding, he still chuckled slowly falling unconscious from the pain.

Naruto came to Barbara's side, consoling her and lifting her upper-body as she took deep breaths; "Barb…" he slapped her face gently trying to keep her awake, "Stay with me; I'm gonna get us out of here, okay?"

"My legs…" she muttered in response reaching down to her thighs, "I can't feel my legs!"

Naruto grimaced and lifted her bridle style and teleported them away just as Superman, Hawkman, Green Lantern and the rest of the Justice League arrived to clean up their mess; they had made a horrible mistake coming alone and facing Madara so soon. A mistake they'd both regret for a very long time.

…

 **Mount Justice; 2:25PM; October 1st**

Naruto appeared holding Barbara in the middle of the cave where Sasuke was being moved onto a stretcher; "I've got another one!" he ran over gently handing her to Zatara.

"Yltneg reh etativel," he stated calmly as she slowly lifted out of his hands.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as blood splattered onto the gurney from his mouth; "I got something... to give you!"

Artemis and M'gaan were standing nearby as Batman rushed to aid Zatara in helping Barbara.

"What is it buddy?" Naruto took a good look at Sasuke and he'd never seen him this beaten and broken; his face was bludgeoned and only half of his Pain-mask was in tact. His cloak was burned and torn and it looked like his left arm was broken severely, "Take this..." he reached out with his right hand grabbing Naruto's.

Suddenly, the shinobi felt a familiar rush of power flow through his entire body immediately causing him to jump back and become engulfed in golden flames and cloak of pure energy; his eyes sharpened like those of a feline or fox, "You took back the Tailed Beast energy?"

"Just... one..." Sasuke muttered before his fluttered and eyes shut; Artemis immediately panicked and rushed his stretcher to the medical-bay accompanied by Red Tornado and M'gaan.

Naruto looked deep within himself, entering his own mind-scape; he walked across the dark water that had been empty for so many months until he heard a deep, growling voice echo through the expansive void, "It's good to see you again, kit."

Naruto smiled as the giant-orange furred fox lowered its nose towards him and allowed the young-man to rub his snout, "Kurama... I've missed you..." he hugged the massive snout of the fox whom closed his eyes in reciprocation.

...

I haven't updated this story in a long while but, i thought this would be a good place to put these events. Yes, this is the beginning of a new character arc for Barbara and if you know her at all you know where i'm going with her as a character.

Naruto has Kurama back but, thats it. Madara still has all other 8 Bijuu inside of him.

Please review; anything helps!


End file.
